


Hide and Seek

by ABSedarian



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Peter Pan in Storybrooke, No Re-Curse, Post-Neverland, Red Beauty if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 112,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina realizes some things in Neverland, all of which lead her to the conclusion that she doesn't want to stand in the way of what she thinks is Henry's and Emma's happy ending. She decides to leave but is that really what Henry and Emma want? And why is Snow suddenly acting strange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> Author's Note: I know I should be working on The Storybrooke Connection but this story popped back up from its hiding place and refused to let go. Not sure how regular updates will be but I'll try my best.

**Prologue**

In the beginning, nobody even noticed. 

Emma sure as hell didn’t. 

After their return from Neverland she was too busy settling back into whatever accounted for normal life in Storybrooke to wonder what that hollow feeling in her chest was. She spent her days at the Sheriff’s Office or helping Snow and David move into their new house, and her evenings with Henry while fending off her parents’ continued attempts to set her up with the newly revived Neal. Her nights were spent alone, tossing and turning, as she kept wondering why she was feeling like something was missing when everything should have been great now. 

It took five days for her to realize just what that constant ache was, to see that the thing she was missing was about 5’5” and distinctly Regina-shaped. The morning of her realization she sat up in bed, torn from sleep by her heart burning with both want and shame. When had that happened? When had she started to miss Regina? And how had she missed the fact that the other woman hadn’t even called? Not her, and not Henry either as far as she knew. Since when did Regina ignore Henry for more than a few hours? 

“Kid?” she asked that morning over a bowl of cereal she wasn’t really interested in. Henry stopped chewing, looking guilty, and Emma instantly wondered what he was trying to hide. But she ignored the feeling and asked what she really wanted to know. “Do you know why your mom didn’t come to our welcome back dinner on Thursday?” 

Henry scrunched up his face and shook his head. “Nope.” His spoon splashed a little milk on the table when it dropped back into his bowl. He had that guilty look again. 

“Fess up, kid,” Emma said, suddenly anxious. “What’s going on?” 

“Not sure,” her son mumbled. “I think she might have left a note for me.” 

Emma sat up straight. “She _might_ have?” Sometimes she just wanted to shake Henry. “Did she or didn’t she? What did it say?” 

Henry blushed. “Don’t know,” he replied quietly. 

Emma closed her eyes. “Why not?” 

“I didn’t read it?” It came out sounding like a question. He could see the storm clouds in his mother’s eyes and continued rapidly. “I was so busy with school and with learning to use my sword, and I spent time with Dad now that he’s back alive and …” 

“And you forgot that you had a mother?” Emma’s voice was sharper than he had heard in a while. 

“No,” Henry said softly, and he hadn’t. “I just didn’t have time to miss her.” He met Emma’s eyes. “It’s not like you missed her either,” he accused defensively. 

Emma shook her head, knowing that Henry would interpret her reaction differently from what she wanted to express. _You have no idea, kid. I just didn’t know._ “What did you do with that note?” _If you say you threw it away, I might …_

“It’s upstairs, in my school bag.” 

“You’ve been carrying it around with you, but you never got around to reading it?” Emma was baffled. 

Henry scrunched up his face in a move that was so much like Regina that Emma’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. “I was scared,” he finally admitted. 

“You were scared of your mom? The mom who almost sacrificed her own life to save yours?” _And mine._

Henry shook his head. “I have a bad feeling about it … like I didn’t want to know what it said,” he tried to explain. “Like when you know you messed up and your teacher gives back the test results and you really don’t want to know? So you can continue to imagine everything’s fine …” 

“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Emma said softly. _Last time I had it I found out I was pregnant with you._ “And I need to know if you were right, because I haven’t seen Regina since we came back from Neverland, and I’m getting worried.” 

Henry’s eyes grew big. “Do you think …?” He couldn’t finish his thought. 

“I don’t know,” Emma said around a sigh. “Why don’t you get the note from upstairs?” 

Henry ran off in a flash, and Emma watched him leave, trying not to imagine all the things the note could say. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT. Pity.
> 
> A/N: The first few chapters will jump in time a bit but I think it's always clear enough when we are. There will be one unified timeline soon. In this chapter we're going back to the time when Regina came to her decision.
> 
> As for the note ... we'll get there, just not in this chapter. :)

**Chapter 1: A Cabin in the Woods**

**Five days earlier**

Regina sat with her back against the Jolly Roger’s main mast, hidden behind a low stack of boxes, wondering why she was feeling so miserable. She should be happy, ecstatic even. Her son was back and safe, and her actions had, for once, been considered right and noble, even by the insufferable _Charmings_. Nobody wanted her dead, at least not this very moment. The Dark One was gone, having exchanged his life for his son’s in a last desperate fatherly act of love, leaving her as the single most powerful being in Storybrooke. It should make her happy, but it didn’t. 

Rumple’s son. Henry’s father. 

Judging by the lump in her throat his presence was one of the major factors in her misery. One more person she had to share Henry with. One more person who would try to push her out of her son’s life and … 

She stopped and swallowed, afraid to continue the thought. _Be honest, Regina, at least to yourself. Admit it._ She rolled her eyes at her inner voice, but conceded the point. Henry’s father was a threat to her place in Henry’s life, _yes_ , but that wasn’t all. Right now, sitting here with her fist pressed against her chest, it wasn’t even the most important thing. 

Emma Swan. 

Regina couldn’t pinpoint the moment when she had fallen in love with Emma Swan. She had started to become somewhat aware the first time they had made magic together – or maybe even before – and she had known for sure when Emma had been able to help her with the trigger. The fact that they intensified each other’s magic, that their magic influenced the other’s, was enormous, more enormous than any of the other people on this damned ship knew. 

Rumple had known, of course. He had overheard Emma and Snow talking about the trigger incident one night on the way to Neverland, and he had come to her to gloat and to goad her into admitting something she had no intention of ever admitting. He had giggled in his insane way, positively giddy at the thought that Regina had found love once more, a love she could never have. It had taken all of Regina’s strength not to strangle the imp with her bare hands. 

He had been right, though, and Regina knew it. She had fallen in love, and she would never have that love returned. Even if Emma realized that she also felt something for Regina, and their magic suggested she did, she would never choose her over her parents. Or even admit that she could feel something for the _Evil Queen_ that went beyond the bare minimum of civility when they met to hand Henry over. 

Such was the way of her life, it seemed. 

There were days on this trip to Neverland that she had almost been able to convince herself that Emma knew that there was something there. Something between them, something as bright and intense as that damn trigger. She had felt the other woman’s eyes on her, could see the questions in them, but Regina had been unable to answer them. She had lain awake at night in the cabin she shared with Emma, listening to the even breaths or, more often, the restless movements of someone unable to find rest. She had listened to the sounds Emma made and hadn’t been able to stop the hope in her heart that maybe, maybe one day ... 

She was so tired. Regina’s eyes closed without her consent. She felt like she hadn’t slept in weeks and she was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. All she wanted was to sleep. She didn’t even notice when she nodded off, the memory of her nighttime hopes slowly burning in her heart. 

Footsteps roused her from her impromptu nap not long after. Regina looked around, slightly disoriented, but the boxes that hid her from view also prevented her from seeing who had joined her on deck. 

“I’m so glad we’ll be back in Storybrooke soon.” 

_Snow._ Regina’s face warped into a grimace. _Naturally._

The person with Snow made a noise that could be interpreted as agreement. 

“We can finally start thinking about finding a way back home,” Snow continued. “Now that our whole family is together, we can focus on that.” 

“Snow--” 

“I know you don’t think you want to go back, Emma,” Snow interrupted her daughter. “But you should give it a chance. It’s your _home_.” 

“My home is here, in _this_ world.” Emma sounded as weary as Regina felt. 

“But Henry wants so much to go back,” Snow protested. 

“Henry doesn’t know what he wants.” Emma said harshly. “He’s a little boy who’s been just too happy to listen to Prince Charming and Captain Hook tell their campfire stories about how fucking great all the adventures in the Enchanted Forest were. Of _course_ he wants that. He has no idea what life is really like back there.” 

Regina could hear Emma’s footfalls come closer to where she was sitting. 

“We will change things, of course.” Snow sounded pleading. 

“Of course.” Emma snorted. “Snow, what would I _do_ there?” 

“What do you mean?” Snow sounded surprised. “You’d be a princess, of course. You’d learn how to rule our kingdom, and then you’d marry your true love and have a wonderful life.” 

Regina bit back a gasp. 

Emma didn’t. 

“My true love?” she laughed. “And who do you think _that_ is?” 

“Neal, of course,” Snow replied. “He’s Henry’s father, after all, and you said you love him.” 

Regina cringed and pressed her fist against her chest again. Even knowing she could never have Emma, she was surprised at the pain this turn in the conversation caused her. 

“Snow,” Emma said slowly, and she sounded like she was talking to a small child. “Neal is Henry’s father, yes, but he is not my true love.” 

“But--” 

“ _No,_ Snow. This conversation is over.” There was a pause, and Regina wondered what was happening. “Look, is that Storybrooke in the distance?” Emma sounded much more awake suddenly. 

“It is,” Snow confirmed. “Come on, let’s tell the others.” 

Regina breathed out slowly once she was alone again. Emma loved Neal? Well, it did make a certain amount of sense, she supposed. Like Snow said, the man was Henry’s father and that had to mean something. She simply had misinterpreted the looks Emma had given her over the past few weeks on the ship. And especially that one night. 

Regina realized her hands were shaking as she wiped a tear off her cheek. How had that gotten there? She shouldn’t be crying over Emma Swan, but knowing you don’t deserve something and realizing it really wouldn’t be happening were two very different things. All Regina knew was that she wouldn’t be able to see that every day — Emma and Henry and ... _that man_ playing happy families with Snow and Charming — and she knew she had to do something. 

To her own surprise, it didn’t take long at all to make up her mind. Who knew breaking her own heart was something she was willing and able to do? 

She composed herself and got up to await the others on deck, a plan forming in her head with surprising ease. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

When they arrived in Storybrooke, their little group of adventurers was greeted by a large number of people on the dock. Granny was smiling softly, Leroy grumbled a little less than usual, and Ruby bounced up and down on the balls of her feet with Belle by her side. 

Regina watched as her son and Emma were swept up in the crowd, enveloped in the kind of hugs she would never ever get from any of them. Not that she wanted them. She waited a few moments to see if either of them would look back to where she was standing, but soon grew tired of waiting for something she knew wouldn’t happen. Henry was hanging off his father’s arm, who had one arm slung over Emma’s shoulder. Regina swallowed hard and turned away from the group to slowly walk away. 

She missed the moment Emma turned around to find her and the sad look she sent after her retreating form. 

Regina walked home at a leisurely pace, taking the long way around and enjoying the quiet stroll through the small town she had quite literally made. But even the slowest walk managed to get her to her house within 30 minutes. With a last look around her front yard, Regina squared her shoulders and walked inside. 

She shed her clothes with a sigh, feeling grimy from the long trip, and took a scalding shower, which made her feel marginally better. She dressed in more casual clothes — designer jeans and a silk shirt — and stepped into her closet to get started. 

_Time to get to work._

She grabbed a few clothing essentials and stuffed them in a large duffel bag, not caring if they got wrinkled. Then she proceeded to do the same with her toiletries. Once her bag was packed, she walked back downstairs and into her study to grab some of her spellbooks. She put all of it in a small pile on her favorite armchair before waving her hand and watching as it disappeared in a small plume of purple smoke. 

Regina took one last walk around her home of the past 28 years before nodding to herself. With a certain sense of finality and one last thought for Henry and Emma, she followed her pile of belongings. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Emma’s eyes followed Regina until she couldn’t see her anymore. She ignored Henry’s tugging and Ruby’s excited chatter as she wondered at the look she had just barely seen on the other woman’s face before she had completely turned away. She thought she had seen sadness and longing, but she could very well have imagined that, she thought. She shrugged off Neal’s cloying presence and focused on Henry, but her thoughts stayed with Regina. 

Neal wrapped his arm around her again, but dropped it when Emma sent him a withering glare. “What?” he asked. “I thought ...” He managed to look even more confused than usual. 

Emma snorted. “I don’t care what you thought, Neal, but you have no business touching me, and you never will again.” 

“But you said ... I heard you say ...” 

“That I love you?” Emma asked. “Of course I said that. You were _dying_ and you’re Henry’s father, and what the hell are you supposed to say to people who are dying anyway?” 

“That’s it?” Neal reared back a little. “So there’s nothing ...” he mumbled. 

Emma shook her head. How could there be when she knew she had feelings for someone else. 

“Henry and your parents seem to think I’m your true love,” Neal said with a grin. 

“And _you_ know that’s not true,” Emma stated. “Neal, I’m sorry, but any romantic feelings I had for you are long gone. And I mean _gone_.” 

“That’s too bad,” Neal said. “We were good together, Em. We could be good together again.” He smiled cheekily. “I won’t give up, you know, and I’ll have Henry to help.” 

Emma got right up in his face. “If you ever want to see Henry again, you’ll leave him out of this!” 

“Leave Henry out of what?” Snow asked from behind her. 

“Nothing,” Emma muttered. She really didn’t need her mother’s opinion on her love life right now. 

Snow shrugged. “Good ... because you sounded a lot like Regina just now ...” With that she turned and focused on whatever Granny was telling her. 

Emma sighed. _Regina._ She wondered what the other woman was doing. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Regina looked around the log cabin, sizing up what needed to be done to make this place fit to live in for a longer period of time. The cabin had been her getaway when she needed to be outside in the woods, as close to the town line as she had dared, but she hadn’t actually been here in many years. 

Not since Henry. 

A breath escaped Regina’s lungs at the thought of her son, the son she loved more than her own life, the son who didn’t love her anymore. Well, she was giving him his happy ending with his _real_ family, and maybe that would allow him to think fondly of her in the future. 

Regina shook off the dark thoughts and got to work. She cleaned the place with a few waves of her hand, then unpacked the things she had sent here. She checked the bedroom and, deciding that it needed to be airier, enlarged it a little, replacing the entire back wall with floor to ceiling windows in the process. While she was at it, she turned the simple bathroom into a modern en-suite with a large shower, also with a floor to ceiling window. 

_Much better._

The fireplaces in both rooms still looked okay. Knowing that cold nights weren’t too far off, she magically stacked a few months’ worth of firewood outside the back wall. She walked into what went for a kitchen and rolled her eyes. _Well, that was not going to work for more than a week._ She enlarged the room and with a flick of her wrist installed a modern kitchen, similar in style to the one in her house, just on a slightly smaller scale. Another flick of her wrist stacked her pantry and fridge with the contents of their counterparts in her house. 

She walked outside, glad she had worn jeans and hiking boots. She checked the roof and repaired the spots that needed to be repaired. Once her cabin was as good as new, or better actually, she took a deep breath to focus on the real work ahead: making sure nobody would ever be able to find her cabin. 

Or her. 

Regina walked away from the cabin until she came to a tree she had marked as one of the cornerstones of her border. She then walked in a wide circle around the cabin from cornerstone to cornerstone, weaving spell after spell along the way. It took about an hour to make sure everything was perfect and set up so the spells would keep each other up without requiring her constant vigilance, but then everything was done. 

Regina made it back to the cabin just in time to collapse at the door, exhausted from the amount of magic she had woven. Darkness had fallen outside by the time she managed to crawl inside and into her armchair. She was asleep before she had the time to get comfortable. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

**Present day**

Emma tapped her fingers on the table, wondering why Henry was taking so long to find that note. How on earth could he not have read it before? And how did he get it anyway? She bit her lip as she realized that Regina must have come by their apartment at some point and she had missed her. 

“Henry!” she yelled when she couldn’t curb her impatience any longer. 

“I’m here,” her son replied as he came downstairs. He sounded a little subdued. 

“There you are,” Emma greeted him. “What took you so long?” 

Henry held up the note which turned out to be more of a letter. “Sorry it took so long,” he mumbled. “I read mom’s letter.” 

Emma nodded. “And?” She held out her hand. “What does it say?” She tried to take the letter, but Henry pulled it out of reach. “What?” 

Henry sat down across from his mother. “You’re not supposed to read it,” he explained. “It says so specifically.” Emma watched as Henry seemed to fight with himself. “Mom, she’s gone,” he suddenly blurted. “She left.” 

“She what?” Emma’s eyes widened in surprise. She needed to see that letter for herself. “Henry, please let me read that,” she asked. “I’m pretty sure your mom sort of expects you to let me read it.” Henry didn’t look convinced. “Can you at least give me the gist of what it says? A bit more than that she’s gone?” 

Henry frowned. “Isn’t that the most important part?” he asked plaintively. “She left me, and she didn’t even say goodbye.” 

Emma walked over to her son and pulled him into her arms. “Henry, I’m sure she’s not really gone. I can’t believe she would ever leave you without good reason. Your mom loves you so very much,” she said into his hair. 

“Then why did she write that she has to leave so I can enjoy my happy ending with you and dad and my family?” Henry sounded a little angry now. 

Now it was Emma’s turn to frown. “Why does she think that ...?” _Regina thought she and Neal and Henry would be a family?_ And even if, it really didn’t sound like the fierce ex-mayor to just accept that and leave ... Why would she feel the need to leave? 

Emma needed to read that letter, hoping that Regina’s words would provide some sort of explanation. “Henry, let me see that,” she repeated. “I need to read what she said, so I can go and find her.” 

Henry straightened immediately. “You want to go and find her?” 

“Yes, of course,” Emma said. “You want her back, don’t you?” 

Her son nodded fervently and handed over the letter. “I really want her here, mom,” he said quietly. 

_You and me both, kid._ Emma took the letter and started to read. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**Four days earlier**

Regina awoke with a headache. She took a few deep breaths before trying to stand, knowing that she was likely still exhausted after all the magic the day before. She got to her feet with only a slight wobble and slowly walked into the kitchen. She definitely needed a shower and coffee, not necessarily in that order. 

She felt a whole lot better after her shower and several cups of strong coffee. She sipped from her cup once more, enjoying the silky-smooth, dark taste, trying to avoid the inevitable for just a little longer. With a small sigh she finally pulled over a stack of stationary and a pen, and began to write. 

_My dear Henry,_

_When you’re reading these lines, I’ll be long gone, and I would like you to know why I’ve decided to leave. You have no idea how happy I am that we managed to get you back safely from Neverland, or how much I love you, but now it is time for me to let you enjoy the happy ending you have always dreamed of._

_I know that ever since you found out about the curse I cast on the Enchanted Forest — the curse that brought me you and the happiness that came with your presence in my life — you have dreamed of being with what you call your real family. And now you can have it._

Regina angrily wiped at a tear on her cheek, but not quickly enough to stop it from landing on the page. _I must still be exhausted,_ she thought defiantly. She sniffled a little as she continued to write. Her thoughts turned to Emma. 

_I do not know what your other mother’s plans for the future are, but I’m assuming they include your father and your grandparents, and thus are exactly what you want. I would only be in the way. There is just too much history between me and everyone else, too much bad blood, too much hate. We would always fight over you, and I don’t want you to have to experience that. I want you to be happy, and therefore I have to leave._

_Don’t try to find me. No secret mission, no grand, heroic quest. Please. And please tell your mother to accept my wishes as well, and leave me be. Chances are I might be back one day to visit you, so please tell Ms. Swan not to try and find me. I made sure she won’t be able to anyway, and she now needs to focus on you. I would ask you to tell her to feed you better, but I simply have to hope that I taught you well enough to know that some things are healthier for you than others. One hint: a diet of burgers and hot cocoa is NOT a good thing._

_I have to go now, literally and figuratively. Be happy, my little prince._

_I love you, always and forever,_

_Your mom,_

_Regina_

_P.S. Please don’t show this letter to anyone; especially not your mother. Just tell her to make sure you’re happy._

Regina smiled a little as she added the final bit, knowing full well that Henry would not listen. And she didn’t really mind; parts of the letter had been written with Emma in her heart and on her mind anyway. She sealed the letter in an envelope and put it to the side to wait for nightfall, so she could deliver it. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**Present Day**

Emma’s finger traced the spot where the ink was a little blurred. Regina had cried when she had written the letter and Emma wondered if writing this had been the hardest thing the other woman had ever had to do. She assumed it was, maybe even harder than admitting that she was, in fact, the Evil Queen. 

_Don’t try to find me._ Emma read it again with a growl and tossed the letter on the kitchen counter. It had provided far less explanation than she had hoped, but she had learned long ago to read between the lines where Regina was concerned. And what she got from the letter was that the other woman hadn’t just left to give Henry his happy ending. 

_Don’t try to find me. Yeah, right._ Emma gave her son a half-grin. “You know I’ve never done anything she told me to do, right?” 

Henry nodded with a smile. “Where do you think she went?” he asked. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Emma said. “It sounds like she left town, but ... I don’t know.” She couldn’t shake the feeling that Regina was still somewhere close. Part of that, she knew, was the fact that she simply could not imagine a Storybrooke without Regina in it, and another part was that she couldn’t see a world where Regina wouldn’t be keeping an eye on her son, no matter what she said. 

“I could come up with a new code name,” Henry said suddenly. 

Emma chuckled. “A code name? For what?” she asked, but then shook her head. “I don’t think that’s necessary, kid. Remember, your mom specifically said no heroic missions.” She grinned to take the sting out of her words. 

Henry’s shoulders still slumped a little. “I just thought ...” 

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Emma went to open it, but stopped halfway there and turned back to Henry. “Let’s keep the letter between us, okay?” She waited to see Henry nod before she continued to the door, where the knocking was getting a little more insistent. 

“Emma, what took you so long?” Snow shook her head with an aggrieved sigh as she stormed past Emma and into the apartment. “Hello, Henry.” 

Emma was surprised Snow had even knocked and waited instead of simply coming inside. Until Neverland, this had been her apartment after all. It was only after their return that she and David had decided to leave the loft to Emma and move into a house of their own, not too far away from their old apartment. _So they could have a new family_ , Emma thought a little bitterly. She made a mental note to get all of the keys to _her_ apartment back. 

She watched as Henry hugged Snow, but moved quickly when she remembered the letter resting openly on the kitchen counter. She grabbed it as casually as she could and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans. Snow shot her a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. 

“What brings you here, Snow?” Emma tried to divert Snow’s attention. “Did we have plans?” 

Snow shook her head. “No, I just thought I’d treat you two to a late breakfast at Granny’s this morning.” 

Henry jumped up, sadness momentarily forgotten. “Cool.” 

Emma wasn’t all that enthusiastic, but she couldn’t bring herself to disappoint Henry. “Yeah, okay,” she said. “Gimme a minute to get ready.” 

When Emma had disappeared upstairs, Snow turned to Henry. “What’s up with you two this morning?” she asked. “Did something happen?” 

Henry shook his head. “Nope.” 

“Un-huh.” Snow let it go for now. She’d get it out of one of them sooner or later. “Emma, come on,” she yelled upstairs. 

“Coming,” Emma yelled back. She was busy finding a good hiding spot for Regina’s letter. In the end she slipped it into a tattered paperback novel and stuffed it into her bedside table. She ran her fingers through her hair, grabbed her leather jacket and ran downstairs. “We’re not in any hurry, are we?” she asked Snow as she pulled on her boots. 

Snow blushed a little. “Well, I told Neal to meet us at 11,” she admitted. 

Emma groaned. “Neal is coming,” she stated tonelessly. _There was no escaping him._

Her mother nodded with enthusiasm, which was mirrored by Henry’s wide grin. “You three need to spend more time together, now that you’re going to be a real family,” Snow said happily. She wrapped a scarf around Henry’s neck and ran her hand through his hair. “Ready?” 

_Not really,_ Emma thought. _Not for breakfast, and certainly not for playing happy families with Neal._ Snow’s words brought back Regina’s words in her letter and realization hit her in the heart. 

_This is why you left._

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**Four days earlier**

Regina waited as long as she possibly could, knowing that Henry was probably not keeping to his established bedtimes now that he was living with Emma. She spent hours just watching the clock ticking away minute after minute, until she decided it was safe to go. 

She transported herself to a side alley close to Emma’s apartment and checked her surrounding. Everything was quiet as she moved closer to the apartment door. She tried the door and found it unlocked. She would have to have words with Emma about this lack of security. Then she remembered that she probably wouldn’t be speaking to Emma any time soon. She closed the door quietly behind herself and weaved a spell that made sure that every occupant of the apartment would stay in a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Silently she moved up the stairs to where she assumed her son would be sleeping. She found him deeply asleep, but she also found Emma Swan, curled up next to her son. For a few minutes she could do nothing but stare at the bed and the two people in it. How she wished she could watch them all night. How she wished she could take them both and disappear with them. 

How she wished she could just crawl under the blanket and curl herself around them both. 

Instead, she looked around for a safe spot to leave the letter so that Henry would find it, but not his mother. She finally spotted his school bag and one of his favorite comics inside it. She pressed the letter between two pages, letting it stick out a little, and put the comic back where she had found it. 

She knew she should leave but it took another few minutes for her to bring herself to do it. With careful steps she crept closer to the bed and ran her hand lovingly through Henry’s hair. She watched him smile in his sleep and she imagined it was because he knew she was here. Before she knew what she was doing she walked around to the other side of the bed and stood over Emma. Her hand reached out without her conscious consent and she watched in fascination as her fingers pushed a few blond hairs out of Emma’s relaxed face. 

Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma’s cheek, heart thudding heavily in her chest. And before she could change her mind about leaving it all behind, she waved her hand and transported back to her cabin. 

Emma smiled in her sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own my mistakes.
> 
> A/N: Any guesses what the chapter titles have in common?

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

**Present Day**

Emma sighed when she saw Neal’s smirking face as soon as they entered the diner. He had stayed true to his word and had asked her out every day since their return from Neverland, sometimes twice a day, completely undeterred by her increasingly vociferous _No._

Emma had tried to avoid him for the most part, but he always seemed to know where she would be at any given time of the day. She assumed it had something to do with Snow’s unshakable conviction that Neal was her true love, which had her helping Neal in every way possible. At least Neal had yet to rope Henry into any of his plans, but Emma had no idea how long her threat to withhold visits with Henry would actually work. 

Snow beamed at Neal, as did Henry who started to chat with his father as soon as they got within hearing distance. Emma was just grateful that Henry slid into the booth in the seat next to Neal, so she wasn’t forced to sit next to him. She motioned for Snow to slide into their seat first, sitting as far away from Neal as was possible in a tiny diner booth. 

“Hey, Em,” Neal greeted her with a cheeky grin. 

Emma just growled in response, earning herself a painful nudge in the side by Snow. She really wasn’t in the mood to be nice to Neal, and now Snow was rapidly working her way up her list of people to ignore the rest of the day. Henry shot his mother a questioning look, which she answered with a half-smile. 

Her mind was on Regina and her letter. She tuned out everyone else around her and focused on the only matter that held her interest right then. Why would Regina just leave? Was it really only because she thought that Henry wanted her gone? Her heart refused to believe it and her brain doubted it as well. She shot a look across the table, just knowing that at least half the reasons for Regina’s disappearance were sitting across from her. 

Her own heart hoped that there was another reason as well. She knew that she and Regina had gotten closer on that long trip to Neverland. There had been real friendship there, real affection, and — at least on her side — there had been something more as well. That first night on the boat after they had found Henry they had both been exhausted and relieved, and somehow ended up curled up together on a tiny bunk. The bunk had been barely big enough for one normal-sized person, and the mattress was lumpy and smelly. Still, it had been the best night’s sleep Emma had had in months. 

She remembered waking up, completely entangled in Regina whose hands had found their way under Emma’s tank top, one on her back, one on her chest. Regina’s head had been resting on Emma’s shoulder and she had looked relaxed and at peace. Emma had taken a deep breath, enjoying the closeness more than she knew she should, and had found herself hoping that Regina would stay asleep for a while longer just so she could watch her sleep and study her face. 

Emma’s eyes closed as she replayed that morning in her mind. It was as if she could perfectly picture Regina’s eyes and the look she had given her the first few seconds after waking up, before the walls had come down. And sitting there in Granny’s diner on a Sunday morning, Emma was finally able to recognize the way Regina looked at her when the other woman didn’t know Emma was watching. Just _now_ , way too late perhaps, was she able to realize she knew that kind of look. 

It was the same way she looked at Regina when she knew nobody could see it. 

She gasped and her eyes sprang open. If she was right, she knew exactly why Regina had left. She imagined Regina with a lover and having to watch that day in, day out, and had to bite back the nausea that image provoked. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Snow asked, noticing Emma’s state for the first time. Neal and Henry also had concerned looks on their faces. 

Emma shook her head. She had to get out of there, had to get started on finding Regina. “I have to go,” was all she got out, before standing up and bolting for the door. 

“Mom, wait,” Henry yelled and followed her. “What’s going on?” he asked once they were outside and alone. 

Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry, kid,” she replied. “There’s just something I have to take care of.” 

“Right now?” he whined. “We’re having breakfast with dad.” 

“Yeah ... I’m not hungry anyway.” Emma tried to sound reassuring. 

Henry looked at her shrewdly. “Are you going to look for mom?” 

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she nodded, appreciating that he knew her far better than she knew him. “Any advice?” 

“Not really, no.” Henry bit his lower lip. “I could come with you,” he offered hesitantly. 

Emma leaned down to his eye level. “Nah, you go enjoy breakfast with Snow and Neal, but please don’t tell them where I went,” she said. “I’ll tell you what I find out later, okay?” 

Henry nodded. “Are you sure we don’t need a code name?” he wondered out loud. “You know, since it really is a secret mission after all?” 

Emma chuckled and decided to indulge him, especially if it made him more prone to keep this quiet for now. “Well, I guess every secret mission deserves a good name.” She winked at him. “You wanna come up with something when I get back?” 

Henry grinned. “No need,” he said airily. “I already have a name: Operation Hide and Seek.” 

“Hide and Seek, huh?” Emma thought about it. “That’s actually perfect, kid.” She hugged her son. “Now go and enjoy your pancakes, and if Snow asks where I ran off to, just tell her … tell her I have a headache and decided to go for a nice, long walk to clear my head.” 

Henry nodded and ran back into the diner, Emma’s eyes on his back the whole time. She trusted him to keep their secret, even though she knew it wasn’t really fair to ask him to lie for her. She mostly did it because she didn’t want her son subjected to what she expected Snow and Neal to say when they found out that Regina was gone. She knew they’d both be elated, and she really didn’t want Henry to hear that. 

She didn’t want to hear it either. 

With one last look back at the diner she turned around and started walking in the direction of the harbor. Only when she was certain that she couldn’t be seen any longer from the diner did she double back and start walking toward Mifflin Street. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**Three days earlier**

Regina spent the second full day of her self-imposed exile trying to get through the endless hours and fighting the urge to check on Henry and Emma every five minutes. She tried to read but none of her books — novels, spell books, cook books, graphic novels — held her interest for longer than a few minutes. Pacing helped for a while, so she began to work out, and didn’t stop for hours. She fell into bed sweaty and exhausted, but she slept through the night. 

Which was why she repeated the same thing the next day, trying to come up with even more strenuous exercises, more ways of torturing her body until it was ready to sleep. 

If nothing ever came of her exile, she thought wryly, at least she would have a killer body. Even if nobody ever saw it. 

If _Emma_ never got to see it. 

She slept like the dead at the end of the third day. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**Present day**

Emma picked the lock to the mansion with practiced ease, thinking she should definitely have a talk with Regina about home security. Then she remembered why she was there, which sobered her immediately. 

The first thing she realized was the silence. Not that Regina's house had ever been noisy, not even when Henry had still been living here, but now it was still as a grave, and Emma shivered a little. She also made a mental note to check the graveyard and the Mills' mausoleum next. 

Emma walked through the kitchen but saw nothing amiss. She hadn't been inside the room often enough to notice things that could have been different or missing, but she was surprised not to see any kind of coffee maker, knowing Regina's love for the brew. She wondered if it would have been better to bring Henry after all. She sighed. _Guess we'll have to come back together._

She walked slowly through the rest of the rooms downstairs before climbing the stairs with a deep breath. She didn't know why she was nervous, but part of her expected to find Regina upstairs, enraged at the intrusion, ready for a fight. _Or something._ She was torn between relief and disappointment when it was just as silent and empty upstairs as it had been downstairs. 

Emma's heart still beat a little faster when she pushed the door to Regina's bedroom open with the palm of her hand. She stopped a couple of steps inside the room and looked around. The closet door was open as was the door to the bathroom. _Closet first_ , she thought. 

Even without having ever been in Regina’s closet before, Emma could see right away that clothes were missing. There was a small suitcase on the floor at the back of the closet with a much larger free space next to it. “So she did pack a bag,” Emma muttered to herself, her heart sinking. Everything pointed to Regina having actually left. 

She checked the bathroom next and registered the lack of toiletries there. _Packed that too._

Henry’s room seemed undisturbed but Henry would be a much better judge of that. Emma wondered if Regina had packed some small token from Henry’s room, something to remember him by, but then she decided in the next second that something like that might actually be too painful for a mother leaving her child behind. 

She ran her hand along the banister as she slowly walked downstairs. In the study she could see holes on the shelves where books used to be, of that she was certain. _And didn’t there used to be an armchair in that corner?_

After a few more minutes of looking around Emma stood in the foyer wondering what to do next. She really didn’t want to go back to the diner or anywhere where she would have to face Neal and Snow. 

Garage first, then the mausoleum she decided. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

**A cabin in the woods, present day**

Regina had woken up early as usual but trying to get out of bed had been a completely different story. After two days of continually abusing her body with hard workouts she had been feeling every muscle, tendon, and joint in her body. 

It had taken her an embarrassingly long time to crawl from her bed to the shower but at least the very hot water and the massage setting had helped. She had regretted not having added a jacuzzi when she had upgraded her bathroom, but then she had simply determined that she could still do that later in the day. 

Nearly half an hour in the shower had her feeling much better, and the pot of coffee had done the rest. Now she was ready to tackle her day. 

She rolled her shoulders as she got dressed, making a mental list of things to do. She needed to keep busy or thoughts of Emma and Henry would drive her insane. _No workout today though,_ she thought with a sigh as her body ached as soon as she moved. Just a walk along her borders to check the enchantments then. And later … maybe she could pop into town unseen to check up on … _NO,_ she admonished herself. _Just don’t go there._

_Just a walk, Regina._

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Emma found the garage closed but not locked, which was so unlike Regina that Emma suddenly wished she had a weapon on her. She opened the garage door slowly, afraid of what she might find. Her shoulders sagged when she could see inside the garage. 

It was empty. Well, almost. No Mercedes, just a bunch of boxes in the corners. Emma thought she remembered more stuff inside the garage but maybe Regina had done some spring cleaning. Her hopes waned even further. _Packed bags, and now the car was gone?_ It really began to look like Regina had just disappeared in the middle of the night. Without really saying goodbye to her son. Without saying goodbye to her. 

How on earth was she going to tell Henry that his mom had really left him? Left them? 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Emma needed a drink. She didn’t care that it was the early afternoon on a Sunday. To her, it felt a lot like the end of something that didn’t even have a beginning. 

She closed the garage behind her, making a mental note to try and find a key to lock it up safely before she left, then walked back into the house in search of a drink. _A glass of the best damn apple cider she had ever tasted, maybe?_ But just the thought made her sad enough to choke on a breath. She hoped Regina had something else on hand. 

She walked straight for the den and started looking around until she found a brand new bottle of Maker’s Mark on a sideboard. 

_That’ll do nicely._

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Regina walked in a wide circle around her cabin, checking the four cornerstones and all the enchantments. Everything was working perfectly fine. As soon as she stepped across her border, the sight of her cabin in the distance was replaced by wild, overgrown forest, dark, tangled, and completely uninviting. Nobody would ever dare go there. And if they did, one of the enchantments was designed to instill a burning, undeniable desire to be elsewhere in any trespasser. The border wouldn’t hurt anyone, but it also wouldn’t let anyone pass. 

She felt better after her walk, and a little hungry, but as soon as her brain wasn’t busy with thoughts of enchantments and safety and what else was left to do, it turned to Emma. She was sure the sheriff had read her letter by now, uncaring of her wishes. She was probably busy acting like the Savior, ignoring her instructions and looking for her, at least for a few days until she realized the futility of it. It was just in her nature, and there was a tiny kernel of hope inside of her that hoped Emma would find her … if she _was_ looking. But as soon as the sheriff realized that Regina had really left, she would soon get back to her new life and hopefully be happy, and give Henry a happy life in the process. 

Her hunger fled with these thoughts and she returned to the cabin feeling a deep-seated sadness that manifested as an ache in her chest. _A drink would be lovely now_ , she thought and checked her supplies. 

Nothing. 

Well, that definitely had to change. With a flick of her wrist, she held the unopened bottle of bourbon she knew she had in her den. Or so she thought because once she took a look at the bottle, she saw the red seal had been broken and there were several fingers of the bottle’s contents missing. _Who would come into her house and dare sneak a —_

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. 

_Emma._

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Emma poured herself a generous drink, replaced the bottle in its spot, then walked into the kitchen to see if she could find some ice. She had made it as far as the foyer when she heard a sound from the den, the light clinking of glass and a sort of very light hissing sound. 

She turned on her heel and ran back into the room, the bourbon in her glass sloshing over the rim. She stopped in front of the bar area with all its glasses, one of which had fallen over, and the bottles. She wondered how a glass could just fall over out of nowhere, and reached out to put it to back to its original position. Then it hit her. The bottle of Maker’s Mark was gone. Just gone. _Vanished as if by …_

_Magic._

Emma swallowed hard, drink forgotten. Hope tasted better anyway. 

Regina was still in Storybrooke, she just _had_ to be. 


	5. Chapter 4: Step By Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is a little Emma-centric but she does have some stuff to deal with.

**Chapter 4: Step By Step**

Emma sat down heavily on the small sofa in the den, her eyes never leaving the spot where the bottle of bourbon used to be. She swirled the glass in her hand absent-mindedly until she moved it too hard and a drop of the amber liquid was catapulted onto her hand. She eyed the tumbler as if it were a foreign object for a second, then lifted it to her mouth and emptied it in one gulp. 

So Regina was still in Storybrooke. 

That was the only explanation that made sense, unless she had somehow figured out a way to take her magic with her across the border. She made a mental note to check with Gold if there was any way that was possible … and then she remembered that Gold wasn’t _there_ any more to ask because he had sacrificed himself in Neverland in exchange for Neal’s life. 

No, the only explanation was that Regina hadn’t left town, at least not yet, and was just hiding somewhere. _That woman,_ Emma groused silently. Her feelings vacillated heavily between anger and relief. _How could Regina tell Henry that she would leave and then stay? Was it some sort of mind game? But she hadn’t actually said that she would leave town, had she?_ her brain reminded her. She wished she had taken the letter with her to check. But no, she hadn’t said that as far as she could remember. Just that she would leave, and judging by the state of her house and her personal belongings she had indeed left to parts unknown. 

She was ripped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She didn't even look at the display before answering. “Swan.” 

“Emma, honey, are you okay?” Emma groaned silently. She definitely should have checked who it was. “Henry said you weren’t feeling well but it’s been hours and I’m getting worried.” 

_It’s been hours already?_ “Last time I checked I’m an adult, Snow,” Emma growled. She really wasn’t in the mood for Snow’s meddling and overprotecting urges. For all she knew Snow might have been one of the reasons why Regina felt the need to leave. “Why is it so hard for you to leave me alone?” 

“But … Emma, sweetie …” Snow whined. “You left breakfast so suddenly, and Neal was worried, too …” 

Emma pressed the empty tumblr against her forehead, silently cursing Regina for stealing that bottle away. “Snow, I want you to listen to me,” she said slowly, enunciating each word. Maybe she _was_ beginning to sound like Regina a little bit. “I don’t care what Neal thought or was worried about, and he knows that. He should know better than to keep trying, and you need to stop helping him at every turn.” 

Emma could practically see Snow’s wounded face at the other end of the line. “I’m just trying to help you because you’re just as stubborn as your dad sometimes, Emma,” Snow insisted. “And Neal is your true love, he told me so, and it’s so clear—“ 

“He what?!” Emma erupted. “That fucking asshole! He can forget about seeing Henry ever again!” 

“Emma!” Snow sounded scandalized, although Emma wasn’t sure if it was by her tone, her swearing, or the threat. “You can’t threaten the father of your child,” she continued. “Henry needs both his parents.” 

Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Henry _has_ two parents, me and Regina,” she said as calmly as she could. “Neal has known him for maybe ten minutes. He’s not a parent, he’s … he’s … Henry’s current favorite obsession. And you encourage him left, right, and center, Snow, and you have to stop.” 

Snow huffed. “You and _Neal_ are Henry’s parents,” she said primly. “No matter what Regina says. Wait, are you with her right now? Is she putting these thoughts in your head?” 

Emma laughed bitterly. She just wished she were with Regina right now. Oh, how she wished for that. Sometimes it felt like Regina was the only person in the world who got her despite all their fights. “No, I’m not,” she told her mother truthfully. She decided not to mention that she was currently sitting in Regina’s den, seriously contemplating staying here for the foreseeable future. Nobody would look for her here — well, apart from Henry, and he’d be welcome to join her. Hiding away from the world actually sounded … nice. No wonder Regina had run. “By the way, Snow, I don’t need Regina to tell me what I know to be true. Regina raised Henry for ten years and she loves him with all her heart. Neal ejaculated and the condom broke. See the difference?” 

Emma didn't have to see Snow in that moment to know the face she was making. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being crass," she muttered half-heartedly because she wasn't really all that sorry. "But seriously, you need to stop pushing Neal at me." _Or any other guy for that matter._ She should probably be glad that her mother had no idea that she'd kissed Hook on Neverland, otherwise she'd be trying to sell her on his virtues next. 

"I just want what's best for you and Henry," Snow finally said after a long silence, her voice soft and sad. 

"The best thing you can do for me and Henry is to trust me to know what's best for us," Emma replied calmly. "I know you missed out on mothering me, but that train's left the station long ago, so please ... stay out of my love life.” 

“But … sweetie …” 

“See you later,” Emma interrupted another round of her mother’s pleading and ended the call. She considered turning her phone off but she didn’t dare in case Henry wanted to reach her. _Or a certain someone._

Emma twirled her phone in her hand. _Maybe I should just …_ Before she knew it she had dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before Regina’s voice answered. “You have reached Regina Mills. I’m currently unavailable but you can leave a message.” Emma swallowed hard. How had she not realized how much she had missed hearing that voice the last few days? 

“Regina, its me,” Emma said hesitantly. “Henry gave me your letter today. I know you told him not to … but I’m also pretty sure that you expected me to read it anyway. Look, I’m sorry we didn’t read it before but Henry was scared of what it might say.” She swallowed again trying not to sound desperate. “Where are you, Regina? Why did you run? You know that’s my specialty. You’re the clingy mom, not me. Henry misses you.” _I miss you._ “Why didn’t you talk to me? Come back, okay? Or at least call me so I know you’re all right. Or call Henry if you don’t want to talk to me. Just … you know … call.” 

Emma ended the call and got to her feet. She still needed to check the mausoleum. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Regina poured herself a generous helping from the magically acquired bottle and sat down on the bench outside her cabin to think. 

There weren’t too many explanations why Emma would be in her house, if indeed it _had_ been Emma. But her presence was the only thing that made any sense at all, so Regina decided to just postulate it was her. Emma could have come to pick something up for Henry from his room, she supposed, but deep down she knew it was because Emma was looking for her. 

The bigger question was: why now? Why not before? Why at all? 

Regina sipped her drink, watching a crow resting in a nearby tree. She liked the dark birds — they were intelligent, resilient, and, best of all, had always refused to talk to Snow White. She imagined that Snow’s inane chatter insulted their intelligence, and she made sure to befriend the different murders of crows on her land wherever she went. The crow met Regina’s eyes for a moment, then inclined its head once before flying off in search of food. 

Regina leaned her head against the wall of her cabin. She had disappeared five days ago, so why was Emma at her house now? Had Henry really kept the letter from his mother? Or had he simply not read it? Or, worst of all, read it and thrown it away? 

Regina gasped at the thought. She wished she could find out what was going on and in the next second she chastised herself for caring too much. _You wanted to let them go, now live with it,_ she told herself. But she was finding out that _that_ was even harder than she thought it was going to be. Living without Henry and Emma proved to be like living with a wound that refused to heal, staying just barely scabbed over, itching all the time, driving her to pick at it again and again. 

The mere thought of maybe leaving her hiding spot to see them — even from afar, from a safe hiding place — made her heart clench painfully in her chest, and she actually couldn't breathe for long, scary moments. How on earth did she ever think she could do this? How did she think she could stay hidden away in the woods around Storybrooke, when the two people she loved with all her heart were so close, yet so far, far away? 

She took another sip of her drink, wondering what to do. 

∙∙∙∙∙∙∙ 

Emma had been to Regina’s vault before but it had never felt as creepy to her as it did on this bright Sunday afternoon. It was at least 20 degrees colder inside than it was outside, and Emma shivered even in her leather jacket. Although, she considered, that could have been from more than the cold. It could just as easily have been dread. 

Emma was convinced the place was empty as soon as she got to the sarcophagus covering the stairs. Everything inside the mausoleum felt stale and untouched, and the light dust cover on the sarcophagus provided evidence that it hadn’t been moved in a while. She pushed against it nonetheless just to prove her own point, nodding at the very visible handprints she left in the spot she was pushing against. 

“Might as well check it out,” she muttered to the walls and descended to the lower level. It was soon clear that Regina was definitely not hiding in her vault. Dust covered every surface here as well, and it didn’t look like Regina had been down here since long before their trip to Neverland. 

Emma shook her head with a drawn-out sigh. _Better head home and bring Henry up to speed._ She climbed the stairs, shoved the sarcophagus back into place, and walked out into the sunshine with a feeling of relief. She had just shaken herself once to get rid of the last vestiges of dread when her phone rang. This time she checked who it was before answering with a smile. “Hey, kid.” 

“Ma!” Henry yelled into the phone. “Where are you?” 

“I’m at the cemetery, why?” Emma started walking at a brisk pace. “What’s going on, Henry?” 

“You have to come quick,” Henry explained, sounding a little out of breath and a lot excited. “I just saw mom! She's still in Storybrooke!” 

Emma broke into a jog. “You saw Regina? Where?” 

“I was walking home from dad’s and I saw her car driving down Main Street,” Henry replied, words tumbling all over each other in his haste to get them out. 

“Where did she go?” 

“She turned onto Portland from here. She should—“ 

“Be driving right past here,” Emma finished for him, just as she spotted the black Mercedes speeding past the cemetery entrance and disappearing around the corner. She sprinted after the car, wishing like hell she’d taken her car, but when she got to the corner, the car was nowhere in sight. 

“Damn!” 


	6. Chapter 5: What A Difference A Day Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them. Pity.
> 
> A/N: The update is a day late (sorry) but it's about twice as long as the other chapters, which will hopefully earn me some forgiveness. :)

**Chapter 5: What A Difference A Day Makes**

Emma stared down the street where Regina’s Benz had vanished for a long, long moment before turning around to head back home. She knew she had to talk to Henry, to bring him up to date, but she wasn’t sure how much to actually share with her son. She wondered if he was angry at Regina after seeing her car, if he thought she had lied to him yet again. 

As she walked the quiet streets of Storybrooke doubts began to creep into her mind. She had seen the car just fine and was pretty sure it had been Regina’s but she hadn’t managed to get a look at the driver. For all she knew it could have been anyone driving it, although she had no idea who would have the guts to steal the Evil Queen’s car. 

On the other hand, they had been gone quite a while, and Regina had pulled her disappearing act right after their return from Neverland. _Didn’t even stick around for a whole day before she left._

All thoughts of Regina’s Benz evaporated as Emma tried to recall the day of their triumphant return as clearly as she could. They had been greeted by half of Storybrooke at the docks, lots of people hugging them, all too happy to have them back. She couldn’t remember seeing Regina among the throng of people, the mix of greeters and greeted, but she did remember the indecipherable look on Regina’s face when she had turned and walked away. At the time she hadn’t put too much importance on that, but now that she knew that the woman had left that very same day, she wondered again what the look had been about. _Who or what had she looked at? Henry most likely. Or maybe, just maybe that look had been for you._

Emma sighed at the thought. Wishful thinking wouldn’t help her at all in this situation. And if Regina _had_ been looking at her why had she taken that as a reason to leave? And then Emma remembered the way Neal had been all over her, no matter how much she tried to put distance between them. With that, the memory of her talk with Snow on the _Jolly Roger_ came back as well. Snow, who had tried to tell Emma how great everything would be if they all could just go back to the Enchanted Forest, and how Neal was her true love. 

She couldn’t remember seeing Regina anywhere near but what if _... No, stop! Stop making things up in your head just because you want them so much_ , she admonished herself. But no matter how much she told herself it couldn’t possibly be true, everything in her head and in her heart came back to this: Neal had been all over her that day, and for most of the trip back. Snow had spoken of her conviction that he was Emma’s true love, loudly, with no thought as to who might hear. And Regina was a complex woman filled with self-doubt who would always believe in the worst possible outcome for herself. Much like Emma herself. 

Emma knew she had feelings for Regina, there was no doubt about that. She just didn’t know exactly what those feelings were. All she knew was that they were complicated and strong, running through her like electricity, invading every cell. And those feelings sure as hell weren’t getting any less complicated with Regina gone. 

She wished they could just sit down and talk. Try to get to the bottom of this, try to figure out what it was that she was feeling ... _they_ were feeling. Because the more she thought about it, the more she was certain that Regina shared her feelings, in all their complicated glory. _Why didn’t you come talk to me, Regina? Why did you just run? I would have told you to stay!_

_Would you?_ a tiny part of her mind wondered, and Emma deflated. She hated thinking about her feelings almost as much as she hated talking about them. Of course she wouldn’t have said any of those things to Regina. Not unless she had been a hundred percent sure of her feelings and possibly Regina’s as well. And five days ago, before Regina had disappeared, Emma hadn’t known how deep her feelings for Regina ran. It was Regina’s absence from her life that had made Emma see things more clearly. She stopped in her tracks. Maybe Regina had done exactly the right thing. 

Absence, it seemed, really did make the heart grow fonder. 

Now she just had to find Regina to let her know that she had figured it out and to tell her to please come back. And finding people was what she did. Regina didn’t stand a chance. 

Heart lightened by her conclusion, Emma lengthened her stride again. Time to talk to Henry about what exactly he had seen. 

**o o o**

Regina paced in front of her stone fireplace. There was just enough space for four long strides to the left, a turn on her heels, and four strides back. And the mantle was close enough to lend support in case she stumbled, which of course had never happened and would never happen, no matter how much of the bourbon in that bottle was now inside her. 

She had spent the afternoon thinking about Henry and Emma, and was still thinking about them. _Be honest_ , she sneered at herself. You _started out_ thinking about both of them, and ended up emptying a couple of glasses over thoughts of Emma. _Emma, Emma, Emma._ The name ran through her head like a mantra. 

By now, darkness had fallen in Storybrooke, and Regina was well on her way to being drunk, which really didn’t help the direction her thoughts were taking. She paused in her strides as the memory of Emma’s arms around her on the _Jolly Roger_ stormed her mind’s eye, and a deep longing engulfed her as much as those strong arms had done. She dropped into her armchair and leaned back, staring at the beams on her ceiling. Why couldn’t she shake this feeling, this yearning for Emma? 

She could still hear Gold’s giggle when he had figured it out on the way to Neverland. “Oh, this is wonderful,” the blasted imp had sing-songed. “True love has finally found you after all this time, and it’s going to kill you.” She had hardly been able to control her face and her emotions back then; right _now_ , his words hit her like an ice storm. But she refused to bend to the onslaught of sadness; she would not succumb to it, she was much stronger than that. “Fitting,” Gold had continued as she had turned to leave, “that the Savior would slay the Evil Queen with nothing but her own heart.” A _bloodless killing_ he had called it, suitable for the kind of good people Emma Swan represented. “Snow White will be so proud,” he’d said as she had left his cabin. 

Gold and her mother had always known exactly which buttons to push with her, how to goad her into doing things _they_ needed. Strange then how this time all Gold’s words had done was to make Regina withdraw into herself, and consequently from the people she loved. 

All of a sudden the alcohol in her system was making her sleepy, or maybe it was emotional exhaustion. The last thought she had before she drifted off was that Gold had been right about one thing, though. 

This was killing her. 

**o o o**

Emma didn’t have time to put her key in the lock before Henry whipped open the door. He looked at her, and then around her, and she could see his face fall when her realized she was alone. 

“I thought you might have found her,” Henry said against her chest when she hugged him close. “Did you see her?” 

Emma let him go to close the door, then took his hand and pulled him over to the sofa. “About that, kid,” she began hesitantly. “I did see your mom’s car … but I couldn’t get a look at who was driving it. So I want you to be sure: did you see your mom or just her car?” 

Henry instantly opened his mouth to answer but closed it again after a second of thought. “I … I'm not really sure,” he finally replied. “I don't think so. I was so sure it was her because it definitely was her car … but I only really saw it from the back.” Emma felt sympathy at his sad tone and pulled him into a one-armed hug. “You don’t think it was her, do you?” he asked with a small sniffle. 

Emma hated that Henry was sad but at the same time she marveled at the fact that after everything he had been through, he still had no trouble showing his emotions. She had seen so many kids in the system who hadn’t cried anymore at his age, and she was glad his experiences hadn’t hardened him as they had her when she was a kid. 

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, “but my gut says it wasn’t her.” She looked into Henry’s eyes. “It just doesn’t make sense, you know.” 

Henry nodded. “You’re right,” he agreed. “Why would she tell us that she’d leave and then drive around town? She wouldn’t lie about leaving, not now … after everything.” 

In this moment Emma knew she couldn’t tell Henry that she thought Regina was still in town, at least not until she was sure, and maybe could explain his mother’s reasoning to him. She wasn’t sure it would matter to Henry that Regina hadn’t actually said she’d be leaving Storybrooke. “She wouldn’t lie to you, Henry.” _Unless, of course, she thought it was what was best for you, kid._

That seemed to be enough to get her son out of his funk. “Did you find out anything at our house?” 

_Our house? That was new._ Emma got up and walked to the kitchen counter a few steps away to get something to drink. “A lot of your mom’s stuff is missing,” she explained as she went about fixing them some cocoa. “She packed at least one bag and took a lot of books but I couldn’t tell what else was missing. It did look like she was leaving for a long while, though.” She didn’t dare turn around to face him, not ready for the sad look she was sure would be back on Henry’s face. 

She jumped when Henry suddenly showed up next to her. “That makes sense,” he said softly. “Mom never was any good at doing things only halfway.” He watched Emma stir the cocoa. “But if she didn’t have her car, how did she leave?” 

Emma gave him a look. 

“Oh,” he said. “Magic.” He thought for a long moment. “But doesn’t that mean that she’s still around here somewhere?” 

Emma should have known not to underestimate their son. “I don't know, kid,” she replied slowly. “But I'm going to ask someone who's better at magic than I am about that. It's possible she found a way to take it with her." Henry gave her a look that told her she wasn't really fooling him, so she decided to bite the bullet. 

"The truth is, I think she’s hiding somewhere where she thinks we can’t find her.” She started to pour the cocoa into two mugs. “I think she wanted to be away from everything but she really couldn’t bear not to be near you in some way. She loves you too much, you know that.” 

Henry nodded and took one of the mugs. “I know.” He sprinkled cinnamon on his cocoa, biting his lips as he was thinking. “Do you think she’s watching us?” He sounded strangely happy at that thought. 

Emma seriously considered the question. “No, I don’t think so,” she finally said.“But you can never be sure, so you better brush your teeth and do your homework, kid.” 

Henry grinned into his cocoa. “Or I’ll just let it all slide so she'll have to come home just to ground me.” 

_That’s my son_ , Emma thought with a grin. 

**o o o**

Emma and Henry talked about their respective days over a dinner of mac and cheese. Emma gave Henry more details of her trip to the mansion and the vault, although she left out the vanished bourbon bottle. Henry told her all the things Snow and Neal had said and done at brunch and later, but after the third or fourth "... and then Dad said ..." Emma's thoughts began to drift to Regina again. _She would hate the familiar way Henry calls Neal his dad,_ Emma decided. It bugged even her, so her imagination didn't have to jump too far to Regina’s reaction. 

"Are you even listening, Ma?" Henry suddenly asked. 

Emma turned to her son. "Of course," she lied. "I just have a lot on my mind." 

Henry gave her a small grin and shook his head. "It's weird, you know," he said around a spoonful of mac and cheese, "how much you sound like mom sometimes." 

Emma only raised an eyebrow at that. She knew it had been happening more and more, and frankly she couldn't find too much wrong with that. "If I wanted to sound more like your mom," she teased Henry, "then I'd tell you not to speak with your mouth full, young man." 

Predictably, Henry spewed a few chunks of mac and cheese he had still been chewing as he laughed. Then he grew more serious. "Do you think it's weird that I sometimes miss that?" 

"Being told what not to do by your mom?" 

"Yeah." He swallowed another bite. "I know I always got angry when she tried to tell me what to do but I think she just wanted me to have manners and behave right." He paused. "It made me feel like a little kid and I hated that but now ... I guess I wouldn't mind so much." 

"It's not weird, Henry," Emma said equally seriously. "You had to grow up way too fast, faster than any little boy should, and after Neverland ... people don't always treat you like the boy you are, don't they?" She made a mental to remember to treat him more like the child he was but it was hard for her. Even after so many months of knowing her son, she still wasn't sure sometimes how to talk to him. Regina would know what to do and say, she was sure. _One more reason to find her quickly and bring her home._

They finished dinner in companionable silence before Henry went upstairs to what was now his room to do his homework. Emma had just settled on the sofa with a beer when someone knocked loudly on their door. She sighed softly and decided to ignore it. She was looking forward to a quiet evening of sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall and making plans for finding Regina, and whoever was on the other side of the door could just leave her alone. 

Another knock, louder this time, bordering on banging. "Em," Neal shouted through the door. "Open up this damn door, I know you're in there." 

Emma growled as she stood. If he kept this up, Henry would be down here in a second, and then she'd have to let him come inside, so she quickly walked over and whipped the door open with a snarl. "What do you want?" 

Neal reared back at the tone in Emma's voice and the look on her face. "I ... Well ... you missed brunch and I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" 

"No." Emma blocked his entry. "You don't get to talk to me, you don't get to come in, and if you're not very, very careful, you also don't get to see Henry again." 

"What? Why? What did I do?" 

"You know exactly what you did," Emma growled, poking him hard in the chest with her index finger. "I told you time and again to leave me alone, and you go and tell Snow that you're my true love?" She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. "Are you fucking serious?" she hissed. "You know that's a lie, and now she's convinced you're my happy ever after." 

Neal had the decency to blush. "But I could be your true love, if you just gave us a chance," he pleaded with her. "And it made Snow happy ... I didn't see any harm in--" 

Emma laughed incredulously. "Of course you didn't," she said shaking her head. "Thinking about anyone but yourself always was too much of a challenge." She looked him straight in the eye as she continued. "Go away, Neal. Leave me alone and stop plotting with Snow to get to me." 

"But Em ..." 

"My name," Emma snarled, "is Emma." She closed the door but Neal's foot stopped it before she could shut it. The look on Emma's face was bordering on murderous. "Neal, I mean it. Go. Away. And don't come back. You can see Henry at Granny's or he can come to your place but you will not come back here. Ever." 

Neal saw the look in Emma's eyes and for once decided to do the right thing and leave her alone. He gave her a curt nod and fled down the hallway. 

Emma shut the door and locked it, before turning around and leaning against the door, eyes closed in relief. 

"Was that my dad?" Henry asked from the foot of the stairs. "Why didn't he come in?" 

Emma sighed. _Of course._ "Listen, Henry," she began. "I know you love your father and I don't mind you seeing him ... but _I_ don't want to see him, okay?" She pushed off of the door and walked over to the sofa, where she plopped gracelessly onto the cushions. 

Henry joined her, his movements slightly hesitant. "But I thought ..." 

"What did you think?" Emma had to work hard at not letting her impatience with Neal bleed through. "Let me guess: you thought he was my true love?" 

Henry nodded eagerly. "Well, yeah ... I mean he's my dad." 

Emma shook her head. "Henry, just because two people have a kid they don’t have to be each other's true loves. I know you don't want to hear this but Neal definitely is _not_ my true love." 

Henry seemed to digest that thought. "Who is then? Your true love?" 

"I don't know," Emma said softly. _But I’m hoping it’s someone really special to us both_. 

"Well, then we have to find him!" Henry declared. 

Emma ruffled his hair. "First we have to find your mom, kid." _And if I have any say in it, that might very well take care of finding my true love._ "Time for bed now, little prince," she added. "It's past your bedtime." 

"That's what mom called me on the way back from Neverland," Henry mentioned with a sigh as he stood without complaint. "I miss her." 

_I miss her too._

**o o o**

Regina woke up hours later in a pitch black room and a distinct urge to drink a bucket of water. With a lazy move of her hand she created a small fireball and threw it in the fireplace before getting to her feet with slow and measured movements. Her head hurt a little and she shot the bottle of Maker's Mark a baleful look as if it was its fault that a good third of it was missing. 

After two large glasses of water she took a long shower, still trying to shake the cobwebs in her brain caused by the alcohol. The long shower helped a little, as had the nap and the water, but she knew she still wasn't anywhere near sober. 

How else could she explain that her thoughts from before her nap were still swirling in her head? How else could she explain the harebrained idea that took root in her mind and refused to go away? How else could she _possibly_ explain that she would go to Storybrooke tonight to catch a glimpse of Emma and Henry. Just enough to tide her over the next few days, enough to know that they were safe and well, and happy. 

Just to confirm that she made the right choice. 

She dressed with more care than necessary for a mere trip into town to watch somebody from the shadows but she couldn't bring herself to mind. Nobody would see her … but if they did she would at least look presentable. And if she wore things she knew Emma would enjoy seeing on her — even if she wouldn’t see her — so what? That was probably due to the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream as well. Besides, it was never bad to look your best. 

Regina decided not to risk transporting herself into the apartment due to her slight state of inebriation, so she ended up in the alley behind Emma’s apartment. The whole building was dark and quiet, just the way it should be at a little after midnight. 

Regina straightened her shoulders and carefully walked inside the building. She listened at the door to Emma’s apartment for a moment before trying the door handle. 

Locked. _Well, that’s an improvement._ Regina actually smiled before waving her hand. 

The door opened soundlessly. 

**o o o**

Emma tried to watch some TV after Henry had gone to bed but she couldn’t focus on anything. Her thoughts were revolving around Regina and where she could be staying. _Hiding._

She pulled up a mental plan of Storybrooke and realized quickly enough that there were large areas that she had never been to. For a small town there were a surprising amount of streets and wooded areas that she just didn’t know. She sat up straight all of a sudden. Something was niggling at the back of her mind when she thought about the woods, as if there was a memory or thought trying to come out. She shook it off and made a note to get an actual map of Storybrooke tomorrow, and then start canvassing the town. 

When she yawned for the third time in ten minutes she decided to head to bed. She pulled her shirt off as she walked around the makeshift room divider she had put up after Snow and David had moved out. She sure as hell didn’t fancy sleeping in the open or have her son walk in on her when she was … relaxing, so she had pulled two large bookcases to the middle of the room and set them up at a right angle with her bed hidden behind. A small “doorway” between the bookcases was covered by a curtain. It wasn’t the kind of privacy she would normally want but it was better than nothing. 

She fell into bed in her tank top and panties and closed her eyes but as soon as she did she was wide awake. Thoughts of Regina and their moment on the _Jolly Roger_ on the way back from Neverland invaded every cell of her body. She shivered but it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. It was the memory of holding Regina in her arms, of being that close to her, to have her nose pressed into that luxurious hair, to be immersed in the smell of her, the sounds she made. 

She hardly even realized when her hand wandered down her body and into her panties but she gasped when her fingers encountered the wetness gathered there. How had she gotten this aroused this quickly? Her mind called up an image of Regina kneeling between her legs, running her fingers lightly along Emma’s thighs and towards her core. She practically felt Regina pulling down her panties and leaning closer, closer, closer until her mouth covered her most sensitive spots. She ran her fingers along her labia the way the Regina in her mind ran her tongue along them, softly and lightly, up one side and down the other. Then the focus shifted towards her clit and she let out a groan when a fingernail touched it lightly, getting her so much closer to an embarrassingly quick orgasm. Only a few more moments, a few more licks from the woman in her mind, and she would explode. She pressed her fingers against her clit as her back arched, and she came with a short, sharp cry. “Oh God, Regina!” 

Her whole body relaxed into the feeling of pleasant lassitude that rolled through her body, and it was then that she felt as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked around before she spotted the woman standing by her bed. “That was wonderful,” she told the image of Regina with a smile, closing her eyes again. “But why are you dressed?” 

She heard a gasp that sounded surprisingly real and made her open her eyes again. Regina was still standing at the foot of the bed, and even in the dim light Emma could see her blushing. Regina cleared her throat, looking somewhat uncomfortable, and torn between running away and tearing her own clothes off to join Emma on the bed. 

At which point Emma realized that the woman in front of her was real. “Regina?” she asked quietly. 

She could see the panic on Regina’s face and the beginning of one of her classic magic hand moves, so she jumped up as fast as her relaxed body allowed. “No,” she begged and she grabbed Regina’s wrist. “Please don’t go.” 


	7. Chapter 6: Spirited Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> A/N: Again, a day late, sorry. But the chapter is twice the size of a normal chapter because there really was no place where I could cut it in half ... Oh, and the rating has been changed.

**Chapter 6: Spirited Away**

Regina silently opened the door to Emma’s apartment with a flick of her wrist. Everything was quiet and dark except for the soft glow of a lamp that came from behind some bookcases that hid a corner of the room. _Interesting._ She wondered what the purpose was but ultimately decided that it wasn’t her business how Emma decorated her home as long as it didn’t endanger Henry. 

_Henry._ She held her breath at the thought of being able to see her son. She used a muffling spell to silence her steps as she climbed up the stairs but she was so excited to see Henry that she forgot to cast the light sleeping spell she had used the night she dropped off her letter. 

The door to Henry’s room stood ajar. Regina gently pushed it open a little wider and stepped inside. Tonight he was alone, his other mother nowhere in sight. _She must sleep downstairs in that nook,_ Regina realized, shaking her head. This was no apartment to raise a growing boy. She should have told Emma to take over the mansion in her letter. That was Henry’s home, that was where he should live. Maybe she should leave Emma a note? 

There was night light stuck in a socket by the door, another new addition that hadn’t been there the last time she was here. She really hoped that he didn’t have too many nightmares after Neverland but there was no way to know for sure unless she talked to him or Emma, which she wanted to avoid at all costs. She just couldn’t. Speaking to them would mean she would have to stay because she doubted she would ever be able to disappear again. It already hurt too much this first time around. 

Henry muttered incoherently in his sleep and moved around a little but didn’t seem to have a nightmare. Regina breathed deeply in relief knowing that if Henry had even so much as groaned she’d be beside him on that bed clinging to him, and that was not what he needed. He needed stability, and the family he’d always wished for, and she was in the way, no matter how much it hurt. 

Her vision started to get blurry and Regina realized that she was crying. She scolded herself for being so overly emotional that she couldn’t stop herself from coming here. She should have known better. She would just leave silently, and this time she wouldn’t return. She backed out of the room without a sound and gave Henry one last look before closing the door behind her. _I love you, my little prince. Be happy._

Regina had no intention of looking in on Emma in her makeshift room after leaving Henry’s bedroom. She expected to just leave as silently as she had come. What she _didn’t_ expect were the sounds coming from Emma’s nook. It almost sounded as if someone was … _but no, that couldn’t be._ Maybe Emma was in pain, _yes, that had to be it._

She slowly followed the noise, focusing very hard so as not to stumble and fall. Considering she was still feeling some effects from the alcohol, and the room was lit only by that low light she had noticed before, it was quite difficult to navigate the room. Once she had found the opening between the bookcases, Regina carefully peeked around the corner. What she saw made her jaw drop. 

Emma was lying on top of her covers, one hand inside her red panties, the other bunched up in her wife beater. Her hips were moving at a steady rhythm but Emma didn’t look like she was consciously doing it. It was painfully clear what was going on and, judging from the frequency of the moans and the way those fingers and hips moved, had been going on for quite some time. 

Regina decided to leave. _Immediately._ She didn’t need to watch Emma bringing herself to an orgasm, probably to the thoughts of Henry’s imbecilic father. She _needed_ to leave. 

Except she couldn’t. She did move her feet but all they did was take her closer to the bed, closer to Emma. Unbidden, Regina’s hands reached out as if they wanted to take over. And Regina did want that. More than anything she wanted to be the one that coaxed those sounds from Emma’s throat, wanted to be the one who Emma pressed up against, trying to get closer and closer still. Regina felt her own body temperature rising as arousal shot through her. She tore her eyes away from Emma’s hand, desperately trying to regain her composure but as soon as her eyes landed on Emma’s face she realized what a huge mistake that was. 

The look on Emma’s face almost was her undoing and she barely managed to bite back a whimper at the sight. Rapture, arousal, focus, all played tag across Emma’s beautiful features, and Regina found herself spellbound. She stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped everything, and just focused on Emma’s closed eyes, _please please stay closed_ , and her mouth, half open. Regina almost lost it again when Emma’s tongue came out to wet her lips, once, twice, then retreated to make room for the loudest moan yet. 

Emma’s whole body now moved, faster, and faster still, until her back arched and … “Oh God, Regina!” 

Regina gasped softly, shocked and disbelieving. _How could that be? Surely this was a trick of some kind. Had Emma known she was there the whole time? Was that her punishment for sneaking into the apartment?_ Whatever it was, it was definitely time to run. _Now._

But then Emma opened her eyes and looked straight at her. _And smiled?_ She looked a little confused but relaxed and sated. “That was wonderful,” Emma whispered, closing her eyes again. “But why are you dressed?” 

This time Regina’s gasp was so loud that Emma opened her eyes again to stare straight at her, as if only now realizing that she was, in fact, really standing there. Regina went in full-on panic mode. She needed to get out of there, out and far, far away. She flicked her hand to transport herself to the safe haven of her cabin when Emma’s hand suddenly closed around her wrist. “Please don’t go.” 

_Too late_ , Regina realized a moment later when she stared into the dying embers of the fire in her cabin, Emma hanging onto her, dizzy and disoriented. _Well, that did not go as planned,_ Regina thought. _What am I going to do now?_

"What the hell?" Emma gasped, arousal dissipating a little in the wake of the nauseating experience of being transported by magic. "Where did you drag me off to? Why did you do that?" 

"If memory serves correctly, Ms. Swan," Regina snarled, "it was you who latched onto me, not the other way round. Don't worry, I'll be sending you right back." Her voice was harder than she wanted as her nerves and confusion over what she had witnessed got the better of her. 

"No!" Emma shouted. "Don't!" 

"Do make up your mind, Ms. Swan." Regina called forth a nice fireball in her hand and saw Emma take a step back. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she scoffed. "Really? Why on earth would I kill you?” 

Emma had the grace to give her a sheepish grin. “Yeah, sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m not really firing on all cylinders right now … not after …” She trailed off with a blush. “And I feel kinda naked, which doesn’t help.” 

Regina tossed the fireball into the stone fireplace which immediately ignited the magically restacked firewood and provided some much-needed light. When Emma mentioned her lack of clothing she couldn’t resist running her eyes slowly up and down Emma’s body. 

“Stop that,” Emma murmured in a low voice but it didn’t sound angry. In fact, it sounded more like an invitation to continue to Regina who raised an eyebrow at the thought, and ran her eyes up Emma’s torso once more. She watched as her nipples hardened under her gaze until Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. Only then did Regina look at Emma’s face which was a nice shade of red. 

“Tell me, Ms. Swan,” Regina said, feeling a lot more in control, now that she had Emma at a disadvantage. “Why would you be blushing at standing here in front of me like that when not fifteen minutes ago you —-“ 

Emma held up a hand. “Stop right there,” she demanded. “What the hell were you even doing watching me? You can’t just creep into other people’s houses to watch them … sleep. Or doing … stuff.” 

Emma saw with surprise that Regina looked actually uncomfortable at that. She also realized that the other woman tried to look anywhere but at Emma. 

Regina sighed. "It wasn't my int--" 

"Regina," Emma interrupted her, but not harshly. "Not that I'm not interested in your explanation but ... er ... could you get me a pair of pants or something first?" 

"If you insist." Regina waved her hand and Emma found herself dressed in tight jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a black vest on top. 

"Thanks." Emma visibly relaxed. "One day you have to teach me how to do that. Although half of this isn't exactly from my closet." She raised a questioning eyebrow at Regina but her face froze at the look on Regina's face. She couldn't remember ever seeing Regina look at somebody like that. Like she wanted to eat her alive. 

Regina nodded at Emma, her throat suddenly dry. If she had thought Emma in her tank top and panties was sexy, she had no words for how her body reacted to the woman dressed like that. Or maybe it was just the lingering arousal from watching her earlier. Regina suddenly had trouble focusing. What had they been talking about? And why were her hands shaking all of a sudden? 

"So?" Emma exuded much more confidence fully dressed and with the knowledge that she affected Regina in some way. "What the hell were you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" Her voice wasn't angry any more and had taken on a darker timbre. 

"I ... It wasn't ...," Regina stuttered. "I came to see ... Henry," she finally replied. "I had to see that he was all right, that he wasn't suffering any after-effects from Neverland." 

Emma deflated a little. "Henry? That's it? You just decided to watch Henry sleep for a while?" 

"You sound disappointed, dear," Regina remarked with a smirk. 

Emma ignored her. "Why did you disappear?" She ran a hand through her hair. "I've been looking all over for you. Henry misses you." _Come on, bite the bullet._ "I missed you." 

Regina scoffed. "Tell me, Ms. Swan," she said loftily, "when did you start your no doubt extensive search for me?" 

Emma bit her lip. "This morning," she admitted. 

"And yet I left almost a week ago," Regina reminded her casually, although Emma could swear she heard more than a hint of hurt in her tone. "Seems like neither my son nor you could have missed me as much as you claim." 

"I didn't even realize you were gone, dammit!" Emma yelled, frustrated at having her admission thrown in her face. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Regina asked. "That my son and the woman I ... that my son didn't even _notice_ that his mother had been missing for a week?" Regina bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that Emma would ignore what she had almost revealed. "I left him a letter ..." she added, sounding a little lost. 

"I know," Emma gentled her tone. "He found it pretty soon, I think, but he only told me about it this morning." She looked up to see tears gathering in Regina's eyes. "Hey, Henry didn't ignore it because he doesn't care. He told me he had a bad feeling about it and was scared of what it might say. He was just trying to avoid pain. And then there was so much going on with Snow and David moving out and Neal being around all the time, and—” 

“Ah yes.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Rumple’s moronic son.” 

“Hey,” Emma said. “That is Henry’s father you’re talking about.” Not that she actually disagreed considering how much he had gotten on her nerve since his return from the dead. 

“I’m hardly going to forget that horrible fact,” Regina growled. “Not to mention that I’m probably not supposed to speak ill of the Savior’s true love.” She closed her eyes with a sigh and turned towards the fire. “I’m just glad Henry comes after you more than he comes after his father.” 

“And after you, Regina,” Emma reminded her softly. “You might not have given him your DNA but he’s your son in all the ways it counts.” Then Emma finally realized what else Regina had said. “Wait a second! Who says Neal is my true love?” 

“Well, it’s what everyone thinks, isn't it?” Regina spoke into the fire, holding on to the mantle as a wave of misery ran through her body at the thought. “I know that Snow considers it a fact, and Rumple told me the same thing on the way to Neverland.” 

“Gold told you ... why would he ...? Okay, stop." Emma took a calming breath. "That makes no sense whatsoever," she muttered. 

"Doesn't it?" Regina asked as calmly as she could. "You are Henry's parents and he's such a good boy that the conclusion isn't that far-fetched. And Henry wants so much for it to be true, so he can finally have the family he's always dreamed of." 

And there it was, the confirmation of what Emma had suspected since Regina had disappeared. "So you ran because you couldn't stand to see Neal around Henry?" _Please say that wasn't the only reason._

"I didn't run," Regina insisted. "I simply removed myself from the equation, so Henry can have his happy ending. He deserves one." 

"What about me though?" Emma asked, slowly walking closer to Regina. "Don't I deserve a happy ending? I am the Savior, after all." 

Emma's tone held just a hint of teasing but Regina was in no mood for that. Not when the woman she loved spoke of her happy ending with Henry's father and _her_ son. She turned away from the fire and was surprised to see how close Emma had gotten to her. "Of course you deserve a happy ending," she ground out as she walked around Emma to get away from her. She needed room, breathing space, just ... room to get her heart and mind back on the same page. "It's what Henry wants; for you all to be happy together." 

Emma watched Regina's reaction to her closely, registered the nuances on her face, listened to the tone of her voice. And the longer she watched and listened and thought about Neverland, and the boat trip back, the looks, that night, the more she was positive that this was not just about Henry. 

"So we're back to Henry," Emma commented, rolling her eyes as she followed Regina around the room. This was a dance, and she needed to bridge this space between them. 

"What do you mean? _Everything_ is about Henry.” Regina was running out of space to turn and walk around. Wherever she turned, Emma was there a moment later. _She's trying to drive me crazy!_ Regina looked around her cabin. _The bedroom maybe but Emma would probably just follow,_ she thought. _Would that be so bad?_ , another voice in her head asked reasonably. _You could just admit that you love her and end this charade._ Thatwas _not_ going to happen but she was beginning to feel cornered. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Ms. Swan!” Regina erupted, knowing she sounded defensive but unable to do anything about it. She had long ago lost the ability to control her reactions where Emma Swan was concerned. 

Emma inched closer to Regina, observing her like she would a trapped and hurt animal. She wished she knew what was going on in her mind. “What I mean is that I think this isn’t just about Henry,” she said softly. “What I want is for you to come home, Regina.” 

Regina laughed darkly. “So I can watch my son be happy with another family?” she scoffed. “So I can watch …” She stopped herself. There was no way she would tell Emma about her feelings. “So I can watch Rumple’s son play happy families with Henry and the Charmings?” 

Emma had had enough. “You know, for a smart woman you’re really dense sometimes.” 

“I don’t understand …” 

“You watched me as I touched myself not even half an hour ago,” Emma said, sounding both a little exasperated and amused. “And I don’t think it was Neal’s name on my lips when I came.” 

Regina just stared, unable to come up with a response. Finally she swallowed. “What are you—?” 

Again, Emma didn’t let her finish. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she growled as she grabbed Regina and kissed her, hard, pressing her body up against the door of the cabin. Regina didn’t respond for a long moment, long enough that Emma started to doubt her ability to read the situation, but then she growled low in her throat and kissed back. 

Their lips parted and met again and again, hard, gently, tenderly, with ever-growing abandon. Emma’s tongue traced the scar on Regina’s upper lip, something she had wanted to do forever, and was welcomed between parting lips, then sucked into the warmth of Regina’s mouth. The kiss deepened, tongues exploring, dancing, playing with each other. A groan escaped Emma’s throat at the need that pooled in her lower belly at the intensity of that kiss, the still lingering arousal in her body coming back full force. 

Emma’s hands wandered up and down Regina’s body, tracing lines from her shoulders to her hips and back, pushing off the blazer she wore along the way. She marveled at the change in Regina’s breathing at the tender touches, how it hitched, then continued, faster and even more uneven than before. 

Their lips parted and Emma moved her mouth to Regina’s neck, nibbling, licking, whispering over skin that erupted in goose bumps wherever she went. The surge of power that went through Emma was unbelievable, the knowledge that she was finally able to be this close to Regina making her lightheaded. Regina gasped loudly when Emma’s hands cupped her breasts through her shirt and bra, and thumbs played over rapidly hardening nipples. The moan that came from her mouth was low and sensual, and Emma moaned in sympathy at the sound. 

Emma’s hands explored, teased, touched until neither woman could stand the clothes between Emma’s hands and Regina’s skin any longer. Emma grabbed the bottom of Regina’s shirt and ripped it open, ignoring the buttons that were flying everywhere. She opened the front clasp of the black lace bra to remove the final barrier between her and those wonderful breasts, and moaned when her finger touched Regina’s skin for the first time. “Gods, Regina,” she rumbled low in her throat, her breath teasing Regina’s ear. “I want you so much.” She bit her earlobe for good measure and was rewarded by a gasp and the incredible feeling of having Regina’s core rocking against her thigh. 

“Emma,” Regina groaned when she discovered that her earlobe had a direct connection to her core. It was the first thing she had said since they had started kissing but the timbre of her voice with just the one word told Emma all she needed to know. Regina wanted her just as much as she wanted Regina. 

All Regina knew was that she wanted to feel Emma inside her, hard and fast. She wanted to be surrounded by Emma, fell her on every surface of her body, inside and out, wanted to let herself believe that this could be her happy ending, if only for a moment. Even knowing that this couldn’t possibly be real, couldn’t possibly be what Emma really wanted. 

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes and saw the need in them that matched her own. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Regina interrupted her. “Please don’t say anything, Ms. Swan,” she begged breathlessly, and pushed her core harder against Emma's leg to show her how much she wanted this. 

“My _name_ is Emma,” the blonde growled as she moved down to nip on Regina’s hardened nipples, first one, then the other. She could feel Regina’s hands moving into her hair, grabbing on roughly and directing her mouth where she wanted to feel it. Emma didn’t mind; she wanted this to be good for Regina. She moved one hand down to pop open the button on Regina’s jeans, saddened for a moment that she hadn’t taken the time to really appreciate the fact that Regina was wearing casual clothes and how much she rocked that look. Her fingers sneaked inside the pants and encountered damp lace. “You want me,” she moaned. “You actually want me,” she repeated in wonder. 

Regina bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming that _yes, she wanted Emma_ , or that she wanted her to _just take her, take her, and make her come_. If this was a fluke, then she wouldn’t be able to live with having given Emma the satisfaction of knowing how much she craved her touch. She needed to hold back, needed to hold onto something she could rebuild herself from once this came to its inevitable end. So she let her body do the talking for her as she pushed her aching core against Emma’s hand, praying the blonde would get the hint. 

She did. 

Emma couldn’t believe her luck. She vowed then and there that she would do whatever Regina needed from her, now and forever, protecting her, loving her, and, right now, giving her release. She let go of the wonderful breasts she was feasting upon and returned to those beautiful lips for another kiss. This kiss was different from the others, soft and almost sweet, a counterpoint to the jerky movements of their hips against each other. 

Regina’s whole body was burning, fire pulsing through her veins and little sticks of dynamite exploding wherever Emma touched her. She arched her body into Emma’s touch, pressing as much of herself as possible into the woman she loved, needed, wanted. Her hands were wrapped in wild blonde hair, clenching and unclenching. When Emma let loose with a groan that sounded more like pain than pleasure, Regina loosened her grip and dug her hands into Emma’s shoulders instead, needing something to ground her. 

Emma slipped inside the lace panties and trailed her fingertips through Regina’s damp curls. She wanted more room to touch, to linger, to try different things but she didn’t want to stop to move them somewhere else. "God, you're so wet," she breathed in excitement. Regina’s body lifted almost off the ground when Emma’s fingers grazed her swollen clit. 

Emma delighted in Regina’s reactions and for a second regretted that it would be over soon. But she wanted to give Regina what she needed, so she traced her fingers along her lover's outer lips with gentle determination. 

Regina’s body writhed against the door, passion and need turning her body inside out. She became afraid that her legs wouldn’t be able to bear her weight much longer but just as she felt her knees actually buckle when Emma entered her for the first time, she felt an arm around her waist and a lean body pressing her more securely against the door. Regina groaned; she couldn't think, only feel, and she realized somewhere in between sensations that she had never felt that good. 

Emma set a slow, steady rhythm, pushing two fingers in as deeply as she could given the constrictions she had to work with. She curled her fingers inside in a come hither motion and fluttered the fingertips against a spot that brought forth an almost tortured groan from Regina. Emma smiled and did it again, just to be sure. She could feel Regina pressing into her harder and harder, her movements uncontrolled and demanding, and Emma followed her commands. She sped up her rhythm, pushing harder, faster, and soon could feel Regina’s muscles tighten around her fingers. She pulled out and pushed back in, adding another finger, ignoring the pained sensation in her hand and wrist. 

Regina saw colors exploding behind her closed eyelids and her heart skipped a beat as she felt Emma pull out and enter her again, filling her even more. Everything seemed to crash inside her and all around her, the world tilting for one glorious moment. She came silently, almost biting a hole in her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming Emma’s name, choosing instead to dig her fingers into Emma’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks as her body gave in to pleasure. 

Emma was close to coming herself when she felt Regina’s muscles clench around her fingers, holding them inside, trying to pull them deeper, tightening as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through Regina’s body. When Regina dug her fingers painfully into her shoulder, she pushed her fingers in deeply once more and pressed her thumb against Regina’s clit. In reaction, Regina raised one leg off the ground, inadvertently pressing against Emma’s core, pushing her into a small orgasm as well. 

Emma had no idea how long they were standing there, pressed against the door, her fingers still buried deep inside Regina, when she felt the other woman’s body sag. Emma slowly, gently pulled her fingers out and wiped them against her shirt. She felt Regina sink to the floor, her body made of jello, and guided her down, wrapped against her body. 

“Holy shit, Regina,” Emma breathed once they were lying next to each other on the cold floor. She gave Regina her most brilliant smile but that soon froze and fell when she saw how Regina’s eyes became distant once more. And then it hit Emma. _Oh my God, I just basically took her against a door. Congratulations on fucking up your first time with the woman you love, Swan. You moron!_ “I’m … I’m sorry, Regina,” she started to apologize, breath still a little uneven. “I didn’t mean to—“ 

Regina sat up and held out a hand to stop Emma. There it was, the moment she had dreaded, the moment when Emma realized what a monumental mistake she had just made. But knowing what was coming, and actually being able to hear the words coming out of Emma’s mouth were two very different things, and Regina wasn’t sure she could take it. “Don’t bother, Ms. Swan,” Regina rasped, voice low and rough. “I understand completely.” 

Emma stared at her from her position on the floor. “That makes one of us,” she whispered confusion written all over her face. “What’s going on, Regina? Talk to me.” 

But Regina didn’t want to talk, didn’t want the illusion to shatter. Not right now, at least. She moved her hand and a second later Emma found herself back in her bedroom, confused, uncertain, and more than a little angry. 

“What the fuck, Regina?” 

And she still had no idea where Regina was hiding. 


	8. Chapter 7: Desperately Seeking ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Pity.

**Chapter 7: Desperately Seeking …**

Regina lay on the floor for a long time after she had sent Emma away. Her mind was in turmoil but her body was strangely calm and relaxed, and that was a most unsettling contrast. Finally, she got herself together enough to get to her feet and walk into her bedroom, pulling her disheveled clothes off her body. 

She took what felt like the longest shower of her life, letting the never-ending hot water soothe her busy mind. At the end of her shower, she wondered what Emma was thinking, doing, feeling right now only every other minute, and she celebrated that by going to bed with a nightcap. 

Even after the shower her senses insisted they were smelling Emma in the air around her. _What had Emma been trying to say to explain herself?_ Emma had been so sure in her actions, in the way she took Regina. Was she really going to apologize for that? Or was it something else she wanted to say. _Maybe you should have let her talk_ , she reminded herself. _At least then you’d know for sure that she rejected you._

Not being certain was going to be the death of her, especially now … after _that_. 

Now that she had felt Emma’s touch, knew what it was like to be kissed by her, loved by her, held by her, how on earth was she supposed to forget it and move on? How was she going to survive without it? 

Regina fell into a restless sleep with thoughts of Emma running through her mind and the memorized scent of Emma surrounding her, her body aching for Emma’s arms around her. 

Her drink remained untouched. 

**o o o**

Emma was completely out of sorts the next morning, after too little rest and a night spent thinking about Regina and what had happened between them. There had been no thought of sleep with her body wired and running on arousal and adrenaline while her mind kept spinning around the enigma that was Regina. 

After hours of tossing and turning Emma had come to at least one conclusion about their encounter … or maybe it was two. Regina wanted her as much as she wanted Regina. And Regina was scared. What Emma hadn’t been able to figure out was what exactly had Regina so terrified that she couldn’t stand Emma’s presence or why she had run away. 

She was still pondering the questions when she sent Henry off to school and when she took a long shower that made her late for work. She was distracted on the drive to the station by thoughts of how she could find her way back to Regina’s hiding spot. There had to be a way to track magic somehow but her own magic abilities were not evolved enough to figure it out on her own. With Gold gone that left either the Blue Fairy or Tink, and Emma knew instantly which woman she would prefer. 

“Are you okay?” David’s question roused her from her musings. 

“Yeah, sure,” she replied automatically. “Why?” 

“Well, for one I’ve been saying good morning for about two minutes straight now,” David explained. “And you haven’t said anything yet, so …” He motioned for Emma to jump in and explain her behavior. When she didn’t he sighed. “You know you can talk to me, right?” 

Emma was inexplicably annoyed that her father had managed to interrupt her thinking and planning. “Did Snow put you up to this?” 

David gave her a strange look. “Put me up to what?” 

“Nothing.” _She_ sure as hell wasn’t going to start this conversation. 

“Is this about you walking out of the brunch with Snow and Neal yesterday?” David asked knowingly. “Did something happen with Neal?” 

Emma looked up at the protective undertone in David’s question. “Did Snow say something to you? Or Neal?” 

“Neal stays as far away from me as possible,” David replied with a smirk. “He knows what’s good for him. I’m not about to forgive him for what he did to you just because he came back from the dead.” 

Emma smiled, the first genuine smile that day. “I wish he’d stay away from me, too,” she stated softly, “but he doesn’t seem to get the message, no matter how often I tell him.” 

David nodded, sudden understanding on his face. “And it doesn’t help at all that Snow keeps trying to get you two together.” Emma nodded with a grimace. “I can talk to her, if you want,” David offered. 

“Can’t hurt,” Emma agreed. “I already told her but she just won’t listen.” 

“I know.” David patted Emma’s shoulder. “Once she gets an idea in her head, it’s hard to talk her out of it. At least you come by it honestly.” 

“Are you saying I’m stubborn?” 

David held up his hands. “I’m saying you’re … tenacious,” he amended with a wide grin. “If you want something, you’ll go after it.” 

“That’s not as easy as it sounds,” Emma muttered. “What if you can’t get what you want? What if you want something that doesn’t want you back?” 

“Something? Or some _one_?” David asked gently. “Is there someone you have your eye on?” 

Emma got up from her chair. “David … Dad, I appreciate the question but I don’t … can’t talk about it.” She grabbed the cruiser keys and her leather jacket. “I’m going on patrol, don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

David could only nod and wonder what was going on with his daughter. He had seen her confused, he had seen her angry, but he had never seen her like this. He made a mental note to talk to Snow; if he could help Emma by keeping Neal away from her and by telling Snow to stop her meddling, he would do his best to do it. 

He looked up when Emma stormed back through the door. "Do we have a map of Storybrooke?" she asked, sounding as if she had run through half the town in the last two minutes. “Not just the town … with the woods around it and everything?" 

David reached into a drawer and wordlessly handed her what looked like a thick brown bundle. Emma unfolded it, just to look at it in bewilderment. "This is hand-drawn," she commented. “On parchment.” 

"It's the most accurate map we have," David reassured her. "We had the dwarves draw it up and Gold checked it once it was done. It’s not like you can find Storybrooke on Google Maps.” 

There was a gleam in Emma’s eyes. ”Does Regina know this exists?" 

David shook his head once and Emma took off again with a grin. 

**o o o**

Regina couldn’t remember when she’d ever woken up this late. Her mornings normally started at 6am, not 10. She shook her head, disgusted with her lazy behavior, before rolling out of bed. She checked herself in the bathroom and almost reared back. She looked different, and not just because of the way her hair was sticking all over the place after going to bed with wet hair the night before. No, it was something in her face, her eyes, an expression she almost didn’t recognize as it had been so long since she’d seen it. 

Regina shook her head again, trying to get rid of the expression and the feeling behind it. There was no place for it in her life, in her situation. Who had need for _hope_? Hope couldn’t make you happy. Or even content. No, hope meant you were always chasing after something you couldn’t have, something that was always just out of reach. 

Just like Emma Swan. 

Regina let out her breath in a long exhale as the memories of her encounter with Emma came flooding back. The smells, the taste of Emma’s lips and mouth, the feel of her in her arms, the confident way Emma pushed her against the door and made Regina hers. It had been fast, it had been anything but romantic but in many ways, Regina mused, it had been _them_. 

Then Emma had ruined it by opening her mouth. And Regina had magically kicked her out. Despite the lump in her throat, Regina smirked at her reflection because, frankly, that had been _so very them_ as well. 

Regina tamed her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth, pushing thoughts of Emma from her mind, or at least trying to. She couldn’t afford to think too much, to analyze what had happened, knowing it would drive her crazy in no time. Already, every fiber of her being pushed her to get dressed and transport to wherever Emma was to drag her somewhere far away for a repeat performance. Only this time, she would be the one to take what she so desperately desired. 

Regina had some coffee, then went to check the border. She paused at the door, resting her hand against it for a moment, imagining she could still feel the warmth of their bodies against it. Outside, she took a deep breath to get her equilibrium back. She wished she had thought of bringing a horse to the cabin, knowing that a long ride and the task of caring for a horse would bring her peace. Maybe a visit to the stables was in order … 

Regina walked briskly towards her first border marker but slowed down as soon as she got close enough to realize something was wrong. 

The border was down. 

For a moment Regina stood still as a rock, listening to the sounds of the wind in the trees, waiting for an attack that didn’t come. Who or what would have the power to take down her borders without her noticing? Why had her backup and warning system not alerted her or repaired the damage? What had happened between yesterday and today that could have done this? 

And then it hit her. 

“Emma.” Regina breathed the name into the forest, watching as her breath ruffled a leaf, causing it to slowly drift to the ground. “But that would mean …” She couldn’t finish the thought, didn’t _dare_ finish it. There was no way Emma loved her back, and … _this_ … would only work if Emma felt the same way. 

Only true love’s kiss would break curses, and any spell that threatened to keep the lovers apart. Regina swallowed. Maybe she should have listened to what Emma had wanted to say the night before. Maybe she should have extended a little more trust to the woman she loved. 

Despite feeling a little overwhelmed, Regina smiled as she began the tedious work of rebuilding her defenses, this time adding a proviso: her true love would still not be able to _see_ through the border but the magic would recognize her and let her pass if she managed to stumble across it. 

Knowing Emma, that would happen sooner rather than later. And possibly literally as well as figuratively. 

**o o o**

Emma drove to the harbor, hoping she would find who she was looking for at the docks or on the _Jolly Roger_. 

“Hello there, Swan,” Hook greeted her with a wide grin. “Finally come to your senses? Finally decided I’m the only man for you?” 

Emma snorted. “Yeah, right.” 

Hook shrugged it off. “Can’t fault a man for trying.” 

“And trying and trying and trying …” Emma shook her head. “What is it with you guys that you can’t take no for an answer?” 

Hook raised an eyebrow. “Trouble with the boyfriend, love?” 

“I don’t have one, so no,” Emma replied as she looked around the deck distractedly. 

“Looking for something specific, luv?” 

“Someone,” Emma replied. “Someone that’s not you,” she amended when she saw Hook opening his mouth. 

To her surprise, the pirate actually looked a little sad at that. “She’s below deck,” he replied quietly. “I’ll get her for you.” 

“There’s no need,” Tink said from the doorway that led to the lower decks. “What can I do for you, Savior?” 

“Not call me that, for one.” Tink nodded as she moved closer to Hook and came to a stop very close to him. Emma took note of that with a smile. _They fit_ , she thought. “I have a question about magic.” 

“And you’re asking me?” Tink looked surprised. “Why don’t you ask Regina?” 

Emma hesitated. She didn’t want to divulge that Regina had disappeared but she needed information. “It’s _about_ Regina, at least indirectly,” she finally said. 

“Okay,” Tink drawled. “I hope I can help you. My magic is mostly a thing of the past.” 

“Mostly?” Emma had thought it was gone for good. 

“A tiny spark comes back sometimes,” Tink explained. “Especially when I … we …” She stopped and looked at Hook with a blush, and Emma was happy to see that the pirate didn’t show one of his superior smirks and was instead looking slightly uncomfortable as well. “Please, nobody knows,” Tink rushed out. “We would like to keep it that way for now.” 

Emma smiled. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I can keep a secret.” 

“You’re probably the only one in your family who can,” Hook joked. 

“Nah, Henry’s pretty good at it, too,” Emma replied. “For what it’s worth, I think you two look good together.” 

Hook and Tink shared a look, then smiled at Emma. “Thank you.” 

Emma cleared her throat. “Is there any way to track magic when someone has used a spell?” she asked. 

“That depends on many factors,” Tink replied. “How much magic went into the spell, how much time has passed since it was cast …” 

“It was a transportation spell,” Emma clarified quickly. “So, hypothetically speaking, if someone was transported from one place to another, could they find their way back to the original place by tracking the magic trail?” 

Tink gave her a knowing look. “When did this happen?” she asked. “Hypothetically speaking, of course.” 

“Last night,” Emma said. “Around 2am.” 

Tink sighed. “That’s probably too long ago.” She smiled suddenly. “At least for normal human beings like us. Maybe a magic user could still find a trace or—“ 

“How about someone with exceptional senses?” 

“Like a werewolf?” Tink knew about Ruby and her special _abilities_. “It’s possible … but very unlikely. Like I said, it’s been too long.” 

“Oh.” Emma had hoped this would get her closer to Regina but it seemed like it was just another dead end. “Thank you anyway.” 

Emma turned and made her way off the ship and onto the dock. Before she could reach the cruiser a hand on her arm stopped her. “Wait, Emma.” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re trying to track Regina, right?” Tink asked confidently. When Emma hesitated she continued. “I went to her house three days ago, and then the day after but she was never home, so I’m thinking you’re trying to find her as well.” Still Emma hesitated. “I’m not going to tell anyone,” Tink added reassuringly. “Not even Hook, if you prefer that.” 

Emma let out a sigh. “Regina is hiding somewhere,” she explained grudgingly. “And I’m not sure why yet.” She leaned against the cruiser and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “She … accidentally transported me to her hiding place last night and we … talked a little and—” 

“You argued, she sent you back, you have no idea where she is?” Tink finished for Emma, her long experience with Regina helping to fill in the blanks. 

“Exactly.” Emma felt a certain sense of relief that she could talk about this with another adult now. “I need to find her, Tink.” 

Something in her voice must have alerted Tink to Emma’s feelings. “You love her,” she stated, her tone showing a certain sense of awe. 

Emma just nodded, unable to find her voice. 

“Do you think she’s your true love?” Tink asked. She didn’t even wait for Emma to react before she continued quickly, almost stumbling over her words. “If she _is_ your true love, I might be able to help you, but I would have to get my hands on some fairy dust first.” 

“You can help?” There was so much hope in Emma’s voice that Tink felt its pressure around her chest. 

“I said I might be able to, and only if Regina is destined to be with you,” Tink replied patiently. “The Blue Fairy would be much better suited to help you, actually. She has enough fairy dust, I bet.” 

Emma barked out a laugh. “That’s not going to happen,” she muttered. “Regina would kill me.” 

“I’ll do what I can, I promise.” 

Tink didn’t sound too confident but she was all Emma had for now so she gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you.” 

Emma watched Tink walk back to the ship as she herself got into the cruiser. _Next stop: Granny’s diner._ She needed someone with an exceptional nose. 

Coffee and a bearclaw wouldn’t hurt either. 


	9. Chapter 8: Practical Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. But given that we're all writing fanfic to someone else's AU fanfic of Grimm's Fairy Tales (well, mostly), ...

**Chapter 8: Practical Magic**

Regina decided to take a hike in the forest, still on edge after restoring the magical protection around her border. Ignoring her tiredness after expanding a huge amount of energy through magic, she set off in the direction of her cabin. 

She hadn’t taken more than five steps when her thoughts went back to Emma, _again_. She wondered what the other woman was doing at the moment, where she might be. She imagined her at her desk at the sheriff station, maybe lazily throwing crumpled paper into the trash can in the corner. Or maybe she was driving around town in her cruiser, window open, the light breeze riffling her hair. _Oh my God, you are in so much trouble._ Regina cringed so hard at her own cheesy thoughts and the idiotic smile on her own face that she barely noticed the slight tingle at her lower back. She ignored it, focusing her thoughts as she walked inside her cabin to grab a jacket. 

She set off from her cabin a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of dark jeans, hiking boots, which really didn’t go all that well with the black leather blazer she was wearing, but Regina couldn’t have cared less for once. She had other things on her mind. Before she had consciously decided on a direction, her feet began carrying towards where the stables lay. 

Well, she had wanted to see the horses anyway. 

**o o o**

The diner was between morning rush and lunch frenzy when Emma got there, so she simply grabbed a stool at the counter and waited for Ruby to come over. 

“Hey, Emma, the usual?” 

“Coffee and a bearclaw, please.” 

Emma gave Ruby a small smile but her mind was already mulling over how to ask Ruby for help without giving too much away. Ruby was still her mother’s best friend, and Emma wasn’t too keen on Snow finding out that Regina was missing, or why exactly Emma was so adamant about finding her. She didn’t even have to stretch her imagination to see Snow’s reaction if she found out that Emma was in love with Regina. _When_ she found out because there was no question that she would, although if Emma had her say it would probably the morning of her wedding to Regina. 

_Stop jumping three steps ahead, Swan. You’re not even the marrying kind. And neither is Regina._ At least as far as Emma knew. 

Ruby placed Emma’s order down but the sheriff hardly reacted. “Want to talk about it?” 

Emma looked up. “Huh?” 

Ruby laughed. “You look like something’s bothering you,” she explained. “I’m a pretty good listener.” 

Emma sighed. “You’re also Snow’s best friend, and there are things in my life I don’t want her to know about.” It came out without her conscious decision but it was probably good to be honest. "At least not yet." 

Ruby reared back, looking a little wounded. “Do you actually think I’d run straight back to Snow and tell her whatever you told me in confidence?” Her tone was more than a little offended. “I’m your friend too.” 

Emma mustered her. “And what if it was something of imminent interest to my mother, something you _know_ she would expect you to share?” she asked softly. “What if it was something Snow would never forgive you for … if she found out you knew and didn’t tell?” 

“You make it sound as if it was something life-changing,” Ruby muttered. “I know Snow better than that. I can’t imagine there was anything that Snow wouldn’t forgive you or me for.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” 

Ruby bit her lip and leaned closer to Emma. “We’re talking about something to do with Regina, right?” she offered in a low whisper. 

Emma blinked. “How did you know?” 

“Oh, please,” Ruby snorted. “Give me _some_ credit. It’s the only thing that could drive Snow crazy enough not to forgive either one of us, depending on what it is,” she replied. “Besides, I can smell her on you,” she added nonchalantly. 

That got Emma’s full attention. “You can?” she asked loudly before lowering her voice again. “So you _can_ smell people? Or is it her magic you can smell?” 

“I can smell her … essence, is what I’d call it … her pheromones maybe? For lack of a better word,” Ruby explained softly. She didn't mention that the essence was intense, just like the woman itself, and that it called to some part inside her. “Which tells me you must have been in very close contact not too long ago.” 

“Last night,” Emma admitted, wondering how Ruby could still smell Regina on her even after a shower. How much could she still tell? 

Ruby read the question in Emma’s eyes. “And yes, I can smell _that_ , too, beneath your fruity shampoo,” she said with a grin. ”Her essence is going to cling to your body for a while.” 

“What does she smell like to you?” Now Emma was curious. 

“Hmm, mostly fresh, crisp,” Ruby tried to explain. “It’s hard to describe. It’s a bit like a freshly-cut—“ 

“Apple?” 

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, exactly. How did you—“ 

“Her magic has the same smell,” Emma interrupted Ruby’s obvious question. “Does that mean you could track Regina’s magic by smell? Or just her?” 

“I don’t know,” Ruby admitted. “I never tried tracking somebody’s magic. Back home it was usually something you tried to stay away from, Emma.” She paused. “I could maybe identify her smell if she used magic right here but tracking it … I don’t know.” She gave Emma a long look, waving off another customer. “Why do you need to track her anyway?” she asked. “When your body says you spent last night with her.” 

Emma banged her head against the counter. “Sort of,” she mumbled. “And Regina … well, she … er, ran afterwards,” she lied, “and I need to find her.” 

“Ouch,” Ruby commiserated. “Was it something you said?” 

“Or didn't say,” Emma said almost inaudibly. “So, can you help? For some reason I have a feeling she’s in the woods somewhere.” 

“I could take a run after my shift,” Ruby told her. “But Emma … if she doesn’t want to be found—“ 

“You won’t find her,” Emma finished for her. 

Ruby cocked her head, inhaling deeply but discreetly and studying Emma for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. “ _I_ might not be able to,” she finally whispered, “but I think _you_ could, and you wouldn’t even need my nose.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Before Ruby could explain, someone entering the diner caught her attention as she straightened immediately. “Oh, shit,” Ruby mumbled. 

Emma turned in her seat and uttered the same sentiment in her head. _Snow._ Emma checked her watch. What the hell was she doing here at this time? She turned to Ruby with a menacing look on her face and growled. "Not a word.” 

“Don’t worry,” Ruby hissed back. “Hey, Snow,” she called out to her friend, smile a little too bright, voice a little too cheerful but Emma’s mother didn’t seem to notice. 

She walked over and now Emma could see that her arms were filled with pens and stationary and some file folders. “Hello, Red,” Snow said with a smile. “Hi, honey.” 

“Hello, Snow.” Emma returned suspiciously. For all she knew this could be another one of Snow’s grand plans at matchmaking for her. “What are you doing here?” 

Snow dropped her things on the counter and sat down on the stool next to Emma. “I’m working,” she said simply. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the school then?” Emma asked, a slight note of concern in her voice. “Did something happen? Is Henry okay?” 

Snow gave her a funny look. “I’m sure Henry is okay,” she said. “But I can’t be his teacher anymore, sweetie.” She made it sound obvious. 

“Oh.” Emma felt a little stupid for a moment. “Right, because you’re his grandmother.” 

Snow chuckled. “No, Emma, because I’m the mayor, and I can’t do everything myself.” She sounded as if she tried to explain something self-explanatory to a small, ignorant child. “So I need to work on some proclamations today.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow at both the tone and this new piece of information. “You’re the mayor now? Since when?” she asked incredulously. “Did I miss an election? As far as I know Regina is still officially the mayor of this town, even though you don’t want her to be.” 

Ruby came over and put a hot cocoa down in front of Snow. “And Belle did a very good job as her substitute when you guys were in Neverland.” 

Snow took a sip of her cocoa, shaking her head slightly at Ruby and Emma. “Yes, but now we’re back,” she explained to Ruby, “and I am the queen, which automatically makes me the ruler of this town.” 

Emma cleared her throat. “You are _a_ queen,” she stated, “and so is the woman who is the elected mayor of this town.” Snow’s tone hit a nerve with her and she felt herself get even more angry at her mother than she had already been because of the Neal issue. “Besides, that’s not how it works here. This is _America_ , Snow, not some backwards medieval fairytale land.” 

Snow looked taken aback. “But Emma, you can’t expect us to leave Regina in power. She’s—“ 

“If you say she’s evil, Snow,” Emma interrupted. “I swear I’m walking out that door right now.” She bit back anything else, knowing that she couldn’t afford to defend Regina too much without arousing suspicion. It was just so damn hard to stay quiet. “You know she’s changed, Snow,” she added, trying to sound calmer than she felt. 

“She’s done so many bad things, though,” Snow replied, managing to avoid calling Regina evil. “She got us stranded here where nobody wants to be. My taking the crown back is just the first step to restoring the right order of things and finding a way back.” 

“But this is not a monarchy, Snow!” Emma hissed loudly. She watched as Ruby opened her mouth but stopped herself before she said anything. “Do you agree with Snow, Ruby?” 

“Agree?” Ruby looked nervous. 

“That things should go back to the way they were in the Enchanted Forest,” Emma said. “That you should all go back.” 

Snow looked startled at the venom in Emma’s words, and Ruby looked like she wanted to strangle Emma for putting her on the spot. “I don’t agree,” she said bravely, however, facing her friend and queen. “I don’t think everyone wants to go back. This land offers us so much more freedom than the old land, and I like living in a democracy. Not to mention a place with indoor plumbing and the internet.” 

“What?” Snow erupted. “How can you say that? This is not our home.” Her voice made it clear that she couldn’t understand Emma and Ruby at all. 

“It is _my_ home,” Emma said softly, and Ruby nodded. “And Henry’s.” 

“You weren’t born here, Emma, and I’m sure you’ll change your mind once we’re back. It’s so beautiful there,” Snow said wistfully as she picked up a sheet of paper and a pen. “Now let me work on my proclamation.” 

“What are you going to proclaim? Your takeover as supreme ruler?” Emma asked sarcastically. She would _never_ go live in that hellhole where chimera counted as food and ogres were around every corner. “Telling you people that we’re the fucking royal family of Storybrooke? With you as mayor and me as sheriff and dad as … what position _does_ he get in this vision of yours?” 

Snow cleared her throat softly. “Well, actually, honey,” she said hesitantly, refusing to meet Emma’s eyes. “Seeing as he’s the king, I think _he_ should be the sheriff,” she explained. “You could still be the deputy, although I’d rather you work as my assistant, so you can learn how to rule,” she added quickly. 

Emma’s jaw dropped as she wondered if her mother had been taken over by some unseen evil force. For the first time since coming to Storybrooke she could understand Regina’s feelings towards her mother. “You don’t want to take away just Regina’s job, you want to take _mine_ as well?” she asked, her voice rising in hurt, anger, and frustration. She couldn’t believe what her mother was doing, nor how much it hurt. “What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?” She shook her head. “That’s not going to happen.” 

“It’s all going to be great, just wait and see,” Snow replied, blowing out a frustrated breath. “The people are used to having things a certain way, and with me and your father as the leaders of this community they will be much happier. Things will run much more smoothly now that we’re back in power.” 

“I think the people are plenty happy with the savior as their sheriff,” Ruby muttered under her breath but the look Snow shot her told her that she had heard. 

Emma put a couple of dollars on the counter and stood to leave. “I guess that’s it then,” she said, taking her badge off her belt, trying to keep it together while still in the diner. This was hurting so much more than she had thought possible, especially since it was so unexpected _and_ coming from her own mother. She wondered why David hadn’t said anything about all of this to her earlier, which added another stab to the already deep wound. She knew what rejection felt like but experiencing it from her parents for the second time in a few weeks? That threatened to destroy something deep inside her. 

Emma threw the badge down in front of Snow. “I have to get out of here.” 

She turned and left the diner at a quick pace, ignoring her mother’s calls. She walked around the corner into the next alley and leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, in and out, in and out, chest heaving, trying to stave off an anxiety attack, wishing with all her might she could talk to Regina. She just knew that Regina would understand her feelings, probably better than anybody else. Her body began to tingle at the thought. 

“Emma, are you okay?” Ruby had followed her out, concern written all over her face. 

“No.” 

Ruby winced at the broken sound, even as she was surprised that Emma admitted as much. “Listen,” she said urgently. “I don’t know what’s going on with Snow. This isn’t like her, and she’s wrong. We don’t all want things to go back to the way they were but …” 

“But she’s the queen and they’ll do what she says,” Emma finished for her. “Even you.” 

Ruby nodded sadly. 

“Was that what you came to tell me?” Emma asked tiredly, just wanting to be away from here, her urge to run stronger than ever. 

Ruby shook her head. “Listen to me,” she urged. “This is about what we were discussing before Snow came in.” 

“About Regina? Are you still willing to help?” 

“Of course,” Ruby replied quickly. “But like I said, I don’t think you actually need my help.” She saw Emma’s eyes light up with something other than despair. “I think you can _feel_ her … feel her magic. You can follow it yourself.” 

“How?” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Emma, you have magic,” she pointed out patiently. “And all I’ve ever heard was that magic is emotion. I’d say you have plenty of feelings for Regina, so if you focus on her, on being with her, maybe your magic will guide you to her.” 

Emma’s face betrayed her skepticism. She had a feeling there was something Ruby wasn’t saying but she couldn’t pinpoint it, and there was no obvious lie in Ruby’s eyes. 

“Just try it,” Ruby continued. “What do you have to lose? I’ll still go for a run in the woods later to take a look around.” She shrugged and slowly walked away. 

“Hey, Ruby,” Emma called after her. “Thanks. For everything.” Ruby disappeared around the corner with a small smile over her shoulder. 

_Focus on Regina,_ Emma thought. _Shouldn’t be too hard, she’s all I’ve been thinking about since last night anyway._ She noticed the slight tingle in her body again, and her brain finally managed to connect the dots. It didn’t feel the way her magic usually felt but if it worked, she’d take it, whatever _it_ was that was reacting to her thoughts. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, focusing all her thoughts on the woman she wanted to see more than anything right now. 

Nothing happened. 

Emma banged her fist against the brick wall behind her. “Work, dammit,” she growled. _Magic is emotion,_ she heard Ruby’s voice in her head. _Focus on Regina._ Emma took several deep breaths and actively tried to push away her anger at Snow, and every other distracting emotion in her mind and heart. Then she called up an image of Regina in her arms, and immediately felt her body flare up. _Take me to Regina,_ she begged her body silently. _Take me to the woman I love._

For a few seconds nothing happened but Emma clung to her feelings and her thoughts, not letting go, and after a few more agonizing moments, she suddenly felt as if her body was sand running through an hour glass. 

Unseen by Emma, Ruby watched from around the corner. “Good girl,” she said with a smile as Emma disappeared in a plume of blue smoke. 

**o o o**

Regina stopped at the edge of the forest and just took in the sight of the stables for several long minutes. She hadn’t been anywhere near here since that day she had to witness Daniel’s death a second time, and this time by her own hands. The memory stole the breath from her lungs, and she had to lean against a tree, one fist pressed tightly to her chest. 

That day, for a few glorious seconds, she had her Daniel back, and then she had to let him go in the most heart-rending way possible. It didn’t matter that she had already started to move on at that point, that Emma Swan had already carved out a nice niche in her heart. For one moment she had him back in her life, and it was as if they were back in the stables of her father’s estate, so very young and in love. 

Her thoughts moved to Emma, and the transition felt natural. The things she felt for the savior were different, more mature, intense, and wrought with even more problems than even her love for Daniel had been. At least Daniel had loved her back. She wondered if Emma knew about Daniel, if Snow had seen fit to share her story, and if so, what slant she had put on it. Did David tell Emma about Daniel’s horrible return from the dead? Regina shook her head at herself. _Why would he?_

Regina noticed the slight tingle at the end of her spine again, and this time the warmth spread across her sides and towards her front. It felt like a very small vibration, almost a hum against the inside of her skin, but as soon as she paid more attention and focused her thoughts on the strange but not unpleasant sensation, it became less noticeable. 

_Weird._ Regina had never felt anything like that before, and she wondered where the sensation came from. Unbidden, her thoughts wandered back to Emma as if her subconscious wanted to point her somewhere. Her mind pulled up images of Emma kissing her, touching her, and the tingling sensation intensified again. Regina slowly turned in a circle, focussing her thoughts on Emma. It didn’t take more than two turns around her own axis to realize that the sensation rose and ebbed with the direction she was facing. _Oh no. Was she forever destined to suffer? Wasn’t it enough that she was in love with a woman who wouldn’t want to be with her? Now she also had to live with the constant memory of what it felt like to be touched by that woman? And to top it all off she was cursed to actually_ feel _Emma whenever she thought of her?_

There was no way Regina would get through this without going insane. And then an even more worrisome thought hit her. If Emma could feel her too, then she would be able to find her. In the dark, wearing a blindfold with no trouble at all, at least once she figured out that she could. Then again, to Emma she was nothing more than a tryst in the night, a quick number against a flat surface, so why would she develop that kind of true love magic? No, that was unlikely. 

Reassured, Regina turned to leave the forest’s protective cover and slowly started to walk towards the stables. She hadn’t moved more than ten feet when a dull thud and the loud cracking of small twigs and branches in the underbrush stopped her in her tracks. 

Someone was there, right behind her. 

With a flick of her wrist Regina disappeared, leaving behind only a quickly dissipating cloud of purple smoke that smelled faintly of apples. 

**o o o**

Emma rubbed the shoulder that had hit the tree as she had materialized. She found herself sitting on the ground in the forest, leaves and twigs scattered around her. She scrambled to her feet, fighting off a dizzy spell and ignoring the ache in her right side. If this had worked, Regina should be close by, so Emma took a couple of steps away from the tree and looked around the clearing. 

Her shoulders sagged in disappointment when she realized she was alone. “Damn,” she muttered under her breath. 

And then she saw a faint purple wisp from the corner of her eye, the same moment her nose detected the faint smell of apples in the air. It _had_ worked but Regina had been faster than her. “Fuck, Regina,” Emma yelled into the forest. “Couldn’t you make it a little easier for me just once?” 

With a resigned sigh, Emma focused her thoughts on Regina again and hoped for the best. 


	10. Chapter 9: Catch Me If You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters.
> 
> A/N: A chapter focused entirely on Emma and Regina for a change. :) Thank you all for reading and commenting on/reviewing, following and favoriting the story.

**Chapter 9: Catch Me If You Can**

Regina materialized and looked around in surprise. Why had she transported herself to her house? _Must have been a reflex,_ she mused. She had thought of home and was transported to her bedroom instead of her cabin, and for a second she wondered if her magic was trying to tell her something. 

She was beginning to feel her exhaustion from doing magic more and more now, with the revitalizing effects of her walk in the woods vanishing quickly. Her bed looked really inviting but even as Regina considered a nice nap in her own bed, she saw her closet door standing open and realized with a start that Emma had not only been downstairs but also in her bedroom when she had been looking for her here. 

Regina tried to dredge up some righteous anger but found that she couldn’t be bothered to spend the energy. Instead she started to walk downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself a protein shake, which she had one day realized helped with rebuilding her energy levels. As soon as she left her bedroom, however, she heard a crash and a groan from downstairs, followed by a loud curse that did a perfect job of revealing the intruder's identity. 

_Emma Swan. Again._ Regina shook her head, never noticing the soft smile on her face. So the Savior had figured out how to find her with the help of her own innate magic. She refused to let her heart lead her to the obvious conclusion that sprung from this revelation, deciding instead that it had something to do with Emma being the Savior. If only Regina could make her heart believe that. 

In any case, it proved that Emma was indeed determined to find her, just like she had promised after their encounter the night before. Suddenly, a devilish grin blossomed on Regina’s face. _Let’s see how determined you really are, Ms. Swan._ She retrieved a small notepad from her bedroom and quickly jotted down five words. Then she placed the note at the top of the stairs, certain that Emma would find it. And from the noise and the sound of footsteps coming from her study, she would find it sooner rather than later. 

Regina flicked her wrist, sighing softly at the immediate drain she felt, and transported herself away. 

**o o o**

“Ow! Fuck!” 

Emma rubbed her ass and lower back as she looked around to figure out where her magic had taken her and, more importantly, to find Regina. She recognized Regina’s study immediately, even from her position on the floor, feet stuck in the fireplace, head and upper body in the remains of the coffee table she had destroyed when she had landed on it. 

“Need to work on positioning,” she muttered. She looked around the room, expecting to see Regina or at least a trace of her, but the room was empty. “Looks like my Regina GPS isn’t working right either.” 

Emma slowly got to her feet, suddenly realizing how tired she felt. _Magic is energy_ , she heard Regina’s voice in her head, _and energy is a finite resource, especially for someone not used to using magic._

“Yeah, thanks,” Emma told the desk in the corner but the desk ignored her and her snarky comment. _I'm talking to furniture, great._ “Now where are you, Regina?” Her body's reaction gave her the feeling that the other woman was at least in the house or, given her luck, had been and was already gone again, but she was still trying to figure this connection thing out. _Legwork it is, then, just to make sure._

She left the study as quickly as she could but her body registered every step and reacted with pain. Her side and arm hurt from the tree she had crashed into, and now her back and butt were complaining as well. She _definitely_ needed to work on her landing technique but something told her she would get more practice soon enough. 

Regina was nowhere to be found downstairs, so Emma walked up the stairs to check there, already knowing deep down that the house was empty. She spotted the piece of paper on the floor as soon as her line of sight hit the top of the stairs and she crawled the last few steps until she could reach it. She sat down heavily, leaning against the banister, and read the note. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Regina?” she yelled once she had read it. 

_Catch me if you can_

“Catch you if I _can_?” Emma repeated incredulously. “You think this is a freaking game?” She took a deep breath to try and gather the energy in her body, and there certainly wasn’t much left. She tried to focus even more ending up as close to Regina as she could this time, so she couldn’t get away again, knowing full well that she didn’t have the energy for too many more of these poofs around town. 

What she had in spades, though, was determination. She tightened her fist around the note and focused once more. 

_Game on,_ she thought as she disappeared. 

**o o o**

Regina leaned heavily against the wall of her secret room in the vault, trying to fight off the lightheadedness that made it hard for her to stay on her feet. She had jumped from her mansion to the stables, taking only a second to breathe in the scent of the horses inside before transporting away to the well in the woods. The always lingering magic there had given her a small but much needed boost that had allowed her to transport to the vault but now the waves of exhaustion running through her body were back in full force. 

She hadn’t taken much time between jumps, mostly because she could feel by the tingles in her body that Emma was close on her heels. It really did seem that Emma was as determined as she had always been about everything else. With each jump from one location to the next, Regina felt herself open up more and more to the idea that Emma really might see their encounter as more than just a quick, one-time thing to get rid of any lingering attraction between them. 

Regina leaned her whole body back against the wall, needing the support. Her hand went up to her face when she noticed a warm feeling on her upper lip, and when she looked at her fingers she realized she had a nosebleed. “I think the game is over”, she mused aloud, voice slightly raspy. If _her_ body was reacting this way, she didn’t want to know what Emma’s was going through. She had wanted to test Emma’s determination but she didn’t want the other woman to kill herself by overdoing it. 

_Time to go home. Her_ new _home._

And if Emma followed her there, she'd just have to deal with it. She vanished with a slow, tired move of her wrist, unable to ignore the tiny grain of hope that Emma would indeed fi-- _join_ her. 

**o o o**

Emma landed on her knees in the vault and for one moment blackness threatened to overwhelm her. She keeled over to one side, resting against the cold stone floor, hoping it would revive her a little. She could feel her body tingle, could feel Regina somewhere in the vault but she didn’t have the energy to get up and walk around to try and find her. She barely had the energy to draw another breath. 

Her whole body ached, and not just the parts of her body that had crashed into various things. She was getting better about that though, she figured. At least she hadn’t landed on or in or against anything here in the vault. 

Emma sat up with a groan, slowing her movements to a crawl when her insides protested the movement. She saw a few drops of blood on the floor in front of her at the same time as she realized that she was bleeding out one ear and her nose. “Okay, that's not good,” she croaked, wiping away the blood and wondering if this hunt was Regina’s subtle way of trying to get rid of her once and for all. 

She knew it wasn’t. She knew it was probably a test of some sort, a test Emma was determined not to fail, but she also realized from the way she felt that if she didn’t find Regina on her next jump, she wouldn’t find her any time soon because she probably wasn’t going to be going anywhere for a long while. 

Emma got to her feet with the help of the wall, biting back her exhaustion with an iron will she hadn’t really known she possessed. The tingles in her body had lessened, so Regina had gotten herself to some new place already, a place Emma fervently wished was the final place of their little game.

By now, her thoughts focused easily on her goal, and she felt herself dissolve, biting back a groan. _Gods, I hope this is worth it._

But she already knew it was. 

**o o o**

Regina stumbled as she materialized in her cabin, barely able to prevent her fall by throwing herself back against the door. The irony of being _there_ again wasn’t lost to her but she was fighting too hard to stay upright to really be able to appreciate it. She hadn’t felt this exhausted, this drained in forever. _Shouldn’t have done this, fun though it was._ At least not on top of an hour’s worth of very advanced magic around her border. 

Regina pushed herself off the door and staggered into the kitchen. She needed fuel, and she needed it now. She devoured a banana in four large bites, chewing like she hadn’t had food in years. Once that was down, she grabbed her blender and started getting ingredients together for a protein drink, adding a few drops of a restorative potion she had saved for a day such as this. 

She made two drinks, _just in case._

She downed one of the drinks, put the other in the fridge, then sat down in her armchair to wait. 

**o o o**

Emma materialized with a groan, curled up on the floor, knowing straight away that getting up without help would be a monumental effort she just wasn't capable of at that very moment. Not only was her energy almost fully drained by this point, but she also felt like her body had crashed through a sheet of ice to get here, her skin still ice cold and feeling prickles like tiny shards of ice were piercing it. She couldn't even open her eyes to see where she had ended up this time around, even though she knew she should probably take a look on whose floor she was going to be hanging around for the foreseeable future. 

Emma tried to raise her head to look around but she stopped cold when even the slight movement almost caused her to black out. For a frightening moment, all she could hear was her heartbeat rushing in her ear, wild and erratic, as if trying to tell her that _yes, you managed another poof around town_ but also that _and as a reward you're going to die now_. 

She felt her body relax almost against her will, fully expecting her head to hit the floor hard because she just didn't have it in her to slow its way down, but to her surprise something stopped it before she met cold stone again. Her eyes were still closed, so she could only feel a soft hand in her hair, guiding her head to rest on something warm and firm, and Emma let out a soft sigh at the sensation of being so unexpectedly taken care of. 

"Here, drink this," a very familiar voice said gently as something cool pressed against her mouth. "It will help." 

Emma obediently opened her mouth and swallowed, drinking down the thick, cold liquid in a few gulps. She felt its effect almost immediately, a little of her energy returning. Not enough to allow her to jump up or shake this incredible weariness, but at least enough to make her stop wondering if she was going to drop dead this very second. She might even manage to open her eyes and lift her head now, and so she tried. 

"Relax," the same voice said, a gentle murmur, soothing her. "Give it a few minutes." Then Emma felt a cool, wet cloth running along her face, no doubt cleaning up the blood she could feel clotting below her nose and ear. 

"'mfine," Emma managed to mumble after a few more moments. 

"No, you're really not, Ms. Swan," Regina replied in a whisper that sounded just a little choked to Emma. 

_Must be after-effects of the last jump, making me hear things,_ Emma thought. She opened her eyes, needing to see Regina. It still took way too much effort, but when her vision finally cleared, she met a sight that surprised her. Her head was resting on Regina's outstretched leg, the side of her face almost touching the other woman's shirt. Her gaze traveled upwards and soon met Regina's eyes, looking down on her with an unreadable expression. If Emma were forced to describe it, she would probably use the word _haunted_. 

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile. 

"Hey." Regina let out a short, dark laugh, her head shaking back and forth, but Emma could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Regina's voice was hoarse and deep and even in her completely drained state, its effects hit Emma right in her core. 

Emma pressed her face closer against Regina's stomach, mostly because she figured she could get away with it in her state. The hand running through her locks let her know she was right. "Where are we?" she muttered after a few more minutes in which she felt more and more of her energy returning. _That was no normal shake,_ she figured. "What was that stuff you made me drink?" 

"That stuff, Ms. Swan," Regina replied in a voice that sounded much more normal now, "was a protein shake." 

"Like hell it was," Emma replied with a small chuckle. "What _else_ was it?" 

"I added a restorative potion," Regina admitted with a slight roll of her eyes. "It highly accelerates the energy regeneration of your body." 

"A magical upper, huh?" Emma looked at her hands, one of which was still curled into a tight fist. "So you weren't actually trying to kill me with this little exercise?" 

Regina looked stricken. "Why would I want to ...? No ... I ..." 

“Okay, okay … I thought so actually," Emma said softly. "Just wanted to make sure, you know." She stretched a little and sat up, testing what her body could do. “That stuff you gave me was good,” she said once she sat upright, facing Regina. “I actually feel better already. Still tired, but not ready to keel over.” 

Regina nodded. “That’s good,” she said, getting to her feet in a mostly graceful movement, but there was a slight hesitancy to her movements which told Emma that the other woman was feeling about as good as she did. She was just hiding it better. “Because I think it’s time you went back.” 

Emma scrambled to her feet, not even half as elegantly as Regina had. “Are you kidding?” she asked incredulously. “You _have_ to be kidding me. I didn’t chase you all over the place just for you to send me off again.” Emma’s stance was determined. “If you send me away, I’ll just turn around and get myself back here again. And again and again, however long it takes for you to see that I’m serious as fuck.” 

Regina studied Emma for a moment, considering her options. She knew Emma was stubborn enough to actually go through with her threat, and she couldn’t let Emma risk her life just because she had no idea how to deal with this situation. She nodded with a sigh. “Since when have you been able to port yourself anyway?” 

“Not sure,” Emma replied with a shrug. “About an hour maybe? It’s not like you gave me much of a choice,” she added with a small smirk. “I wanted to talk to you, so I thought of you and it … just happened.” 

“It just happened,” Regina repeated flatly. Magic _never_ just happened. She wondered if Emma had any idea how remarkable it was that she had been able to do what she had done, how rare it was … how it possibly was a lot more than just magic ability. Regina bit her lip as she made up her mind not to point Emma in that particular direction. “Your magic must be stronger than we all thought,” she said instead. 

Emma shrugged again. “Maybe … but I don’t think it was just my magic …” 

Regina’s heart skipped a beat, surprised. Had Emma figured it out? Did she mean …? “What do you mean?” 

Emma looked around, finally realizing where Regina had led them. This was Regina’s hideout. The last time she had been here, it had been a lot darker but there was no mistaking the general layout of the room. Unbidden, her eyes fell on the door, and her mouth curled into a fond smile. She remembered what they had done against it, and it seemed her body remembered it too, as the tingles along her spine became stronger once more. 

“Ms. Swan?” Regina tried to get her attention, reminding Emma that she hadn’t answered the question. 

“Oh yeah … magic or not,” Emma muttered. “It just … feels different, you know,” she said hesitantly, still not used to talking about magic as something that existed, something she could _do_. “I never felt these tingles in my body when I did magic before, for one,” she explained. “And I think everything was amplified because I was thinking …” 

Emma trailed off when she saw the expression on Regina’s face. It was unguarded, for once, telling Emma that Regina knew what she was talking about. “You feel it, too, don’t you?” she stated more than asked. 

“Feel what, Ms. Swan?” Regina’s eyes and features struggled unsuccessfully to hide her feelings behind strong walls again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Regina,” Emma whispered. “The tingles that I get when I think of you … you feel the same thing when you think of me.” 

Regina felt overwhelmed. The thing she had dreamed of in long, lonely nights was happening right in front of her eyes, the woman she was so desperately in love with was actually sharing her feeling. That was the only explanation for them both feeling the connection. Rumplestiltskin had already confirmed on the trip to Neverland that Emma was Regina’s true love, but the old weasel had let her believe that she was bound for eternal misery because Emma could never love her back. He had been wrong, apparently, or he had lied, which was much more probable. Emma did love her, whether she knew it yet or not. 

And Regina had no idea what to do now. “I … I’m …” 

Emma watched the struggle behind Regina’s eyes, not sure how she could suddenly read the woman so easily. She knew that Regina felt all of _this_ too, and could sense that there was more to the tingles, the connection Ruby had hinted at, than Regina wanted her to know. She saw how Regina’s emotions played out in her eyes, in the way her nostrils flared, and how her jaw finally set in a determined line. Emma would take any bet that moment that Regina was going to deny it. Deny _them_. So when Regina started to speak, hesitantly and softly, Emma did the only thing she could think of. 

She pulled Regina close and kissed her. 

She kissed her softly, with a tenderness she rarely showed in her kisses, she kissed her with all the unspoken emotions swirling around in her heart and mind, trying to say the things she had no words for yet, but that needed to be said. 

The kiss ended way too soon for Emma’s taste but at least it lasted quite a bit longer than she had expected it to last. And Regina withdrew from it slowly, not by pushing her away forcefully, and there was no slap either, all of which made Emma count this as a small victory. 

“What are you doing?” Regina’s voice was slightly shaky. 

Emma took a deep breath, keeping her hands on Regina’s arms. “Stopping you from lying to me,” she whispered, unable to raise her voice to normal speaking levels, “… and possibly yourself. Please don’t lie to me, Regina,” she pleaded again, her eyes focused on Regina’s, willing the other woman to see, to _accept_. 

“If you really don’t feel anything for me, I’ll have to live with that,” Emma continued. _Although it wouldn’t be a life worth living,_ she added in her head before continuing, “But I think we both know that’s not true.” Emma used one hand to point between her and Regina, indicating the connection she felt, imagined or not. 

Regina felt as if her heart had stopped beating the moment Emma had kissed her with so much unspoken feeling, only to start up again, beating rapidly, fueling the butterflies in her stomach, insisting she let her own feelings show. To hear Emma pleading to be heard, to be accepted? How could Regina resist? 

“Emma,” she started, surprised she could get even that one word out through a throat that was constricted by emotion, but that was as far as she got because the look on Emma’s face stopped her cold. 

Emma was shaking her head, convinced Regina was going to deny them. “Please don’t reject me just because you think you should for some reason, because of Henry or Neal or … Snow,” she demanded, her voice breaking a little on her mother’s name. “I can’t take any more rejection today.” 

Regina’s hands flew to Emma’s face, cupping her cheeks. “Oh, Emma, I wasn’t going to … I’m not going to …” She stopped when Emma still looked forlorn. Regina pulled her into a firm embrace and pressed a kiss to her temple. This was about more than just them, she realized. “Emma, dear, what happened?” 

Emma let herself be wrapped into a surprisingly strong hug, letting out a shuddering breath and burrowing into the crook of Regina’s neck. Haltingly, she explained what Snow had pulled earlier that day, the way she had just told Emma that she wasn’t going to be sheriff anymore, that Snow wanted to take away her job, her _life_ as well as Regina’s. Regina kept stroking her hair, and Emma relaxed more and more into the embrace and into the feeling of being with someone who got her. 

“That self-absorbed idiot!” Regina felt her blood boiling more and more with every word Emma said. _How could Snow do this to her child?_ She wasn’t surprised that she wanted to take over as mayor, and Regina had already resigned herself to the fact that she had no real position in Storybrooke anymore, which is how she had been able to justify disappearing. _But Emma? Emma was a good sheriff, a good leader, and the people loved her._ She growled deep in her throat. “I should—“ 

She was stopped once more by a pair of insistent lips on her own, and for one second Regina had the feeling of being caught in an emotional whirlwind. “Huh?” she stuttered when Emma pulled back a little, utterly surprised. “What—?” 

“I like you speechless,” Emma said with a cheeky grin, before turning serious again. “Thank you for understanding, for being there … for being _you_ , threats and hugs and all. Thank you for making me feel so much better.” 

Regina let a small, wicked smile play around her lips, sensing that the intensity needed to be brought down a few notches. They were both exhausted, physically and, Regina assumed, emotionally as well. She thought longingly of her bed and suddenly found just the right thing to say. “Oh, Ms. Swan,” she drawled huskily, “I think you know I could make you feel so much better than this.” 

Emma’s knees actually buckled at the sound of Regina’s voice and the images her mind brought up at her words. All she could manage in reply was a dopey grin and a short waggling of her eyebrows. She didn’t actually know if she could manage anything else in her exhausted state. 

Regina smiled, reveling in the effect she had on Emma and letting herself enjoy it. “Yes,” she purred. “By making you take a nice, long nap.” 

“Awww.” Emma pouted but she wasn’t all that unhappy. “Are you going to take a nap with me?” 

Regina wordlessly led them into her bedroom and started to take most of her clothes off, leaving her in her shirt and panties. Then she crawled under the covers and held them open as an invitation to Emma. “Does that answer your question?” 

Emma nodded with a bright smile as she undressed quickly and got into bed in her underwear, snuggling close to Regina in the middle of the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt her exhaustion take over completely. “Don’t send me away while I sleep,” she asked drowsily. 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Swan,” Regina replied around a small yawn. “You’re not going anywhere for a while.” 

“Good,” Emma slurred, already mostly unconscious. 

Regina pressed a kiss to her hair and fell asleep a second later. 


	11. Chapter 10: Hour of the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters but they sure are fun to write.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the comments/reviews, kudos/faves, and follows. They are much appreciated.
> 
> A/N 2: The first half of this chapter is mostly Ruby meddling but don't despair - the second half of the chapter is mostly SQ. :)

**Chapter 10: Hour of the Wolf**

Ruby approached Snow, still debating with herself over what to say to her. She was torn between loyalty to her best friend and knowing how much Snow had hurt Emma. She had never expected to witness Emma unravel in front of her eyes, and she fervently hoped that Emma had managed to find Regina. Ruby wondered at the irony of that ... Snow's arch-nemesis being the one able to put her daughter back together again. Snow was not going to like that, no matter how much better they all seemed to get along after Neverland. 

Ruby's own relationship with Regina was complicated. Her friendship with Snow meant that she had always stood against Regina but she had also felt a certain grudging respect for the other woman. Regina had outlawed the killing of werewolves in her kingdom and had protected wolves in general. She had been relentless in her quest for revenge but she had also often shown kindness to the people she ruled over. The tax system had been fair, fairer than that of King Leopold, and the economy had been working for almost everybody. Plus, Ruby's own monstrous side had given her some insight into Regina that she had decided not to share with anyone. It had only been her and Granny who had talked about the murky waters between right and wrong, good and evil sometimes late into the night by the warm fire of their hearth. God, she _really_ didn't miss the conditions back home. 

Maybe Granny would have some insight into Snow's current behavior which was so far over the line of reason that it was only a barely visible speck in the rearview mirror. 

"Did you want something, Ruby?" Snow's question interrupted Ruby's musings and she realized that she had actually walked all the way over to Snow's table while she had been thinking. "You know I always have time for my best and most loyal friend," Snow added. 

Instead of making her feel good, Ruby felt those words like a vise around her chest. Up until now she hadn't even noticed how much pressure Snow could put on people by subtly hinting at their position in her life, their loyalty to her. Ruby swallowed. "Not really," she replied quickly. "Just wanted to see if you needed more cocoa. It looks like you'll be here a while longer." 

"Oh, that would be lovely, thanks." Snow dropped her pen and stretched her shoulders. "I know the words should come easy to me but writing these proclamations is harder than I thought." 

_Having trouble doing the wrong thing?_ Ruby was glad that Snow seemed to at least struggle a little. "Maybe you should let the old council help you," she suggested. "That's how it used to be done back in the Enchanted Forest ..." 

Snow gave her a curious look. "David and I can't rule by committee, Ruby," she declared softly. "At least not until we're all back home. Somebody has to make all the hard decisions until then, and that person is me." 

"You sound as if you're not going to give people a say in whether or not they want to go back," Ruby pointed out. _That couldn't be right, could it?_

Snow tensed a little. "Are you okay, Ruby?" she asked. "What kind of question is that? I have _always_ made the decisions for my people ... that's the way things are and always have been." 

"But ..." 

"But what?" 

"But not everyone might want to go back," Ruby replied, feeling a little overwhelmed by Snow's behavior. "Emma definitely doesn't want to go back," she reminded Snow. "Plus, not everyone here is from your kingdom, Snow." 

"They are now," Snow said categorically. "And I'm sure Emma will change her mind once I finally manage to reunite her with her true love. She's just so stubborn sometimes." 

_Regina?_ Ruby almost couldn't stop herself from uttering that name but fortunately her mind and mouth cooperated for once and she managed to bite her tongue in time. "Emma's true love?" she asked instead. 

Now Snow looked excited. "Yes, Neal of course." 

"Neal? Are you sure about that?" 

"As sure as I can be without having seen true love's kiss at work," Snow replied with a smile. “Fortunately, we're fresh out of curses right now.” 

Ruby shook her head. Looking at Snow, she wasn't so sure about that. What if this was some kind of curse? Snow hadn't always been like this, had she? She had always been selfish, but it had been for the greater good. But now? The woman sitting before her was almost callous in her dealings with her people, and more importantly her daughter. 

Ruby tried not to sigh out loud. There was no way that Neal was Emma's true love, not with the frantic way Emma had been looking for Regina. And especially not with the way Regina's scent had been all over Emma. No, Ruby thought, if Emma _had_ a true love, it definitely wasn't Neal. She just wasn’t sure what she could do to make Snow see that without spilling Emma’s secret love for Regina. 

Ruby decided she needed to get away from Snow before she said something they all might regret later, Emma and Regina in particular. Her eyes fell on Emma's badge still sitting on the table. "I'll just get you your cocoa and let you get back to work," Ruby said casually. "And if you want, I can drop the sheriff's badge at the station. I wanted to ask David about something anyway." 

Snow was already focusing on her proclamation again and simply waved her hand in acceptance. Ruby grabbed the badge, not willing to wait around until Snow realized she probably hadn't listened to a word Ruby had said. 

**o o o**

Ruby prepared a sandwich and a bear claw for David and put it on Snow’s tab before she told Granny that she had something important to take care of. Unfortunately, Granny had been too busy for Ruby to ask her opinion on Snow’s plans, which was why she figured it was a good idea to go see the other half of the royal couple. 

If he was going to steal his daughter’s job, Ruby was at least going to let him know how she felt about it. 

David was sitting behind his desk, working on some files with a bored and somewhat vacant expression on his face. Ruby bit back snort. The Charmings really weren’t much for paperwork, which was just one of the reasons why Snow and David might not be the perfect people to lead this community. 

“Paperwork?” she asked with a grin as she stopped in front of his desk. 

David dropped his pen with a look of immense relief on his face and looked up to Ruby. “I hate it,” he said sheepishly. “What are you doing here, Red?” 

“Bringing you food,” Ruby said simply, dropping the baggie on the desk in front of him. 

David tore into it immediately with a wide grin. “Thanks,” he mumbled around a bite of the sandwich. “I didn’t notice how hungry I was.” 

“I also came over to drop this off,” Ruby continued, tossing Emma’s badge across the desk and into David’s lap. 

David scrambled to catch the badge while not dropping the sandwich. “What the hell, Red?” he shouted, reminding Ruby of his daughter. “What is this?” He held up the badge with a confused look on his face. “Is this Emma’s? How come you have it? What’s going on?” 

Ruby wondered if David really had no idea. “You don’t know?” she asked, eyes wide. “Yes, it’s Emma’s badge, and Snow pretty much just forced her to give it up because she felt that as her husband you should be the sheriff. She wants Emma to be her assistant.” 

David’s jaw dropped. “What? I have no idea what … Are you serious? Snow’s assistant?” 

“Dead serious,” Ruby replied. “Snow is at the diner drafting a proclamation declaring herself mayor right now, establishing you two as the rulers of Storybrooke.” 

David slumped back in his chair, sandwich forgotten. “I had no idea, Red,” he said after a moment. “I agree that Snow should run this town until we get back—“ 

“Gods, not you too,” Ruby groaned. 

“ … but I don’t want to take Emma’s job,” David finished. “What do you mean, not me too?” 

“I mean that not everyone wants to go back, David,” Ruby explained patiently. “Emma for one and I’m not too keen on the idea either. And I don’t think you and Snow should make the decision for everyone. This is a democracy, David.” Maybe she could get through to him when she and Emma hadn’t managed to get through to Snow. “Snow can’t just proclaim herself mayor by royal decree. If Snow wants the job, we need to have an election and then everyone who wants to be mayor can run for office.” 

“Everyone?” David looked confused. “Snow is the rightful queen, so she’s the logical choice.” 

“But we have a mayor.” 

“You mean Regina?” David asked. “You can’t seriously want the Evil Queen as the leader of this town!” 

“She’s done a pretty good job the first 28 years and she’s the only one who has any idea how things are run. She knows how to do all the paperwork.” Ruby sighed. “And maybe there are other people who’d like to try their hand at the job. Belle did a really good job of leading the town while you were all gone.” 

David looked unconvinced. “The people are used to Snow leading them,” he pointed out. “They won’t accept anybody else.” 

“If you’re sure about that, you shouldn’t have a problem persuading Snow to call for an election then,” Ruby replied casually. “Since you’re convinced she’d win anyway.” 

David looked like he wanted to argue but he couldn’t find anything to say. “I’ll talk to Snow,” he finally said with a reluctant sigh. “But _Regina_ can never be mayor.” 

“But according to what you just said, she wouldn’t win anyway, so what’s the harm in doing things by the rules of this land?” Ruby smiled winningly. “You know it’s the right thing to do.” 

Having said her piece Ruby turned to go but she didn’t get far. “Wait!” David stopped her. “Here, take this,” he tossed Ruby Emma’s badge, “and return it to its rightful owner. I’ll talk to Snow.” 

**o o o**

“It’s a good thing you’ve grown on me, love,” Hook told Tink with a mostly charming grin. 

“You got it?” Tink asked. “You got the dust?” 

When he nodded and held up a small vial with fairy dust, Tink jumped into his arms and gave him a full-body hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Hook stumbled backwards a couple of steps until he stopped against the main mast of the Jolly Roger. 

“For this reaction, I’d break into that Blue Fairy’s office any day of the week, love.” He had the wherewithal to put the vial safely into his coat pocket before Tink kissed him and made him forget about almost everything else. The small twinge he felt at the thought that this was the wrong blonde to kiss had lessened in intensity over the past days, after all. 

If only he knew what Tink wanted with the fairy dust she had him steal. 

**o o o**

Ruby returned to the diner for the early afternoon rush as Granny grumpily called the five or six customers who lingered after lunch. Snow was still sitting in the corner but Ruby couldn’t bring herself to talk to her again. She had stuffed Emma’s badge into one of her pockets and she feared it would burn a hole through her shorts if she got too close to Snow. 

Once Granny had deemed it okay, Ruby ran out of the diner, determined to talk to one more person before she took the promised run in the woods to go look for Regina, somehow _quite_ certain that Emma had found her first. If she hadn’t, she just assumed Emma would have shown up again at some point. 

Ruby walked into the library and found Belle sitting on the floor, surrounded by stacks of books. “Hey.” 

Belle looked up, surprised at the visitor. Most people had been giving her a wide berth after the group had returned from Neverland without Rumplestiltskin. “Hey yourself.” She stood and bid Ruby over to one of the chairs at a nearby table. “What can I do for you?” 

Ruby wasn’t quite sure how to start but then decided to just give Belle the short version. “Snow wants to take over as mayor.” 

Belle’s eyebrows wandered to her hairline. “Just like that?” 

“Via royal proclamation actually,” Ruby amended dryly. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into her.” She paused. “I just think it’s wrong, you know. They’re also planning on finding a way back home and making everyone go with them back to the middle ages.” 

“I have no interest in _ever_ going back to that place,” Belle whispered. “Too many memories. I want to stay here and explore the world. And even if none of us can ever leave Storybrooke …” she trailed off. 

“At least we still have the internet,” Ruby continued for her. “Yeah, I hear you. Not to mention several other modern amenities …” 

“So why are you telling me this?” 

“Well, I talked to David and he’s going to try and persuade Snow to do this the right way and have an election … and since you did such a great job as interim mayor, I thought you might want to run for office.” 

To Ruby’s surprise, Belle burst out laughing. “Oh no,” she chortled. 

“Why not?” Ruby was genuinely confused. “You did such a great job.” 

“Let me tell you something, Ruby,” Belle started. “The only reason I was able to do a somewhat decent job was that Regina was such a fantastic mayor before all hell broke loose. I know we all condemn her for being the Evil Queen and for being single-minded in her pursuit of revenge, but when she applied that focus on her job as mayor? She was brilliant and a really good administrator.” She smiled a little. “I think she’s the only one who has the experience necessary for the position, especially if we manage to open the town to the outside world at some point in the future, and have to deal with state and federal agencies and institutions.” 

“You sound as if you’ve thought about the issue quite a lot,” Ruby said with a smile. It was good to see Belle engaging in a conversation, even showing her beautiful smile. 

“I have, and I have to tell you that I don’t think that Snow is the right person for the job.” 

“Are you saying that you would actually vote for Regina? But she locked you up for 28 years!” 

Belle turned serious. “Absolutely,” she confirmed. “I know she locked me up and we’ll have to talk about that, but if it comes to an election, I’ll do everything I can to help her win.” 

Ruby just gaped at her. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“I _will_ have to talk to Regina first, though,” Belle continued, a thoughtful look on her face as her eyes went over the library and its sorry state. “I want her to promise me the budget to expand the library. I think we can turn it into a really good place for this town.” 

“I like that you’re thinking long-term,” Ruby smiled. 

“Yeah, well,” Belle sighed. “I don’t have much left now that Rumple is … gone.” Her eyes teared up immediately at the thought and Ruby’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. 

She put a comforting hand on Belle’s arm. “I’ll let Regina know that you want to talk to her,” she promised. “I’m going to see her later anyway.” _At least I’m going to look for her …_

Ruby looked up at the sky once she was outside. The sun was getting lower, indicating that the afternoon was slowly moving towards evening. If she wanted to go find Regina, she had to do it now. 

With a grin, she broke into a run, her long legs carrying her swiftly and effortlessly into the woods. 

**o o o**

The first thing Regina saw when she opened her eyes was a mane of blonde hair falling into her face from above, making her let out a small, girlish yelp that had Emma laughing out loud. “Christ, Regina, I had no idea the Evil Queen could make such a sound,” she got out around chuckles and giggles. 

Regina wrapped her arms around herself and huffed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ms. Swan.” 

The tone in her voice and the defensive posture sobered Emma up immediately. _You idiot,_ she admonished herself. _Kid gloves, remember? Kid gloves._ She pulled a reluctant Regina closer and hugged her firmly. “Please don’t be like that, Regina,” she pleaded softly. “You were just so adorable and—“ 

“I am no such thing,” Regina denied but her voice wasn’t quite as cold and her body not quite as stiff and tense. “What were you trying to accomplish anyway with your hair all over my face? That was not an ideal sight to wake up to, I’ll have you know.” 

Emma grinned. _This_ she could deal with, this snippy side of Regina that she had always found so strangely attractive, and now that she knew that she loved this woman it was even more stimulating. Emma leaned up on one elbow, pushing her hair behind her ears before she leaned over Regina again. “That’s because you woke up a second too soon,” she explained, her voice a low, soft breath across Regina’s face. “I was just about to wake you up with a kiss.” 

Emma leaned in but Regina stopped her with a hand on her chest. “I wasn’t aware I was under a sleeping curse,” she said softly, one eyebrow raised. 

There it was, the issue they had so assiduously avoided when Emma had caught Regina earlier. Emma had little to no experience with the topic of true love, apart from having the words thrown at her from every side since the curse had ended. She didn’t even know for sure if she _had_ a true love or even if everyone got one … but if the way she was feeling was any indication, if the way her body reacted to Regina’s presence and even absence was a sign of anything more than magic, then maybe she _did_ have a true love. 

She smiled softly at Regina, unable to keep her feelings from showing on her face, but still decided not to be the first one to say it out loud. She might be the Savior of all fairy tale people but inside she was still insecure enough to doubt that anybody could love her to such an extent. “I never said anything about true love’s kiss,” she finally whispered with a cheeky grin, making light of the topic. 

“Oh.” From the look on Regina’s face that was exactly the wrong thing to say. “Well th—“ 

Emma pressed her thumb against Regina’s lips. “But it was _implied_ ,” she said with a soft smile, then got distracted by the silky feel of Regina’s lips against her finger. She moved it softly from left to right, along the bottom lip, then the upper lip, lingering on the scar she had always found immeasurably sexy. The smile slowly slid off her face, replaced by a look of such open desire that Regina gasped out loud. 

Emma’s eyes went rapidly from Regina’s mouth to her increasingly darkening eyes, thumb teasing the plump lips, opening them slightly. She reached her breaking point when Regina ran the tip of her tongue along her thumb, and she crashed her mouth against Regina’s with a low moan, kissing her hungrily, deeply, exploring and tasting with a craving she had never before felt, not even the first time she had kissed those lips. 

Regina kissed back with equal fervor, wrapping her hands in Emma’s locks, pulling her as close as possible, pulling her over her body as she pressed herself up to get even closer. She wrenched her mouth from Emma’s with a gasp when a thigh slipped between her legs, putting pressure on her center. She opened her eyes to look at Emma, to make sure this was actually happening and not one of her dreams. 

That was when she saw the soft, golden glow that surrounded them, and she gasped for a different reason. “Emma,” she breathed. “Magic.” 

Emma’s eyes opened slowly. “Is that …?” 

Regina nodded, speechless for once. There was a shimmer in her eyes, a look of wonder, of relief, but Emma could also see a glimmer of doubt. “Don’t question it,” Emma whispered. “Just accept it, please. You deserve this, and so do I.” She kissed Regina’s eyes, her nose, and her lips before continuing. “Henry is going to be happy,” she said confidently. 

Regina snorted darkly. “Henry’s going to _hate_ me if I take away his dream of the perfect family.” Her voice was like sandpaper. “That’s why I left, Emma, to give him that, to make _him_ happy. And now—“ Her voice broke. 

“ _Now_ he’s going to see that _we_ are that family,” Emma replied calmly, wiping the tears from Regina’s cheeks with her thumb. “We may not be perfect, but we love each other and we love him. There’s no better foundation for a family.” 

Regina looked at her strangely, a new tear falling from her eye. “Did you just … Can you say that again, please?” 

Emma was confused. “That we’re not perfect? I thought that was pretty damn clear.” 

Regina shook her head. “No … what you said about …” She hesitated. _What if Emma hadn’t been ready for that? It had clearly been an accident._

Emma ran her own words back through her head to figure out what Regina meant. _Oh._ “You mean …?” The look on her face must have given away that she had figured it out because Regina simply smiled and nodded. 

“I thought that was a given after the magic show just now,” Emma went on, a soft, teasing smile on her face, “but I guess hearing it _could_ be nice.” 

Regina growled and rolled her eyes. “Will you just _say_ it, Ms. Swan! Why must you always make everything so diffi—” 

“I love you,” Emma said sincerely, the brightest smile on her face. “And if once wasn’t enough, Your Majesty: I love you.” She realized that it got easier with every time she said it. “I lo—“ 

Regina’s index finger against her lips stopped her. “That’s quite enough, Ms. Swan.” She ran her finger across Emma’s lips, suddenly knowing exactly why Emma had been so focused on her mouth earlier. “At least for now, I mean.” 

She saw that Emma looked at her expectantly. “Oh, were you waiting for something?” She figured it was her turn to tease now. Emma just growled but before she could say anything Regina stopped the game. “I love you too.” 

They kissed again, softer and sweeter this time but Regina pulled back after a while, something niggling at the back of her mind. She cleared her throat, trying to get herself under control. “I think you should go home to Henry,” she finally said, still a little breathless. “He must wonder where you are.” 

_God, Henry._ Emma could have smacked herself. She had promised Henry she’d let him know if she found Regina but she also really didn’t want to leave this place. “Can’t I just call him?” she wondered aloud. “Tell him I found you and to spend the night with my par— … with Neal?” 

“You can’t,” Regina replied sadly. “The protection I put up around the cabin won’t let you get a signal on your phone.” 

“Ah, that explains why you never said anything about the message I left you.” Emma thought for a moment. “I should be able to make a call outside the protective border though, right?” 

Regina nodded. “You left me a message?” 

Emma sat up, slowly disentangling her own body from Regina’s. “Yep, when I started looking for you.” She stood and held a hand out for Regina. “Would you care for an early evening stroll in the woods, milady?” 

Regina took the offered hand with a laugh and let herself be pulled to her feet. 

**o o o**

Ruby ran through the woods in a wide circle around the town, following no particular path except for the one her instincts pointed out. She knew she couldn’t follow Emma’s or Regina’s scent because they transported but there was a feeling in her gut that sometimes pulled her in a certain direction. 

She had learned early on to trust her wolf instincts, so she changed course here and there whenever she was pulled a certain way until she ended up in a remote part of the forest, quite a ways from the town. She stopped and looked around but all she could see were trees and more trees. Still, there was _something_ here, something she could feel. 

And then suddenly there was a hint of a familiar scent in the air. _Regina_ , she identified. _And Emma_ , she added with a smile. 

She couldn’t see them which meant that Regina had put up some sort of magical protection, but Ruby decided to trust her other senses. “Hey, Emma,” she called out. “I have your badge here. David didn’t want your job after all.” 

Even though she had known they were somewhere close by, she gasped when the two women were standing in front of her all of a sudden, appearing from nothing. “Nifty trick,” she breathed, pulling Emma into a hug. “I’m glad you found her,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” Emma whispered back. “But thank you for finding her as well.” 

Ruby pulled back, shooting Regina a nervous glance. “Relax, Ms. Lucas,” Regina said with a smirk, and strangely enough Ruby did. 

“You talked to David?” Emma went back to the important part. 

Ruby nodded. “He had no idea …” She stopped and looked over to where Regina was standing two feet away. 

“She knows,” Emma told her and took Regina’s hand, intertwining her fingers. 

“David had no idea what Snow was planning,” Ruby continued. “He _really_ doesn’t want your job.” She handed over the badge. “But …” 

“But he doesn’t have a problem with Snow declaring herself mayor,” Regina stated derisively. 

“True,” Ruby confirmed. “But I talked to him and he agreed to talk to Snow about having an actual election.” 

“He agreed to _that_?” Emma asked, eyes wide. 

“Of course he did,” Regina muttered beside her. “He doesn’t believe anyone would vote against her, let alone _run_ against her.” 

“You’re going to run though, aren’t you?” Ruby asked. “I … well, Belle and I were sort of hoping you would. Belle even said she would help you, but she wants to talk to you first.” She spoke quickly, nervously moving back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Well, I did what I came here to do, so … I should go,” she said with a grin. “Granny will skin me alive if I’m not back for the dinner rush.” She pulled Emma into another quick hug. “Come see me, I want details,” she whispered before pulling back. Then she turned and ran off. 

Emma turned to Regina, perfectly aware that she had been surprised by Ruby’s words. “ _Are_ you going to run in the election?” 

Regina snorted. “Why should I?” she asked. “Just so I can be humiliated by not getting a single vote? I’m really not into that.” 

Emma pulled her close by their linked hands. “You’d have my vote,” she stated against Regina’s hair. “And apparently Belle’s too. And then there’s Ruby … that sounds like three votes already, and who know who else we could convince.” 

“You actually _want_ me to run against your mother?” Regina asked, sounding surprised. “ _If_ there’s even an election.” 

Emma nodded. “Yes, I do.” She pressed a kiss to Regina’s temple. “Now let’s call our son.” 

They caught Henry on his way home from the park where he had hung out with a few of the Lost Boys. Emma talked to him for a few moments, telling him that she was with Regina and that she wanted him to go stay with his dad for the night, before Henry asked to talk to his mother. 

“You left,” he said immediately but it sounded a lot more sad than accusatory. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going away?” 

Regina almost broke. “I couldn’t, honey,” she said around a soft sob. “I would never have been able to leave you if I had to say goodbye to you in person, Henry.” She held on tightly to Emma’s hand, drawing strength from her. “I thought it was the right thing to do at the time.” 

“And now?” 

Regina shared a look with Emma who was listening in. “Now I’m re-evaluating my position on that.” 

“What …?” 

Emma chuckled. “She’s changing her mind, kid,” she said loudly so he could hear. 

“That’s what I said,” Regina huffed. “I love you, Henry.” 

“I know, mom,” Henry replied and his mothers could practically feel how he got uncomfortable, which made his mumbled “Love you too” so much more important. 

“Will you be okay with your father tonight?” Regina asked, a blinding smile on her face from his words. 

“I’ll be fine, mom,” he said with an audible eye roll. “It’s cool, and I guess you and Emma have some stuff to talk about.” 

“That we do, kid,” Emma replied with a grin. “Tell Neal I have some things to take care of, okay? Remember to keep this on the down-low. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember, it’s still our secret mission. I’ll be fine,” He said and ended the call. 

“Another secret mission?” Regina asked with a smirk. 

“Yep, Operation Hide and Seek,” Emma told her, smiling proudly. “The mission is mine, the name is his.” 

“And what does this mission entail?” 

“Finding you,” Emma replied softly. “And it was a full-on success.” 

“Indeed.” Regina gave Emma a long look. “Whatever will you do with me now that you found me?” 

“Well, like the kid said we _do_ have a lot to talk about,” Emma said thoughtfully as she pocketed her cell phone. “But I’d much rather just get back to what we were doing before.” She moved in to kiss Regina but the other woman moved a step back, then dragged Emma back across the magical border. _Only then_ was Emma allowed to kiss Regina, and she made full use of the opportunity until they were both breathless and wanting. 

“Take me to bed, Regina,” Emma demanded. 

“It will be my pleasure,” Regina replied with a grin. “And yours.” 

“You bet.” 

They ran back to the cabin, smiling and laughing, with a few stops for some much-needed kissing along the way. 


	12. Chapter 11: About Last Night ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my mistakes. :)
> 
> A/N: A somewhat fluffy interlude ... which turned out to be not quite as fluffy as I thought ...

**Chapter 11: About Last Night …**

Emma sighed contentedly, pressing her face deeper into the crook of Regina’s neck. They had made love in one continuous ebb and flow since their return from the border and it had been everything Emma had hoped for and more. Regina had known exactly where to touch her, and how, when to speed up, when to slow down to drag out their pleasure. Emma swore she had never come so hard or as often before, her body moving seamlessly from one peak to another, their bodies bringing forth each other’s pleasure effortlessly. 

Emma had never thought she’d regret the first time she had sex with Regina, but now she did. Because it had been just that — _sex_ — and not the mutual, joyful experience they had just shared, and _that_ was the first time Regina had deserved. They _both_ had deserved. _Christ, and I took her against the fucking door like a pimp in a seedy back alley._ It had been fun and Emma could see them doing it again at some point … in fact, they almost hadn’t made it to the bed this time either. But when she had seen Regina pressed against the door, her eyes half closed in desire, her body so eager to be touched, Emma had taken a step back and had dragged them both to the bedroom. 

“Is something bothering you, dear?” 

Regina’s voice held an irresistible, post-coital roughness that Emma felt down to the bottom of her toes. Her breathing had only just returned to normal but her body reacted with a wave of desire. 

“How do you do this to me?” Emma asked rhetorically. 

“Do what?” 

“Getting me all hot and bothered just by speaking,” Emma replied, adding a nip to Regina’s neck because she felt like it. _There’s going to be a hickey anyway_ , she thought with a juvenile sense of pride, _so what’s one more?_ “Your voice seriously is like aural sex.” 

Regina didn’t quite know what to say. “Is that what’s bothering you?” 

Emma smiled. “Only in so much as I want you again _desperately,_ and I’m too tired to do anything about it.” 

Regina laughed. “Did I wear you out?” 

Emma leaned up on one elbow. “Don’t pretend you’re not just as worn out as I am.” Her free hand lightly traced a line from Regina’s knee all the way up to her throat, and Emma watched in fascination as a trail of goosebumps followed her fingers. When she met Regina’s eyes, she almost gasped at the look of open devotion and affection she could so easily see now. There was no choice but to lean closer and kiss Regina again, pouring out her feelings into the waiting mouth, breathing her love into Regina, and receiving an equal measure back. 

After that, it took a moment for Emma to find her voice again. “I’m … I owe you an apology,” she muttered. 

Regina smirked. “I can think of a million reasons, so why don’t you enlighten me what you think you need to apologize for _right now_.” The bright smile that followed her words completely removed their sting. 

“Har har.” Emma gave Regina a playful glare before turning serious. “I never wanted our first time together to be some quick f— … affair against a door,” she explained softly. “I wanted it to be like this, all perfect and wonderful, and I’m sorry I ruined that for us.” 

Regina stared at Emma in surprise. “That is remarkably sweet of you,” she said after a moment. Then she remembered something. “Wait, is this a new thought?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Emma sounded confused. “But no, I’m not just thinking this just now. I actually tried to tell you I was sorry about how it happened right _after_ … before you …” She shrugged and turned her wrist in a gesture they both recognized. 

Regina was contrite. “ _That_ was what you were trying to say?” 

“Yeah.” Emma tenderly moved a few dark hairs out of Regina’s face. _She’s gorgeous, all mussed after sex._ “What did you think I was going to … Hold on, did you send me away because you didn’t want to hear what I was trying to say?” 

Regina nodded. “I thought you were going to say that you regretted the _act_ , not the way it happened,” she confirmed Emma’s suspicions. “I expected you to reject me, and I really wouldn’t have been able to take that … not after you had just made one of my far-fetched dreams come true.” 

“Jesus, Regina,” Emma exclaimed. “That was the last thing on my mind.” She shook her head. “All I wanted was to cuddle up to you … preferably _after_ you returned the favor.” 

Regina cupped Emma’s face. “I’m sorry for sending you away,” she whispered. “I was so afraid of getting hurt because I assumed you would never want me the way I wanted you … if I had just let you talk things could have been a lot easier.” 

Emma snorted. “True … but then it wouldn’t have been _us_ , I guess. We never went for the easy option.” She leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. “Let’s try this whole communication thing, okay? I hear it actually works sometimes … and we wouldn’t have to assume things and come to the wrong conclusions. I think we might need that more than anybody else I know.” 

“Agreed.” 

“So … why did you assume I wouldn’t return your feelings?” 

“Rumple,” Regina hissed with a strong dose of venom. “He realized … _felt_ that you’re my true love on the trip to Neverland, and he took an immense pleasure in letting me know that you could never return my feelings. He was very convincing and he played to my … weakness, so I believed him.” 

“You knew this whole time that what we have is true love?” Emma yelped. “But why did you believe him? I thought true love couldn’t be one-sided?” 

“That’s what people like your parents would have everyone believe. However, it is possible under special circumstances.” 

“Special circumstances? Like what?” 

“Cosmic misalignment, I guess … people who don’t want to be in love or people already in love with other people, or—“ 

Emma didn’t let her finish her list. “And for some reason you thought I was in love with Neal, right?” 

“Well, Snow can be quite convincing, especially to someone who doesn’t think she’s worthy of love.” Regina found the sheets next to her body very interesting all of a sudden. 

Emma turned Regina’s face back around and met her eyes with an even, determined look. “I know Snow is running around telling everyone that Neal is my true love, _including_ Neal but I assure you, he’s not.” There was a hint of panic in Emma’s tone. 

“I know, dear,” Regina said reassuringly, although Emma didn’t think she sounded all that certain. 

“Just wanted to make sure,” Emma sighed. “And you definitely deserve love, just so you know. If I deserve love, then so do you.” 

Regina decided not to comment on that, knowing that this was still her Achilles heel. She knew there was no true good and true evil, no black and white, but some people just fell more towards the dark end of that gray scale, and she was … _had been_ one of those people. 

“I’m hungry,” Emma suddenly said against her throat. “Like _literally_ , not figuratively.” She sat up a little. “Do you have any food?” 

“No, dear,” Regina replied with a completely straight face. “I’ve been fasting ever since I disappeared.” 

Emma’s jaw dropped in horror causing Regina to laugh out loud as she got up and offered Emma a hand. “Come on, Savior,” she prodded with a teasing smile, and it sounded suspiciously like a term of endearment. “Let’s see what I can whip up, shall we?” 

Emma jumped up and followed Regina with a huge grin. 

**o o o**

“I really don’t want to go back,” Emma said half an hour later around a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. “God, this is awesome … did I already say that?” 

Regina smiled and nodded, trying not to wince at the thin string of cheese that connected Emma’s mouth and the sandwich when she opened her mouth to speak. Emma had indeed praised her kitchen skills several times already, mostly while chewing, which Regina surprisingly didn’t find as disgusting as she expected it to, and that fact disturbed her a little. She could already see Henry and Emma forsaking all table manners in the future if they ever found out that Regina thought it was a little … _adorable_ in Emma’s case. 

Then she wondered if they would ever have those kinds of family dinners; the three of them being the family all of them wanted. Or at least she and Emma wanted … she really wasn’t sure what Henry would have to say about it. 

“You know you have to go back to Henry tomorrow,” Regina said in reply to Emma’s whine once she had swallowed her perfectly chewed piece of tomato from her salad. “We should enjoy each other’s company while we can.” 

“Yeah.” 

That sounded positively morose, Regina thought, but she realized there wasn’t much she could do about it. “Emma …” she sighed softly. 

“I know, I know …” Now it was Emma’s turn to sigh. She picked at the rest of her sandwich that still rested loosely in her hand. “Regina … Can you … Would you … Why don’t you return with me tomorrow? Go back to the mansion? So we can see what’s going on … and get started on your campaign?” 

Regina studied Emma for a long moment, the way she seemed to be nervous about her request, the way her forehead was creased in a frown, how she slowly, unconsciously picked apart the sandwich. “Why is this so important to you, dear?” she finally asked. “When I’m really not sure I even want to _be_ mayor any longer …” 

Emma almost dropped the rest of her sandwich in surprise. “But you _are_ the mayor,” she blurted. “That’s who you _are_ and I think you need to be _Madame Mayor_ again. And you heard what Ruby said … I think you’d have a good chance at winning … then you’d be back where you belong.” 

Regina searched the depth of her wine glass for a way to explain what was going through her mind. “Do you _really_ think your parents are going to accept this?” 

Regina’s voice was almost wistful, and Emma had a feeling she wasn’t just talking about a mayoral election. “You think they won’t even let you run against Snow?” she mused. 

“Among other things.” 

“Okay, what else?” 

“Snow will expect you to be active in her campaign. Your parents won’t accept you taking my side of all people,” Regina explained as patiently as possible. “Not to mention you being _with_ me … loving me.” 

Emma reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. “I think I can convince them,” she swore, eyes blazing with determination. “I mean, they always say they want me to be happy,” she continued, sounding as if she was trying to bolster up her own conviction as much as Regina’s. “After all, what can they seriously say or do against true love? That’s like the holy grail to them and they would never get between that.” 

“Emma …” 

“What?” 

“Your naiveté never ceases to astound me, as adorable as it sometimes is.” _There was that word again. She really was turning into some mushy idiot._ “Just today your mother tried to take your badge for no other reason than she thought her consort should have it. I don’t know if that’s just Snow’s typical selfish streak rearing its ugly head or if it’s something else, but I _do_ know that she won’t just accept me as your true love, and neither will your father. Or anybody else in this town.” 

Regina gripped Emma’s hand tightly when the other woman’s face fell at her words. “I’m sorry, dear,” Regina whispered. “They won’t accept that your true love is the person they hate most in this world.” 

“I’ll _get_ them to accept it,” Emma declared defiantly. 

Regina stood and walked the step to Emma’s chair, pulling her against her body in a hug. “They won’t believe it,” she repeated against Emma’s hair, pressing a soft kiss against the locks that were still slightly tangled from the way her hands had gripped them during their lovemaking. “Snow won’t believe it because she thinks that Neal is your true love … and she has a tendency to believe that what _she_ thinks is always right and true.” 

Emma sighed as she pressed her face against Regina’s chest and just listened to Regina’s heartbeat for a few seconds. “I’ll tell them tomorrow that Neal isn’t who I want … who I love,” she promised. “If they won’t believe me … we’ll prove it somehow. Then they’d have to accept it.” 

“I will _not_ curse you just so we can prove something … and neither will _you_ , Ms. Swan.” Regina ran her hand through Emma’s hair with a small, almost sad smile that Emma couldn’t see. She wouldn’t put it past her lover to be so … stupid, so heroically romantic as to try to force her parents’ acceptance. There _had_ to be a better way. 

“Do you think we should tell Henry about us?” Regina asked quietly. “I think he should know …” 

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “And he should be the first one we tell.” 

“I just don’t want to hurt him,” Regina admitted. 

“This _won’t_ hurt him,” Emma said as she stood and pulled Regina tightly into her arms. “I’ll explain it to him tomorrow, okay?” She kissed Regina’s forehead to smooth out the frown that seemed to have taken permanent residence there over the course of their late night snack. “As soon as I see him tomorrow, I’ll tell him … and then I’ll tell Snow.” 

Emma sounded so sure of herself that Regina decided to trust her on that. She just hoped that Emma’s belief in their son wasn’t misguided. Right now, however, she planned on enjoying the rest of her time with Emma in the best way possible. 

Emma only yelped a little when Regina ripped off her tank top and pulled her into the bedroom again. 

**o o o**

It had taken Snow most of the day to draft her proclamation, Ruby noticed from behind the counter at the diner. A lot of that probably had to do with the fact that at some point David had stormed in and had a heated, whispered discussion with his wife that Ruby had only half-heartedly tried not to listen in on. 

David wasn’t happy with his wife, that was clear, or at least not with the fact that Snow had decided to make him sheriff. Surprisingly enough, Snow had immediately caved when David confronted her about that, and Ruby was cautiously hopeful that the old Snow she knew was in there somewhere. 

Then David had asked to see what Snow had written so far and they had spent the rest of the day going in circles, debating the contents of Snow’s proclamation. In the end, David had sent Ruby a short smile that let her know that he had managed to get Snow to cave on the election issue as well. 

Snow saw the smile and deduced immediately where her husband’s insistence on an election had come from. Her glare was anything but friendly but Ruby ignored it and sent her old friend an encouraging smile. 

It was late when David returned from the copy shop with several dozen copies of the proclamation. He handed one to Ruby who started to read straight away, only looking up once to wave goodbye to David when he and Snow left to spread the copies around town. She smiled when she was finished and pulled out her phone. 

“There’s going to be an election,” was the first thing she said when Belle answered. 

“Snow changed her mind?” 

“David changed it for her, actually,” Ruby said with a smile. “The details will be explained in a town meeting in two days, which is also when everyone who wants to run for office has the opportunity to speak and declare their intention.” 

“Okay,” Belle said, sounding as if she was thinking things through. “That means we have two days to convince as many people as we can not to faint, scream or run when Regina gets up and tells them she’s going to run.” 

“ _If_ she’s going to run,” Ruby muttered. 

“Did you talk to her?” 

“Yeah, and she didn’t sound too happy at the idea of running in an election that would garner her no votes, but lots of hate.” 

“I can understand that,” Belle replied quietly. “Then we have to let people know that she would be the best choice for the job. The only one offering the people here a say in where they want to live.” 

Ruby’s heart thudded in her chest as she spoke the next words. “Would you like to come over tomorrow morning for breakfast … so we can plan a strategy?” 

“That’s a great idea,” Belle agreed, and Ruby could have sworn she heard her smile. 

“Brilliant. See you in the morning then.” She ended the call with the biggest smile on her face 

The smile never left her face the rest of the night. Not when she unceremoniously kicked Leroy out at closing, not as she cleaned the grill, and certainly not as she went to bed and wrapped herself into her warm sheets. 


	13. Chapter 12: Slippery When Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I just take them out to play to make them happy.
> 
> A/N: Sexytimes. And nothing but. It seems I lost most of the actual plot somewhere after the first line of this chapter. Oops.

**Chapter 12: Slippery When Wet**

_“Ohgodohgodohgod.”_

Emma’s head slammed back hard against the black tiles in the cabin’s roomy walk-in shower. Her breath came in rough, gasping pants as one hand scrabbled for purchase on the slick, wet surface behind her while the other one tightened its grip on the dark head between her thighs, pressing herself into this incredibly talented mouth to prolong her orgasm. “ _Jesus_ , Regina!” 

Regina smiled against the wet folds, her nose nuzzling gently against the most sensitive spots, making Emma groan and tremble once more. When the pressure on her head lessened, she pulled back a little to look up and enjoy the blissful look on Emma’s face. 

“Come up here,” Emma panted hoarsely. “Let me kiss that smug look off your face.” 

“I think I deserve to be quite satisfied with my … pursuits this morning,” Regina said with a smirk, her voice an enticing mix of arrogance and playfulness. She took her time getting to her feet, rubbing her body along Emma’s skin, ignoring the ache in her joints from kneeling on the shale floor of her shower. She trailed her tongue and lips up Emma’s torso until she could press her mouth to Emma’s and steal her breath all over again. When she pulled back they were both smiling brightly. In fact, Regina saw with a certain sense of pride, Emma still looked completely blissed out. 

Which was why she gasped in surprise when Emma moved suddenly and with a surprising amount of grace given her jellified state, and reversed their position. Regina let out a light “oomph” when her naked body met the coldish tiles but the slight discomfort was alleviated immediately when a warm, firm, and wet body pressed against her front from head to toe. 

“Well, hello there.” Emma grinned devilishly as she pushed herself even more firmly into Regina, relishing the way their bodies fit together and the way Regina’s eyes darkened at the contact. 

Regina was mesmerized by the look in Emma’s eyes, the love she could see in the vivid green but also, always, a hint of sadness. Not for the first time she marveled at the similarities between them, and how she had managed not to notice them for the longest time. 

The longer they stared at each other while the unending supply of water rained down on them from the huge shower head above, the darker Emma’s eyes became. There was a gleam in her eyes that made her look positively hungry, and Regina’s arousal blazed through her body. She was already wet from tasting Emma and listening to her sounds as she was driven higher and higher, and her raspy yell as she came, but that was no comparison to just _how_ soaked she was now. 

Emma had an idea and hoped she wouldn’t get thrown through the large window next to them if she tried it. All through the night, she had let Regina be in control, had let her dictate the pace of their love-making. It had been painful at times because apparently Regina liked to tease. _A lot._ But it had also been so worth it. Now, however, Emma decided that it was her turn. 

She leaned in for another kiss. It was so easy for her to get lost in the sensation, and from the sounds escaping from deep within Regina’s throat she wasn’t the only one losing track of everything. _Good._ Emma smiled into the kiss as she blindly reached for Regina’s hands and pulled them over their heads, keeping them there with one hand, pressing them against the wall. 

Emma stilled her body’s movement when she felt Regina tense, and just kept moving her mouth over Regina’s in a soft, almost lazy rhythm until she felt her lover relax a bit. After a moment though, Regina wrenched her mouth from Emma’s with a groan. “Emma, wha—” 

Emma’s lips stopped whatever she might have wanted to ask and Regina forgot what she had wanted to say. All of a sudden, it didn’t seem all that important anyway. The silken lips moving against her mouth were important, the tongue that was gently caressing her own was important. Everything else didn’t matter because only _they_ mattered in this moment, and the way Emma drove her higher and higher with just her lips on her mouth, her tongue tangled with her own, and a fingertip running up and down her arm. 

“Gods, Emma,” Regina moaned breathlessly, tearing her lips away from Emma’s mouth again for a breath, only to feel those lips descending on her jaw and neck. “I … I want you … so much … I need you,” she panted between licks and nips and sucks on her neck, ashamed at how needy she sounded. _The queen didn’t beg, she_ never _begged,_ but here she was doing almost that and Emma hadn’t even started yet. _Which of course was the problem._

Regina was close to biting her lips to stop herself from babbling, saying more things that would reveal her need, but from the reaction her words had caused, Emma seemed to enjoy them, so Regina consciously relaxed her body and mind and decided to allow Emma to hear what she could barely suppress anyway, and continued. “I’m so wet for you … I want you now.” 

“Christ, Regina,” Emma moaned, slipping one leg against the hot wetness at the apex of Regina’s thighs, pressing her whole body into her lover in an unconscious rhythm. She squeezed the hands she still held firmly in one of her own and ran the other down the side of Regina’s body. Tantalizing, arousing, but not going anywhere near where Regina wanted her the most. “You like this?” she asked, and there was just a trace of insecurity. “You like it when I run the show?” 

Regina hesitated a moment too long, long enough for Emma to notice and stop all movement again. Her leg stilled against Regina’s center, her free hand rested on her hip, and the hand holding Regina’s hands loosened their hold a little. “Regina? Are you okay?” she asked quietly. “Is this … we don’t have to—” 

“Don’t stop,” Regina demanded, snapping out of her thoughts. She had never been submissive in any way, and not once had she allowed another person to restrain her during sex _— not since Leopold and his huge body holding her down with his weight until she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t be —_ not even in the playful way Emma was doing it. Regina firmly shout the door in her mind that led to her past experiences, knowing without a shred of doubt that Emma would let her hands go with one word from her, or even just a look. With that in mind, Regina focused on what was really important — her need to come — so … 

“Just … don’t stop.” 

Emma looked into Regina’s very dark eyes, making sure one more time. Then she nodded as if in acceptance and kissed Regina almost reverently. “I’ll take care of you … I’m going to make you scream my name,” she muttered. “Too bad we don’t have all day.” They had decided that it would be best if Emma returned home after a quick shower and breakfast. Neither of them was too unhappy when the shower turned out to be longer than planned, and right now neither Emma nor Regina could remember why Emma had to go back at all. 

Regina chuckled breathlessly. “It’s not going to take long anyway if you’d only touch me, dear … so why don’t you … get started on that?” She groaned impatiently. “Just touch … ah …” She gasped as Emma suddenly pushed two fingers into her, deeply and slowly. 

“Yes,” Regina panted, her hips pressing forward into Emma’s hand while her shoulder blades leaned heavily against the wall. “Harder!” 

Emma stopped, her fingertips resting just inside Regina. “I thought I was running the show, _Your Majesty_ ,” she whispered teasingly. “But that sounded almost like you were trying to tell me what to do.” 

Regina shook her head. “You just said yourself … we don’t have much time … and I need …” 

“I know what you need,” Emma interrupted gently. “Trust me.” She held her breath waiting for a reply. 

Regina waited a beat. And another, trying to hold on to some control, but finally she relented. “I trust you.” 

Emma smiled brightly as she let her breath out in one long, relieved sigh. She knew what the words must have cost Regina and swore she would never betray that trust in any way. “Thank you,” she murmured, emphasizing her words with a long, slow push into Regina. “I’ll let you know when you can come.” 

Regina whimpered, a sound that surprised them both. _I think we need to do something like this again,_ Emma thought. _And I better make it good if I want to have another chance at this._ She put her whole body behind her hand as she moved slowly but deeply in and out of the slick, velvety heat. 

Regina was lost to everything around her. Her world had shrunk to Emma and the wall she was pushed up against. She raised her legs and wrapped them around Emma's hips, opening herself up, trusting Emma's strength to hold her up. 

Emma grunted when Regina’s whole weight suddenly rested on her and the wall, and she had to let go of Regina’s hands so she could keep them both stable. Regina’s hands flew into Emma’s hair, and Emma’s hand curled around her back. Suddenly she wished she had at least one other pair of hands, but for now she simply spread her legs a little wider and pushed the lithe body more firmly against the wall. “That’s right,” she whispered. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Emma knew she didn’t have much longer, not in this position and not with how she had to tighten every muscle in her body to keep them both upright. Sooner or later she feared they'd fall, and Emma had no plan to repay Regina's trust by letting her bust her head open on the wall of her shower. She sped things up a little, putting more power into her thrusts, twisting her fingers on every upward stroke and curling them on every downward stroke, making Regina moan almost continuously. 

Regina was getting close, but she was so wet that she knew she needed just a little _more_. “Emma … I need …” She was shocked when Emma stopped again and then removed her fingers completely until only the tip remained at her entrance. “Nooooo … don't … please …” 

Emma didn't reply, just pushed in again, using three fingers this time, her rhythm now as hard and fast as she could. “I told you ... I’d take care of you,” she panted between thrusts. “I know ... what you need.” 

Regina could only nod. Her brain was close to short-circuiting by now, and her body reacted to Emma like an instrument to a skillful player. Her eyes were closed and Emma’s name fell from her lips in perfect timing with her body’s thrusts against Emma’s hand. 

“Regina,” Emma whispered before biting a nearby earlobe and then sucking on the bite mark. “Come for me. Now.” With that she pushed in hard and simultaneously pressed her thumb against Regina’s clit. 

“Gods.” Regina felt her toes curl and electric currents run through her body. Emma’s command made her almost laugh in relief but what came out of her mouth instead was a primal groan that she muffled a little by biting Emma’s shoulder. Hard. Then she slumped against the wall, her head making a dull thud. 

“Sorry,” Regina mumbled after a few deep breaths. “Did I hurt you?” 

Emma tried to shift Regina’s weight. “Nah, it’s all good … couldn’t let me have that scream I wanted, huh?” Emma smirked and wiggled her fingers once, enjoying the gasp that escaped Regina’s lips, before pulling out slowly. “I like having a goal to work toward.” 

Regina smiled gently at the hint of smugness and pushed a lock of wet hair out of Emma’s forehead. “Put me down before you hurt yourself … I seem to have some trouble moving my legs on my own.” 

Emma huffed. “I can hold you up just fine, don’t worry. I’d never let you fall.” 

Regina decided not to mention the trembling in Emma’s arms. “I know.” She smiled. “Let me down anyway.” Emma gave her a knowing smile but gently put Regina on her feet. Regina felt a little wobbly but remained standing. 

They stood in the shower just staring at each other until Regina turned and grabbed the shower gel. Emma took that as a sign that their playtime was over, and she quickly washed and rinsed her hair with a sigh she hoped Regina wouldn’t hear. 

They finished their shower quickly and efficiently, and in complete silence. When had they allowed to let this uncomfortable feeling set in? Emma was getting more and more worried with every second. What if Regina hadn’t enjoyed that? What if she had just indulged Emma? _What ifs_ ran through her mind even as they stood next to each other drying off with the fluffiest towels Emma had ever touched. She wanted to run the towel gently over Regina’s body, licking off stray drops of water, drying her softly, but she didn’t dare to. _What if—?_

“What _was_ that, dear?” Regina asked and to Emma the tone sounded painfully neutral, distant even. But the look in Regina’s eyes was simply curious, not accusing or shooting daggers. 

Emma ran a hand through her wet hair. “I wanted to take care of you,” she replied quietly, her voice rough with worry. “Wanted to give you as much pleasure as I could.” She looked down at her feet. “I’m s—“ 

A thumb on her lips stopped her. “Thank you,” Regina whispered. “You did. It was … exceptional.” And she meant that in every sense of the word. 

Emma felt a hundred pounds lighter. “I did?” she asked against the thumb gently rubbing her lips. “Then why the sudden distance?” She had to know. 

Regina sighed deeply. “I didn’t mean to …” she began, then made a face that Emma instinctively knew wasn’t directed at her. “It’s just … I’m not used to this kind of thing, this intensity … _us_ ,” she tried again. “Yesterday, last night … Emma, you opened me, cracked my shell, and just now …” She shook her head. “I’ve never been with anybody else like _that_.” 

Emma let her towel drop and pulled Regina into her arms. “It was beautiful,” she muttered into wet, dark hair. “You were so beautiful … _are_ so beautiful … and you loved me so well, and I want you so much and … I _needed_ to hear how much you want me.” 

“I do want you, Emma.” Regina licked a droplet of water that made its way from Emma’s hair down her neck. “ _That_ is the problem.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want you with me, all the time,” Regina explained softly. “And _you_ need to leave, go back. I had to take some time to try and rebuild myself a little to be able to let you go.” 

Emma swallowed hard. “I don’t want to leave …” 

“But Henry needs you,” Regina added with a small sigh. “And you need to see what your mother is up to.” 

“And I need to talk to Henry … and Neal.” Emma groaned. “ _That’s_ going to be fun … but not nearly as much fun as telling my parents.” She was actually whining at that point. “I’m not sure I can talk to Snow and stay calm enough for the talk we need to have,” she admitted reluctantly. 

“Just tell Henry then,” Regina whispered. “ _And_ his fa— _Neal_ … see how that goes. Don’t do anything you don’t want to, okay?” 

“You just want to see Snow’s face when she hears about us,” Emma accused with a small laugh. 

“Well, yes, that would definitely a bonus.” Regina pulled Emma into a kiss that curled her toes. “So if you do tell her, please take a photo.” She would just have to rebuild her walls once Emma was gone. 

Or go back to Storybrooke sooner than expected. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Good, ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just taking them out to play with them for a little while and promise to put them back unharmed. And probably a lot happier.

**Chapter 13: The Good, ...**

“I don’t want to go,” Emma whined -- again -- and Regina wondered when she had started to find that adorable rather than annoying. 

“And yet you must,” Regina declared but there was a sigh hidden in her tone that Emma picked up on immediately. 

There were no words needed between them as they came together in a hug in the middle of the cabin’s kitchen. The table still held the remains of their light breakfast and as Emma stared at her empty coffee cup she wished for the umpteenth time since waking up in Regina’s arms that she could just freeze time. 

“Go,” Regina pleaded. “Before I won’t have the strength to let you leave.” 

Emma swallowed but nodded. She let Regina go and walked away, straight out of the cabin where she stopped to center herself to call forth the magic that was to take her to her apartment. Regina watched from the doorway as Emma closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, unwilling to take her eyes off her lover unless she absolutely had to. Emma was simply breathtaking in the early morning light. 

“It’s not working,” Emma stated after a moment. “My magic … I can’t transport myself.” 

Regina stepped closer to her and pressed herself against her back. “That's probably because you don’t want to go,” she whispered, her breath skittering along Emma’s neck. “Think of your home, your bedroom, Henry’s bedroom … whatever place in your apartment you can visualize the clearest.” 

_That’s the problem,_ Emma thought. _Home is where you are._ “Maybe it’s not that,” she said, turning her head a little toward Regina. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if I need our connection to do this without actual magical training?” Emma asked. “I had no idea what I was doing when I managed to follow you yesterday, so what if it’s not my magic that allows me to do this but … you know …?” 

“Our connection?” Regina mused. 

“True love,” Emma decided to just say it. 

Regina smiled against the nape of Emma’s neck. “It’s possible, dear,” she whispered softly. “But no matter why our connection seems to allow you to tap into this particular power, one thing is painfully clear.” 

“What?” 

“You do need proper training.” Regina turned Emma in her arms so she could meet her eyes. “You have so much magic inside you, such potential, and it could be dangerous not to teach you how to handle it better. I can guide you,” she continued. “Unless you’d rather …” she trailed off. 

Emma laughed. “You’re the only one who could deal with me when I’m forced to learn something new,” she said with a smirk. “I drove all my teachers absolutely crazy.” 

“I wonder why I’m not surprised.” Regina raised an eyebrow. “You drive me crazy too, quite regularly.” 

“Different kind of crazy.” Emma grinned unrepentantly. “In the best way possible.” 

Regina chuckled but didn’t deny it. “Your mother is going to demand that you learn from that blue gnat she keeps around,” she pointed out. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Emma scoffed immediately, knowing how Regina felt about the fairies. “I don’t trust her … there’s just something about her … I don’t know.” She failed to put her gut feeling into words. “And what’s more, _you_ don’t trust Blue at all, and that’s good enough for me. Snow is just going to have to accept that.” 

Regina rewarded Emma’s loyalty with a small kiss, before taking one of her hands and pressing her lips to the knuckles. “Where do you want me to send you?” 

Emma pouted and let out a long sigh. “The apartment, I guess,” she finally replied. "Henry should be at school but who knows with the little rascal?" She and Regina shared an exasperated look. "In any case I can get a change of clothes and then go to work. After all, it seems as if I still am the sheriff. Well, _after_ I talk to Neal." 

Regina nodded and took several steps back, causing Emma to pout more and look at her questioningly. “You can’t be touching me, Emma,” Regina said softly. “Remember what happened last time?” 

She waited until the memory of Emma’s first trip to the cabin brought a grin to her face before turning her wrist and sending her away. She watched the purple smoke dissipate in the morning sun, then turned to walk back into the cabin with a sad smile, alone once again. 

**o o o**

Emma materialized in the middle of her apartment's main floor, much to the shock of her son who was just trying to drink some orange juice from a carton. "Jeez, Mom," Henry cried out. "Since when can you do that?" 

_Since I realized I was in love with your mom and desperately needed to see her._ "Good morning, kid," was what she said instead. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" 

Henry shrugged and put the juice back in the fridge. "I told dad I needed to get my school stuff," he explained. "You said you were going to come back today, and I didn't want to miss you. Besides, Grandma said she wasn't going to be a teacher any more because she was the queen ... and I'm a prince, so why do I need to go to school? I need to learn lots of other things, and Grandma can teach me." 

"Oh, hell no. Your mom would kill us both," Emma said, completely ignoring the fact that she had wanted to talk to Henry anyway. "Did Snow say you don't have to go to school anymore?" 

Henry shook his head. "But if I'm a prince shouldn't I be learning other things?" 

"Princes need all that school knowledge too, Henry, okay? More than those ... _prince-ly_ things, especially here. What good is sword fighting in Storybrooke? _You_ are going to go to school until your graduation, kid, and you're going to learn everything there is to learn." She took a moment to ruffle his hair because he was her son in so many ways sometimes. "There's so much you still have to learn," she sighed. 

"But Grandma said we were going to leave here and go live in the Enchanted Forest," Henry complained, his eyes wide with excitement. “And we’re going to live in a real castle.” 

"Kid," Emma said, wishing that Regina was here to help her through this particular talk. "Even _if_ they found a way to go ... _there_ , it's really not a place I want to live. So even if that happened, your mom and I would stay here." 

"That's not what Grandma said." 

"What did she say?" 

"She said everyone would have to go back with them." 

"See, I was never any good at doing things I'm told I have to do," Emma said, anger at her mother boiling slowly in her gut. "I don't believe in forcing people to do things without giving them a choice. That's why _I'm_ staying here, and so is your mom and a lot of other people. And so are _you_.” 

Henry gave her a long look but didn't say anything for a while. Emma wondered what was going on in his head. "Where _is_ mom?" he finally asked, looking around as if he expected her to jump up from behind the couch. "Didn't she come back with you? Why did she go away? When is she coming back?” 

Emma held up her hand to stop his barrage of questions. “Relax, Henry,” she laughed. “Your mom is fine. She’ll come back soon.” 

“But where is she?” Henry asked again. “I miss her. I want to see her.” 

“I know, kid, and your mom misses you too.” 

“Then why hasn’t she come back yet?” Henry asked petulantly. 

Emma sighed. “Because she still needs some time to think about some things, and we’re going to give it to her.” 

“Can I go see her?” 

That question stumped Emma. “Er … actually, no.” 

“Why not? You went to see her!” 

“Because I have no idea where exactly she is, kid,” Emma admitted. 

Henry looked confused. “But … what?” 

“She’s somewhere in the woods around Storybrooke,” Emma explained. “That much I know. But I got there by magic, and it’s not like I have a tracking device built inside …” 

“Since when can you do that anyway?” Henry got back to his original question. 

Emma walked over to the couch and sat, beckoning Henry over. “Come here, kid,” she said as she wondered how she was going to tell Henry about her and Regina. 

Henry plopped down next to her and looked at her expectantly. Emma bit her lower lip, feeling Henry’s eyes on her. 

“What is it?” he finally asked a little impatiently. “Did something happen?” 

Emma swallowed. “No … but something changed,” she replied. “You know your mom and I … we got along a lot better in Neverland, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, actually … we … erm … werealizedthatweloveeachother,” she blurted. 

Henry sorted through his mother’s breathless burst. “You love each other?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Like … like …?” Henry wasn’t sure what to ask. 

“Yeah, I _like_ like your mom,” Emma said, misunderstanding Henry’s reaction. “In fact, she’s my true love.” She couldn’t help the smile that broke out at the thought. 

Henry had never seen that particular smile on his birth mother’s face. He was confused. “But … I thought … Grandma said … and Dad …” 

“Kid, I know what a lot of people have been thinking and saying,” Emma said soberly. “But your father is _not_ my true love. I loved him a lot when I was very young, and I will always love him for giving me you, but …” 

“But you love mom more?” 

Emma nodded. “I love your father like … an old friend,” she tried to explain. “But I’m in love with your mom. That’s a really big difference.” 

Henry bit his lip in a move that was so like Regina that Emma smiled again. “I thought we were going to be a family,” he said after a few moments. “You, me and Dad.” 

“Henry … Neal is always going to be there for you,” Emma said gently. “But the family you’ve been dreaming of … that’s going to be you, me and your mom.” She studied him but his face was unreadable. “Do you think you could be okay with that?” 

“That’s why mom ran away, isn’t it?” Henry suddenly asked. “Because she thought we wouldn’t want to be a family with her?” 

“Yes.” 

“And she’ll come back if we can be together like a family?” 

Emma nodded. “She will.” 

“Does that mean we’re going to live together?” he wanted to know. “I can have my room back?” 

Emma’s eyes filled with tears as she smiled and nodded _yes_. She had a feeling Henry was going to be just fine with this new development. “Does that sound good?” she croaked softly. 

Henry grinned. “Yup, it does,” he exclaimed, but then his face fell again. “Dad’s not going to be happy.” 

“I know, kid, and neither are your grandparents.” Emma wondered what Neal was going to say or do. It wasn't like she had given him any hope but he had always been a little stubborn. “I’m going to tell him later, _them_ later … but, Henry, if I have to choose between their happiness and my own and your mom’s, I’m always going to choose us.” 

“I just wish _everyone_ could be happy,” Henry muttered. 

“One of the things you’ll learn when you grow up is that not everybody can be happy all the time. A lot of people are never happy, or just have fleeting moments of happiness, and that's exactly why I'm going to grab this chance at happiness with your mom and never let it go.” 

“Do you think she’s your happy ending?" 

"She is, and I'm hers." Emma got up. “But _you’re_ going to be unhappy with me now because I’m going to take you to school, so I can make it to work at some point today. Move it, kid." 

“Mom!” 

**o o o**

Emma knocked on the door to Gold’s house for the third time in a minute but still nobody answered. She was a little ticked off that Neal wasn’t there because getting herself to his door to tell him about her and Regina had not been one of the easier things she’d had to do in recent days. 

She knew he still had feelings for her and harbored a not so secret hope of them getting back together, of becoming some sort of perfect little family. The thought that it was the fear of exactly _that_ happening that had almost driven Regina away forever, didn’t help her anger either. 

She sighed. Maybe she should just go to work. She supposed she could just call Neal but she didn’t want to tell him the news over the phone. Still, her phone was in her hand in the next second without a conscious thought on her part. She shrugged at that as her hand automatically scrolled through the entries in her contact list. 

Skipping right over ‘Neal’. 

Stopping on ‘Regina’. 

Her thumb pressed the button. Hearing Regina’s voice would feel good and probably bolster her resolve to go talk to her parents if she couldn’t find Neal first, she thought with a small smile. She ignored the snicker in her mind that told her that it was a little weak that she couldn’t go two hours without talking to the other woman. 

It was when Regina’s voicemail answered that Emma remembered that there was no service inside Regina’s protective bubble. She slipped the phone into her pocket with a disappointed frown and slowly walked away from Gold’s house. But the fact that she couldn’t talk to Regina right now, that she _couldn’t_ just call her, couldn’t just hear her voice, suddenly made her _desperate_ for the raspy tones and that beautiful smirk. 

And before she knew what was happening, she felt her molecules dissolving. _This used to be harder_ , was her last thought before she was gone in a plume of blue smoke. 

**o o o**

Ruby was grinning from ear to ear until Granny slapped her ass with a dish towel. “What’s up with you? You look like you just had a couple of kids for breakfast.” 

Ruby laughed. “Nah, nothing like that.” She looked around the diner which wasn’t all that busy at the moment. “Say, Granny, can I ask you something?” 

Granny grumbled something that Ruby took as a yes. 

“You saw Snow in here yesterday,” Ruby started as casually as she could manage. “Did you think there was anything unusual about her?” 

“Apart from the fact that she was gnawing on a pen all day while trying to write something?” Granny asked. “Not really. Why, what are you trying to hint at?” 

Ruby pulled the proclamation from the pocket of her shorts. “This is what Snow was working on yesterday.” 

Granny peered at the copy and scanned its contents quickly while drying a coffee cup. “So Snow wants to be mayor,” she stated. “She’s the queen, it’s her right. Do you think it’s strange that she wants to have an election?” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “ _Snow_ didn’t want to have an election,” she muttered. “I persuaded David to talk Snow into accepting one.” 

“Oh?” Granny gave Ruby a sideways look. “Who do you think would run against Snow?” 

“Regina,” Ruby said firmly. 

Granny burst out laughing. “Not even Regina can be that conceited that she thinks she’ll get even _one_ vote in this town.” 

Ruby shook her head. “Oh, she’ll get more than just one vote.” She smiled wolfishly. “She’ll definitely get mine and—“ 

“And mine,” a voice added. 

“Belle!” Ruby beamed. 

Granny didn’t look impressed. “Why on earth would you want Regina Mills to be in a position of power again?” she asked the two younger women. “After everything she’s done to everyone here.” 

“Because she’s the only one who knows what she’s doing in that office,” Belle said reasonably. “I can’t see Snow White being happy taking care of zoning regulations and balancing a tight town budget. Can you?” 

“Okay,” Granny conceded. “Paperwork might never have been Snow’s forte … she’s always been more of a take-action-kinda girl. She’ll get someone else to take care of that.” 

“Who?” Belle asked reasonably. 

“You, for instance,” Granny shot back. “You did a great job when they all left for Neverland to bring the boy back.” 

Belle smiled politely. “Funny, Ruby had the same thought,” she said softly, “ and I’ll tell you what I told her yesterday: the only reason I did a somewhat adequate job was that Regina is such a great administrator that she left me an easy job. Otherwise I would have been in way over my head.” She paused. “I have no interest in being Snow’s office manager.” 

Granny huffed, still very unconvinced. “She can learn. She’s the queen, she knows how to lead people.” 

“Unless I’m very wrong, she’s never actually _ran_ a kingdom or town or anything much really apart from a grade school classroom,” Belle commented mildly. “And even if she did, things are really different here. This is the modern world, this is a democracy, and there are different rules.” 

Granny seemed to give that some thought. “But didn’t the proclamation say that we’re going back home?” 

“That’s what Snow _wants_ , yes,” Ruby replied, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice, which earned her a strange look from Granny. “But that’s a long way off and until then we still have to live here.” 

“But why should we live with this world’s rules, if we go back anyway?” 

“Because it might take years to find a way back … there,” Ruby said. “And Storybrooke might not stay hidden forever.” 

Belle looked from Ruby to Granny and back, seeing the tension in Ruby’s shoulders. “Besides,” she jumped in. “Not everyone wants to go back, but Snow doesn’t plan on giving anyone a choice.” 

Granny shook her head. “That’s not like her,” she mumbled. “I can’t believe that’s true.” 

“She told me so herself,” Ruby said sadly. “And that’s one more reason why I want Regina to be mayor again. She won’t make anyone go back.” 

“Most people will _want_ to go back,” Granny pointed out. 

“Maybe,” Ruby admitted. “But I sure don’t.” 

“I don’t,” Belle added. 

“Emma doesn’t either,” Ruby added. “And I can’t believe you’d want to go back.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Granny looked surprised. “It’s our home, Red.” 

Ruby laughed lightly. “Granny, half your meals depend on the huge microwave back there,” she explained, pointing to the kitchen. “And you can’t tell me you don’t want to know how your soaps end, or that you’d really want to miss out on your _Game of Thrones_ marathons. You absolutely _love_ Ygritte. You love the internet. What would you do without your tumblr?” 

Ruby and Belle watched as the implications of going back to a land without electricity, indoor plumbing, and other modern amenities slowly became clear to Granny. When she was certain that Granny had gotten their point, Belle decided to add a final point. “Or free will.” 

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed. “Free will … that little thing.” 

Ruby’s eyes met Belle’s and their eyes said it all. _One down; many, many more to go._

**o o o**

”Ow, dammit!” 

Emma felt as if she had been raked backwards through a sheet of ice or tossed into a frozen lake. There was a moment of such cold just as she materialized that she panicked until she saw the now familiar surroundings of Regina’s cabin. 

“What the hell _is_ that?” she yelled. 

Regina was standing not two feet from her, hand pressed to her chest in surprise at the sudden appearance. “What is _what_ , Ms. Swan?” she barked in reflex, before taking a deep breath to calm down. “Sorry,” she amended instantly. “Did something happen? Are you all right? Henry?” 

Emma shook herself to get rid of the icy feeling. “Everything’s _fine_ ,” she said soothingly. “Apart from feeling like I have a million little icicles embedded in my skin. So, again, what _is_ that?” 

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and took another step closer, so she could rub Emma’s arms with her hands. There was an unnatural, magical warmth emanating from her hands, and Emma felt like she was sitting in front of a warm fireplace all of a sudden. She closed her eyes in pleasure and for a moment, Regina actually thought she heard Emma purr. “ _That_ , dear, is an after-effect of going through the protective border,” she explained gently. 

“I thought you, I don’t know, told it to let me through,” Emma huffed. 

“And you’re here, aren’t you?” Regina rolled her eyes. “The border lets you through, but it will still make itself felt unless you’re in direct contact with me.” 

“But I _did_ feel the same the first time I came here and we _were_ touching then,” Emma remarked. 

“And if you remember, the border was still supposed to keep you out then,” Regina said pointedly. “You broke the protective spells that night.” 

“When I kissed you?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, _oh_.” Regina pressed her lips to Emma’s in a short but searing kiss. “ _Now_ will you tell me why you’re back here so soon?” 


	15. Chapter 14: The Bad, ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I'm just taking them off the shelf for a spin. I promise to bring them back healthy and safe ... and happy. :)

**Chapter 14: The Bad, …**

“You shouldn’t scare me like that.” Regina cupped Emma’s cheek in a tender gesture. “You’re lucky I didn’t roast you when you suddenly appeared.” 

Emma scoffed. “You just said that nobody but me can get through your protection spell.” 

“Yeah, well, even if that’s true,” Regina shrugged. “Just remember that it’s never a good idea to surprise a supposedly evil witch like that.” 

“I’m not really all that scared of you, Regina,” Emma said with a light laugh. “Especially not with you all snuggled up against me like this.” She pressed her lips against Regina’s hair and ran a hand down her lover’s back. 

“Why are you here?” It wasn’t like Regina didn’t want to see Emma any chance she got but she had been under the distinct impression that the sheriff had actually planned to go to work. _Among other things._ “Are you trying to get out of telling that thief ex of yours that he can go find some other unsuspecting girl to impregnate and leave in prison?” 

“Ouch.” Emma recoiled a little at the venom in Regina’s voice. “No reason to go all evil on me, Regina. That’s not it at all.” She paused. “I actually … well, I was just thinking of you and I wanted to call you to hear your voice, but you know …” 

“The protective border, yes.” Regina’s voice was contrite. “I’m sorry, dear.” They both knew she wasn’t talking about the border. 

“I know.” And Emma did. She _knew_ that whenever Regina lashed out it was mostly because she was trying to protect herself from getting hurt. Of course that didn’t mean that her hits weren’t usually right on point and could leave their own deep, bleeding lacerations. “Like I said, I was thinking of you, and then I suddenly appeared here.” 

Regina cocked her head. “You really need to learn how to control your magic better.” 

Emma nodded, in complete agreement for a change. “I do,” she muttered. “Because this appearing by your side thing just gets easier every time. It didn’t even take much thought this time. Actually, I didn’t even think of _getting_ to you … I just _thought_ of you and _poof_.” 

Regina made a little humming sound in her throat. “If you didn’t even actively think about coming here…” 

“… this might not be about my magic?” Emma concluded for her. 

Regina nodded. “I think I might have to do some research on this.” 

“You mean you don’t know everything that true love is capable of?” 

Regina gave Emma a pointed look. “It’s not as if I ever had much reason to spend a lot of time thinking about it,” she stated. “I thought my true love was dead and I certainly didn’t expect it to find me again in the form of a savior born from true love.” 

“True,” Emma conceded. “Maybe it’s all super active now because of us and because of the whole child of true love thing I’ve got going on.” 

“Possibly.” Regina sighed. “This is one of the times where I wished Rumple were still alive and here, so I could ask him about this.” 

“We’ll deal with it, Regina,” Emma said. “Gold or no Gold, we’ll figure it out.” 

“You and our endless optimism.” 

“What’s not to be optimistic about?” Emma asked seriously. “So far the only thing that happens is that I show up by your side when I think of you a little too hard, and I sort of fail to see how that’s a bad thing. For the record: I like seeing you.” 

Regina chuckled, but it was more for Emma’s sake while she wondered what else this unpredictable magic could cause to happen. She really needed to do some research. “Do you think Belle might let me access some of Rumple’s books?” 

“For research?” Emma mused. “Yeah, I’m sure. You should ask her … remember Ruby said Belle wanted to talk to you anyway.” 

That meant leaving her haven here in the woods but maybe there was no alternative. Regina patted Emma’s chest with a smile. “Did you really just want to call me to hear my voice?” 

Emma took the change of subject in stride. “Not really. I wanted to let you know that I talked to Henry after I got home.” 

“Henry? Why wasn’t he at school?” 

“Because that little rascal decided to play hooky,” Emma said with a grin. “And before you go all angry mama bear on me, I did take him to school after our talk. He wasn’t happy.” 

Regina paled. “He wasn’t happy … about us?” 

“No! God, no,” Emma instantly blurted. “About having to go to school!” She cupped Regina’s face in her hands and stared deeply into dark, slightly shuttered eyes. “He’s happy for us, Regina,” she whispered gently. “It took him a moment to get over his assumption that his father is my true love, but as soon as we got around that little obstacle, he was absolutely fine with it.” 

Regina teared up. “He was? Really?” 

“Really.” Emma brushed off the one tear that trailed down Regina’s cheek with her thumb. “In fact, he’s looking forward to us living together in the mansion. I think it’s mostly so he can have access to his things again,” she joked. 

Regina’s laugh sounded a little strangled. “That’s quite presumptuous of you, Ms. Swan,” she croaked. “Telling our son you’d be moving in with me.” 

“Was I wrong?” Emma asked seriously. “It might not happen today or tomorrow, but I want it to happen,” she insisted. “Sooner rather than later.” She blushed a little at leaving herself so open for rejection but when she looked into Regina’s eyes all she could see was joy and contentment. 

“I would like that,” Regina whispered, the sound barely loud enough to travel the inch separating them. “Once I’m ready to leave here.” 

Emma nodded. “I’m working on making that happen,” she said. “I was actually in front of Neal’s house when I poofed over here, but he wasn’t home.” She rested her forehead against Regina’s. “I’ll find him today and tell him to find someone else, and then I’ll tell my parents. And at some point in between all of that I’ll have to make it to work. Right now I’m _out on patrol_.” 

Regina could feel Emma’s smile against her skin. “Do you want me to send you back?” 

“Want? Not in the least,” Emma replied. “But I guess I have to go back, huh?” 

“Where to?” 

“Could you send me to the alley behind the station? Don’t want anyone to see me just appearing like that,” Emma said after a moment’s thought. “I’d like to keep this little trick to ourselves for the time being. I mean Henry knows because I just appeared earlier but everyone else …” 

“Then you’d better not think about me in the company of others, dear,” Regina advised ruefully. “Otherwise I doubt we could keep this secret.” 

“That’s going to be hard,” Emma admitted. “One more kiss?” 

“Again?” Regina teased. 

“There’s _always_ going to be one more kiss, Regina.” 

They kissed slowly and deeply, like they had all the time in the world before Regina took a step back and transported Emma back to town. _Again._

**o o o**

Ruby couldn’t stop grinning as she watched Belle devour the large stack of blueberry pancakes in front of her. She admired the focus and the methodical way she went about it. She would lift a pancake from the stack to her plate, douse it with either maple syrup or butter — switching back and forth between the two — and then cutting the pancake into eight equally sized bites. Then the knife would rest against the plate that held the stack and Belle would slowly and without interruption eat one piece after the other, gently smiling to herself, the pancakes or, Ruby tried not to get her hopes up too much, at Ruby. 

“Good?” Ruby asked after the third pancake. 

“Amazing,” Belle replied. “I didn’t know you could cook this well.” 

“Didn’t have much of a choice,” Ruby replied with a shrug and a wide grin. “I don’t think Granny appreciated us poking a hole in her Snow White is perfect bubble.” She made air quotes around her words. 

Belle grinned back around a forkful of pancake. “But at least we _managed_ to burst the bubble,” she mumbled once she had swallowed. 

“So who’s next?” Ruby asked. 

Belle looked out onto the busy street for a long moment. “I think we should split up and just talk to as many people as possible between now and tomorrow evening. You’re already in the perfect spot for that.” 

Ruby’s face fell a little but she managed to control her disappointment by the time Belle turned back to her. Splitting up had not been in her plans for their two-day mission. “I think that’s a good idea,” she replied nonetheless. “And we should just casually bring up the advantages of modern amenities.” 

“Yes, I think that is best,” Belle agreed. “I have an open thing for parents tonight at the library, to talk about our services and books for kids. I’m going to talk to as many as I can then while I mingle.” She paused. “Maybe … if you like … I mean … you could come, too.” 

There was something in Belle’s gaze that totally captivated Ruby despite her complete inability to read the look. “I’d love to,” she said automatically while her brain tried to come up with the name of the last book she’d read. She had the embarrassing suspicion it might have been her copy of the “Guide to Getting It On”. For Belle’s company, however, she’d even spend an evening at the library. Hell, she’d spend a _month_ in there if it meant spending time with Belle. 

“Fantastic,” Belle said brightly. “We can talk to a lot of people like that … I might even build that into my little speech.” 

“You’re giving a speech?” Ruby asked with a sly grin. “Now that I have to see. I’ll definitely be there.” 

“Just for that smirk of yours, I’ll rope you into clean-up duty after the mixer.” Belle wadded up her napkin and threw it at Ruby, wondering how it was possible that her heart always felt so much lighter when the other woman was around. 

Ruby feigned hurt and outrage, but inside she just couldn’t stop smiling. 

**o o o**

Emma appeared soundlessly in the most out of sight corner behind the sheriff station. She sent a thought to Regina, careful not to put too much yearning into it, no matter how fleeting it may be, and silently thanked her for knowing the layout of her town so well. Then she straightened her shoulders and braced herself for the first time she'd see David since her own mother had tried to replace her with him. 

She had no idea what to expect, and that left her edgy and nervous. 

As soon as she entered the station she could hear the mumble of voices, suggesting David wasn’t alone. She rounded the corner and saw David sitting back in his chair, completely relaxed, chatting to _Neal_ of all people, who half sat on the desk, chuckling at something David had said. 

Both men looked at her the moment they noticed her presence, and both smiled, although David’s looked a little uncomfortable. “Hey, Emma,” they both said, almost simultaneously. 

Emma pushed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. This was not a situation she had foreseen. _Since when were Neal and David such good buddies?_ “Did I miss something?” she asked suspiciously, moving her eyes from one man to the other. 

“What do you mean?” Neal asked with a shrug, although she had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded bluntly, ignoring Neal’s question. 

“Neal just got here,” David replied, sensing the tension in the room. “He was looking for you.” 

“You weren’t home, so I thought I’d come here.” Neal stood up from his perch on the desk. “I wanted to ask you if you …” He stopped looking at David who pretended not to be listening. “If you wanted to have dinner tonight … just me and you, you know … Your dad already offered to watch Henry …” He trailed off weakly at the incredulous look on her face. 

Emma couldn’t believe it. “Just how often do I have to tell you that there won’t be any more dinners?” she erupted. “There _is_ no you and me, so stop it already.” She turned to David. “And you and Snow need to stop, too.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Why is it that everybody just believes the crap Snow thinks is right?” She glared at both men in turn. “I’ll say it again, and this time I’ll use very small sentences in case that’s the prob—” 

David gave her a very strange look that stopped her in the middle of her rant. 

“What?” Emma really had no patience for this. 

“Nothing,” David said quickly. “You just sound like …” 

“Regina, I know,” Emma said simply. “She at least makes sense most of the time.” She had to fight to keep the fond smile off her face. “Anyway, Neal is _not_ my true love. Stop pretending he is.” She glared at David. “Got it?” 

Her father held his hands up in surrender. “If you say so.” 

Emma wasn’t happy with that vague reply, but decided not to push it. There would be time for that later. She turned towards Neal. “Got it?” 

Neal stared at her defiantly, not saying a word. 

“Oh, come on,” Emma groaned. “You know it’s true.” 

Neal did know it was true but that didn’t mean he was ready to accept it. He squared his shoulders and nodded at David. “I’d better go.” 

“No,” Emma cried. “Wait! I wanted to talk to you two.” 

David and Neal shared a look, but then shrugged. “Okay,” her father said. “What about?” 

Emma met her father’s eyes with a sheepish look. “Consecutively,” she muttered. “Not together … I need to talk to both of you _consecutively_.” 

“Oh.” David stood and grabbed his coat. “Well, I need to go on patrol anyway.” He looked between Emma and Neal. “I’ll be back in an hour, okay?” 

Emma nodded and watched him go until he was out of sight. 

Neal crossed his arms in front of his body, suddenly a lot more belligerent. “So, what did you want to talk about? You want to pretend some more that you don't love me?” 

**o o o**

David decided to walk around town instead of using the cruiser. He wondered what went on between his daughter and Neal because whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t good. He’d seen the changes in Emma’s behavior towards Henry’s father ever since his return from the dead. He’d observed how Snow tried to get Emma to see and accept that Neal was her true love, and how Emma had fought the idea as hard as she possibly could, getting more frustrated every day. In the beginning, David had put that down to Emma’s fiercely independent streak, but after her outburst just now in the station, he began to doubt that it was only that. 

Maybe there had been more going on between her and Hook than he and Snow had been privy to. He sneered at the thought, not happy with that alternative to Neal. Not that he thought he could ever forgive Neal for what he had done to his daughter, but _Hook_? He was just … _ugh_ , there was no way a pirate was good enough for Emma. Besides, he thought he had seen her with Tink the other day, and they had looked rather … comfortable with each other. 

But what else could be the reason that Emma was so adamant about Neal not being her true love? 

He was so lost in thought that he almost missed his wife as she vanished into a side alley. The way Snow looked around was strange, and some instinct made David follow her slowly. He thought about calling out to her, but something stopped him. He hesitated at the entrance to the alley and looked around the corner, just seeing Snow disappearing around the next corner into the back lot of the candy shop. _What’s going on here?_

He moved swiftly through the alley, careful not to make any sounds. For one second he wondered if Snow was seeing another man, but he pushed that thought away immediately. She wouldn’t do that to him … not after everything they had to go through to finally be together. Besides, their love was true, so there was no need to worry. 

He stopped again to poke his head around the corner, and despite his faith in Snow he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who she was talking to. But why wouldn’t she meet Blue somewhere in the open? Or go see her at the convent where the fairies all still lived? And what were they discussing so intently? 

There was no chance he could get within hearing distance without being seen, so he turned to leave after another moment or two, confident in the knowledge that nothing bad had ever come from accepting advice from the fairies. 

**o o o**

Ruby ran the clean cloth across the counter for the umpteenth time that morning already. There was a lull in the diner, and she was missing Belle’s company, if she was being honest. Which she tried to be, _mostly_ , at least to herself. _What good was lying to yourself anyway?_

She looked up when the bell announced a customer and her face brightened when she saw Ashley come in, carrying Alexandra on her hip. “Hey, Ashley,” Ruby called out to her. “You look like death warmed over, sweetie. Is everything okay?” 

Ashley nodded tiredly. She _did_ look extremely exhausted. “Yeah, much better now.” 

“Now?” Ruby held her arms out for little Alexandra, so Ashley could climb on the stool at the counter. “Were you sick? You still look a little under the weather.” 

“That’s all her,” Ashley pointed at her daughter with a weary but soft smile. “She’s been so sick this past week … ten days … Gods, I don’t even know how long it’s been.” She yawned. “I can barely remember what sleep is.” 

“What happened?” Ruby looked at the baby which looked perfectly fine apart from a few red blotches on her neck. 

“Alexandra was _so_ sick,” Ashley explained. “She kept throwing up and crying, she ran a fever, and then she got this rash all over her body.” At the horrified look on Ruby’s face she held out her hands. “Give her back … but she’s not contagious anymore.” 

“So was it some weird bug?” Ruby fixed Ashley a pick-me up juice and a coffee. 

“Honestly? We still don’t know for sure,” Ashley replied softly, keeping an eye on her daughter in a habit stemming from a week or more of being worried to death about her. “Nothing we did helped, so we took her to the hospital on the second day.” Ashley gratefully accepted the tall glass of juice and took a long sip. “Hmmm.” 

“But Whale could help, right?” Ruby asked. “I mean she seems okay now.” 

“Yeah, but it took a lot of poking and prodding her, and then it was a thing of trial and error, I think.” Ashley smiled at her daughter. “Whale tried … I don’t know … three different drugs until he found one that finally helped. But it’s been a mess … _we’ve_ been a mess.” She shook her head. “No idea what we would have done without Whale.” 

“Or the drugs,” Ruby said softly, her eyes lighting up at the opportunity that was presented to her on a silver platter. “Just imagine what would have happened if we’d been back in the Enchanted Forest …” she hinted, trying to sound concerned. 

Ashley looked up sharply. “I don’t even want to think about that,” she cried. “We had the best doctors there but even they … _no_ , best not to think about that. As much as I loved our home, I’ve never been happier that Regina sent us here instead of some other realm.” 

“So true,” Ruby muttered under her breath as she handed Ashley a refill, mentally preparing how she could segue into the mayoral election and how important it was that Regina got elected, so everyone would have a choice. But whatever she was going to say, the horrified look on Ashley’s face had already told her everything she needed to know. 

_Gotcha._

**o o o**

“You think I’m only pretending?” Emma barked out with a dark laugh. “Why is it so impossible for you to accept that I just don’t love you anymore?” 

“Because it wasn’t that long ago that you told me you loved me,” Neal pointed out. “Then I come back to be with you and Henry, and suddenly you tell me you don’t love me. Excuse me for having my doubts.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Neal, you were dying,” she tried to explain. “Or at least I thought you were. Isn’t that what you tell people when they’re about to die?” 

Neal made a face. “So you only said it to make me feel better?” he asked sarcastically. “Thank you very much. How nice of you. Must have been a real shock when I suddenly came back.” 

“It was,” Emma admitted. “Where I’m from people don’t usually come back from the dead.” 

“Well, I’m sorry my father sacrificed himself so I could have another chance with you.” His tone was biting now. 

“Your father gave his life for yours because he loved you,” Emma said softly. “He did it so you could enjoy your life, the life he felt he had ruined by not choosing you the first time,” She suddenly felt the urge to comfort Neal, to pull him into a hug, but it seemed unwise in their current situation. “I’m sorry you had to lose your dad to get a chance at life again, but he _didn’t_ do it so you could be with me, Neal. He did it for _you_.” 

“What good is my life if it’s not with you?” Neal asked hoarsely. “I love you, you know that.” 

“I believe that you think you love me,” Emma replied gently. “And I’m _sorry_ … but I … there’s …” She wasn’t sure if bringing up the fact that she was head over heels in love with someone else would help or hurt, so she stopped. 

“But what?” Neal could never let sleeping dogs lie. “Is there someone else? Is that what this is about?” He began pacing in the small space next to the desk. “Did the pirate finally manage to get his hook into you? Oh my God, don’t tell me you fell for his lines, Emma!” 

“Hook?” Emma laughed. “No worries there, really. He’s not even half as suave as he thinks he is.” She shuddered at the thought of his never-changing leather pants. “Besides, he’s with Tink, or didn’t you know that?” 

Neal sighed. “I thought that was because he couldn’t get you,” he admitted. “I thought that meant I’d won … you were supposed to choose one of us.” He decided to ignore Emma’s death glare at that comment. “You sure you’re not with him?” 

Emma nodded. “Very sure, but …” Again she hesitated. 

“Just spit it out, Emma!” he yelled. “I can take it.” 

“But I don’t think you’re going to like my choice anymore than you like Hook,” Emma blurted. “And I’m not so sure _how_ you’ll take it.” 

“Try me,” Neal said. “The only person I could think of that’s worse than Hook is the Evil Queen,” he muttered. “And I know you’re not gay, so I’m not to worried there.” 

Emma blushed, pushing her hand back into her jeans pockets as she bounced a little on the balls of her feet. “Well then,” she said dryly. “I guess this comes as a real shock to you then.” 

Neal studied her, watched her reaction to his words, observed her nervous gestures. She couldn’t be saying what he thought she might be saying, could she? “You can’t seriously be saying … you’re joking, right?” 

Emma’s face turned extremely serious. “I would never joke about this,” she told him, steel in her voice. “I’m in love …” 

“With the _Evil Queen_?” he bellowed, still unable to believe it. 

“Her. Name. Is. Regina,” Emma stated calmly. 

Neal kept shaking his head. “No, no, no,” he muttered under his breath. Then he took a quick couple of steps towards Emma and grabbed her shoulders. “That _can’t_ be true, Emma,” he said. “That’s … that’s just _wrong_.” 

Emma didn’t like the wild glint in his eyes. “Really?” she asked acidly. “You’re offering an opinion on what’s wrong?” Regina’s words from earlier came back to her. “How about getting a young girl pregnant and then selling her up the river?” Emma felt her anger boiling over and she had to focus not to let her thoughts take refuge in thoughts of Regina. 

Neal was undeterred. “That was different,” he protested. “We were in love.” 

“Were, Neal. _Were_.” Emma met his eyes, trying to get through to him. “That was a long time ago, and I’ve moved on from you.” 

“To the woman who made sure you grew up the way you did,” Neal spat. 

“She has changed,” Emma replied simply. “She’s a wonderful mother and—“ 

“Oh my God,” Neal interrupted her. “Does Henry know? How can you _do_ that to him?” 

“Do what? Make him happy by giving him the family he’s always wanted?” 

“He told me he wants _us_ to be his family,” Neal said urgently, as if that would sway Emma. “Together we can make him happy.” 

Emma took a step back from Neal because he was beginning to make her uncomfortable. “Henry knows.” Her voice had lost the last trace of kindness by now. “He knows about his mom and me, and he’s _happy_ , Neal. He can’t wait for us to live together.” 

“I don’t believe that,” Neal growled. “I’m going to talk to him.” 

“Listen to me, and listen good,” Emma growled back, poking him in the chest. “If you try to poison our son against us, I’ll hunt you down and make you wish you’d never come back. Is that understood?” 

“And then?” Neal taunted. “You’ll let the Evil Queen kill me?” 

Emma chuckled darkly. “No need for that. _I_ will be the one you have to be afraid of. Very afraid.” 

“Everything okay in here?” 

Neal and Emma whirled around to see David standing in the doorway, watching their belligerent stance with a raised eyebrow. “What’s going on here, Emma?” 

Neal grinned evilly. “Yes, Emma,” he taunted her once more. “Why don’t you tell your father what’s been going on in your life lately.” He pushed past Emma, hitting her shoulder none too gently on the way out. “I need to be away from … here.” _From you_ was what everyone in the room clearly heard. 

“Stay away from Henry,” Emma yelled after him, rubbing her shoulder, before she turned back to David, wondering if this was what teenagers felt like when they had to explain to their fathers why they were home way past curfew. “Hi.” 


	16. Chapter 15; ... And The Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just take them out to play with them. I promise to bring them back safe and sound, and a lot happier than they are on the show.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/comments, faves and follows. They're very much appreciated and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :)
> 
> A/N 2: There might not be an update next weekend(ish) since I'll be on vacation all of next week. Consider this your warning that there might be a short hiatus.

**Chapter 15: …, And The Ugly**

Neal made his way straight to Henry’s school, wanting nothing more than to talk to his son to see if he really knew what was going on. He couldn’t believe that Henry wouldn’t have mentioned something like that to him. They had talked so much about their family since their return from Neverland, and Neal was sure that Henry wanted him and Emma to be together, so they could be the family they both wanted. 

There was no way in hell that Henry preferred the Evil Queen to him, his father. She wasn’t even his real mother. No, he had to take his son away from all of this, away from her … and once he had taken Henry somewhere safe, he would come back for Emma. She would come with him to be with Henry … she _had_ to. 

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t notice the woman crossing his path, thoughts focused mostly inward as well, until they crashed painfully into each other. 

“Ouch,” a female voice uttered as its owner landed on the sidewalk. 

“Yeah,” Neal rubbed his forehead, then turned to see whom he had run into. “Sorry, Snow,” he said, reaching out a hand to help her up. 

“No problem, Neal,” Snow said sweetly. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, fine,” he replied automatically, but then his thoughts went back to Emma and the reason why he had been in such a hurry. “Actually, no, I’m not … I just … I just had a huge fight with Emma,” he stammered, making sure he looked hurt and confused. He _did_ recognize a golden opportunity when he saw one after all. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Snow replied and rubbed his upper arm in comfort. “What happened?” 

He pretended to hesitate. “You know how Emma is sometimes,” he said slowly, as if weighing his words carefully. “She still has a little trouble accepting that we’re in love …” 

Snow chuckled knowingly. “Yes, Emma can be incredibly stubborn,” she agreed. “I’ve never seen anyone resist true love like that.” She gave Neal an understanding look. “What did she do this time?” 

“She’s trying to keep Henry away from me as punishment for telling her I love her,” he told Snow, twisting the truth so it fit his view of the world, knowing he would find a sympathetic ear in Snow. 

“But why would she do that?” Snow gasped. “You’re Henry’s father. You and Emma are his parents.” 

“Exactly,” Neal crowed. Then he went in for the kill. “I think … I think the Evil Queen is poisoning Emma’s thoughts against me.” 

Snow’s eyes widened. “I knew she wasn’t as good as she’s pretending to be,” she hissed. “Tell me more.” 

Neal sighed. “I don’t know if I should … Emma would be pretty mad, I think.” Oh yes, she would be, but that was fine with him if he managed to ruin her relationship with Regina. “I can’t betray her like that.” 

Snow rested one of her hands on his shoulders and try to catch his eyes. “I wont tell her, if you won’t,” she told him. “I can keep a secret.” 

Neal almost laughed at that, even if the tale he meant to spin for Snow wasn’t meant as a secret. _No, Snow, you really, really can’t._ “Are you sure?” he asked. When Snow nodded eagerly, he continued with a small, hidden smile. “Let me tell you a little story …” 

**o o o**

David sat down behind the desk and put his feet up, obviously going for the casual approach. Emma rolled her eyes, already imagining the tone he was going to use once he began to question her about what he had seen. 

“So,” he drawled almost lazily. “What were you and Neal fighting about?” 

And there it was, Emma thought. The non-confrontational, conversational strategy. _We’ll see how long_ that _lasts._ “Nothing,” she replied automatically, still hesitant to divulge her feelings for Regina to her father. 

“Okay,” David replied with a shrug. Emma could tell from the look on his face that he was merely allowing her to delay the inquisition for a moment. She watched as he fidgeted for a moment, then sat up, rolling his shoulders. “Listen,” he said slowly. “About the thing with the job … Ruby returned your badge?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know what your mother was thinking,” he continued hesitantly, “but she never even mentioned it to me.” He shrugged. “I really don’t want your job.” 

“I have a feeling there are quite a few things Snow isn’t mentioning to you these days,” Emma muttered under her breath. 

David had keen ears, however. “What do you mean?” His thoughts went back to Snow’s clandestine meeting with the Blue Fairy for a moment. 

Emma snorted. “This whole power trip she’s on? Wanting to declare herself ruler of this town?” she asked. “Did she talk to you about that before she sat down to draft a grand declaration?” 

David shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t support her decision,” he added quickly. “She _is_ the rightful queen.” 

Emma groaned. “Says who?” 

“What do you mean?” David sounded confused. 

“Oh, I don’t know, David,” Emma sneered. “I think Regina is still the rightful queen, isn’t she? Or did she abdicate? And what about the half dozen other kings and queens, princes and princesses we have waltzing around Storybrooke? There’s one on every corner here, for crying out loud.” 

“They’re from different kingdoms,” David sputtered. “And Storybrooke definitely belongs to the White Kingdom, everybody knows that.” He stood. “And for your information, Regina has _never_ been the rightful queen.” 

“Really?” Emma asked. “So when the King died, she didn’t become Queen?” 

“No.” 

“So that means if Snow died, you wouldn’t inherit the crown?” 

“Don’t even say something like that about your mother,” David demanded. “But yes, of course I’d be King if she died.” 

Emma just raised her eyebrow, having made her point. “So Regina _is_ the rightful queen, whether you want her to be or not,” she stated. “Not that _she_ even wants to be.” 

David snorted. “It’s all she _ever_ wanted,” he said. “Power and people to lord it over.” 

“You don’t know her at all,” Emma barked. “All you know is the things she did to you in the past and the stories that you were told about her. You have no idea what made her that way, do you?” 

“Was that what you and Neal were fighting about?” David asked. “Your incessant need to always defend Regina?” He shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Emma.” 

“I don’t understand you and Snow either, so we have that in common.” 

“But Regina is our _enemy_ ,” David insisted. “Do you know how many times she tried to kill your mother?” 

“Yes,” Emma said mildly. “And how many times have you two tried to kill her?” She stopped David before he could say anything. “I know, I know … but here’s the thing, that’s all in the _past_. Regina has changed so much, she’s been fighting on our side for a while now. And don’t forget she saved your ass in Neverland,” she pointed out. “And Snow’s and Henry’s and—“ 

“Stop it already,” David bellowed. “Yeah, she saved us that one time, but only because it served her purpose.” 

“What purpose?” Emma wanted to know. “We already had Henry back. She could have just taken him and gotten off that godforsaken island and leave you behind.” Her mind traveled to Regina and the way their eyes had met over Henry’s body after Regina had saved him from Pan’s clutches. Emma knew without a shred of doubt that Regina would have taken Henry _and_ her with her. 

“Leave _us_ behind?” Of course David had to pick up on that. “But not you?” 

_No more stalling, Swan._ “No, Regina wouldn’t have left me behind,” Emma declared, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat. “Because she loves me,” she added softly. “And I love her.” 

David looked completely stunned. “That’s impossible,” he finally ground out after a long silence. “She’s a _woman_.” 

_And what a woman she is._ Emma tried hard not to let her thoughts linger too long on just how much of a woman Regina was, how she felt under her hands, how her lips tasted. _Stop it,_ she admonished herself. _You know what happens when you do that._ “Yes, she’s a woman,” she told her father. “And I’m desperately in love with her.” 

“You can’t,” David yelled. “As your father, I forbid it.” 

“You _what_?” Emma shouted. “Are you under the impression that you have the right to allow or forbid me _anything_? I’m an adult!” 

“You can’t love someone with a black heart, Emma,” David tried to reason with her. “I don’t know what she’s told you, but whatever she said, she lied to you. She _can’t_ love … not you, not anybody else. I know she’s attractive, but there has to be someone else out there for you.” He paused. “Neal is—“ 

“Don’t,” Emma warned, absolutely incensed at David’s complete lack of understanding. “I just had this fight with _him_ , I don’t need to rehash it with you. Neal is _not_ my true love, no matter what Snow says. Maybe I should have it tattooed on my forehead.” 

“But how do you know?” David was beginning to sound a little desperate. 

Emma’s thoughts turned to Regina again, to the way they made magic together, the way their true love just made things happen. She felt the telltale tingle in her body and quickly tried to think of something else. _Focus on the conversation, yes._ “How I know Neal is not my true love?” she asked with a smile she couldn’t hide. “Because Regina _is_.” 

**o o o**

Regina wrung the last bit of water out of her hair and slipped on a white button down shirt and the lacy black panties she had laid out on her bed earlier. Not long after sending Emma back to Storybrooke for the second time that day, she had felt the need for a relaxing bath, so she had finally conjured up that hot tub behind her cabin and had enjoyed its relaxing properties for a little while, hoping that would help with the unsettling feeling in her stomach. 

Her thoughts went to Emma automatically. She wondered how she was doing, how her talk with Neal was going. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that the feeling in her stomach wasn’t just her own nervousness and reaction to missing Emma. No, it felt like a faint echo of Emma’s feelings. She had known that it would happen sooner or later with the way their magic connected, intensified by their love for each other, but in all honesty she hadn’t expected it to happen so soon. 

Regina padded through her cabin, clad in nothing but panties and the shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way up. She trailed her fingers along the front door as she passed it on the way to her kitchen, smiling softly to herself. In many ways, leaving Storybrooke behind, if only even for a short while, had been the best decision she had made in a long time. 

She waited impatiently for her coffee to settle a little in her French press before pressing the plunger down in a slow, even motion. She could almost taste the coffee already just from the aroma of the freshly ground beans that still lingered in the air. She picked up a mug and the coffee maker, ready to pour herself a cup of the finest ambrosia known to men. 

The tingling in her belly was the only warning she had. It wasn’t enough to allow her to put down her coffee. 

**o o o**

“You’re kidding, right?” David asked, shaking his head. “This is all some elaborate joke to get back at your mother and me for trying to take your job.” He smiled a little. “That’s it, isn’t it?” 

David gave her such a hopeful look that it almost broke Emma’s resolve, but she knew she needed to stay firm. “It’s not, David,” she said far gentler than she was feeling towards him at the moment. “Regina is my true love and I am hers.” 

“No!” David yelled, his face going red. “No! You can’t do that to your mother,” he pleaded. “Think about what that would do to Snow, please.” 

_Oh God, Regina,_ Emma thought. _Why do I have to go through this alone. I don’t want to have to deal with this alone._ “Oh no,” she muttered a second later when she felt the tingling in her whole body and expected to be whisked away in a heartbeat. But nothing happened, at least not to her. 

But David jumped back a foot when Regina Mills suddenly appeared next to Emma in a cloud of white-gold smoke. 

“Really, dear?” Regina husked, looking at Emma and then down her own scantily clad body. “We _need_ to work on your self-control.” Then she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled, a little embarrassed at her lack of control. “I was just …” 

“Thinking of me, yes I know,” Regina finished for her. “Things not going too well?” she asked softly. 

Emma nodded. “How did you know?” 

“Apart from the fact that you suddenly acquired the ability to pull me to you when you need me? A power, I might add, that even I don’t possess.” Regina pointed at her own midsection. “I could feel you.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Emma repeated. “I didn’t mean to pull you here. Especially not looking like _that_.” She let eyes travel slowly over Regina’s body. “Damn, you’re hot.” She took a step closer, not able or wiling to ignore the pull of their feelings. 

Regina cleared her throat. “We’re not exactly alone, dear.” 

Emma looked over at David who seemed to just come out of his stupor. He shook himself wildly as if to wake himself up, but when Regina was still there once he was done, he straightened and pulled his gun, pointing it at her. “Get away from her,” he ordered. 

Regina looked only mildly affronted. “Really, Charming?” she mocked. “Afraid of a half-naked woman holding a coffee-maker? Scared I’ll drop hot coffee on you?” 

“Dad!” Emma yelled, moving her body in front of Regina at the same time. “Stop! Just stop.” 

“What do you want, Regina?” David ignored his daughter and tried to side-step her. 

“A cup of coffee,” Regina snarked. “Apart from that, I don’t want anything, whether you believe it or not.” 

“Then what are you doing here?” 

Regina gave Emma a slightly exasperated look. “I was … summoned.” 

“Summoned?” David’s eyes wandered from Regina to Emma and back. “What do you mean?” 

“She means that I summoned her here … with our magic,” Emma explained. Her hand reached out behind her, needing to feel Regina’s hand in hers. Regina put down her coffee and took her lover’s hand. “I needed her and our true love made sure she was here.” 

“True love?” David was stunned. “But Snow and I can’t … we don’t …” 

“That’s because your true love isn’t mixed with magic,” Regina explained softly, trying hard to be civil even when faced with one of the idiots. 

“How do I know it’s not just one of your tricks?” David asked, although his resistance was getting weaker as he stood facing them, watching them holding hands and looking at each other the way he knew he looked at Snow. “How do I know you didn’t just appear here to mess with us?” 

Regina almost pitied him and his desperate attempt at trying to understand what was before him. “Do you _actually_ believe I would leave my home dressed like this if I had been given a choice?” She raised her eyebrow at Emma, who blushed a little deeper and looked at her own feet. “A little more warning next time would be nice, dear,” she whispered to Emma. 

“I guess not,” David muttered, lowering his gun. “Emma really pulled you here?” 

“I did,” Emma confirmed. “It happens when I think of Regina or need her, although usually I appear by _her_ side.” 

“How long has this been going on?” David pointed between them. When he realized he was pointing his gun at his own daughter, he quickly re-holstered the weapon. 

Emma and Regina shared a look and David could see there was a whole conversation going on that he wasn’t privy to. “Since our return from Neverland,” Emma finally said to Regina’s obvious surprise. 

David wondered at the story behind that. “I’m really supposed to believe that you love Emma?” he tried one last time. 

Regina twirled her hand and ran it over her body and suddenly David could see the difference in the magic he had witnessed. Regina’s was always purple and the one before had been a light golden color. If he had needed proof that she hadn’t appeared here by her own will, then this was it. 

When the smoke cleared Regina was fully dressed, and Emma delighted in seeing that Regina had chosen to wear jeans again. 

“While this is really none of your business,” Regina said firmly, “I will answer your question just this once.” Her eyes met Emma’s as she continued. “I love Emma and I will never hurt her.” 

Emma couldn’t help herself. She pulled Regina into her arms and kissed her. As always when their lips met, it threatened to escalate quickly and Emma had to consciously remind herself that they were not alone. She pulled back slowly, giving Regina a luminous smile. “I love you.” 

When they turned back to David, he looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face. “I … I believe you,” he stammered after clearing his throat, “but I’m going to need some time.” 

Emma’s shoulders sagged in relief. “That’s fine, Dad,” she whispered happily. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” Her joy at the fact that he was at least going to try and believe in them showed in the bright smile on her face. “Thank you,” she whispered, eyes shining suspiciously. 

Regina also smiled at David, trying to look as sincere as she could. “Take all the time you need, Charming … Just don’t try to get between us,” she warned. “You won’t like the results.” 

Emma chuckled. “True,” she said with a grin at her father who looked like he wasn’t sure how to take this threat. “Our magic tends to not like obstacles …” she explained. “I’m not sure what it is but this magic really doesn’t like it when we’re kept apart.” 

“I’m not sure I get what you’re saying,” David said slowly, “But I’ll take your word for it.” 

Regina turned to Emma. “Mind if I go back now?” she asked. “Now that things are okay here, I’m sure you have work to do.” 

Emma sighed but nodded. “Fine,” she whispered. “One more kiss?” 

Regina shook her head with an exaggerated sigh. “You need a new line, dear.” 

“Why? This one’s working just fine for me,” Emma grinned happily and pulled Regina close again. “Look away, David,” she threw in her father’s direction and then pressed her lips to Regina’s. Their mouths had only just connected when a screeching sound behind them pulled them apart again. 

“What is going on here?” 

Regina thought she had never seen or heard Snow that angry before. _So much for going home,_ she sighed as she noticed the desperate way Emma clung to her hands, and the wave of hurt she could feel coming from her. She decided to try and be nice to _this_ idiot as well, so she faced Snow with a smile. “Hello, dear.” 

“Get away from my daughter!” Snow demanded. “I can’t believe Neal was right.” 

Emma groaned. _She talked to Neal?_

This had disaster written all over it. 


	17. Chapter 16: Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.
> 
> A/N: I'm sorry about the longer than predicted hiatus but the story was THIS close to dying the slow, agonizing death of an infinite hiatus. My mind and heart just weren't in it, and the season finale sure as hell didn't help. But then I got some lovely reviews and was reminded of the reasons why I love this story, and suddenly the writing came back, too. :)

**Chapter 16: Frozen**

Henry was surprised to see his father in front of his school when he got out. “Hey, dad,” he greeted him with a smile. “Did something happen? Why are you picking me up? You _do_ know I’m old enough to go home alone, don’t you?” 

Neal smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “I just felt like seeing you,” he mumbled with a half shrug. “I thought we could go take a ride together.” 

“A ride?” Henry asked, and he wondered why he had a strange feeling about this. But his father had this wild look about him as if he was being hunted, and there was a gleam in his eye that made the hair at the back of Henry’s neck stand up. Something was wrong, very, _very_ wrong. Henry suddenly had the same strange feeling that he had about his mom when she was still only the Evil Queen to him. He needed a plan, and he needed it fast, so he decided to stall for time first. “Where do you want to go?” 

Neal didn’t notice the hint of suspicion in his son’s voice or chose to ignore it. “Just around,” he hedged. Henry just stared at him until he continued. “I thought it was time, you know … for you and me to get away from Storybrooke for a little while and just be a family for a bit.” 

“We just got back _to_ Storybrooke …,” Henry pointed out. “Besides, our family is bigger than just the two of us.” 

Neal grinned, thinking Henry was getting into his idea. “Yeah, I know,” he agreed. “That’s why we’re going to go someplace and get settled first, and then Emma can come and join us. Maybe we could go back to New York.” He smiled as he stared into the distance. “And then we’ll have our happy ending.” 

Henry was torn between the love for his father and the feeling of being suddenly uncomfortable in his presence. “Dad,” he started slowly. “You know that …” He stopped himself, remembering that he couldn’t divulge his mothers’ secret relationship. He’d promised and he wasn’t going to break his promise if he could help it. 

“I know … _what_ , Henry?” 

Henry thought quickly, a plan finally forming in his mind. “You know … that if we’re going away, I can’t leave without some of my stuff, right?” 

Neal actually looked a little confused. “I can buy you everything you need in New York.” 

Henry shook his head. That wasn’t going to work, he needed to buy more time. “No, I _need_ to go home and grab some things first,” he insisted. “There are things in my room I _have_ to take with me. Things you can’t buy.” 

Neal heaved a sigh. “All right, let’s go then,” he muttered and turned to walk in the direction of Emma’s apartment. 

“No, Dad,” Henry’s voice stopped him. “I meant my ho— … Regina’s house.” 

“Really?” 

“Really, Dad,” Henry reiterated with a smile, enjoying the discomfort on his father’s face, who looked as if he had a healthy respect for Regina’s power, if not for the woman herself. “Let’s go.” 

“Regina and I … well,” Neal started, and his hesitancy confirmed Henry’s suspicions. 

“She’s not home at this time of the day,” Henry mentioned as casually as he could. It was true, after all. He let out the fact that he was planning on having her come home as soon as humanly possible. Or faster, considering the fact that she could teleport. 

Neal finally relented, so they turned to walk towards Mifflin Street in silence. Henry made sure Neal stayed a step or so ahead of him while he fumbled in his coat pocket for his phone wondering if he could manage to type a text blindly and send it to his mothers. 

**o o o**

“I’m only going to ask one more time,” Snow ground out through gritted teeth. “What is going on here?” 

Regina tried to pull her hands away from Emma’s but the younger woman wouldn’t let go. She looked at Emma and saw that all her muscles were tensed almost to the point of rigidity, and Regina could very well imagine what went on in Emma’s mind. Disappointing your mother was never a good feeling, no matter what happened or how old you were. 

To Regina’s surprise it was David who jumped in when Emma stayed silent. “Snow,” he tried to soothe, “it’s not what you think.” 

Snow whirled around to face her husband so fast that he actually took a step back. “Oh, it’s not, is it?” she asked mockingly. “So I didn’t just see the Evil Queen kissing my daughter.” 

“You did but—“ 

“How could you let that happen?” Snow’s voice took on an accusatory edge. “How could you just stand by and allow … _her_ of all people to lay a hand on our daughter?” She stalked towards David who kept backing away. “Does she have _you_ under a spell too?” 

That stopped David’s retreat. “Spell? What are you talking about?” 

Snow pointed at Regina and Emma. “That,” she hissed. “A spell is the only explanation. Why else would Emma even touch that woman?” 

“Snow, stop,” Emma called out but it was a little more timid than she had wanted. 

Snow didn’t even stop to take a breath. “You know it has to be the reason, David,” she ranted on. “She’s the enemy! She’s only doing this to hurt _me_.” 

Regina couldn’t help herself; she snorted. “Oh, Snow,” she said gently. “As always you give yourself far too much credit. Not everything is about you.” 

David shot her a look. “Not really helping, Regina.” He turned back to his wife. “Snow, Emma is in—“ 

“Emma is in love with Neal,” Snow shouted. “She’s just too stubborn to admit it.” She slowly turned her head to muster her daughter and Regina almost gasped at the strange gleam in Snow’s eyes. “It’s either her stubbornness or some kind of infatuation spell Regina cast over her,” she continued. “I won’t accept anything else.” 

“Just _stop_ , Snow,” Emma tried again, louder this time. 

But Snow was on a roll. “It’s _exactly_ like Neal said,” she said as if explaining something very obvious to a small child. “He just told me all about it, you know,” she added, turning back to David. 

“All about what?” David asked. “Maybe you shouldn’t—“ 

Again, he wasn’t allowed to speak. “He told me that Regina is trying to take Emma and Henry away from us, from him,” she explained. “That she’s trying to rip apart our family!” 

“Snow, stop it!” Now Emma was actually yelling, almost crushing Regina’s hands in hers. “Please, just stop!” 

Regina tried, too. “Snow, please listen to us,” she pleaded softly. “And if not to us, then at least to Emma. Can’t you see you’re hurting her with this?” 

“You’re the only one who’s hurting her! I would never hurt my daughter!” Snow ranted on, only increasing her volume to drown out Emma’s protests. “You’re poisoning Emma’s mind, why can’t anybody but me see that? Can’t you—“ 

“Mom!” Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get through to her mother somehow. “Stop it! None of that is true!” 

“You would say that, honey,” Snow went on. “You’re under her spell.” She turned back to David and continued ranting and raving at him. 

Regina tuned her out as she watched her face, especially her eyes, or as much of them as she could see. There was something in them that she couldn’t quite make out, but she knew Snow’s eyes quite well, and this wasn’t normal. She remembered seeing that look in someone else’s eyes in the past. 

Her mother’s when she was punishing her. 

Her own. In a mirror. 

Emma couldn’t take it anymore. She just needed Snow to be quiet for _one freaking minute_ , so she could think, could explain, could make her _see_. But her mother was still yelling, raving like a lunatic. Emma knew there had to be something wrong with her, and she wished she could talk about it with Regina, but for that she needed Snow to just stop talking. Regina would know what to do, Emma had seen her watching Snow like a hawk this whole time, but with the way Snow just kept on _talking_ and _yelling_ and _screaming_ over everything anybody said, it was hard to even think. 

Emma felt her body charging with energy and she welcomed the feeling, the tingling, even though she had no idea what would happen. She just _wanted_ Snow to stop. _Needed_ her to stop. Right now. Right now. _Right fucking now._

”You need to stop now!” The order burst from Emma’s mouth. “Right now. Just _stop_ , dammit!” 

And, surprisingly, Snow did. 

Her body was frozen in mid-rant, mouth open, nostrils flaring, eyes wide, but the only sound that could be heard was the ragged breaths coming out of her heaving chest. 

“We _really_ need to work on that, dear,” Regina whispered. 

Emma nodded with a grimace while David stared at the quasi-statue of his wife in confusion for a long moment before raising a hand and waving it in front of Snow’s face. Snow didn’t even blink. 

David rounded on Regina. “What did you do to her?” His tone was a mix of anger, relief, and genuine confusion, probably about his own mixed feelings about this development. 

“Wasn’t her,” Emma mumbled. 

David’s face fell. “You did this?” 

“Yeah,” she replied, a little contrite. “I just couldn’t take it any more. I just needed her to stop screaming.” 

Regina shook her head, an amused smile playing around her lips. “Well, _this_ time your lack of control was actually quite helpful.” 

“What do you mean?” David and Emma asked simultaneously. 

Regina gently freed her hands from Emma’s death grip and slowly walked towards the frozen figure of Snow White. “I mean that it’s finally blessedly quiet in here since your wife has been rendered speechless by Emma’s powers, it seems,” she replied with a smirk as she studied Snow from all sides. “It also gives me the opportunity to take a closer look at her without having to knock her out myself,” she added. “I just wish we could make it permanent.” 

“Regina.” There was a hint of warning and exasperation in Emma’s tone. 

Regina grinned at her, completely unrepentant. “I’m just saying …” Then she turned to David. “Have you noticed anything unusual about Snow since our return from Neverland?” 

David glared at her. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Regina, but—“ 

To Emma’s surprise, Regina remained patient, gentle even. “I’m not sure _what_ it is, but this isn’t the Snow we know. I don’t know yet what it is … but there’s this … scent about her, a darkness if you will. Some might call it an aura, and even I would admit that this is unusual. It’s almost as if …” She trailed off and studied Snow once more. 

“Almost as if what?” Emma was fascinated by the way Regina studied Snow but she was also curious about her thoughts. 

“As if there was dark magic involved,” Regina replied almost absent-mindedly. “When she was ranting and raving just now, she reminded me of …” 

Emma finally realized where she was going. “She reminded you of your other self … the Evil Queen?” 

“That’s preposterous,” David protested. “Emma, you know your mother better than that. Regina is just trying to drive a wedge between you and your family.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Have you really not noticed anything different about your wife recently, Charming?” She pointed at Emma. “The fact that she decided to just take away Emma’s badge and give it to you seemed normal to you?” 

David deflated. “No, it didn’t,” he admitted. “But she did see how wrong it was as soon as I talked to her.” 

“She saw that you didn’t want my job,” Emma pointed out. “Ruby said she really believed what she was doing was right.” 

“I’m sorry, Emma,” David said. “I don’t know what to tell you.” He shrugged. “Snow has been distant since our return from Neverland, always talking about having to return home by any means possible. She’s gone a lot, and I have no idea where she’s going, although …” He hesitated, thinking about Snow’s earlier meeting with the Blue Fairy. 

“Although?” Emma asked. 

“I saw her sneaking into an alley earlier,” David explained. “It looked suspicious and I thought … Well, anyway, she was meeting Blue and they looked like they were discussing something serious.” 

“Why would she meet the Blue Fairy in secret?” Emma wondered. 

“I _thought_ I smelled that gnat’s influence here,” Regina growled. 

“But she’s good,” David insisted. “She’s the head of the fairies.” 

Emma snorted. “Nobody is all good or all bad, Dad. I thought you’d have learned that by now.” 

“David, she’s the one who has the most to gain from everyone’s return to the Enchanted Forest,” Regina explained. “Here in Storybrooke she doesn’t have much say, but back there she’s the main magic authority as the chief wielder of fairy magic. Over there, she has a lot more power … and Blue really likes power.” 

David looked unconvinced. “You just want to keep us from finding a way home.” 

Regina closed her eyes, and Emma wondered if she was slowly counting to ten to keep from strangling David. “It’s not everyone’s home, Dad,” she said before Regina could say something they’d all regret. “Not everyone wants to go back.” 

“David,” Regina started before Emma’s words could start a new and different discussion. “I don’t _care_ if everyone goes back to the Enchanted Forest. _I’m_ never going back there, but if _you_ want to return to the land of no plumbing or electricity that’s your prerogative. I really couldn’t care less, David, as long as the people are given a _choice_.” 

“And that’s why I don’t want Snow to make the decision for everybody,” Emma added. “ _Nobody_ has the right to make that decision.” 

David sighed. “Do you have any idea what’s wrong with Snow?” he asked Regina. 

“I’m not sure …” Regina started, then stopped again. “I think it might be her heart. I think it blackened much faster than it should have by now.” 

“What are you talking about?” David asked. “Snow is pure of heart.” 

“Oh, David.” There was an unexpected pity in Regina’s voice. “When she decided to use me to kill my own mother, her heart was blackened.” 

Emma jumped in to soften the blow for her father. “But not enough to cause this, right?” 

Regina nodded. “A seed of darkness was sown that day, and unless it was nurtured it shouldn’t have grown this quickly.” 

“So how was it nurtured if not by evil deeds?” David asked. 

“And how do we know that’s actually the cause of her behavior?” Emma added. 

“There’s magic, potions, spells that can speed up the darkening of hearts,” Regina told David. “A heart can be influenced in either direction, good or evil, but it takes some powerful magic. Rumple did everything he could to blacken my heart as quickly as possible so I could cast the curse that he needed to get here …” 

“But he’s dead,” David pointed out. 

“That’s why you think it’s Blue,” Emma breathed. “Makes sense.” 

“How does that make sense, Emma?” David asked, shaking his head. “She’s not the only magic user in town and if anyone here is an evil influence, it’s R—“ 

“Don’t even think about finishing that thought, Dad, “ Emma warned. “Or we’re both out of here right now and you can see how you’re going to deal with _that_.” She pointed at her mother. 

“Couldn’t I just kiss her awake?” David took a step closer to Snow. 

Regina shrugged. “You can try, but if I’m right, it won’t work.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because a black heart can’t feel _real_ love, true or otherwise. Not enough to break a curse.” 

David leaned close to Snow, intent on proving Regina wrong. He pressed his lips to Snow’s for a few seconds, trying to infuse the kiss with all his love. Nothing happened. “I don’t understand,” he muttered. 

Regina stood put a gentle hand on David’s arm. “David, would you allow me to check Snow’s heart?” she asked softly, but bluntly. “So we can be sure that’s what we’re dealing with.” 

“You want to remove her heart?” He was aghast. “You can’t—“ 

“Dad, Regina’s not going to hurt Snow,” Emma tried to reassure her father. “Are you?” She smiled at Regina. 

“She won’t feel a thing, not in her state,” Regina confirmed. “But it would give us the confirmation we need.” 

David swallowed and nodded as he took a step to the side. Emma stepped closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder to lend her support in what had to be a difficult moment for him. Her other hand found Regina’s. “Do it.” 

Regina reached into Snow’s chest and pulled carefully. As soon as her hand left Snow’s body, she heard Emma and David gasp. In her hand sat a dark beating organ that resembled a lump of coal more than it resembled a human heart. 

“Oh my God,” Emma breathed. “What could do this?” 

“Put it back,” David croaked, and Regina could see he was fighting tears. “Put it back.” 

Regina put the heart back in its place. “I’m sorry, David.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” Emma asked, always focusing on the practical. “How did Blue have access to that much dark magic?” 

“That’s what we need to find out,” Regina muttered, her mind already busy running through possibilities. “A long, long time ago I heard stories about a dark wand, the wand of the Black Fairy that supposedly was capable of the darkest magic.” She looked at Emma. “The legend goes that it was lost, but if it’s not …” 

“Then Blue probably has it and is using it,” Emma finished for her. “Damn.” 

“We’re going to need help,” Regina admitted. “I wish Rumple was still alive … he’d know much more about this.” 

“Maybe Tink can help?” 

Regina nodded. “Maybe.” She sighed. 

“What … what are we going to do about Snow?” David asked, his voice rough. “We can’t leave her like that.” 

“Unfortunately not,” Regina muttered under her breath. “We can unfreeze her and she won’t remember anything that happened while she was frozen. And we definitely should keep it that way.” 

“You want to let her continue what she’s been doing?” David asked. 

“If we want to figure what that fairy is doing and how to reverse Snow’s heart, then yes, we have to.” Regina faced David. “That’s going to be hardest on you, David. She _can’t_ find out that we suspect anything or she’ll be running off to warn Blue,” she urged. “Can you deal with that? Can you keep this secret?” 

David nodded hesitantly. “I’ll have to,” he replied. “But I think I might be working a lot more until this is resolved.” 

“Good,” Emma said. “That leaves more free time for me to deal with Blue.” 

“For us,” Regina whispered. “We’ll have to think of a plan and we don’t have much time …” 

Emma’s phone beeped, signaling an incoming message. She pulled it out of her pocket to see what it was. “It’s from Henry,” she told Regina. She read the message out loud. “Come 2 mom’s house. I’m with dad. He’s strange. Wants 2 take me 2 NY.” 

Regina’s and Emma’s eyes met in silent communication. “We have to go now,” Emma told David. “Looks like Snow isn’t the only one who’s acting really strange.” Regina nodded and raised her hand. “Wait, I have to unfreeze Snow,” Emma remembered. “David can you deal with her?” 

David nodded. “Yeah, I’ll tell her something.” 

Regina and Emma ran for the door. At the last possible moment before leaving the room, Regina moved her hand and removed the spell from Snow. Then they sprinted around the corner and into the alley, and transported to 108 Mifflin Street. 

Snow shook her head once, but then continued her rant as if nothing had happened until David stopped her with a simple, “Emma and Regina are gone, Snow.” He pointed behind her. “There was a call while you were … ranting.” 

“I do not rant, Charming. Ever.” Snow glared at him. “So, what are we going to do to save Emma from Regina?” 


	18. Chapter 17: Resident Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not my characters, and they're still happier with us than they are on that show they're forced to live on.
> 
> A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting (much longer than anticipated) but I was unavoidably detained by life, work, and a horde of plotbunnies who demanded other stories first.
> 
> A/N 2: For those of you who like these little tidbits: all chapter titles of this story are movie titles.

**Chapter 17: Resident Evil**

Henry unlocked the door to the mansion and walked inside, followed closely by Neal. It felt strange to be there when he knew his mother hadn’t been home in a while, but it was even stranger to be there with his father. 

Neal looked around the foyer and into the study curiously. “What happened here?” he asked when he saw the remains of the coffee table Emma had crashed into when she had chased after Regina. 

Henry followed his father’s line of sight. “No idea.” He wondered if it had something to do with why his mom had left or if it was rather the work of his other mother. He knew without a doubt that his mom would never have left things like that before leaving. 

“Why don’t you go sit in the kitchen or something while I run upstairs and grab my stuff?” Henry asked his father, pointing him towards the kitchen, knowing full well that his mom would not appreciate it if Neal snooped around the house. “I won’t take long.” 

“Nah, I think I’ll just wait right here,” Neal replied, pointing at the floor of the foyer. “Here’s good.” He made a shooing motion with his hands. “Hurry up, will ya? I don’t want a run in with the Evil Queen.” 

Henry just nodded without facing his father, unable to hide his grimace. Whenever someone said something like that about his mom, he felt bad for every time he had called her the Evil Queen. These days she was simply his mom, not some fairy tale super villain, and he promised himself, and not for the first time, to make it up to his mom by being the best son possible in the future. 

He just hoped at least one of his mothers saw his text, and that he had managed to type something decipherable with his phone in his coat pocket. “I’ll be right down,” he muttered over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs. 

The first thing he did as soon as he was out of sight was run into his room and look out the window. “Yes!” He pumped his fist when he saw the tell-tale plume of smoke that signaled the magical arrival of his mom. He watched as the smoke cleared and grinned when both his mothers were revealed, looking grim and determined, but holding hands. 

With a small smile he realized that if he had learned one thing from being kidnapped to Neverland, it was that his mothers would always come for him. It was a warm feeling that he relished for a moment before focusing on his mothers again. 

He watched as they talked intently before his mom squared her shoulders and walked towards the house. He wondered why Emma was staying behind, but he didn’t have much time to think about the question if he wanted to follow what was going on. 

When his mom entered the mansion, Henry made his way carefully out of his room and onto the landing, so he could witness everything. And for one fraction of a second he wondered if he should be scared for his father, but he realized he really, truly wasn’t. 

**o o o**

Regina barely waited for the smoke around them to clear before she started walking towards her home and her son. 

“Regina, wait,” Emma hissed softly. 

Regina stopped. “What? Why?” 

“How are we going to handle this?” Emma asked, voice tight with anger for the man who threatened her family. “Without ripping Neal to shreds in front of Henry? Without my magic suddenly exploding him or something? And without letting on that Henry called us here?” 

Regina studied Emma’s face, seeing for the first time how she barely managed to constrain her anger. “Let me go in first,” she decided. “It’s my home, it shouldn’t be too much of an issue if I suddenly arrive. And it’s much less temptation for your magic.” 

“And what do I do?” 

Regina smiled at Emma. “You take a few deep breaths to try and settle your magic, dear.” She squeezed Emma’s hand that was clinging to her own in a death grip. “I’ll go talk to the scruffy vagrant that tried to steal our son.” 

“Okay,” Emma agreed. “But I’m coming in if he so much as breathes on you wrong.” 

“I know,” Regina replied with a smile before opening the white door with the golden 108. 

**o o o**

Neal whirled around at the sound of the door opening and involuntarily took a step back at the look on the face of the woman stalking towards him. “Regina,” he mumbled. 

“Mr. Cassidy,” Regina greeted him silkily, pretending to be surprised at his presence in her home. She closed the door most of the way, but leaving it open a little for Emma’s benefit. “May I ask what you’re doing in my house? I can’t recall giving you permission to come and go as you please. Or did I miss an appointment?” 

“Erm … I was …” 

“Articulate as always,” Regina stopped his mutterings with an impatient hand through the air. She wondered if a fireball would be a nice effect but then decided that she really didn’t need it with this sniveling idiot. 

Neal straightened himself to his full height and tried to project an air of self-confidence, now that he was over the first shock of Regina’s sudden appearance. “I am here for my son,” he declared defiantly. 

“You mean _my_ son,” Regina shot back. She could feel her magic rushing to the surface, just begging to be used. “Does Henry’s other mother know that you’re not even aware where he lives?” 

Neal balled his hands into fists. “I _know_ exactly where he lives, but he asked to come here for some of his things. We’re going to leave Storybrooke, so we can finally be the family we were always supposed to be.” 

It didn’t matter that Emma was just outside the door. It didn’t matter that Henry had called them here to stop Neal from taking him away. It didn’t even matter that Emma told her that she didn’t want Neal. For one second, Regina’s heart grew cold at the thought that she might have just imagined all of those things, might have just dreamed them up so she could survive being without Henry and Emma. For this one second her face fell, and that was the exact moment Neal decided to latch on to. 

“You _know_ I’m right,” he crowed. “You _know_ Emma and Henry are supposed to be with me. They don’t want you … who in their right mind would want to be with you?” 

Regina looked down and it was that move that reminded her that he was so very, very wrong. She was still wearing the casual shirt she had thrown on that morning after being with Emma, and she was still wearing the jeans she had magicked on in the sheriff’s station. And, almost more importantly, she could feel Emma’s anger about Neal boiling through their connection. 

Regina looked up to meet his eyes, dropping the thin veneer of politeness she had kept up so far. “I think that’s where you’re wrong, Mr. Cassidy.” 

Neal swallowed when he saw the change and heard the venom in her voice, but he tried to stand his ground. “Emma belongs with me,” he insisted. 

_“_ Oh?” Regina asked, sounding almost surprised. “I thought you were here for Henry? Tell me, was my son only an afterthought to you in your pursuit of Ms. Swan?” 

Neal’s face took on an alarming shade of red as his anger grew. “They _both_ belong to me,” he shouted. “They are _mine_.” 

“They really, really aren’t,” Regina stated calmly. “In fact, neither of them are things to be possessed, they’re people to be cherished. And even if you were able to understand that with your minuscule brain, I doubt they’d want to leave Storybrooke with you. You, however, _are_ very welcome to leave and never return.” 

“I _will_ take my son and my … Emma with me when I leave.” His voice was low and threatening. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.” He barked out a laugh, taunting her. “What are you going to do, Your Majesty? Kill me with your son in the house?” 

“She won’t have to. If you try to take Henry away from us, _I_ will stop you by any means necessary.” 

Neal whirled around at the icy sound of Emma’s voice. “Emma,” he breathed. “What are you doing here?” He gave her what he thought was a disarming smile. 

“I’m here to protect my family,” Emma replied evenly despite the almost overwhelming anger she felt. _Keep it in check, keep it controlled. You don’t want to incinerate him._ “And I would like you to leave now.” 

“I’m not leaving without you and Henry.” Neal was obstinate. 

Regina turned to Emma. “Has he always been this delusional?” 

Emma shook her head, but didn’t take her eyes off Neal. “Maybe whatever’s going on with Snow is spreading?” 

Regina pushed her shirt sleeves up. “I can always check,” she said with a devilish little smirk. 

“Last resort,” Emma told her, but she did share Regina’s smirk. She could see Regina’s magic crackle around her hands, the only outward indication just how mad the former queen actually was. Emma silently applauded her self-control, and decided to reward her for it later. For now, she’d see to it that Neal left them alone. “If he doesn’t leave within the next few minutes, I’ll let you take his heart.” 

“Mom, no!” Henry stormed down the stairs with a yell and threw himslef at Regina, wrapping his whole body around her. “I don’t want to go with dad, but that doesn’t mean you can take his heart!” 

“Shhh, kid,” Emma soothed, quickly moving to Regina’s side and putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “We were kidding,” she said softly. “Just scaring him a little.” 

Neal studied his son and the interaction between the two women and Henry, the way they all stood closely together. They looked like a family. The reason why Emma and Regina had suddenly appeared finally dawned on him. “You called them here,” he said to Henry. 

Henry pressed closer to his mothers. “I had to,” he explained. “You were acting really strange, Dad.” 

“But I thought …” Neal stopped and took a strained breath. “I thought you wanted us to be a family.” 

Regina and Emma saw the emotions cross Henry’s face but before they could step in, their son took a tentative step towards his father. “Dad, we _can_ be a family,” he said softly, but earnestly. “But my moms, they’re … they’re my _moms_.” He shrugged. To him that said everything there was to say. “They love each other and they love me, and that’s a really good thing.” 

“So you really do know about … _that_.” Neal pointed at Emma and Regina who were holding hands behind Henry’s back. “They used to hate each other.” He sounded helpless. 

“And now they don’t,” Henry replied simply. “I really like it so much better this way.” Henry took another step towards Neal. “But I can still see you all the time,” he said. “Right, moms?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Regina really wanted to tell him no, but Emma squeezed her hand to stop her. “You can,” Emma reassured him. “Under certain conditions.” 

Regina shot Emma a glare, and Henry’s shoulders slumped a little, but Neal’s face was expressionless. He suddenly looked much, much older. “I don’t know how to deal with this,” he mumbled after a few moments. “You and the Evil Queen … and my father sacrificing himself for me … I don’t have a purpose here if it’s not to be with you or be my dad’s son. I should go back to my life in New York … but I don’t even know if I can do that.” 

Emma was rendered speechless. She had never heard Neal sound so lost before, and she actually felt sorry for him until she remembered that he had just been about to kidnap her son. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Neal, I really am,” she told him as gently as she could with her anger still so close to the surface. “But there’s nothing much either of us can do about that.” 

Regina cleared her throat. “Maybe you’ll need to find a new purpose then, Mr. Cassidy. One that doesn’t include _Emma_ as your main focus.” 

Neal looked at her in disdain while Emma groaned under her breath. “Regina,” she hissed. 

“What did you have in mind, Your Majesty?” Neal asked acidly. “School janitor?” 

Regina took his tone in stride. “Our son would like to have you in his life, and I know better than to stand in the way of that, so you’ll have to get your act together, Mr. Cassidy. Someone needs to watch over your father’s house and shop,” she pointed out. “And I can’t think of a better person than his son to do it.” She gave him a little half shrug. “There are quite a few artifacts and magical objects that were in your father’s possession that shouldn’t fall into the wrong hands, and you’ve been around magic and the Dark One long enough to know what to do and how to handle them. Or to call for assistance if you can’t.” 

Emma’s gaze changed to one of approval. “That’s actually not a bad idea,” she agreed. “You could see Henry, and we’d know that your father’s … stuff was in good hands.” 

“I thought Belle was taking over my father’s shop?” Neal asked. 

“I think you’ll find that Belle’s interests lie elsewhere,” Regina said. “She’s much more at home in the library,” she added, remembering what Ruby had told her. “The magic of books is much closer to her heart than actual magic.” 

“What do you say, Dad?” Henry asked, his voice betraying his hopeful excitement. 

Neal shook his head slowly. “I’ll have to think about it,” he mumbled into his scarf. “I haven’t been able to really sit down and just _think_ ever since I’ve been sent through that portal with a bullet hole in my body.” 

“Take a few days,” Emma immediately said. “It’s not like there’s any hurry.” 

“As long as you promise not to try and take Henry from us,” Regina warned quickly. “I won’t let you get off this easy a second time.” 

“And neither will I,” Emma agreed. “I would love for Henry to be able to see his father whenever he wants to, but I won’t hesitate to kick your ass out of town if you take a wrong step.” 

“ _Ms. Swan!_ Language!” Regina huffed and both Henry and Emma erupted in laughter which effectively broke the tension that had been stifling the air around them. 

“It’s not like I’ve never heard that word before, Mom,” Henry said with a boyish giggle that curled around Regina’s heart and warmed it to the point of almost unbearable. 

Neal watched it all with sad eyes. Finally, he heaved a sigh. “You really are in love, aren’t you?” he asked the air between Emma and Regina. 

“We are,” Emma confirmed. 

Neal turned and left without another word. 

**o o o**

David wished he were anywhere but standing there in front of Snow, knowing what he did about her heart and unable to say or do anything. Everything inside his heart pushed him to tell Snow that she was suffering from a bad case of bad magic but that they’d make it right. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he’d promised Emma not to mention anything. And then there was the doubt that he’d even be _able_ to change anything. His kiss certainly hadn’t worked, just like Regina had predicted. 

“Well,” Snow demanded, looking angry. “How are we going to get Emma away from Regina?” 

David took a deep breath. “I’m not sure we should,” he finally said with a sigh. He could at least stand up for his daughter. 

“How can you say that?” Snow barked. “Neal said Regina has put Emma under a spell. We _have_ to do something.” 

“Snow,” David said, trying to stay strong in the face of his wife’s anger. “I talked to Emma for quite a while before you came here and she didn’t seem like she was bewitched.” At least not in the way Snow thought, he added silently in his head. 

“You’re so gullible,” Snow sneered. “I can see you won’t be any help with this … I’ll have to go talk to someone I can trust.” 

David reared back after that low blow. “What? Snow?” He didn’t even have to act all that much to appear shocked by his wife’s words. “What are you talking about?” 

“Blue will know what to do,” Snow muttered under her breath, ignoring David as she started pacing back and forth once more. “She’ll break Regina’s hold on Emma, and then Emma can have her happy ending with Neal … yes, yes … that’s what we’re going to do.” 

David looked on helplessly as Snow ranted and raved. “Snow, please, let’s talk about this,” he tried again. “Maybe you should speak to Emma and Regina first … give them a chance …” 

Snow didn’t seem to hear him. “We’ll expose Regina for the threat she is during the town meeting tomorrow,” she continued. “She won’t ever be allowed to hurt anybody ever again.” 

“She just saved our lives in Neverland,” David pointed out. He really wasn’t Regina’s biggest fan, but this was going too far. “She’s changed so much, and Emma is in love with her.” 

That stopped Snow in her tracks, and in two steps she was right inside David’s personal space. “She has bewitched you too,” she gasped, eyes wide. “Now there’s even more reason to take her down. Where did I put my bow? I need to talk to Blue …” 

Snow turned and stormed out, right past Ruby who was just walking in. 

“Hey,” Ruby hissed when Snow pushed her out of the way. She walked inside and stopped in front of David. “What was that about?” she asked. 

David looked up, eyes wet. “Snow is going dark, Red,” he whispered in anguish. “She’s going completely mad and I don’t know what to do.” 

Ruby rested a hand on his arm for comfort. “Why was she looking for her bow, David?” she asked urgently. 

“She’s convinced Regina has put a spell on Emma and me because I dared defend her,” David told her. 

“So Emma told you about her and Regina?” Ruby asked. “And you’re okay with it?” 

“Okay is relative,” David muttered, not even the least bit surprised that Ruby already knew. “But I can see that they love each other, and who am I to stand in their way?” 

“There’s nothing you can do against true love anyway,” Ruby agreed. “That’s never going to end well, especially not with those two.” 

“But Snow is going to try anyway,” David stated. “I think she might be planning something for the town meeting tomorrow.” 

“Belle and I have been drumming up support for Regina as mayor,” Ruby admitted softly, deciding to put her faith in David. “As much as I love Snow, what she’s doing is just wrong.” 

“I agree.” David could see the surprise on Ruby’s face. “Tell me how I can help.” 

Ruby studied him for a moment, then nodded, apparently satisfied with what she was seeing. “Okay, this is what we’ve done so far …” 

**o o o**

Hook followed Tink who was almost jogging down Main Street towards the sheriff’s office. “Hey, what’s the hurry, love?” 

“I have a bad feeling,” Tink threw over her shoulder, not slowing down the least bit. 

Hook took a few running steps so he was by her side. “Bad feeling about what?” 

Tink shook her head, curls flying. “I don’t know … but I think it might have something to do with magic. Dark magic.” 

“I thought you were all out of magic.” Hook sounded a little confused. 

“It’s been coming back a little lately,” Tink replied vaguely. 

“You used some of that fairy dust I stole for you, right?” Hook asked. “I’m almost proud of you, love, defying the rules like that.” 

“No need to be,” Tink shot back. “But yes, I did. There was more than enough for …” She broke off, quite sure Emma would not be okay with her sharing her confidences. “As soon as I used some, my feeling … my sense for fairy magic came back.” 

“Wait a second,” Hook grabbed Tink’s arm and stopped her. “Are you saying there’s dark fairy magic?” 

Tink bit her lower lip. “There are old stories, so old they’ve passed into the realm of pure legend, about a dark fairy that once lived and ruled over all the fairies. I never put much stock in the stories, but now … I don’t know.” 

“So where are we going?” 

“I need to find Regina and Emma.” She started walking again. 

Hook ran after her. “Okay, but why?” 

Tink ignored him as she raced down the street. 

**o o o**

Blue smiled serenely as she watched Snow pace back and forth in front of her desk at the convent, babbling about Emma and the Evil Queen and spells and David being under Regina’s influence as well. She silently applauded the young queen’s determination to end the Evil Queen and to take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, where they all belonged and where she and her fairies would reign supreme again. Snow was making this so easy for her. 

If Snow really believed Regina had bewitched her husband and child … all the better. This would make her only more determined. 

Blue dropped a hand into her lap, unseen by the raving Snow, and grabbed the dark wand tightly in her fingers, its point directed at Snow. She sent a thought through the wand, headed for Snow with a few mumbled words in a language as old as time. 

Snow gasped suddenly and stopped pacing. “I have an idea!” she exclaimed. 

“Yes, my child?” Blue asked gently, all concerned fairy godmother. “What is it?” 

“I need a sleeping curse,” Snow said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if the thought had no just been planted in her brain. “If I curse Regina, her hold on my family will stop, and she’ll be out of our way.” 

“Do you really think that a curse is the right course of action?” Blue smiled inwardly as how easily Snow was influenced by the darkness wielded by her and the dark wand. “Isn’t that a little … harsh?” 

Snow shook her head. “No, no … it’s better than killing her, isn’t it? It’s perfect! She’ll be gone, but I won’t darken my heart by killing her. I have to make sure my heart stays pure, after all.” 

Blue nodded as if considering Snow’s words, then stood, dark wand hidden in the folds of her robes. “Well, if that’s your decision, I think I can help you.” 

The smile Snow gave her was equal parts grateful and dark. 

**o o o**

“I’m surprised you didn’t fry Neal,” Emma remarked casually. She and Regina were sitting in the mansion’s kitchen, while Henry was upstairs in his room, no doubt thinking about what had happened with his father. 

“Just as surprised as I am that your magic didn’t just turn him into a toad or something like that,” Regina said with a small smile. 

Emma shrugged, “I guess our magic didn’t consider him a real threat.” She could see that Regina wasn’t really listening anymore. “Hey, what are you thinking about?” 

“I wish Henry would have talked to us after Mr. Cassidy left,” Regina said, worriedly gnawing her lower lip. 

“You know you could just call him Neal,” Emma chided gently. “Henry needs time to process this … give him a little while and be glad he asked us for help and didn’t just disappear with Neal.” 

Regina stared at Emma for a long moment. “Why do you think he would have left _you_ behind?” 

Emma studied her hands until Regina reached over and placed her own hand on top of them. “Don’t know,” she mumbled. “I just don’t ever expect anybody to choose me.” She closed her eyes in remembered pain. “I was always left behind. My own parents sent me off in a tree, no family kept me longer than a couple of years, Neal sold me down the river on the word of freaking Pinocchio, and now my mother tried to take my job …” 

“I chose you,” Regina reminded her in a whisper. “I will always choose you.” 

Emma turned her hands to grab Regina’s. “And I’ll be forever grateful for that.” 

Regina shook her head. “Don’t be,” she replied, voice a little strangled. “Just choose me, too.” 

“Always.” 

They drifted towards each other, lips meeting in a salty kiss, through which their breaths hitched and their hearts stuttered and sped up. 

“Gross.” 

Regina jumped half a foot in her seat. “Henry!” 

Henry and Emma laughed. “It’s okay, Mom.” Henry grinned cheekily. “Just try not to scar me for life, okay? I’ve had enough therapy to last me a lifetime already.” 

Regina’s face fell, and Emma glared at Henry, telling him without words to zip it. 

“Sorry, Mom,” Henry immediately said, walking over and giving Regina a tight hug. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“It’s alright, my little prince,” Regina said, words muffled against his head, but both Emma and Henry heard her just fine. “I’m sorry about everything.” 

“It’s in the past,” Henry said, and Emma could tell he was crying even though his face was pressed against Regina’s body. “I forgive you.” 

That’s when Emma couldn’t hold back any more. With one large step she was wrapped around her family, a silent tear running down her face. 

Henry was the first to pull away. “I love you guys, but please don’t ever tell anyone about this cryfest, okay?” He winked to take any kind of sting out of his words. 

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, we’re pathetic, aren’t we?” She nudged Regina. 

“Absolutely,” Regina agreed with a watery smile. “Absolutely.” 

“Hey, Mom,” Henry suddenly said. “Where were you hiding all this time? Can I see it? Can we go there?” 

Emma and Regina shared a look, then Regina nodded. “I’m afraid you have to hold both of our hands then … if you’re not too grown up to do that.” 

“Are we going there by magic?” There was more awe than disdain in Henry’s voice. 

Emma nodded. “Only way to get there.” 

“Cool.” Henry grinned as he grabbed both his mothers’ hands. “Let’s go.” 

Regina smiled in relief at Henry’s reaction to the thought of her using magic, glad that their adventure in Neverland seemed to have changed his attitude. With a bright smile, she raised her free hand to transport them all to the cabin. 

Only to lower it again at a loud knock on the door. 


	19. Chapter 18: Dark Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I still despair over that.

**Chapter 18: Dark Touch**

There was another knock, louder this time. 

Neither Regina nor Emma moved for several moments until Henry finally broke the tableau by pulling on their hands, which he was still holding. “Aren’t you going to open the door?” he asked. “Maybe it’s grandpa or grandma.” 

_Exactly,_ Emma thought, not moving an inch. 

He moved as if to walk to the door but both mothers held onto him and stopped him. “Henry, wait,” Emma said cautiously. 

Henry shot her a curious look. “Why? What’s going on?” 

Emma shot Regina a look. “We just don’t know who it is, Henry,” Regina replied softly. “Let me go and take a look.” 

Emma instinctively put an arm around Henry’s shoulders as she watched Regina walk over to the door without making a sound. She saw Regina listen for a moment, then turn around with a wry grin and a very obvious rolling of her eyes. “An idiot, a fairy, a handless pirate, and a Werewolf knock at a door …” she muttered under her breath. “Sounds like the start of a really bad joke.” 

Emma snorted and even Henry grinned. “Maybe you should open the door so we can get to the point of that particular joke,” Emma commented dryly. 

“If I must …” Regina pulled open the door with a flourish, causing David and Ruby to almost fall into the house. “Welcome,” Regina said with a smirk, looking at David, Ruby and Tink. “Or not,” she added with a glare at Hook. “What brings you to my home?” 

Three of the four people on the porch looked at each other while Hook openly ogled Emma. Regina felt her hackles rise at the leering stare. _What right did that pirate have to look at Emma that way?_ Then she remembered the constant looks and innuendos Hook had thrown at Emma in Neverland … and her thoughts went to the kiss that Emma didn’t know she had seen. 

“Well, I wanted to know what happened with Neal,” David finally said with a shrug, pulling Regina from her thoughts. 

“I was looking for Emma and David pointed me here,” Tink added. She looked at Emma. “I wanted to let you know that I have what you asked me for … but it looks you don’t need it anymore.” 

Emma smiled at her. “You never know, it might come in handy,” she replied. “Why don’t you come in so we can talk?” 

Tink walked up to Regina with an excited air about her that made Regina smile despite the fact that she had no idea what Emma and Tink were talking about. Hook tried to follow her but Regina stopped him with a glare. 

“Not you,” Regina growled low in her throat as she looked Hook up and down with obvious distaste. “I don’t need fleas in my home.” 

“Regina.” There was a gentle warning in Emma’s tone, but Regina could hear the slight undertone of exasperated amusement. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Regina gave Hook a look that unmistakably told him to stay where he was before following Emma into the study. Everyone stared at each slightly dumbfounded, until Henry finally shrugged. “It’s better than when they were yelling at each other …” 

Ruby silently agreed while straining her hearing to eavesdrop on what she assumed was going to be an interesting conversation. She didn’t even feel bad about it. 

In the study, Regina turned to Emma with an innocent expression on her face. “Last I heard it’s _my_ decision who’s allowed in my house, isn’t it?” She moved closer to Emma. “I really don’t appreciate the way he looks at you.” 

Emma sighed. “He always looks at me like that,” she muttered. “I don’t even notice anymore.” 

“And I’ve never liked it,” Regina declared. “I didn’t like it in Neverland when he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, and I surely don’t like it any better now.” 

Emma guffawed in surprise. “Are you actually jealous?” 

“Do I have a reason to be?” Regina was completely serious. 

Emma pulled her into her arms with a grin. “None whatsoever,” she said softly. “I’m not interested in Hook, not in Neverland, not now … _especially_ not now.” 

Regina couldn’t stop herself. “Why did you kiss him then?” she asked, showing a lot more vulnerability than she wanted to reveal. “If you wanted to dissuade him, _that_ was not the way to do it.” She gently bit into Emma’s collarbone in retaliation. 

Emma winced, and it wasn’t due to the bite. “You saw that?” she asked. “Man, I really wish you hadn’t.” 

Regina snorted. “So do I, believe me.” She leaned back in Emma’s arms to look into her eyes. “Why did you?” 

“You’re not going to let his go, are you?” 

Regina shook her head. 

Emma cupped Regina’s face in her hands. “I kissed him because he saved my dad,” she started. “Because the happiness about that needed to get out somehow.” She pecked Regina’s nose. “And I kissed him because I thought _you_ would throw a fireball at me if I kissed you.” 

“I wouldn’t have,” Regina whispered. 

“I’m beginning to realize that,” Emma whispered back. 

“I still don’t want him in my house,” Regina stated. 

“Regina,” Emma sighed. “It’s just a stupid habit of his … he’s with Tink now.” 

Regina gave Emma a disbelieving stare. “Does _he_ know that?” She shook her head. “He still wants you, Emma, and I won’t look at him making eyes at you.” Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina stopped her with a quick shake of her head. “This is not up for discussion. The pirate stays outside, and he can be glad I don’t incinerate him.” 

Emma didn’t look too happy, but she gave Regina a grudging nod. 

Outside, Ruby grinned, having heard most of the low conversation thanks to her wolf hearing. _Jealous Regina is so cute,_ she thought. _But also dangerous_. She took a step away from Hook, just in case. Just then Regina and Emma reappeared. 

“I’m with Regina,” Ruby offered before either of the women could say anything, which earned her a stern look from Regina. _Oops._ Then she had an inspiration. “I just thought, you know … that we might need a lookout anyway … you know, in case … er …” 

“In case Neal comes back,” Emma jumped in. “That’s absolutely right, Rubes.” The relief in her voice was audible. “Hook, would you mind? It would really be a great help.” 

From the look of disdain on his face, Hook clearly knew he was being played, and not too skillfully at that. It looked like Regina had made her decision clear, and Swan went along with it, for whatever reason. He was never going to understand why Swan took _her_ side more often than not. “I’m quite sure my sword could serve you much better _inside_ where it belongs,” he replied gruffly, going for one last try. “Sooner or later you’ll come to understand that, love.” 

Regina rolled her eyes so hard that Emma was afraid they would fall out, but she just shook her head at Hook and refrained from commenting verbally. The others entered the mansion, glad to be out of the line of fire, and Henry quickly hugged his grandfather. 

Hook settled in for his wait on the porch with a grimace on his face while Regina closed the door behind her family and the motley crew of friends. 

As soon as the door was closed, Hook’s face morphed into an ugly snarl. “Watch your back, Your Majesty. You might regret this one day.” 

**o o o**

Belle walked into Granny’s with a purposeful gait that only faltered a little bit when she realized that Ruby wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She sat down at the counter nonetheless, pushing away the slight feeling of disappointment in her chest, not ready to analyze what it might indicate. 

“Hey, Belle,” Granny greeted her. Then wise gray eyes mustered here. “Don’t look so disappointed, I’m sure that wayward granddaughter of mine will be back soon.” 

_Oh. Leave it to Granny to point out people’s feelings,_ Belle thought, shaking her head a little. But there was a small smile playing around her lips. She’d always liked the feisty older woman, and for a second she wondered if Ruby would turn out like her when she got older. _Wouldn’t be too bad._

“I’ve been trying to reach her, but she doesn’t answer her phone,” Granny continued with a sigh. “I would like to know what she thinks she’s doing …” 

“I don’t _just_ come here for Ruby,” Belle told Granny with a wink. “I actually wanted some of that raspberry tea that Ruby made for me the other day.” 

“Raspberry tea?” Granny thought for a second. “Ah yes, I think we might have some left. One second.” She disappeared as she bent down behind the counter to rummage around the cabinets there. 

“Did Ruby say where she was going?” 

Granny grunted a little. “The sheriff station,” she sighed. “She said she wanted to talk to … Oh, no … Where …? _How …?_ ” Granny’s voice suddenly sounded strangled. 

Belle leaned over the counter so she could see what was going on. Granny was kneeling on the floor, one hand on the door of an open cabinet. “What’s wrong? If you can’t find the tea it’s no big—“ 

“My crossbow is gone,” Granny whispered, sounding absolutely horrified at the thought. “And a full set of bolts.” 

Belle plopped back into her seat. “What? But who could have taken it? And _why_?” 

Granny stood slowly, suddenly feeling every last one of her years in her creaking knees. “It was here when I opened the diner this morning,” she thought out loud. Suddenly she stood absolutely stock-still. “Snow.” 

“Snow? As in _Snow White_?” Belle sounded as shocked as Granny looked, even as she wondered in the next second why she was surprised with everything Snow had been pulling the last few days. “Was she here this morning?” 

Granny nodded numbly. “Just left a few minutes ago actually.” 

“Why do you think it was her?” 

“Because she knows exactly where it was stashed,” Granny replied with a low growl that revealed that there was still a bit of wolf left in her. “And because she sent me on a fool’s errand into the back knowing exactly that it would take me a few minutes to come back.” 

“Was nobody else in here?” 

Granny thought back. “No, the diner was empty, so she could have grabbed the crossbow, stored it in the alley outside, and then come back in here as if nothing had happened.” 

“Oh.” There wasn’t much more that Belle could think of to say. “You need to tell Ruby. If she’s with Emma … well, the sheriff needs to know.” 

With trembling fingers Granny took the phone and speed-dialed her granddaughter’s number. 

**o o o**

Ruby felt her phone vibrate against her hip and took it out of her pocket to check who was calling. _Granny again._ With a sigh, she dismissed the call and focused back on the conversation going on around Regina’s dining table. 

“So let me get this straight,” Tink was just saying. “You’re telling me that Snow White has gone _evil_?” 

Everyone around the table nodded. “And we think that …” Emma faltered. 

Tink eyed her curiously. “You think what?” 

“We think that Blue has a hand in this,” David explained, sounding pained. He looked a little frail, and Tink thought she could see his aura fraying around the edges. 

“Why would you think …?” Tink asked then stopped. “The Dark Wand?” She looked at Regina for confirmation. 

Regina nodded. “Snow’s heart is completely black, and that just isn’t possible in such a short amount of time without outside influence.” 

Ruby gasped. “Don’t tell me you took out her heart?” 

“How did you even get that close to her in her state?” Tink asked simultaneously. 

“I had their permission,” Regina explained primly, pointing at Emma and David. 

“And I had her body sort of frozen at the time,” Emma added. 

“Why didn’t you just kiss her to remove the curse?” Ruby asked David. “True love’s kiss should have taken care of it.” 

David’s shoulders sagged even more. It was almost painful to see him that way, Regina thought. She had never been a big fan of _Prince Charming_ , but this was just horrendous to look at. “Believe me, I tried,” he finally croaked. “It didn’t work.” 

Ruby turned to Tink. “Why didn’t it?” 

Tink and Regina shared a look. “You’re right,” the fairy said after a moment’s thinking. “This has Blue written all over it. She must have found the Dark Wand and now she’s finally going after what she’s always wanted.” 

“Power.” Regina’s voice was cold and Ruby felt a small shiver race up her spine. 

Tink nodded. “David’s kiss didn’t work because Blue probably put a spin on things.” 

Emma leaned forward. “What do you mean? I thought it didn’t work because her heart was so black it couldn’t feel love.” 

Tink shook her head. “With the right person it could have still worked.” She paused. “The Dark Wand allows Blue a lot of control over the curses she uses,” she mused. “This is magic in its darkest form. The stories that have been told of the Black Fairy’s power have not been exaggerated … if anything, they have always been toned down so as not to frighten the common people too much.” 

“Can you share what you know about the Black Fairy and the Dark Wand?” Emma asked. “I feel like I’m totally lost.” 

“You’re not the only one,” Ruby muttered while looking at her phone again and dismissing another call from Granny. 

“You can take the call outside, if it’s important,” Regina told her, having witnessed Ruby’s constant fiddling with her phone. 

“Nah, it’s just Granny,” the younger woman replied. “Probably calling me back to the diner. This is much more important.” 

“As you wish.” Regina turned back to Tink. “You know more about the Black Fairy and that wand than I do …” she hinted. 

“That’s because the fairies like to keep such information to themselves,” Tink muttered, looking uncomfortable. “It wouldn’t do to let people think that fairies can be just as dark as the Dark One … if not darker.” 

“Okay, Tink, here’s the thing,” Emma said when Tink didn’t continue. “Blue has cursed my mother and now she’s going after Regina, and we really, really need to stop her, so you _have_ to help us. Please?” 

Regina instinctively reached out and took Emma’s hand, lacing their fingers together on the table between them. 

“Ha, I knew it!” Tink crowed with a huge smile at the sight. “The dust would have _totally_ worked then.” 

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked. 

“I’ll explain later,” Emma pulled them back before they could go off on a tangent. “Black magic first.” 

Tink looked disappointed but nodded with a resigned sigh. “According to the stories, the Black Fairy used her wand to curse and control people. In the beginning it was just for small things, not necessarily bad … but over time the wand corrupted her and turned her thoughts to much darker things. After a while, the Black Fairy and the Dark Wand became almost one _soul_ for lack of a better word. In the end, the Black Fairy only needed to think something and the Dark Wand would make it happen, which gave her an incredible amount of power to fashion her curses the way she _wanted_ them to be.” 

“So you’re saying that if Blue has the Dark Wand there’s nothing that she couldn’t do with it?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, if she’s learned to wield the power than she could do whatever she set her mind to.” 

“But why didn’t true love’s kiss work?” Ruby asked, coming back to the original question. “I’ve always been told that it breaks _any_ curse, even the darkest ones.” 

“And that remains true,” Tink replied. “But as you all know it doesn’t have to be romantic love, and the power of the Dark Wand would allow Blue to de—“ 

“Determine whose kiss would work,” Regina finished for her with a gasp of realization. “Oh, that’s evil.” 

“Hence the _Dark_ Wand, Regina,” Tink said grimly. “We just have to figure out _who_ can break the curse.” 

“Knowing our luck it’s someone who really hates Snow,” David muttered. 

All eyes turned to Regina. 

“It can’t be me,” Regina sputtered. “It just can’t.” 

“But it makes so much sense,” Henry piped up from the doorway. 

“How much have you heard, kid?” Emma asked over her shoulder, not even all that surprised that he didn’t stay in his room like he had been told to. 

“Er … pretty much everything?” Henry didn’t even have the decency to blush or look sorry. “Not my fault you never learn to not _shelter_ me from things.” 

Regina sighed. “Look, if it’s me, I’m willing to try, but I don’t think for a second that it would work. There’s no love lost between us, everyone knows that. I certainly don’t love Snow …” 

“But you once did,” Henry interrupted. He walked up to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder. “When you saved her and before she broke your trust, you loved her. And that’s the love you have to find again.” 

Regina breathed out a long sigh. “Why that may have been true _then_ ,” she finally said, not wanting to disappoint her son. “Those feelings are irrevocably gone. And even if they weren’t, Snow certainly has no love for me.” 

“That’s not true,” David disagreed quietly from the other side of the table. “She loves you, she just doesn’t remember it right now. Deep down, she has always loved you.” 

Emma could see that Regina needed to think about that, and not in front of all these people. “Listen, we’ll give it a try, all of us. Me, Henry, Ruby, hell I’ll even get Leroy to kiss her … but first we need to get her in a position where we _can_ try.” 

“Well, there’s the town meeting tomorrow night, isn’t there?” Tink asked. “And everyone will be there, including Snow.” 

“I assume Blue will be there too,” Regina pointed out. “So how do we get her away from Snow? How de we get our hands on the Dark Wand?” 

“We have a day to come up with a plan,” David replied, now looking much more like his old self, hope back in his heart. “We’ll figure something out.” 

“We will. Good always wins.” 

Henry sounded so sure that Regina could only nod helplessly. There were a lot of Charmings genes in their little group, so why wouldn’t they come up with something? They usually did. She turned to Emma and saw her looking back with a small smile. Regina squeezed the hand that still held hers on the table and nodded. 

“How about we go to Granny’s and grab a bite to eat?” Emma then asked into the sudden silence. “I don’t know about you, but I could definitely eat something.” 

“Yay, Granny’s,” Henry whooped and ran off, leaving the grown-ups behind shaking their heads at the Truest Believer as they got up to follow him. Henry was already at the door. 

“I need to get back anyway,” Ruby said, holding up her phone. “Let’s see what Granny wanted that was so desperate that she called me 12 times …” She put the phone to her ear and listened for a few seconds with a bored expression on her face before she suddenly stiffened and blanched. “Oh my God.” 

“What?” Regina turned around, dread pooling in her stomach. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. 

“Granny says Snow stole her crossbow,” Ruby stammered. “It’s gone.” 

“Did she see where she went with it?” Emma asked. 

Ruby shook her head. “But don’t we know the answer to that?” 

Regina heard the front door open as Henry ran out onto the porch. The feeling in her gut got worse. “Henry, stop!” she yelled and ran for the door. 

**o o o**

Snow carefully loaded the crossbow with the three special bolts that she had dipped into the potion Blue had provided. At first she had wanted to use her own bow, but had ultimately decided on Granny’s crossbow for a simple reason: it could fire three bolts at the same time, tripling her chances that at least one of them would reach its aim. 

The walk to Regina’s house was filled with thoughts of triumph of Good over Evil, and how much everyone would love her once she had sent Regina into an eternal sleep. There was nobody who could wake her from an eternity in that burning room because nobody loved the Evil Queen. She would finally have her peace, Emma and Henry and Neal could finally have their happy ending, and they all could finally find a way back to the Enchanted Forest under Blue’s wise and benevolent guidance. 

Snow smiled all the way and only stopped when she spotted Hook lounging against one of the pillars on Regina’s porch. She quickly put the crossbow behind her back as Hook straightened and ambled towards her. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Snow,” he greeted her amiably, and with only a small leer. She just wasn’t his type but she was still a walking, breathing woman. 

“What are you doing here, Hook?” 

“Ah see, the _queen_ didn’t fancy my presence in her house with the others and made me wait out here like a dog.” He sneered back at the house. 

“So Regina’s not alone in there?” Snow asked carefully. 

Hook shook his head. “Listen, love, you can pull that weapon out from behind your back,” he said. “It’s not like I can’t see it anyway, and holding it like that must be uncomfortable.” He watched as Snow’s shoulders relaxed and she lowered her arm to the side, revealing the loaded crossbow. “Nice,” Hook complemented. “Since you’re here, I’m assuming you’re after Regina?” 

Snow eyed him suspiciously. “And what if I am?” 

“Let’s just say, I might be interested in being of any assistance you might need,” he said with a roguish grin. “She’s treated me like a leper long enough.” 

There was a shrewd look in Snow’s eyes. “And she has Emma under a spell, which is something you don’t like, right?” 

“Oh, is that what it is?” Hook asked. “That would explain a few things. Is there anything you need me to do?” 

“Not really,” Snow replied. “Just stay out of the way of these bolts …” 

Hook took a closer look at the three bolts loaded into the crossbow’s unique mechanism, and saw the oily, inky black substance coating the tips. “Poison?” 

“Sleeping potion,” Snow corrected him. “ _Eternal_ sleep.” 

Behind Hook, the door to the mansion opened wide and Henry stepped onto the porch. “Perfect,” Snow muttered. 

Hook’s eyes widened. “I thought you said you were after the queen?” 

“And who is the one person she’s going to protect without a single thought to her own safety?” Snow stated darkly. “This is better than I could have imagined.” 

Hook took one look at Snow’s face and beat a hasty retreat down Mifflin Street. This had the potential to be very, very bad. If Snow hit Henry, there would be hell to pay from both Regina and Emma, and Hook didn’t want to be close by when that happened. 

**o o o**

Henry stepped onto the porch with a wide grin on his face, his back to the front yard. “Come on, guys, I’m hungry,” he hollered back into the house, before turning around to run ahead. 

“Hello, Henry.” 

“Oh hey, Grandma,” he said in pure reflex when he saw Snow standing at the end of the garden path. Then he remembered what he had learned just now about his grandmother and her darkened heart. “Mom, Ma, Snow is here!” he yelled back into the mansion. 

“Regina!” Snow called out loudly. “You better come out here unless you want to be responsible for what’s going to happen to your son.” She waited until she could see movement inside the door before raising the crossbow and pulling the trigger with a gleeful smile, aiming straight at Henry. 

Henry closed his eyes, his mind calling out for his mother. 

Regina heard Snow's challenge and sprinted for her son without a second thought, almost skidding the last couple of feet. "Henry, go back inside!" she yelled, but knew instinctively that it was too late when she saw Henry frozen in shock and the three bolts headed his way. 

She lunged sideways to shield Henry’s body with her own and caught the first bolt in her right hand, while the left hand curled around the second bolt a fraction of a second later. 

The third hit her square in the stomach. 


	20. Chapter 19: Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

When Henry opened his eyes, Snow was gone, and his mother lay crumpled at his feet. “Mom!” he yelled. “Ma, come quick! Maaa!” 

Emma stormed out into the front yard as fast as she could. “Regina!” She fell on her knees beside the prone woman and stared at the crossbow bolt sticking out of her abdomen and the blood slowly staining her shirt. “No, no, nonononono!” She turned uncomprehending eyes at Henry. “What the hell happened here?” 

“Help her, Emma!” Henry shouted, his whole body shaking. “You have to heal her.” 

“I can’t, Henry,” Emma yelled. “I don’t have enough control over my magic. I don’t know what to do!” 

Ruby and Tink both shrieked when they came outside and saw what was going on. “Oh no,” Ruby muttered. 

“What happened?” Tink asked nobody in particular. 

“I don’t know,” Emma shouted, “but we have to take her to the hospital.” 

“You can heal her, Ma,” Henry insisted. “It would be much faster.” 

Tink nodded. “I don’t think she has enough time. You need to heal that wound now.” 

Emma pulled Regina’s upper body to her, resting her on her legs and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Her magic remained dormant, however. Not even a twitch, even with its counterpart so close. That’s what had Emma worried the most right now because without their magic she felt helpless. “Regina,” she whispered. “You gotta wake up and tell me what to do.” 

Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. “Emma, you said your magic does whatever’s needed to keep you two together,” David said calmly. “Trust in that. I know you can heal her.” 

“I can’t _feel_ our magic, Dad,” Emma rasped brokenly. “Our connection isn’t there … It’s as if Regina’s …” She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“No!” Henry shouted. “She’s going to be fine,” he insisted. “She’s breathing, look.” 

It was true, even though the movement of Regina’s chest was shallow at best. “Who did this to you?” Emma muttered, running one hand over Regina’s body. She saw Tink picking something up from the floor but was too focused on Regina to see what it was. 

“Ruby, can you take Henry inside?” Emma ordered more than asked. “I need to take out that bolt and try to heal Regina.” 

“I want to stay!” Henry protested loudly. “Please, Ma?” 

Ruby shook her head. “You can’t pull it out, Emma,” she said, showing Emma the crossbow bolt in Tink’s hand. “The tips have wicked barbs in them … you’ll pull out half her intes—“ She broke off with a wince when she saw the look of horror on Henry’s face. “You’ll do more harm that way.” 

“What do I _do_?” Emma asked forlornly. “She can’t die … she can’t. She needs a doctor!” 

“She needs you,” Henry replied. “Just magic it out, Ma.” 

“Is that possible?” Emma swallowed hard as she looked up to the only other magic person. “Tink, can you tell me what to do?” 

“You know what to do, Emma,” Tink said with a nod. “ _Will_ it to happen.” 

Emma focused her eyes on the bolt, just wanting it gone, _willing_ it to be gone. She reached out with a hand and imagined pulling out the bolt with her magic and with no further harm to Regina. With a small _poof_ it vanished, only to reappear with a dull sound on the ground next to them the next instant. 

Regina didn’t even flinch. She just remained lying there in Emma’s arms. 

“Perfect,” Tink breathed soothingly, resting one hand on Emma’s arm and one close to the wound on Regina’s abdomen. “Now close the wound.” Emma looked up at her but before she could say anything, Tink continued. “Imagine the way it closes from the inside out. Imagine Regina whole and healthy and awake. Imagine her smiling at you and Henry.” 

While Tink murmured close to her, Emma held her hand an inch above Regina’s abdomen and let her mind follow Tink’s words. She imagined Regina the way she was that morning, happy and healthy, smiling at her over their breakfast in the cabin. She imagined Regina’s flawless skin and perfect body and the way it glistened in the shower, glowing from the heat and from the love they … 

“Whoa.” 

Henry’s awed exclamation interrupted Emma’s focus. She opened her eyes and saw the way her hand and Regina’s body were glowing with a white-gold light, although it was fading fast now that Emma’s focus was gone. 

“You were both glowing like crazy,” Henry told her, still sounding awed. “There was this bright light.” 

“Well done, Emma,” Tink complimented her, as she pulled up Regina’s shirt a little way to reveal once again flawless skin. 

“Good job, Emma,” David chimed in as well, clapping her shoulder twice. 

Emma numbly shook her head. “Why isn’t she waking up?” she wondered aloud. “She should wake up now, shouldn’t she?” 

Ruby bent down to pick up the second crossbow bolt that lay a couple of feet away where it must have dropped when Regina fell unconscious after being hit. She looked at it closely and noticed the discoloration of the tip. Her throat made a harsh sound, more wolf than human when she realized that the bolts had been poisoned. 

Emma looked up at the inhuman sound. “What?” 

“The bolts … they were poisoned,” Ruby explained, gentling her voice a little. She sniffed the tip, careful not to come in contact with the inky substance. “But it’s no poison I recognize. And Granny _never_ uses poison … thinks it’s cowardly.” 

David held out his hand for the bolt to see for himself. He studied it for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t know it either.” 

Tink picked up the bolt she had discarded earlier and ran a hand over it before giving it a close look. “It’s not poison,” she said after a long moment. “It’s a curse.” 

“A curse?” Emma asked. “Blue,” she growled. 

“It would seem so,” Tink agreed. “Because this is pretty dark magic.” 

“Do you know what it is?” 

Tink nodded. “It feels like a sleeping curse,” she replied. “Whoever did this put Regina into an eternal sleep.” To her surprise everyone relaxed and smiled. “You don’t understand,” she said. “Regina won’t wake up from this unless her true—“ 

“Her true love kisses her awake,” Henry interrupted her with a wide grin. “It’s good then that my mom has one right here, isn’t it?” 

Tink looked confused for only a second before her face cleared as she remembered an earlier conversation with Emma. “So you’re sure now you’re her true love?” she asked. “Absolutely sure?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma replied with a grin. 

“Good,” Tink muttered, sounding relieved and satisfied. “I wasn’t completely sure, but if _you_ are … why don’t you go ahead and wake your sleeping beauty?” 

“Yeah, Ma,” Henry agreed, going so far as to nudge her. “The place where she is right now really is not a good place to be.” 

“I will, but I want to keep this quiet,” Emma said slowly. “I want to let them think they were successful.” 

“Them?” David asked. 

“Blue,” Tink offered. 

“And Snow,” Ruby growled. “She was the one who stole Granny’s crossbow … it must have been her.” 

Emma turned to her son. “Did Snow do this, Henry?” 

Henry nodded, but looked a little ashamed. “She was just standing there when I came out,” he mumbled. “And I forgot for a moment that she’s bad now and just said hello.” 

David audibly ground his teeth together. “Did she say anything?” 

Henry shook his head. “She just … shot,” Henry whispered. “Emma, Grandma tried to kill _me_.” He began to cry as he sank to his knees next to Emma and his mother. “Mom jumped in front of me to save me.” 

Tink bit her lower lip. “Did you see Hook, Henry?” 

Everyone suddenly looked around, remembering that he had been relegated to the porch by Regina. 

“I saw him running away down the street just before Snow shot at me,” Henry replied. 

“That weasel,” Ruby growled. “He knew what Snow was going to do and he didn’t stop her!” 

Emma and David shared a hard look. “I’m going after them,” David said with a slightly shaky nod before walking away. 

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Tink quickly followed David. “I’m going to kill the bastard.” 

When they were gone, Ruby turned to Emma. “What are you waiting for?” 

“I’m going to get her to her safe place, then I’m going to wake her up,” Emma whispered. “Henry, I know we promised you to show you Regina’s cabin, and we _will_ … but right now I need you to go with Ruby.” 

“But why, Ma?” Henry whined. 

“Because Emma needs to take care of your mom,” Ruby answered for Emma. 

“Kid, I need to make sure your mom is okay once she wakes up,” Emma added. _And I don’t want you to be there in case something goes wrong, and Blue did something else with those arrows._ “I need you to go with Ruby. You both need to stay away from Snow and Hook, though.” 

“I want to help you with mom!” Henry tried again, although he could tell that Emma was serious. 

Emma closed her eyes. It wasn’t that she wanted to keep Henry from Regina, but she knew that right now she only had the capacity to take care of one of them. And she didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if their son were there to witness her failure if they had been wrong about their love being true. “How about this, kid,” she finally offered. “You go with Ruby now while I take your mom to the cabin and make sure she’s all right, and then I come get you in a bit?” 

Henry thought about this for a moment, but finally nodded. It wasn’t what he wanted but even he could see that it was what his mother needed. He didn’t hold back the long, drawn-out sigh, though, and Ruby ruffled his hair in response. 

“What are we going to tell people?” Ruby asked. 

“Tell everyone that Regina has been cursed but avoid saying who it was,” Emma said. “Call David and let him know the plan. We need to let Snow believe that her plan worked. If all goes …” She shook her head. “Regina and I _will_ show up at the town meeting tomorrow, so we can all see Snow’s and Blue’s faces when Regina is alive and well.” 

“But Grandpa is going after Grandma …” 

Emma smiled sadly. “Nothing against David but Snow has a lot of experience in hiding,” she explained. “He won’t find her …” 

“But I thought he can _always_ find her,” Henry mused. 

Emma gave him a half-shrug. “I think that only works if she wants to be found, kid.” 

“Your grandma was a bandit for a long time,” Ruby chimed in. “If she doesn’t want to be found …” She turned to Emma. “Okay, you go take care of Regina … don’t worry about us. I’ll keep Henry safe.” 

“I know, Rubes.” Emma remembered something. “You can tell Belle and Granny what’s going on, okay? Just … nobody else. I don’t trust anybody else.” 

Ruby and Henry nodded before starting off towards the diner. Emma waited until they were out of sight, then closed her eyes and focused her thoughts and magic on the cabin, Regina firmly in her arms. She felt herself relax as she imagined the bedroom, the bed, the beautiful sheets, the way they felt against her skin, the way the two of them felt when they were lying together … 

When the tingles in her body subsided and she opened her eyes, Emma wasn’t surprised to feel satin sheets under her and Regina still in her arms. Without further delay, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Regina's with all the love in her heart. 

**o o o**

Granny was pacing back and forth behind her counter alternating between cursing herself for allowing Snow to dupe her, cursing Snow for stealing her crossbow, and wondering aloud why Ruby wasn’t answering her calls. Belle was trying to calm her down, ignoring Granny’s barks of _“I_ am _calm, Belle!”_ , which were usually followed by a muttered _“I’m good in a crisis”,_ to which Belle nodded and smiled soothingly while dealing with her own worry about Ruby and even Regina. 

Belle had kicked everyone out of the diner and put the CLOSED sign on the door fifteen minutes ago because despite her assurances Granny was in no shape to cook for anyone, so when the bell above the door clanged loudly in the silent diner, both women looked up, their faces showing a mix of expectation and dread. 

“Ruby!” Belle shouted first as she jumped from her stool and ran over to hug the other woman, almost bowling Henry over in the process. 

Ruby relaxed into an almost boneless state at the feel of Belle in her arms, warm and solid and holding her so tightly that every breath she took brought the scent of Belle’s fruity shampoo. “Belle,” she breathed, tightening her hold. 

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Granny barked gruffly, but her eyes were shining suspiciously. “Lost your phone, did you?” 

Ruby heard the underlying worry and care in the harsh tone and quickly disentangled herself from Belle. She took Henry by the shoulder and walked over to her grandmother, a blush darkening her cheeks. “I’m so, so sorry, Granny,” she sighed as she folded herself into her grandmother’s arms. “You can’t even imagine how much. I should have … if I had just … maybe …” 

Granny gently pushed Ruby away until she could look into her eyes, but Ruby tried to avert hers. “What happened?” Granny asked now showing her concern more openly. 

“Snow tried to kill me,” Henry muttered sadly, still in a bit of a shock. “But … but mom saved my life.” 

Granny looked from Ruby’s bleak eyes to Henry’s devastated face and back. “Regina? Is she …?” She closed her eyes for a moment when she could read the answer to her question on Ruby’s face. “Why would Snow do something like this?” 

Ruby swallowed and Belle instinctively moved closer to her to stand by her side. “Regina and Emma think that Snow is under Blue’s influence and that Blue uses something called the Dark Wand.” 

Belle gasped. “The Black Fairy’s wand? It really exists? I thought it was just a legend. I read about it once …” 

“Looks like it.” Ruby explained everything she had heard about Blue and the Dark Wand and how she might be using it to darken Snow’s heart. 

“But why would she go after Henry?” Granny asked. 

Ruby shot a look at Henry who was sitting at the counter, despondently playing with a salt shaker. “Hey, Henry,” she said softly. “You want to go back in the parlor and watch TV or something? Might make the time go faster till Emma gets here …” 

Henry shook his head. 

“How about something to eat?” Granny added, picking up on the fact that Ruby didn’t want to reveal more in front of the child. “I could fix you a nice grilled cheese.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Henry muttered. 

“How about—“ 

"No!" Henry interrupted Ruby with a huff and an eye roll that was all Regina. “Stop trying to protect me from whatever it is you think I shouldn’t hear,” he complained crankily. “If I’m old enough to be shot at, I should be old enough to hear why.” 

Belle gave him a sympathetic look. “He does have a point …” 

Henry beamed at her but Ruby sighed. “Kid, sometimes it’s not about keeping things from you,” she tried to explain.” It’s more about trying not to make you feel any worse than you already do. You’re a good kid who should have more of a childhood.” 

Belle turned to Henry. “She has a point as well,” she said, adding a shrug when she saw Henry’s face fall. 

“Do you really think there are things that could make me feel worse than my grandma shooting at me and hitting my mother?” Henry asked quietly but with absolute conviction. 

Belle gasped. "Regina actually got hit?" 

“Oh, Henry,” Granny said. “I'm so sorry.” 

Henry turned to Ruby. “You promised Emma to keep an eye on me, so you can’t just send me to another room.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and settled in for the long haul. 

Ruby clenched her hand into a tight fist and counted to ten but it didn’t help much. “Okay, Henry,” she finally said with a light growl in her voice. “Stay if you think you’re all grown-up, but don’t complain to your mothers later.” 

She turned to Granny and Belle. “Snow shot at Henry, but I don’t think he was the target.” She sent a sideways look to the boy in question who was listening intently while trying not to look too interested. “Snow was after Regina from the beginning, but she knew the fastest way to get her was …” 

“Through Henry,” Granny finished. 

"So Snow just used me as a target to get to my mom?" Henry asked. "She never wanted to hit me?" 

Ruby nodded. "She knew that Regina loves you so much that she would do anything in her power to save you, and by shooting at you she made sure that Regina disregarded her own safety for the sake of yours." 

Henry flinched, but nodded bravely, even though Ruby could see there were tears in his eyes. "Do you think my mom is really going to be okay?" 

Ruby nodded. "She's going to be fine, kid." She turned to Belle and Granny. "Regina managed to catch two of the bolts, but the third hit her." She patted her own stomach to indicate where. 

Granny nodded knowingly. "So that's why Snow took my crossbow," she muttered. "With three bolts one is pretty much guaranteed to hit, even against someone like Regina." 

"How bad was it?" Belle asked. 

"It looked pretty bad, but Emma magicked out the bolt and healed the wound but ..." 

"But what?" Granny asked impatiently. 

"Snow put a curse on the bolts," Henry replied quietly when Ruby hesitated. "She put her under a sleeping curse." 

To Granny's surprise Belle smiled, looking completely unconcerned by that piece of information. "Did Emma wake her up?” 

“As we speak probably,” Ruby replied. 

Granny looked from Ruby to Belle to Henry and back feeling like her head was swimming. "Why would Emma ...?" She paused and shook her head. "I think there's a lot you need to tell me. Right now. Sit down and start at the beginning." 

**o o o**

Regina opened her eyes with a gasp, her hand going to her abdomen and pressing against it in pure reflex. Her eyes looked around searchingly but Emma wasn't sure she realized where she was yet. Regina's next utterance confirmed her suspicion. “Henry?" 

“Henry is fine, Regina,” Emma said soothingly, softly running a hand through dark hair. “And so are you.” The relief in her voice was palpable. “I couldn’t … I would have been devastated if this hadn’t worked.” 

Regina’s eyes found hers, soft and open. “It did work,” she whispered. “I’m here.” The her eyes went cold as she remembered everything that happened in the last hour. “I’m going to kill Snow,” she growled. 


	21. Chapter 20: Magic Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not too much plot in this chapter (well, there is a little ... okay, even a little more than a little), but I think Emma and Regina earned a quiet moment or two.
> 
> A/N 2: For those of you also waiting on an update of _Trauma Team_ : that's hopefully next. Episode 3 is in production. ;-)

**Chapter 20: Magic Moment**

“It is done,” Snow crowed with a deep sense of satisfaction as she burst into Blue’s office at the convent. 

“It is?” Blue narrowed her eyes in surprise, but Snow didn’t notice. “Tell me, child, how did you manage that feat so quickly.” 

Snow plopped gracelessly into one of the chairs in front of Blue’s desk and dropped Granny’s crossbow in the other, not caring when it fell off the seat and onto the floor. It had done its job; she had no more use for it. “One of my arrows hit her and she dropped to the ground as if she were dead. _Sleeping_ like the dead.” There was a dark gleam in her eyes. “I’m finally free of her, Blue!” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t a trick? The Evil Queen is renowned for her ability to catch even the quickest arrow.” 

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Snow laughed. “That’s why I used Henry as my target. I knew Regina wouldn’t care about herself if she could only save her little prince.” 

Blue closed her eyes, biting back a sigh and wondering for the first time if she hadn’t gone a little too far with Snow’s heart. She wanted her dark and in her thrall, but she had never expected her to actually put her own grandson in harm’s way, even if it was only meant as a means to an end. “Are you sure that was the best choice?” she couldn’t help but ask. “Did anyone see you?” 

Snow looked surprised at the question. “Well, Hook was there at the mansion, but Regina had put him outside on the porch like a dog.” She giggled girlishly. “He hates Regina as much as I do, so he was happy for me to go ahead. “But other than that … no. Only Henry … and Regina, of course.” 

“Have you thought about what to tell Emma when he tells her that you tried to shoot him?” 

Snow laughed. “I didn’t try to shoot _him_ ,” she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “He’ll realize that once he thinks about it.” She bit her lower lip. “As for Emma … now that Regina is gone, she’ll be out from under her spell, and she’ll come to understand that this was best solution. She can finally have her happy ending with Neal and Henry.” 

Blue’s eyes widened. “You never mentioned that Emma was under one of Regina’s spells.” 

“Well, it must have been one,” Snow insisted. “Why else would Emma ever be kissing that woman?” 

Blue gasped softly. “You saw Emma and Regina kiss?” 

“Yes, earlier … that’s why I wanted to get rid of Regina in the first place.” She paused. “Well, not in the first place, more like the third or fourth place,” she muttered under her breath. “I just wanted her _gone_ after I saw that.” 

“I can see why,” Blue replied automatically, but her thoughts were elsewhere. _What if it wasn’t a spell?_ Unlike Snow she didn’t assume the worst where Regina was concerned and only came up with worst-case scenarios to tell Snow and David when it benefitted _her_ in some way. “Are you sure it was a spell?” 

Snow nodded adamantly. “There can be no other reason why _my_ daughter would be nice to my worst enemy, let alone _kiss_ her.” She suddenly straightened her posture. “Oh, and she also must have used a spell on David,” she added, more urgently now. 

“Regina used a love spell on David?” Blue gripped the Dark Wand harder in her hands. 

“I should hope not!” Snow shouted, jumping up from her chair and causing Blue to wince. “I think it was more something that made him _agreeable_ to whatever Regina said or did.” 

“Hm, I’ll have to look into that.” Blue got up, effectively ending their conversation. “There are some things I need to read up on before tomorrow’s town meeting.” She walked to the door and waited until Snow joined her there. “Feel free to use one of our guest rooms until tomorrow. Going home might not be advisable right now.” 

“Thank you, Blue.” Snow left the room but called back over her shoulder. “That way we can talk again before tomorrow.” 

“Absolutely, my child,” Blue replied with an enigmatic grin, gripping the Dark Wand hidden behind her back and sending a thought to Snow. 

Snow stopped in her tracks. “I really think the guest room is a good idea,” she mumbled around a huge yawn. “I’m so tired all of a sudden. Doing good for your kingdom is exhausting work. I don’t know how my father did it day in, day out.” She stumbled down the corridor and vanished around the corner. 

“He didn’t,” Blue muttered as she carefully locked her office and walked in the other direction. She remembered all those wishes from a young Queen Regina late in the night until she had finally been broken enough to give up on the fairies. “Your father was a useless bastard who only cared about himself and his own pleasure … and spoiling his little darling princess.” 

With one last look in the direction of the guest rooms, she revealed a hidden door at the end of the corridor and disappeared through it and down a dark, steep set of stairs. 

As soon as the door fell close behind her, it once again melded seamlessly with the surrounding walls. 

**o o o**

Regina struggled to sit up against Emma's protective embrace but gave up when Emma took a shaky breath and only tightened her arms. 

"How did we get here?" Regina asked softly. "Where is Henry?" She ran her hand over her stomach and felt the dried blood on her shirt, but no wound. "What the hell happened?" 

Emma took another deep breath before she finally managed to let go a little and pull back from Regina. She couldn’t stop herself from remembering Regina lying on the ground with a crossbow bolt sticking from her body. _I could have lost her today … my own mother almost killed her._

She sat up and leaned back against the headboard, always keeping at least one hand on Regina, even as the woman pushed herself into a sitting position as well. When Regina saw that Emma's eyes were glued to the blood on her shirt, she waved her hand and changed into a soft, well-worn t-shirt without having to leave Emma’s side. 

Emma smiled as she fingered the worn fabric at the hem. "I didn't even know you owned t-shirts, Madam Mayor," she whispered. "You should wear them more often." 

Regina took the hand that played with her t-shirt in both of hers. "Of course I have t-shirts, Miss Swan," she replied, realizing that Emma seemed to need all the normalcy she could get right now ... and so did she. "I just don't wear them outside my home." 

Emma smiled but it resembled a grimace, so Regina cupped her face with one hand and tenderly brushed her thumb across Emma's cheek. "Tell me what happened, Emma." 

Emma nodded with a sigh. "How much do you remember?" 

"I remember running out after Henry," Regina replied. "Snow was there and she had a crossbow. I have no idea where she got that, I've only ever seen her use her bow." 

"It was Granny's," Emma croaked, her mind going back to Regina on the ground, bleeding. 

"Ah," Regina sighed. "That makes sense, I guess, although I really thought Granny didn’t hate me quite as much as anybody else in this town …” 

Emma looked up at the defeated tone. "Regina, Granny didn't _give_ it to her," she explained gently. "Snow stole it." 

Regina's eyes softened as something in her chest loosened at the information. "Interesting," she muttered, but she sounded pleased. "Snow didn't say much, just ... shot, aiming straight at Henry," she continued to recount what she remembered. "I just reacted on instinct and jumped." She shrugged. "Henry is okay, you said? Are you sure?” 

Emma began to doubt her choice of sending Henry off with Ruby. "Henry is absolutely fine, not a scratch," she reassured Regina. "You saved his life." 

"Why would Snow go after her own grandson?" Regina looked supremely irritated, her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. "I know she's gone dark under Blue's influence, but she _loves_ Henry. Or at least I thought she did." 

"Henry wasn't the target," Emma stated gently, but bluntly. "You were." 

"Of course," Regina growled. "That's why she waited until I was within range of Henry ... she knew I'd do anything to save him." 

Emma nodded. "And shooting three arrows at you at the same time ensured that at least one of them would ..." 

"Hit its mark," Regina finished when Emma's voice broke. "Did you heal me? That was quite advanced magic for someone without training, dear." 

Emma nodded. "I had no idea what I was doing, though," she admitted. "Tink told me what to do ... how to magic out the bolt and close the wound." 

"But why can't I ... why was I …?" _Why is everything I can remember a vast nothingness and the feeling of being utterly alone?_

"Snow cursed you." Emma's hand curled into a tight fist. "There was a sleeping curse on those crossbow bolts and when it hit you, you went under immediately." She looked up to meet Regina's eyes. "I thought you'd remember that," she mused aloud. "Weren't you in that burning room everyone's always talking about?" 

Regina shook her head, seething inside at the information about the curse. _How dare she? Snow was going to pay for that._ "There was .... _nothing_ where I was," she tried to explain. "Just a void ... no sound, nothing to see. I assumed that was what death was like. All I could think of was you and Henry.” _The only thing that was burning was the pain of being without you two._ “Somehow, in that void, I knew with absolute certainty I was never going to see either one of you again." 

"I _hate_ these fucking curses," Emma growled, knowing that these thoughts would have hurt Regina more than any burning room ever could. "I'm going to rip apart that fairy with my own two hands, Dark Wand or not." She took a shuddering breath as her fists curled into Regina's t-shirt "I could have _lost_ you!" 

Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug. "But you didn't," she whispered against blonde locks. Then she paused as she thought about what _that_ implied. "You woke me up," she said softly. "You took us both here to wake me up." 

Emma nodded against Regina's shoulder. "True love's kiss," she mumbled. 

"The one thing neither your mother nor the Blue Fairy would ever count on," Regina marveled. She pushed Emma away until she could look into sea-green eyes. "I love you." 

Emma cracked a small grin. "I know," she breathed. "And I love you." She leaned in for a kiss but was stopped when Regina let out a huge yawn. Emma couldn't help her smile as she diverted her attention from Regina's lips to her forehead. "Are you tired?" she muttered, lips still pressed to skin. "You did lose a lot of blood for a while back there ..." 

"I guess," Regina admitted. "I feel like I've done a considerable amount of magic." 

"Strange," Emma mused. "Because I don't feel tired at all despite ..." She touched Regina's belly as she had a stray thought. "Is it possible that I healed you ... I don't know ... through you? That our connection found a way to heal you because I had no idea what I was doing and that it mistakenly took your energy for it when I would have been the better choice?" 

Regina bit her bottom lip as she thought about magical possibilities, but the truth was that she still knew far too little of what was possible between two magic beings who also had true love. _I_ definitely _need to go and do some research._ "I honestly have no idea," she finally said quietly. "I've never heard of such a thing happening, but then again I've never heard of anyone doing the kind of magic you're doing without any kind of training either. Maybe our magic thought I could expend the energy more easily since I was already sleeping anyway." She shrugged as she cracked a self-deprecating smile. "Maybe I’m _just_ tired and you're still running off of the adrenaline ..." 

"Maybe." Emma sounded unconvinced. "Can I try something?" 

"Go ahead," Regina drawled, no idea what Emma was planning but trusting her implicitly. She had earned it. 

Emma closed her eyes and pressed her hand more firmly and flatly against Regina's lower abdomen, fingers splayed. She began worrying her bottom lip but Regina was sure that Emma didn't even notice. When the area around Emma's hand grew warm and tingles started to spread out from there, Regina looked down to see Emma's hand glowing, faintly at first, but growing more intense by the second. 

The tingles intensified and Regina had to bite back a moan at the sensation which shot inward and outward, hitting several very sensitive places. She could feel Emma's energy transferring to her, could feel _Emma_ in her, could feel Emma's _essence_ filling her. Unbidden, her own body began sending back her own feelings, flooding Emma with love and arousal that wasn't her own. 

Regina couldn't stop the low moan that escaped when she began to feel Emma reacting to the feelings being sent her way, could feel Emma's arousal as it began to burn brightly with energy of a different texture. In pure reflex, Regina's hand shot out to Emma's abdomen, making their connection even more stable and intense. 

Emma groaned loudly as the feelings intensified. She had no idea what she was doing, what _they_ were doing, but she could feel Regina's feelings for her inside her own body, could feel the arousal she caused in Regina in her own body as well, almost like a separate strand next to her own arousal. Their connection sent their feelings back and forth in a loop, ratcheting higher and higher, until Emma began to wonder if she would be able to come just from this, and before she had even finished the thought, her body answered the question by clenching hard and then relaxing completely, fueled and intensified by the answering climax from Regina's body. 

Neither of them moved for long moments as the magic dissipated slowly, leaving behind two relaxed and satisfied women. "Oh my God," Emma mumbled barely coherently still wallowing in bliss. "Can we get pregnant from this? Jesus." She moved to lay back on the bed, pulling Regina down with for some post-climactic cuddling. 

Regina chuckled, curling herself around Emma. "I honestly have no idea, dear." And she really didn't, but in her relaxed state she also couldn't find it in herself to worry about it. She assumed that Emma's question hadn't been serious anyway. It shouldn't be possible, not even for them, but then again, neither should have been what they had made happen just then. "Would you want that?" she asked hesitantly, pressing her lips against the only patch of skin within her reach, the side of Emma's neck. 

"Huh?" Emma asked, confirming Regina's suspicion that the question had come in a post-orgasm haze and was already forgotten. "Want what?" 

Regina grinned and pressed a kiss to Emma's neck, deciding to ignore the issue for now ... or at least until she had done the necessary research. “I thought I heard you say something about another round before we pick up Henry,” she said instead. 

Emma's lips curled into a feral grin. "Like I'd _ever_ say no to that," she growled as she turned and pushed Regina on her back, settling between her legs and pressing their centers together. "Naked. Now." 

Regina hissed at the demanding tone in Emma's voice and the way their new position pressed the seam of her jeans to her clit which was already sensitive from the magic-induced orgasm she had just experienced. "Show," she ground out in response to Emma's command. "Not tell." 

And suddenly they were naked, and Emma was grinning proudly, making Regina laugh and gasp at the same time. "Looks like all I need to learn," Emma panted, "is the right incentive." She curled her arms under Regina's shoulders and pushed her deeper into the mattress, causing drawn-out moans from both of them to reverberate around the room. 

"You feel so good," Regina moaned, pressing up into Emma and curling her legs around Emma's waist to get her even closer and increase the friction. "Harder, Emma ... please." 

Emma's head swam from the feeling of Regina's hardened clit against her own, the tingling in her whole body from Regina's closeness, from the sounds Regina was making. Her arousal, which had already been high, kept climbing higher and higher with every thrust of her hips. When Regina locked her ankles behind Emma's lower back to help push her even harder into her core, Emma curled her upper body even closer to Regina, so she could kiss those tempting, slightly parted lips. She relished being able to do that, being able to touch Regina all along her body, but from the frantic, jerky thrusts and gasping moans coming from Regina, she suspected Regina might need more than she could provide in this position. And Emma _really_ wanted to feel Regina clench around her as she came. 

"Gods," Emma groaned, wishing she had a third hand or ... _something_ so she could remain in place but still give Regina _more_. Reluctantly, she lifted her upper body to push her hand between their bodies but Regina shook her head. 

"Stay," she pleaded. "Need you close like this." 

"Not going anywhere," Emma panted. "Just want to be inside you." Regina groaned but didn't stop her again. Emma rested her weight on one arm and pushed her free hand down Regina's torso to cup her center. "Gods, you're _so_ wet ... so ready for me." 

Regina's thighs tightened their hold on Emma's body as long fingers teased her entrance, moving gently through the slick heat despite the almost frantic movements of their hips. "Gods, Emma," she moaned. "Please, inside." 

Emma's whole body clenched at the need in Regina's voice, but still she teased. "I want to fuck you, Regina," she said between panting breaths and fleeting kisses. "Would you like that?" 

"Please!" Regina didn't even mind that she was begging; she needed this, needed Emma too much to care. "Please, please fuck me, Emma! I need you." She grabbed two fistfuls of blonde hair and licked along the column of Emma's throat. "Make me feel you ... make me forget everything but you." 

Emma plunged into Regina with two fingers and redoubled the thrust of her hips, putting more force behind her fingers. She knew neither of them would last very long like this, not with the way Regina was already clenching around her and the pressure on her own clit which hit the back of her hand with every thrust of her hip. "Fuck," she moaned loudly when Regina bit the spot where her neck met her shoulders, then started licking the hurt. "So close ... not gonna last long." 

"Just don't stop," Regina urged against her neck, her warm breath making Emma shiver. "Love you ... love making love to you." 

Emma loved it when Regina became a little incoherent but this time she wanted her to forget everything but the feel of Emma between her legs, so she decided to try something new. It took a lot of effort to focus her foggy mind, but with every thrust of her fingers into Regina she could feel the magic building up in her hand. 

"Gods," Regina groaned deep in her throat as she pressed her head back into the bed and arched her back at the tingling, almost vibrating warmth in her core. "What ... Gods .... Emma ... what are you do-oooh Gods!" 

When she felt Regina's climax beginning, Emma pushed her fingers in as deep as she could and willed her magic to spread out further from her hand pulsing through Regina. Regina bucked against her, hips moving erratically, feeding Emma's own magic back to her through their connection, driving Emma over the edge as well. 

Emma collapsed next to Regina, completely spent and immensely satisfied. "Holy fuck!" 

"More like magic fuck," Regina slurred next to her, feeling incredibly sated, but also strangely wired. "What did you do to me, Miss Swan?" 

Emma turned her head, unable to move more than that. "Am I in trouble?" 

Regina leaned on one elbow to look down into Emma's eyes. "For giving me one of the best orgasms I've ever had?" There was a gleam in her eyes that was almost wicked. "For opening the playing field for me?” She shrugged one shoulder. “Not really, although asking would have been nice.” 

“Playing field?” Emma swallowed. "What do you mean?" 

Regina chuckled. "Do you really think I don't have my own magic tricks that I’d love to use on you one day?" To demonstrate she ran her index finger from Emma's pubic bone up her torso and circled first one nipple, then the other, leaving a trail of incredible warmth behind her. Emma moaned at the sensation, arousal spiking, but she was too tired to do anything about it. Regina ran her finger over Emma's face, now emanating a soothing coolness, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Take a nap, dear." 

Emma struggled against sleep for a moment. "Will you be here when I wake up?" 

"Sleep," Regina cooed. "I'll be here." 

Emma curled into Regina and was asleep in seconds. 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and watched her sleep. She kept one arm around her upper back as she waved her free hand to make one of her protein shakes and a vial of her restorative potion appear on the nightstand next to her. She uncorked the vial with one hand, poured a few sips into the shake, closed the vial again, and drank he shake down quickly. 

As soon as the enhanced drink hit her system, she started experiencing an overload of magic energy, just as expected, and she splayed her hand against Emma's back to start pushing her surplus of energy to Emma until they were at roughly the same level. Only then did she close her own eyes to rest for a bit. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn’t stay quiet, quickly turning her to the problems they were facing in the days ahead. 

She had never hated Snow White more than in the moment when the former bandit had aimed that crossbow at Henry and sent those bolts his way. Knowing that he was never the target didn't make her feel any better — on the contrary, the thought that Snow simply used Henry to try and hurt her made her blood boil in her veins. It wouldn't take too much effort to get up and hunt her down, would it? _Just get up and get rid of Snow once and for all, darkened heart or not._ She tensed her muscles and got ready to disentangle herself from Emma, promises be damned. 

She needed to end Snow. _Now._

Just then Emma snuggled closer to her in her sleep and nuzzled into Regina's neck, effectively pulling her from the brink of darkness and anchoring her to the present and this bed. "Stay," Emma muttered in her sleep. "Love you." 

Regina was helpless against the sleepy murmur and tightened her hold once more. Instead of hunting down Snow, she turned her thoughts back to solving their problems, knowing full well that the woman in her arms would never forgive her for killing her mother, no matter how much she might hate her at the moment. That knowledge, however, didn’t stop Regina from letting out a huge sigh. 

But if Tink was right, and Blue had specified someone who hated Snow as the solution to their problem, Regina knew she _was_ the logical choice. Everyone knew she and Snow were bitter enemies, after all. And if she wanted to make sure that they all got through this in one piece and unscathed, she _had_ to find a way to get over her murderous impulses and find the tiny kernel deep inside her heart that might still hold _some_ love for Snow. 

_If it even existed._ She realized that Blue couldn’t have specified the curse-breaking kiss as a true love’s kiss because Snow’s only true love was David. _And Snow herself, which is probably the truest love of all_ , Regina thought bitterly. But if some love for Snow _did_ exist somewhere inside her, and she could find it by tomorrow, then they could get Snow out from under Blue's influence, and she could focus her homicidal tendencies on the fairy instead, relatively sure that Emma wouldn't stop her. 

And then she had an election to win. 

**o o o**

Emma awoke feeling better than she had in a long time, full of energy and relaxed to the bones. _Gods_ , she loved being with Regina. She stretched like a cat and looked up to meet amused dark eyes. “How long was I out?” she asked. 

“About an hour and a half,” Regina replied with an easy smile. 

“Damn, I feel like I slept ten hours or so.” Emma returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss which quickly turned a lot more enthusiastic than planned. When Emma pulled back with a dopey grin, she saw the empty glass and a half-filled vial on the nightstand. “Does _that_ have something to do with why I feel so damn great or was it just the absolutely magic sex we had?” 

Regina chuckled. “As much as I want to say it was the incredibly beautiful and magic sex, I have to admit that I helped our energy regeneration along a little bit.” She pulled Emma into another, shorter kiss. “If I remember correctly, we’re supposed to go into town to pick up Henry and take him back here, and I thought it best if we were both somewhat awake and able to move for that.” 

Emma nodded along until the end, but then she held up a hand. “ _I’m_ going to Granny’s to get Henry,” she answered Regina’s questioning look. “ _You_ have to stay here.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we thought it was best to let Snow believe she won, so we can confront her during the town meeting tomorrow,” Emma explained, playing with Regina’s hair. 

“Oh,” Regina said. She hadn’t thought of that. “I guess it’s a good thing then that I didn’t use your nap to hunt down and kill Snow, huh?” 

“Regina,” Emma warned, but there was a smile playing around her lips. “Right now I could wring her neck as well for almost taking you from me but …” 

“But she’s your mother and you love her,” Regina finished for her. “Believe me, I know the feeling. No matter what my mother did in her life, a lot of directed at me, I still loved her.” 

Emma squeezed her hand in understanding. “So you’re okay with the plan?” 

Regina laughed. “What plan?” she scoffed. “So far it only consists of me staying hidden and you confronting Snow tomorrow. What are you going to do at the town meeting? How are you planning on getting Snow away from Blue? How are you going to get the Dark Wand away from Blue?” 

Emma blushed and squirmed a little under Regina’s knowing gaze. “We haven’t thought that far yet,” she admitted. 

Regina’s chuckles turned dark and bitter. “Why am I not surprised? So very _Charming_ of you and David …” 

Emma bristled a little but she didn’t have much room to argue since Regina _was_ right. They _didn’t_ have much of a plan, and both she and David tended to jump straight into situations without thinking too much. “I’m sorry,” she finally muttered. “I guess we have some planning to do tonight and tomorrow then?” 

Regina sighed. _Why did those things always end up on her shoulders?_ “I guess so,” she agreed. “But now you need to go and get Henry. I’ll prepare dinner.” 

“I could bring something from Granny’s,” Emma said immediately. “While you find a place for Henry to sleep here. I love him to death but I really don’t want him in bed with us, especially not tonight.” 

Regina got up from the bed and started to dress. “I’ll think of something,” she said absent-mindedly, and Emma could tell she already had something in mind. When Regina was completely dressed, she turned back to Emma and saw she was also dressed. “Would you mind bringing me—“ 

“Your usual?” Emma asked cheekily. “Chicken Caesar, dressing on the side? Hold the croutons?” 

Regina’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise. “How did you know?” 

“Oh, Regina,” Emma shook her head in exaggerated exasperation. “I’ve _always_ noticed everything about you.” She sidled up to Regina and kissed her sweetly. “And I’m far more observant than you give me credit for.” 

“It would seem so, Miss Swan,” Regina murmured, sounding pleased. “Now go and get our son!” 

“Send me there?” Emma asked over her shoulder. “It’s far more reliable that way.” 

With a shake of her head and a small smile, Regina followed Emma out of the cabin and transported her to the alley behind the diner. 


	22. Chapter 21: Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: I apologize for the long time between updates but I was a) busy with RL, and b) got sucked a little into one of my other stories, Trauma Team. But here it finally is: a new chapter.

**Chapter 21: Evening**

Emma blinked once to clear her head although she was undoubtedly getting much more used to magical transportation; she had been doing it more than enough in the last couple of days after all. She looked around and saw that as usual Regina had put her in the alley behind the diner. She walked towards the entrance, only to blink again when she rounded the corner. 

“You have got be fucking kidding me,” she muttered disbelievingly. Parked right next to Granny’s Diner was Regina’s Benz, and Albert Spencer was just getting out of it. 

Emma saw red. Three steps took her to the side of the car, and one well-aimed shove had the older man pressed between the door and the body of the car with a dull thud and a small pained groan from the older man. 

“What are you doing?” Spencer shouted, incensed. “What’s gotten into you, _Sheriff_?” He managed to make her title sound like an insult. 

_Well, there’s only one person in Storybrooke who’s allowed to do_ that _, and it definitely isn’t some smarmy older guy in a polyester suit._ “Arresting you for grand theft auto,” Emma explained, keeping her tone as civil as she could even though she was mad as hell inside. She reached behind her back for her cuffs when she realized that she didn’t have them on her body. 

“Grand theft … are you out of your mind?” Spencer tried to turn around but Emma leaned against the door a little harder, making it impossible. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?” 

“Yup,” Emma grinned. She was beginning to have fun with this, she realized. The fact that she and Henry had seen Regina’s car driving around while Emma was still searching for the other woman had been at the back of her mind for days now. Plus, she really disliked Spencer, especially after Ruby had told her what he’d done. And messing with Regina? Yeah, that was never going to get you leniency from Emma. “The guy who stole the mayor’s car.” 

“The mayor?” Spencer scoffed. “That’s not what _I_ heard.” He turned his head as far as he could. “Haven’t you read your mother’s self-important proclamation? The Evil Queen has lost her scepter, it seems, and we can all have a go at that office now.” 

“And you thought one of the perks of being a candidate in the mayoral race was going around and stealing people’s cars without consequences?” 

“She hardly missed the car when you were all gallivanting around Neverland or whatever place you all ran off to in search of the Savior’s _precious_ son. Besides, she’s the Evil Queen and she forced us to live in this hellhole of a world where we’re all nothing while she lords it over us. She doesn’t deserve _anything_ she calls her own, and I’m planning on taking it _all_ once I’m mayor.” 

Emma was seething at his words and the dismissive tone he had spoken them with. She leaned her whole body weight against the door, completely ignoring Spencer’s wheezing complaints, while she took a minute to decide what to do with him. 

When she couldn’t take his mutterings any longer, she took a step back, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the car. “Stop manhandling me, Sheriff,” he complained again. 

“Why? Afraid of what people might be thinking?” Emma pointed around main street she could see several people gathering and watching from a respectful distance. 

“This is police brutality!” 

Emma couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. “If you say so,” she said under her breath as she closed the car door. “Did you hotwire the car or steal the mayor’s keys from somewhere?” she asked. 

Spencer hesitated for a long moment but finally reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys which he dropped into Emma’s outstretched hand with a scowl. 

“Well, well,” Emma commented with a low whistle, locking the car and pocketing the keys. “Looks like I have some charges to add as well … breaking and entering, burglary—“ 

“I took the keys from the mayor’s office, and the door was open,” Spencer protested. 

“Still stealing.” Emma pulled him towards the sheriff’s station. “You should know that seeing as you’re the District Attorney here. Then again, your knowledge of our laws is probably a little sketchy these days …” 

“Oh, shut up,” he groused, stumbling a little as Emma dragged him into the building and towards the cell. 

The station was empty, David nowhere in sight, so Emma shoved Spencer into a cell and locked the door before pulling out her phone. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” she said when David answered. 

“Hey, Emma,” he greeted back somberly. “Is everything … did everything go all right? Is Regina—“ 

“Everything’s fine,” Emma reassured him, and there was a tiny ball of warmth in her belly at the worry she could hear in his voice. Maybe he was really beginning to accept her relationship with Regina. “Can’t say much more right now.” 

“Which means you’re not alone.” Now he sounded worried about her. 

“Yeah,” Emma replied. “Can you come back to the station? I just had to arrest Albert Spencer.” 

“Well, _that_ sounds like fun,” David drawled, then sighed. “Do I want to know what for?” 

“I suppose you better,” Emma grinned. “He stole Regina’s car. Oh, and he possibly broke into the mayor’s office to steal her spare keys.” Emma ignored Spencer’s protests in the background. 

David was stunned. “Why on earth would he do that?” He started his truck. “It’s not like he doesn’t have a nice car.” 

“My guess is it’s a power play but why don’t you ask him when you get here?” Emma asked. “I promised Henry I’d take him _home_ for dinner.” 

Her emphasis on the word home made it clear to David that she was taking Henry to see Regina. “I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” he promised. 

“See you then.” 

\--*--*-- 

Regina hadn’t even poured herself another cup of coffee after sending Emma off when a surge of red hot anger hit her out of the blue. Her breath left her lungs in a rush as her heart rate sped up and she sat down heavily at the table in her kitchen. _What the hell are you doing, Emma?_

She worried for long moments until the rage let up and her body adjusted to the feeling of dealing with somebody else’s emotions. Regina had known their connection was getting stronger but she wondered what could cause such a sudden dramatic increase. _Maybe being woken up by true love’s kiss,_ her mind informed her sardonically, _or the amazing sex you had earlier._

Regina smiled at the thought while taking several measured breaths so as to calm her own response to Emma’s feelings. She didn’t want to worry Emma in case she felt the connection, too, but with the intensity of her anger Regina doubted she was feeling much of anything beyond that. After a minute, she felt normal again, or at least normal enough to do what she had been planning on doing while Emma was gone. 

Ten minutes later Regina took a sip of coffee as she walked around her cabin thinking about where Henry would be sleeping that night. She refused to have him sleep with them in her bedroom, and even the sofa in the cabin’s main room was a little too close for comfort for her taste. 

He needed a room of his own out here, she decided. That would be good preparation for when they’d use the cabin as a weekend getaway in the future, and thus a purely logical excuse for once again using a lot of magic. Regina could already feel her energy reserves complaining loudly but she had prepared a potion and a protein shake for later and she hoped she had some time to recover until Emma returned with Henry. 

In the end, she decided to add a hallway and a small bedroom with an en-suite bathroom at the back of the house next to the kitchen, which was as far away from her bedroom as she could make it and still have it be part of the cabin. She focused her energy on making a hole in the back wall, forming the hallway, shaping the rooms and adding the furniture. She tried to get Henry’s room as close to the one he had at home so he could feel comfortable but also because it cost far less energy to simply transport some of his things over from the mansion. 

When she was done, she walked through the new rooms to inspect them, and only when she was fully satisfied she slowly walked back into the kitchen to replenish her energy, hoping with all her might that Emma would transport herself and Henry. So far, Emma hadn’t had any issues with finding her way to her side. Regina smiled as she grabbed a stack of books on magic and sank down on the sofa. 

Half a page later she was asleep. 

\--*--*-- 

David needed fifteen minutes, which meant that when he stormed into the station Emma was ready to jump out of her skin with impatience. She wanted to go grab Henry, some nice food and get back to Regina so they could all have a nice restful night in. Answer any of Henry’s questions, if he had any, and maybe make some plans for the town meeting the next day. 

Emma sighed. She really didn’t want to anything but cuddle up to Regina and hide for a few months, if not forever but since that wasn’t possible she figured that having a plan would probably come in handy. Not that any of their plans ever worked out the way they were supposed to. But she was of the firm belief that if you had a plan, at least you could find ways to adapt that to any new circumstances that arose. No plan usually meant being fucked from the start. 

She barely got the door to the diner open before Henry barreled into her with a yelled, “Emma!” Then he was in her arms, legs wrapped around her, pushing them both backwards against the door. Emma winced but held her son tightly. 

“Is Mom okay?” Henry asked immediately. 

Emma sat him down on his feet because he really was too heavy for her to hold onto long. “She’s absolutely fine.” She bend over enough to look straight into his eyes so he could see that it was the truth. “Maybe a little exhausted but absolutely fine. Okay?” 

Henry nodded. “Are we going to go to her now?” 

“As soon as I pick us up some dinner, yes.” Emma straightened and walked over to the counter where Granny, Ruby and Belle were watching them with smiles on their faces. “Hey, ladies.” 

“Emma,” Ruby breathed. “She’s really okay?” she added quietly so Henry couldn’t hear. “You woke her up?” 

Emma smiled widely. “I woke her up.” 

Ruby clapped her hands excitedly. “It must be so nice to know that what you have is true love.” 

Emma’s smile grew wider. “We knew that before today, Rubes,” she said gently. 

“I’m glad Regina is okay,” Belle said. “Please tell her that from me.” She patted Emma’s shoulder as she turned to go. “I have a parent-kid thing at the library now that I’m already a little late for, so I have to run,” she explained. “I’m going to try and convince everyone that Regina is the best choice for mayor.” 

“I really appreciate that, Belle,” Emma replied. “Thank you for everything.” 

“You’re both welcome.” Belle turned to Ruby. “Are you coming or is the big bad wolf afraid of some kids?” She winked enticingly and Ruby’s heart rate stumbled a little. 

“Not of the kids,” Ruby replied. “But I heard they have this fierce librarian over there …” 

“Oh, you,” Belle responded with a light giggle. Emma raised an eyebrow as she looked between Belle and Ruby. It looked almost as if they were flirting. 

“Granny, is it okay if I go?” Ruby faced her grandmother who just waved her off. She hadn’t reopened the diner yet and probably wouldn’t that night. “Great, thanks.” She turned to Emma. “We’ll talk tomorrow before the town meeting, okay? And you can tell me what Spencer was doing with Regina’s car among other things.” 

Emma nodded and watched Ruby and Belle run out of the diner before she turned to Granny. “What was _that_?” 

Granny chuckled. “You're lucky,” she snorted. “That was harmless. They’ve been like that and _worse_ for days now.” She smiled at Emma and Henry in turn. “So what can I make for you? It’s to go, I assume?” 

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries for me and the chicken caesar for Regina, dr--" 

"Dressing on the side and no croutons, I know," Granny smiled. "What about you, Henry?" 

"Can I have a cheeseburger as well, Emma?" 

"Sure, kid ... as long as you take a side salad instead of the fries to appease your mom," Emma agreed. 

Henry made a face but Granny grinned. "I'll give Emma more fries so you can steal some, okay?" she told him with a wink. "Any dessert? I just made a lovely apple pie this afternoon." 

Emma smiled and nodded, then sat down on at the counter to wait while chatting to her son. 

\--*--*-- 

Belle sighed when she saw all the people crammed into the library. She hadn't known that there were so many people with kindergarten and school age kids in Storybrooke when she had sent out the invitations. Most people had left their kids at home, much to Ruby's relief, but the library was still crowded. 

Belle spent the first twenty minutes speaking about the reason why she had invited all of them there — outlining the services the library could offer them and especially their children — before switching to her new purpose. 

"You know," she said conversationally from her seat at the front of the room, "the library is going to be even better and will offer so much more once Regina Mills has once again been confirmed in office as our mayor." She smiled at Ruby, before extolling the virtues of Mayor Mills for the next ten minutes. 

"In short," she came to a conclusion, "if it weren't for Regina Mills and the curse, none of you and your kids would have had the opportunity that you've had, that you _still_ have here in Storybrooke. Education, literacy, being able to enjoy this library and its books, the chance to get a higher education, the chance for your kids to be whatever they want to be, regardless of your social status ..." 

A woman in audience got up suddenly. "Excuse me, but what good are those opportunities if our kids can't leave Storybrooke? They can never go to college anyway." 

"As long as we have the internet," Ruby spoke from her place in a corner of the room, " _everybody_ can get an education. Besides, I know that Regina is working on a way to let people cross the town line without losing their memories, so sooner or later that won't be an issue any more. And even if we could never cross the line, I'm sure Regina would find a way to build a college right here." 

Another parent got up. "But what if we want to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" he asked. "Snow promised in her proclamation that we would all go back home." 

Ruby moved closer to Belle's side as she replied. "As soon as there's a way to go back, everyone who wants to leave will be able to," she said. "Although I frankly have no idea why you would," she added under her breath but it was audible to everyone. "Regina definitely won't be keeping anyone here who doesn’t want to be." 

Belle saw an opportunity. "Whereas Snow just wants _everyone_ to go back," she continued quickly. "If Snow is mayor, you won't get a choice. She'll just tell you to go back to your hard lives in the Enchanted Forest." 

There was a surge of murmurs and grumbling in the audience. 

"She's the queen, so that’s the way things are," one woman said. 

"Our lives weren't that bad," a man added from the back row. 

"That's because you lived in a cushy castle, _princeling_ ," a third woman snarked loudly. 

" _We_ didn't have anything," one man stated angrily. 

"And forget about having a vote," another one continued in the same vein. "Or a say in what happens to us." 

The third woman nodded. "I like living in a democracy!" 

Belle and Ruby shared a smile. This was what they'd wanted. But then a different woman got up and addressed Belle directly, looking bewildered. "I can't believe you're speaking for the Evil Queen," she hissed once the din had died down a little. "Didn't she lock you up for many, many years?" 

Belle wondered when that had become common knowledge, but she stood to answer, shoulders straight, chin up. "And _that_ should tell you how much I appreciate the changes Regina has made, the way she turned her life around, and just how good of a leader she is. I could _never_ do the job she did as your mayor for so many years." 

"But you did for a while," the woman reminded everyone. 

"Yes, I did," Belle confirmed. "Coasting on the work Regina has done! I have no idea how to balance a town budget or how to deal with zoning regulations," she continued. "And I'm quite certain neither has Snow." 

Ruby rested her hand in the small of Belle's back. "The fact is that for those among us who never crossed the Evil Queen back in the old world, the curse didn't do us any harm ... for most of us it was even beneficial." 

They could both see that the people were beginning to see Regina in a different light now, which had been their goal. _Now to drive the point home_ , Belle thought. "I agree with Ruby," she concluded. "Even with 28 years in a cell, I still prefer Storybrooke to the old world, and I would never go back there. And that's why Regina has my full support. Regina Mills for mayor!" 

"Mills for mayor!" at least half the room echoed. 

\--*--*-- 

Henry shivered and stumbled a little when Emma took them back to the cabin. “Urgh, what was that?” he asked, rubbing his arms with is hands to get rid of the icy feeling. 

Regina awoke at the sound and immediately jumped up from the couch to wrap Henry in her arms. “I’m sorry, Henry,” she said soothingly. “It’ll go away in a minute.” She looked at Emma who was dealing much better with the feeling of transporting through the protective barrier. “I tried to soften the impact as much as possible but you’ll always feel something.” 

“It’s okay, Mom,” Henry said through slightly clenched teeth. “I’ll get used to it.” 

“Oh, Henry,” Regina whispered and held him tighter, rubbing his back with both hands. “I hope we can take the barrier down soon.” 

“Once Snow and Blue are dealt with,” Emma grunted, pulling off her leather jacket and tossing it over the back of an armchair. One look from Regina had her pick it up again and put it on a hook next to the door. “Hot chocolate anyone?” 

Henry beamed but Regina shot them down. “Not before dinner,” she admonished gently. “But it’s a great idea for later, all right?” 

They had dinner around the table in the kitchen with Henry asking questions about the cabin and the things Regina had done while she was hiding while stealing fries from Emma’s plate under his mothers’ indulgent gaze. And later, over apple pie and hot chocolate, Emma told them about Albert Spencer and Regina’s car. 

“Was that what had you so angry?” Regina murmured softly. 

Emma stared at her curiously. “You could feel that?” 

Regina nodded and was about to say something more when Henry jumped in. “Woah, you can feel each other over a distance?” he exclaimed. “That is so cool.” Then he paused, his face scrunched up. “How does that even work? Is that a part of true love? Do all true love couples have that?” 

Emma looked at Regina for an explanation as well. “I think true love is part of it, Henry,” Regina tried to put her thoughts into words, “but I think in our case it’s a combination of true love and our magic.” 

Emma nodded. “Our magic seems to make everything about our true love even stronger.” She took Regina’s hand. “That’s why I can poof which I couldn’t do before … and I still can only do it to get _to_ your mom.” 

Regain snorted. “Well, you definitely seem to have a hard time _poofing_ away from here … but you do show up all the time, completely unannounced,” she teased gently. 

Henry looked from one mother to the other. “So mom’s magic makes yours work?” he asked Emma. 

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know, kid. I think it’s more like it does everything to keep us together.” 

Henry smiled widely. “That is _so_ awesome,” he repeated. “I’m so sorry I thought you should be with Dad … that would never have worked. Your magic probably would have zapped him or something.” 

Emma laughed. “Or something.” 

Regina cleared her throat, eyes shining suspiciously. “I’m so glad you’re okay with Emma and me being … well …” 

“Having true love?” Henry filled in for her. “Being together?” Regina nodded. “Mom, that’s like absolutely perfect. I love you both and we’re a family. Now if only dad could be happy too.” 

“I’m sure he’s going to come around, kid,” Emma tried to reassure him, hoping the same thing. “He’ll realize soon that I truly love your mom and that we’re together, and then he’ll have a chance to be a part of your life as well.” She met Regina’s eyes. “We won’t ever keep you from him.” 

“Even though he tried to kidnap you,” Regina couldn’t help but add with a scowl. 

“Yeah,” Henry added morosely. “But he was acting really strange.” Suddenly he sat up straight. “Do you think that whatever Blue is doing to Snow is affecting him as well?” 

Emma didn’t want to dash the hope in his eyes, so she tilted her head and gave him a hopeful smile. “I have no idea, but I promise we’ll look into that.” 

“Definitely,” Regina added. “If Blue had anything to do with his behavior, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Good,” Henry stated before breaking out into a huge yawn. 

“Looks like our little prince is tired,” Regina whispered to Emma. 

“Maybe we should all head to bed?” Emma replied as she prepared to get up. 

To their surprise Henry got up immediately and put his plate in the sink. “Where am I going to sleep, mom?” he asked tiredly, now really feeling the exhaustion from a very emotional day. “I don’t even have any of my things here.” 

“Oh, but you do,” Regina replied with a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you.” All three walked through the new hallway and into his room. “See, your room … and there’s your dresser with a few clothes from home. Your bathroom is through there.” She pointed at a closed door. 

Henry walked around his new room, taking in everything he could, then looked at his mother. “Thanks, Mom,” he smiled. “You even got me comics.” He beamed at her before tackling her in another strong hug that Emma joined just because she could. 

“Get ready for bed, kid,” Emma told him. “You’re about to fall asleep where you’re standing.” 

“We’ll see you in the morning.” Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good night, my little prince.” 

“G’night, Moms,” Henry mumbled and disappeared into his bathroom. 

Emma and Regina closed his door behind them and walked back to the main room. Regina continued on into the kitchen to do the dishes but Emma held her back by the arms. “Let’s do that tomorrow, okay?” 

Regina looked back at the dishes for a moment, before nodding with a soft smile. Emma took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, closing the door softly and locking it for good measure. “The lock is new,” Emma whispered with a smile. “Anything you want to tell me?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Well, I thought that you might not appreciate being woken early in the morning when our son decides it’s time for breakfast.” 

“Oh, so _that_ is the reason,” Emma chuckled, pulling Regina into her arms. “And it has nothing to do with this maybe?” She pressed her lips against Regina’s and indulged in the feeling of utter rightness for long, long moments. “I also noticed that you built his room at the other end of the cabin,” she hinted between soft, feathery kisses. 

“Do you mind?” Regina smiled against Emma’s mouth before going in for another kiss. 

“Oh, hell no,” Emma muttered before their mouths collided once more, and this time the kiss went on longer and deeper. “I’m planning on making very good use of the privacy.” 

“Show me,” Regina teased with a nip to Emma’s jaw. 

And Emma did. 


	23. Chapter 22: Be Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money with this.
> 
> A/N: I apologize - again - for the fact that my muse is a little all over the place right now, jumping between this story and _Trauma Team_ and _Let Stars Be My Asterisks_ , while still giving me yet more strange ideas, and generally enjoying herself at my expense. Oh, and then there's that pesky little thing call Real Life. 
> 
> A/N: We're nearing the end, and I want to thank everyone again for all the love you've shown this story of mine so far.

**Chapter 22: Be Prepared**

Snow woke up feeling indescribably exhilarated and excited. She had vanquished the Evil Queen once and for all and freed her beloved daughter from her clutches at the same time. And today she would finally take the crown that was hers by birthright, and then they could all have their happy ever afters. 

She lay in bed dreaming of the future she could see spread out before her mind's eye. Blue would find a way back to the Enchanted Forest for them, they would all go back, and she would rule the White Kingdom with her true love and Emma by her side. 

Emma would finally have the family that had been taken from her by the Evil Queen. She would have parents who loved her, a son who adored her, and her own true love. Oh, she would make sure that Emma and Neal would have a spectacular wedding! She would throw a ball and invite everyone who was anyone in all the kingdoms, and they would all dance and be happy. 

She would make sure that Emma turned into the princess she had always been supposed to be, and Henry would be trained in everything a prince and future king needed to know, and he would be happy, now that the damning influence of the woman who had raised him was gone. 

Their life would be good, now that she had taken out the Evil Queen. Snow sighed happily as she slowly got up from the rather uncomfortable mattress and looked around the small room in a remote hallway of the convent. She couldn't wait to be Queen but even more than that she couldn't wait to see Regina deep in eternal sleep, never to be awoken ever again. Emma would probably insist on something sentimental like a glass coffin for Regina — for Henry's sake — but Snow thought that was not anything the queen deserved. Why keep her body in a pristine condition if there was no chance of her ever waking up? They could spare themselves the trouble and just put her in a normal coffin, and let her rot in her mausoleum — if she even survived the wound from the crossbow bolt long enough to fall into her everlasting sleep. For all she knew Regina was already dead. Well and truly dead. 

Snow nodded with a satisfied grin and went to find the shower. Then breakfast, she thought, and to find Blue. 

==*==*== 

David hadn't slept much and he was just rubbing his tired eyes when the station's phone rang. He took a fierce joy in the fact that the loud ringing woke the man in one of the cells as well. With a weary grin he let the phone ring another couple of times before finally answering. "Storybrooke Sheriff," he said, probably a little louder than he had to. "Okay, I'll be right over." 

He hung up and stood, stretching his back as he did so. "You need to use the bathroom?" he asked his prisoner. "Last opportunity for a little while, or at least until I'm back." 

Spencer glared at him but rolled up from the bunk and shuffled to the cell door. "You can't just keep me in here," were the first words he said once David unlocked the door. "I'm going to be mayor of this hellish place soon, and then I'm going to make you pay for everything." 

"Oh, you're going to be mayor?" David asked mildly. "That would surprise me a great deal. I can't see anyone voting for you. The people would rather vote for an ogre than you." He pushed him towards the station's bathroom. At the door he turned Spencer around to cuff his hands in front of him. "Too bad you're up against Snow and Regina in the election, and who knows who else . You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell." 

"One day I'm going to kill you," Spencer threatened. 

David pushed him through the door and closed it behind him. "You tried before and didn't manage," he reminded him. "Now you need to get in line." 

When Spencer was finished, David put him back in the cell, conveniently forgetting to take off the handcuffs. "I'll be back later," he said over his shoulders from the doorway. "Maybe you should start working on your defense." 

He walked straight over to Granny's to speak to Tink who had called him there. "Good morning, Ruby," he greeted. "Granny," he nodded. "Can I have some coffee, please?" 

"You look like you need at least a bucket," Ruby commented. 

"Wouldn't hurt," he shrugged. "Where's Tink?" 

"I'm over here," Tink's voice came from one of the booths, over the top of which she could barely be seen. 

"What's this about then?" Davis asked once he was seated across from her, the biggest coffee mug Ruby could find in front of him. 

"Hook," Tink sighed. 

David was instantly alert. "Do you know where he is?" 

Tink shook her head regretfully. "But I do know where he _isn't_ ," she replied. "Storybrooke." 

"What?" 

"I checked the harbor again first thing this morning and his ship is gone," Tink explained. "So unless someone else decided to join the piracy trade, he chose to make a run for it." 

"Damn." David rubbed his face. “Emma's not going to like that." 

"I think Emma has other things on her mind right now," Tink said dismissively. "And I say good riddance to Hook." She scowled. "I'm just furious that I can't kick his ass now." 

"Well, you can always help us kick Blue's if what Regina and Emma said is correct," David suggested. 

"Oh, I'm certain it is." Tink's face cleared and a grin appeared that looked almost feral. "And it will be my pleasure.” She cleared her throat. “Any idea on how to get Snow away from Blue’s influence?” 

David sighed into his coffee. “I haven’t talked to Emma or Regina yet,” he whispered to make sure nobody could overhear them. “But I think we’re all going to have to work together. Can I count on you?” 

“Absolutely,” Tink replied without hesitation and just as quietly. “I’m going to go to talk to Belle and try to find something in Gold’s books about the dark wand. And if that doesn’t get us anywhere, I think I should try and talk to Nova before the town meeting starts.” 

“Be careful,” David urged. “We can’t have Blue suspect anything … and I really don’t want to see Snow hurt just because she does something reckless and stupid under that wand’s influence.” 

“I promise.” 

==*==*== 

Tink found Belle in the library, exactly where Ruby had told her she would be. Tink smiled inwardly at how Ruby had blushed when Tink had talked to her after breakfast, how she hadn’t been able to stop smiling as she explained where Belle would be at this time of day. _Ah, young love,_ Tink thought, a _nd the fearsome werewolf gets the cutest little puppy eyes. Wonder if Belle also has stars in her eyes?_

Belle might not have stars in her eyes when she talked about Ruby but there was an undeniable blush on her cheeks and her eyes fairly glowed with warmth. “How long have you and Ruby been seeing each other?” Tink asked curiously as Belle poured her a cup of tea. 

The teapot clattered against the china cup. “Seeing Ruby? Wh-what do you mean?” 

_Uh-oh. You should really stop meddling in other people’s love life. If only it weren’t so much fun and so, so rewarding if it worked out._ Tink sat up straighter. “Well, from the way you look when someone mentions her and the way Ruby practically glows when she’s talking about you, I thought … ah, forget about it.” 

But Belle had picked up on exactly what Tink wanted her to. “Wait, what do mean _Ruby’s glowing when she talks about me_?” 

“Exactly that,” Tink said with a shrug. “Have you never seen her look at you? Or the way you look at her?” 

Belle’s faraway look told Tink that she was cataloguing all her interactions with Ruby in her head, and from the smile on her face she had figured out what Tink had meant. Tink left Belle to her thoughts and got up to finish pouring herself some tea. Meddling was hard work, and she needed sustenance. 

The clatter of the cups broke Belle from her thoughts, and the smile on her face dimmed a little but didn’t leave. “Was there anything I could help you with?” she asked, letting Tink know that the conversation about Ruby was over. 

Tink didn’t mind. She had sown the seeds, and they had much more urgent things to talk about anyway. “Actually, I wanted to ask you if you thought there might be something in one of Rumplestiltskin’s books that might help us against Blue and the dark wand.” She sipped her tea. “I wondered if we could find a way to separate Blue from her wand to make it easier to break the spell on Snow.” 

Belle closed her eyes, mentally running her hands along the books in the library, in her mind, and back in the pawn shop. Suddenly her eyes popped open. “I think we could find something,” she said as she stood. “Rumple once told me about this compendium of dark magics that he had, but he always told me he had hidden it in a safe place because it held too much darkness and could never be allowed to fall in other people’s hands.” 

“A compendium of dark magics?” Tink asked. “Any idea where it might be?” 

“A few,” Belle nodded. “We need to go to Rumple’s house.” 

==*==*== 

Emma slowly drifted to wakefulness when the late morning sun hit her face. She burrowed deeper into the pillow she was clinging to until she realized that it wasn’t a pillow at all. 

“Good morning,” Regina rasped gently, running a hand down Emma’s bare back. 

Emma blinked a couple of times before stretching up a little to press her lips against Regina’s. “Good morning to you too.” Her voice was husky from sleep and the screams Regina had coaxed out of her the night before. “Been up long?” 

Regina shook her head once. “A little while,” she whispered, loathe to break the comfortable bubble of quiet comfort inside the room. “I enjoyed watching you sleep.” 

“Must have been boring,” Emma said self-deprecatingly. 

“On the contrary.” Regina’s voice remained quiet but held a level of sincere firmness that brooked no argument. “I was thinking about the town meeting tonight and what we need to do. Besides,” she added, “you’re so incredibly beautiful that _bored_ isn’t even close to what I feel when I watch you.” 

Emma blushed and pressed her face into the crook of Regina’s neck. “Did you come up with a plan?” 

Regina hummed low in her throat. “The most important thing is to get Snow away from Blue, so we can try and break the curse that darkens her heart,” she muttered. “We should let the meeting go ahead for a while to lure them into a sense of victory, in the hopes that Blue gets less vigilant.” 

“And we have an advantage,” Emma pointed out. “They don’t now you’re not actually cursed anymore.” 

“Which means you should go in alone first,” Regina sighed. “Play along as long as you need to while I’ll be waiting close by.” 

Emma nodded. “I’m going to get Snow talking, and I’m going to try and draw her away from Blue.” 

“Distance probably won’t make a difference but it might make it easier to subdue either one of them,” Regina agreed. 

“I can always freeze Snow again,” Emma muttered. 

“And you might have to,” Regina replied. “That would leave us time to deal with Blue, although it’s quite possible she can break your spell quickly.” 

“Don’t forget we have a lot of allies with us that Snow and Blue don’t know about,” Emma reminded her. 

“Allies …” Regina mused. “Such a strange concept for me. I’ve never had any … apart from Rumple who only used me as a pawn, and maybe Tink who I pushed away when she tried to help me.” 

“Well, Tink is back in your life, and she’s on our side.” Emma sat up and pulled Regina into her arms. “And so are Ruby and Belle and, most importantly, my dad.” 

“Ah yes, the shepherd prince,” Regina spoke against Emma’s collarbone before giving it a little nip, unable to resist. “The townspeople will follow whatever example he sets, so that should prove quite helpful indeed.” 

Emma cupped Regina’s face and lifted it until their eyes met. “Everything will be fine,” she said reassuringly. “And then you can come home.” 

Regina smirked. “Don’t you like it here?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. “I thought you _enjoyed_ the cabin.” 

Emma grinned widely. “Oh, I absolutely _enjoy_ the cabin,” she rasped, remembering the things they had done to each other and with each other within these walls. “And I absolutely think we should come back here whenever we can … but I thought it would be nice to have a sense of normalcy again.” 

Regina looked thoughtful. “With me in my house and you and Henry in your apartment?” she asked after a moment. “I might actually prefer to stay here.” 

“You idiot,” Emma said fondly. “With you and Henry in your house … and me, if you’ll have me.” 

“Don’t steal my pet names,” Regina groused, but her eyes sparkled with relief and love, and unshed tears. “You’d really want to share your life with me?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma confirmed. “If you won’t let me move in, I might just camp out on your porch until you take pity on me.” 

Wordlessly, Regina pulled Emma into a kiss that reverberated through their souls and the cabin around them, connecting them even more deeply. “I love you,” she whispered against Emma’s lips. “Would you please move in with me?” 

Before Emma could respond they could hear the sound of footsteps outside their door. “Mom? Emma?” Henry’s voice sounded strangely excited even muffled by the thick door. “Did you feel the earthquake just now?” 

“Earthquake?” Emma asked quietly as Regina disentangled herself from Emma to get up and throw some clothes on. 

Regina was dressed in a pajama and robes by the time Emma had gotten out of bed, and Regina dressed her with an impatient wave of her hand. “It seems, Ms. Swan,” she said with a smirk, “that we can’t just realign celestial objects, but also make the earth move.” 

“That is _so_ neat,” Emma remarked under her breath before dancing to the door while singing softly, “I feel the earth move under my feet.” 

When the door was pulled open, Henry took one look at his two grinning mothers before he blushed slightly and shook his head with a sigh. “Don’t tell me,” he muttered. “There was no earthquake, right? That was you, wasn’t it? Ugh, gross.” 

Emma and Regina laughed out loud at his behavior and ruffled his head. They simply refused to be embarrassed. “Get used to it, kid.” 

Henry pulled away from his disgustingly happy parents, although he secretly enjoyed seeing them like this. “Can we have breakfast now? I’ve been up for hours and I’m starving.” 

==*==*== 

Tink closed the large trunk with a sigh. This had to have been the tenth trunk she had searched but so far she had found all sorts of dark things from a wicked-looking scimitar, still bloody, to a weird-looking teaspoon, but no book about dark magic. It didn’t help that the only lead they had was Belle’s vague memory of hearing Rumple say that the book was bound in black dragon hide, had a huge lock in the shape of an eye, and that a blood-red stone adorned its cover. 

“Anything?” Belle asked from across the room. 

“Nothing,” Tink huffed, sitting down on the trunk. “Any other ideas?” 

“I’m running out,” Belle admitted. It was late afternoon by now and they had been at it for hours. “If we don’t find it soon, we won’t need it any longer.” 

“And what exactly is it that you’re searching for in my father’s personal effects?” 

Tink and Belle turned to the door. Leaning against the doorjamb was Neal, looking both amused and wary. 

“Bae,” Tink greeted him with a smile. “Haven’t seen you in a few days.” 

“Tink,” Neal returned. “Belle.” 

“Hello, Neal,” Belle said with a friendly smile. “We’re looking for one of Rumple’s books … one of the very dark ones. I knew he had it, and he told me he put it somewhere safe, so we thought it might be in here somewhere.” 

Neal looked around the room at the opened drawers, cupboards, and trunks. “I’m guessing you haven’t found it yet,” he summarized what he could see. “What do you need that book for?” 

Tink and Belle shared a look. “We need it to help Snow,” Belle replied. 

Neal cocked his head. “That’s not all, though, is it?” He turned to the fairy. “Tink?” 

“We do need it to help Snow,” Tink confirmed Belle’s words. “She’s under the influence of dark magic, and we hoped the book would help us defeat it.” 

That caught Neal’s interested. “What kind of dark magic?” he asked. “Is the Evil Queen back to her dark ways?” 

Both Belle and Tink shook their heads vehemently. “No,” Tink said. “Regina hasn’t been dark in a while … and she never was as dark as _that_ thing.” 

Neal ran a hand through his hair, his face showing his frustration. “Why is everybody such a fan of the Evil Queen all of a sudden?” he erupted. “I don’t get it. Emma even claims that she loves her!” 

Tink took a couple of steps closer to him. “Neal,” she said softly. “I know things are hard for you right now … with coming back from the dead and losing your father at the same time.” She rested a hand on his arm. “I know the feeling of being lost probably came back in Neverland, and you’re looking for your place in this family, this town … But there’s one thing you have to know, Neal, and that is that Regina is Emma’s true love, and there’s nothing anybody here or anywhere else can do about it.” 

Neal stared at her. “Are you telling me you really believe that they love each other?” He looked from Tink to Belle and back. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It _does_ make sense, though,” Belle said softly. “And once you see them together, there is no doubt whatsoever that it _is_ true.” 

“I have seen them together,” Neal admitted reluctantly. 

“Then you’ve seen it with your own eyes,” Tink concluded. 

Neal squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head a few times but finally let go with a sigh. “I didn’t want to see it, I really didn’t,” he mumbled. “But yes, I could see it. I just don’t know where that leaves me … What am I going to do now?” 

“For a start, you’re going to help us defeat the Blue Fairy,” Belle encouraged him. “And the rest will come, step by step.” 

“The Blue Fairy?” Neal asked. “What does she have to do with any of this? She helped me when I was a kid … she’s the personification of goodness.” 

Tink snorted inelegantly. “Yeah, right.” 

Neal eyed her curiously. “Okay, I’m sensing there’s a story there.” 

“And it’s a long one we don’t have time for now,” Tink said gruffly. “Just suffice it to say that she was really rather instrumental in how I ended up in Neverland.” 

Neal furrowed his brow. “But why would the Blue Fairy use dark magic on anyone?” 

“It’s more the magic object the Blue Fairy is using, actually,” Belle tried to explain. “Or maybe the object is using her, who knows? At least that’s what we believe. She has the dark wand of the Black Fairy and uses it to turn Snow’s heart dark.” 

Neal started pacing. “And that book you’re looking for has information on that wand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have any idea where your father could have hidden it?” Belle asked. 

Neal didn’t pause in his pacing. “Give me a minute to think about it?” 

“Then you’re going to help us?” Tink asked happily. 

Neal bit out a sound through clenched teeth that could have been a yes. 

==*==*== 

Storybrooke’s town hall was packed. Ruby couldn’t remember ever seeing more people crammed inside the space, and it was still ten minutes before the town meeting officially started. 

She looked around and breathed a tiny sigh of relief when she could see Belle swiftly walking through the door followed by Tink and Neal. As soon as Belle was close enough, Ruby pulled her into a one-armed hug. “What is he doing here?” she whispered softly, trying hard not to inhale Belle’s beautiful scent. 

“Helping us,” Belle replied, wiggling herself out of the hug. Ruby wondered why she was looking slightly uncomfortable but before she could ask if anything was wrong, Belle leaned closer again. “Can we talk after this is all over?” 

Ruby swallowed. Those words, combined with Belle’s behavior didn’t promise anything good, but she put on her big-girl face and nodded. “Sure.” It came out high and squeaky, and she hated herself for it. “What about?” 

The door banged open and Snow strolled in purposefully, wearing a long white dress, looking every bit the queen. In fact, apart from the color of the dress, quite a people were reminded of the Evil Queen at the height of her reign. Three steps behind her was Blue, who kept her hands hidden in the folds of a long cloak. 

David’s eyes burned at the sight of his wife. He needed her back. He missed her so much it was eating him from the inside out. It was almost as if Snow had died but this was even worse because she was still walking around, pretending nothing had changed and everything was in order. He shook himself out of it when he saw Tink walking his way. “Did you find anything?” 

Tink shook her head. “We turned Rumple’s place upside down but we couldn’t find anything that might help us.” 

David spotted Neal over her shoulder. “What is Neal doing here?” 

“He helped, … although it took some convincing,” Tink replied, dismissing him from her thoughts immediately. “Do you know what the plan is?” 

David nodded as he remembered the short phone call with Emma a couple of hours ago, and he filled Tink in. “As soon as Emma manages to draw Snow away from Blue, we should make our move, so it would be good if a few of us got as close to Blue as we can,” he finished. 

“I’ll let the others know.” 

==*==*== 

Snow called the meeting to order from the front of the room. She shared a look with Blue who was standing off to the side, then took a deep breath. “People of Storybrooke,” she began, her voice strong and ringing out over the crowd. “Welcome to our town meeting. As you all know we have come together today to elect a new mayor.” 

The crowd began to mutter, and Ruby’s ears picked up the first murmurs of discontent, but so far nobody said anything loud enough for Snow to hear. 

Tink and Belle both watched the way Blue’s eyes scanned the crowd, possibly for dissenters, when they weren’t glued to Snow. The two women nodded at each other, then split and moved through the crowd to try and get behind Blue from two sides, hoping that their presence wouldn’t be noted straight away. 

Snow held up her hand to quiet the crowd. “Regina is no longer our mayor, so it is time to let the rightful ruler take the position and we’re here ton—“ 

The door flew open with such force that both sides crashed into the walls left and right, making people jump where they stood or sat. “Let me stop you right there, _Mom_ ,” Emma called out loud and clear, Henry by her side, head held high, shoulders back, just like his mother. “Because that’s not how elections work in this country.” 

There was timid applause from one corner of the room, which grew until the majority of people had joined in. 

Belle smiled, and so did Ruby. 

Snow smiled magnanimously at her daughter and grandson while waiting until the applause had died down. “Emma, honey,” she said. “So nice of you to join us.” She took a few steps in her daughter’s direction. “I know you said you wanted an election but we both know that this won’t be necessary now, don’t we?” 

Emma forced herself to remain quiet and not scream at the woman who had used her son to shoot her true love, but she had to keep herself from wincing from how hard Henry’s fingers dug into her hand. _We should have left him at the cabin,_ she mused, even though she knew it would have been futile. He was her son, he would have found a way to witness this one way or another. For now she needed to stay focused, needed to try and solve all this so her mother could come back from that abyss she was currently in. 

“What was that thing you once said?” Snow stopped in the center of the room and turned once around her own axis. “The queen is dead, long live the queen?” She smiled brightly. “Isn’t that just wonderful?” 

The room went silent as a tomb as everyone’s eyes swiveled to Emma and Henry. 


	24. Chapter 23: Heart of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun. I promise to return them when I'm done.
> 
> A/N: We're getting very close to the end now. :)

**Chapter 23: Heart of Darkness**

All that was missing, Emma mused, was an evil, maniacal cackle from Snow but fortunately that didn’t come. Emma breathed deeply, so many feelings roiling inside her that she found it hard to focus on what she had come here for. 

Henry apparently didn’t. He let go of Emma’s arm and took a step forward. 

Snow smiled at him when she noticed. “My dear Henry,” she said sweetly. “You know I love you and your mom, right? I was just doing what was right for all of us, you do realize that, don’t you?” 

Even without seeing Henry’s face fully, Emma could see the tension in him, the anger. She took a step forward, standing right behind him with her hands on his shoulders. _He’s growing so fast,_ was the non sequitur in her mind. 

Henry’s shoulders relaxed somewhat with Emma's reassuring warmth behind him, but his face was still furious. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too angry, too overwhelmed to speak. 

Belle saw the way his face twisted and caught Ruby’s eyes across the room with a pleading look that the werewolf read perfectly. “Henry,” Ruby called out, clearly audible by all. “Do you know what Snow is talking about?” 

Henry turned his face, a huge question in his eyes. “What?” he mouthed. 

“That _thing_ that Snow is talking about,” Ruby prodded gently. “The _right_ thing she just said she did out of love for you and Emma …” 

“Oh yeah … that,” Henry muttered, and with that his voice was back, and was ready to do his part of the plan. He turned to his grandmother, his voice strong and clear with only a slightly nervous hitch. “Did you really think trying to shoot me so you can kill my mom was the right thing to do?” 

The whole room gasped, then people immediately started talking all over each other. One voice was louder than all of them. “Is it true, Snow?” David asked from just behind Emma, his voice gentle and calm. “Did you do it for your family?” 

Emma turned around to stare at him, a look of betrayal in her eyes. David leaned closer and, making sure that neither Snow nor Blue could see or hear, whispered, “Trust me.” 

Snow immediately grasped at the straw he offered. “Yes, I did,” she confirmed, taking a few quick steps closer to her family. “ _Everything_ I do is out of love and for the greater good, for my family as well as for my people.” 

“But it’s not what was best for me,” Henry pointed out. “You shot my mom.” 

“Henry …” Snow’s voice was soothing as she took another step toward him. 

Blue watched as Snow walked closer and closer to her family, but she couldn’t feel any deception from them, so she let it happen. She did, however, tighten her grip on the Dark Wand. 

Tink watched the slight movement under Blue’s cloak and nudged Ruby, who followed her eyes. Blue was standing as far back from Snow as they were going to get her, so Ruby slowly edged closer along the edge of the room. 

Archie got up from his front row seat. “Henry, I think we’re all a little lost here,” he said quietly. “Why don’t you tell us what happened, what you’re accusing Snow of?” 

“Yeah, I want to know what’s going on,” Grumpy yelled from somewhere close to Belle. 

“You don’t have to if it’s too hard for you, Henry,” Emma reassured him. “I can do it.” She leaned closer under the pretense of a comforting hug. “You played your part, kid,” she whispered directly in his ear. “Now go outside and let your mom know we’re almost ready for her grand entrance.” She felt him nod against her head and straightened. 

Henry tried to look even sadder now as he addressed Archie. “I … I can’t …” He turned and, after throwing his mother a sly wink, ran out of the room. 

Snow watched the scene with a confused expression on her face. “What’s wrong with Henry?” she asked Emma. “He finally got what he wanted all the time. The Evil Queen is vanquished, Good has won.” 

Emma couldn't stop herself. “Henry _loves_ his mother!” 

Snow laughed lightly. “Of course he loves you, honey.” 

“His _other_ mother,” Emma shot back. “The one you shot yesterday with the crossbow you stole from Granny. You used Henry as bait because you knew exactly that she would jump in front of the arrows.” 

There were several loud gasps in the crowd and disbelieving murmurs. “That can’t be true,” Grumpy said loudly. “Snow would never do anything like that.” 

Emma saw from the corner of her eyes how their friends crept closer to the Blue Fairy, who was watching her and Snow with hawk’s eyes. Emma waited a little, letting the silence stretch, let the murmurs of the crowd rise some more, until Belle, Ruby, and Granny were standing behind Blue, the fairy none the wiser. She felt a jolt of anger and realized it came from Regina, which meant that she was within hearing distance now. 

“You’re right, Leroy,” Emma called out, nodding almost imperceptibly at her friends who were spread out across the room. “Snow wouldn’t do that, at least not the one you and I and everyone here knows.” Her eyes met the Blue Fairy. “She only did it because she is being controlled right now by the darkest evil magic you can imagine." 

"I knew it," Grumpy yelled. "Snow took out the Evil Queen to get away from whatever evil thing she was doing to her!" 

Emma continued as if she hadn't even heard him, although she did bite back a sigh at the smirk on Blue's face and the renewed surge of anger mixed with pain she could feel coming from Regina. "The darkest evil ... and it’s wielded by the Blue Fairy.” 

Suddenly everyone stared at the head fairy who was standing perfectly still, emanating an aura of quiet menace. A light twitch of her arm was all the warning Emma had before Snow charged at her, eyes wild, hands outstretched, going straight for her throat. Emma managed to get into a defensive stance and prepare for impact just a second before Snow jumped to tackle her. Emma instinctively closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. 

It never came. 

Instead there was a loud thud and a groan, and when Emma opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Snow lying at her feet knocked out cold, a light blue shimmer surrounding her. On either side of her, Nova and Tink were smiling widely. 

“How _dare_ you!” the Blue Fairy roared at the fairies, before turning back to Emma. “You think this is going to change anything? Snow’s heart is darkened beyond repair and the only chance she had is as good as dead, lying in an unending sleep with no true love to wake her up.” 

Emma heard a throat being cleared behind her and she closed her eyes in a moment of quiet joy. “Stories about my impending demise have been slightly exaggerated, I’m afraid.” 

“Regina,” the Blue Fairy breathed in shock. “B-but Snow was so sure she hit you.” 

Regina walked forward, Henry by her side, until she came to a stop next to Emma. “Oh, she did,” she replied, resting one hand on her stomach. 

“How? Who could love the Evil Queen?” 

“I do,” Emma replied calmly. 

“I do,” Henry echoed almost simultaneously. 

“I’m quite fond of her, too,” Tink added. “Again.” 

Regina’s eyes shone with tears as she could see Belle and Ruby nod as well. “So you see, Blue,” she addressed the head fairy. “I don’t think Snow’s situation is as dire as you paint it to be. Now hand over the wand, and we’ll consider granting you mercy.” 

“Never,” Blue roared as she pulled the wand from the folds of her cloak. “Snow might have been unable to do her job, but that doesn’t mean that I am as inept as she was.” She pointed the wand at Regina. “Say goodb—“ 

That was all she got out before a heavy iron skillet connected with the back of her head with a loud crack. Blue crumpled to the ground without a sound and the dark wand rolled out of her outstretched hand, twisting along the floor, coming to rest in the middle of the room. 

Granny lowered the skillet with a satisfied nod. “Never liked the sound of her voice much,” she said. 

“Damn, sister, that was a good hit.” Leroy laughed and the crowd laughed with him. It sounded a lot like relief. 

Uncomfortable and disbelieving, but relieved. 

**o o o**

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the wand lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Even now it looked dangerous, exuding a darkness that was almost palpable, twitching every now and then as if looking for a target in the crowd that was giving it a very wide berth. “It’s almost as if that thing has a mind of its own,” she muttered quietly. 

Regina looked away from Blue’s still body to follow Emma’s eyes. “It probably does,” she replied softly after a moment. “I wish Rumple was here, to be quite honest.” 

Emma rested her hand on Regina’s lower back. “The important thing is that we got Snow away from its influence,” she remarked. “Thanks to Granny’s awesome skillet-wielding skills.” 

Regina shook her head. “While Granny has wonderful skills indeed, the danger is not over yet.” 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked. “All we have to do now is take Blue into custody, get the darkness out of Snow, and take care of the wand.” 

Regina huffed. “Your overly simple view of things is one of your worst genetic traits, Ms. Swan.” 

“Woah, what’s with the name-calling all of a sudden?” Emma looked a little wounded but she didn’t let go of Regina. “Just tell me what the problem is, so we can tackle it together, okay?” 

There was a sigh. “The problem is that none of those things are going to be easy,” she explained. “How do you suggest we lock up a fairy, hmm? She could fly straight through the bars of the cell door.” She turned to face Emma, a serious expression on her face. “I don’t know if it’s even possible to revert Snow back to normal. Hearts are tricky that way, and you saw the damage the Dark Wand has done.” 

“We’ll find a way.” 

“Oh yes, of course, the old family mantra,” Regina scoffed. “And what about the wand?” 

“Can’t we just … I don’t know, destroy it? We should at least try.” 

Regina stared at Emma’s face as if trying to read her or take courage from her relentless optimism. Finally she nodded and stepped away from Emma. “Fine, I’ll try.” 

She took a couple of steps towards the wand on the floor but stopped about halfway there. “Emma,” her voice was strangled, and Emma could feel the darkness through their connection. “I can’t get any closer to it … the wand … it responds to my darkness. It wants me to pick it up … it wants me to use it.” She tried to turn away and return to Emma’s side but found that she couldn’t. “Emma,” she called out. “I can’t move away.” 

Emma was by her side in two large strides. “What’s going on?” 

“My darkness responds to the wand as well,” Regina whispered. “There’s a part of me that wants to touch it, use it … master it.” 

Without a word, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled, trying to drag her to the other side of the room but it felt as if Regina had gained several hundred pounds in the last few minutes. “The wand’s keeping you here with magic,” Emma pointed out the obvious. “Can’t you repel it?” 

“I’m _trying_ ,” Regina panted, and she sounded as if she was running a marathon instead of standing still. “That’s why I’m not already blasting everyone into oblivion with the wand like it wants me to do.” 

“You can feel its intent?” 

Regina nodded. “I don’t think … Blue was using the wand,” she explained, breathing heavily. “I think … the Dark Wand … was using Blue.” 

“That Dark Fairy must have been a piece of work to create a wand like that,” Emma grumbled. 

“Or the wand … created her.” Regain’s breathing got even more labored. “Emma, I can’t … hold on … much longer.” 

Emma pushed some of her energy through their connection to bolster Regina’s defenses. Over her shoulder she called out to David. “Dad, some help here?” 

He was by her side in an instant. “What do you need?” 

“We need to pull Regina away from the wand.” 

David gave her a strange look but then just wrapped one arm around Regina and pulled in tandem with his daughter. Regina didn’t budge. “Grumpy,” he called out after a second try. “Help us.” 

Suddenly there were several people surrounding them, some pulling, some pushing. Emma could feel Regina’s resistance getting weaker and she put all her focus into keeping her grounded in their love and feeding her the bulk of her magic. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds, the throng of people began to move, gaining inch by inch, putting distance between Regina and the malicious magic of the wand. 

When the connection broke all of a sudden, they all tumbled to the floor, panting heavily. Emma clung to Regina, whispering in her ear. “It’s okay, we’re fine, you’re fine, we’re good,” she repeated until Regina opened her eyes to look at her. “I love you.” 

Regina swallowed hard, the taste of darkness and the malice coursing through her body almost overwhelming. “Kiss me,” she demanded weakly. “I need you to kiss me.” 

“You think this is the right time for schmoozing, sister?” Leroy groused as he got to his feet. 

Emma could feel the darkness whirling inside Regina, the wand’s curse trying to take hold. “It’s a necessity,” she told Leroy without so much as glancing at him. Then she pressed her lips to Regina’s and held them there until she could feel the familiar pulse of light magic rushing through them and outward. 

“Thank you,” Regina breathed after they parted, feeling light but exhausted. 

Somewhere behind them, the Dark Wand gave off a sound like a screech and rolled in a fast circle on the floor. Regina’s eyes found David’s. “I can’t take care of the wand,” she told him. “It’s too dangerous for everyone. One of you has to try it.” 

David nodded at once. “Let Emma take care of you,” he said firmly and Emma sent him a smile. “I’ll take care of that piece of wood.” He squared his shoulders and walked in the direction of the Dark Wand, a look of fierce determination on his face. When he started to feel the pull of the seductive darkness seeping into him, he was surprised because he hadn’t felt it when he was helping Emma pull back Regina. He looked back over his shoulders at Regina, wondering how she had been able to resist this _urge_ when her own dark magic must have responded so much more to the wand than him. 

Regina saw the look over Emma’s shoulder. “Go help your father, dear,” she urged softly. “Let him distract the wand while you try to break it. The wand seems to only focus on one person at the time.” 

Emma turned around at the words and saw the hesitation in her father’s movement. “I’ll be back in a second,” she promised as she stood. 

With a nod to her father, Emma walked around the wand in a wide circle, moving through the people who all stood back at a safe distance, trying to stay as far away from the wand as they could. 

There was a moan, and from the corner of her eyes, Emma could see Blue beginning to come around. As soon as Granny noticed too, she tapped her once more with the skillet, almost gently this time, and Blue fell unconscious with a barely audible groan. 

By that time, her father had gotten as close to the wand as he dared, and was now crouching down, drawing its attention. Once Emma was sure the wand was occupied enough, she took two running steps, then threw herself at the wand, getting both her hands on it. She sat up on her knees and gasped at the cold, burning sensation it gave off, but before it could focus its energy on her she moved her hands to either end of the wand and pressed down, forcing the wand to bend. 

The wand seemed to groan and writhe, trying to hold itself together, but with one final push, powered by Emma’s magic, it broke with a loud crack. A second later dark smoke evaporated from the two broken pieces, releasing the dark magic and making the air in the room tremble. 

Disgusted, Emma threw the remains of the wand to Leroy. “Take them outside, hack them to pieces, then burn them,” she ordered roughly, and the dwarf nodded once and left. The crowd burst into applause as the air suddenly felt a lot cheerier once more. 

Through all of this, Regina had kept her eyes on Snow and even without looking at the wand and Emma she could have pinpointed when it broke because the body of her former nemesis twitched once before it seemed to relax a little. 

Regina smiled softly to herself. One step was done, the wand’s hold on Snow had been broken. For a minute she hoped that this might be enough but she had a feeling things weren’t going to be that easy. If Blue had really added the proviso of needing Regina’s love to remove the darkness from Snow’s heart, then she was sure that was exactly what needed to be done. 

But first things first. “Are you okay?” Regina asked Emma, once she’d closed the distance between them in a rush. 

Emma wrapped Regina into a tight embrace and nodded against her head. “That damn thing was disgusting and horrible, and did I mention _disgusting_?” she murmured. 

“How on earth did you manage to resist … _that_?” David asked, suddenly appearing right behind Emma. “It was …” He broke off as he shivered, words failing him. 

“She’s stronger than the darkness,” Emma replied with a look at her father that was almost challenging. he knew she wasn’t just talking about the wand. 

“It was Emma,” Regina disagreed softly. “She held onto me with her love and her magic.” She blushed, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the crowd around them. Even kissing Emma in front of them she hadn’t felt this … vulnerable. “But it affected me a lot and the dark energy bonded with my magic. That’s why—“ 

“That’s why Emma had to kiss you,” David finished for her, giving her an understanding smile. “The wand’s darkness acted like a curse … and Emma’s kiss took care of that. True love’s kiss to the rescue.” 

Emma chuckled. “Yeah.” 

“Guess I can’t deny that you really belong together, can I?” he asked rhetorically. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t believe it before, David,” Ruby laughed from a few feet away. “You’re a sucker for true love, especially when it’s right in your face like it is with Regina and Emma.” 

David shrugged good-naturedly. “Can’t deny that either.” He turned to Regina. “What do we do about Snow?” he asked, holding himself back from making any demands. “Does the destruction of the wand mean the curse on her is broken, too? I _need_ her back.” 

“I know,” Regina said softly, and she truly did, now more than ever. “Will you allow me to check her heart again? Just to see if destroying the wand did it?” 

David nodded, and for the first time in their long history Regina saw his eyes look at her with nothing but trust in them. She disentangled herself from Emma, who had quietly watched the exchange, and walked over to where Snow lay, still out cold and immobilized by fairy dust. 

“Bold move to steal Blue’s dust,” she commented to Tink and Nova with a smile. “And to mix it with sleeping powder. We didn’t even think of that.” 

“It was Nova’s idea and she stole the dust from Blue’s office just before we came here. I just added the sleeping powder,” Tink said. “It was the easiest way. Unfortunately, we only had enough for one of them, even with the rest of the dust I still had.” 

“You made the right choice,” Regina said. “I doubt anyone would have dared to hit Snow with a frying pan.” 

“A _skillet_ , Your Highness,” Granny corrected, a grin on her face. “And here I thought you knew your pots and pans.” 

A wave of chuckles and laughter went around the room which died down quickly when Regina gracefully sank to her knees by Snow’s side and unceremoniously pushed her hand into her chest. 

“It’s all right,” David said loudly when the mood of the crowd seemed to shift at the move. “I asked her to do it. It needs to be done.” 

Regina pulled as gently as she could until her hand reappeared, Snow’s heart in her hand, still black as coal. “Oh, Snow,” she whispered, and for the first time in decades she felt sorry for the woman who had plagued her life since she’d been a small girl. “I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“I trust you, Regina,” Emma said, one hand on Regina’s shoulder. “I know you love her, deep down. I know you can do this.” 

“I believe in you, Mom,” Henry added, putting his hand on her other shoulder. 

“So do I,” David added. “You both hurt each other for years and years before the curse but even when you _could_ have killed her, you never did, and Snow never managed to kill you either.” He smiled at Regina and the still form of his wife. “I never understood that, but I think that deep down you both love each other, which is why there was so much hurt between you.” 

“You shouldn’t think so much, Shepherd. It must hurt,” Regina dismissed his words, but her words sounded slightly rough. She bent closer to Snow, the dark heart cradled gently in her hand. “Snow, you listen to me now. I don’t know if you’re still in there somewhere under all the darkness … but if you are, you need to fight back. I can’t do this alone, and your family needs you back.” 

She swallowed before reaching down deep inside herself. “We _all_ need you back,” she whispered, her words only meant for Snow, and maybe Emma and Henry who stood close enough to listen, and who had a right to hear them. “And for that to happen I have to let go of everything I’ve felt since you were a child. I have to let go of the hate, the thirst for vengeance.” She paused. “No, that’s not right …” 

Regina felt two hands tighten on her shoulders, one small, one slightly larger, and she pressed her cheek to Henry’s hand, then Emma’s in reassurance. “I’ve given up on those urges long ago … what I need to do now for this to work is infinitely harder, Snow,” she continued hoarsely. “Gods, I hope you can actually hear all of this because you would appreciate the moment immensely, I’m sure.” She smirked at her own words. “Do you know how hard it is to forgive you after all these years?” 

Snow remained stubbornly but not unexpectedly quiet. Regina ran a thumb over the heart in her hand but even that got her no reaction, not even a tremble or a shiver. “Well, here goes,” she told the prone woman, her eyes squeezed shut as she consciously and willingly let go of the past. “I forgive you, Snow.” 

Then she pressed her lips to Snow’s forehead, hoping like hell the deeply buried kernel of love she held for the woman was enough. 


	25. Chapter 24: Wants and Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just taking them out for a spin. 
> 
> A/N: We're getting closer to the end ... just a couple more chapters.

**Chapter 24: Wants and Needs**

Regina held her lips against Snow’s forehead for what felt like hours, growing increasingly anxious when nothing happened. She was just about ready to give up when she felt Henry wrap himself around most of her body from the side. At the same time, Emma draped herself over her as much as she could, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. Regina could feel its warmth even through her jacket and shirt, and she felt her magic react to Emma’s presence by creating a buzz throughout her body. 

Regina focused on the past, the far distant past, tried to remember the scared little girl Snow had been the day their paths had crossed that very first time. She tried to forget everything that came after and focused on saving that sweet, terrified girl. She broke into a sweat at how difficult it was as her mind kept bombarding her with image after image of what happened after she saved Snow. 

She wanted to let go, wanted to let Snow rot right here on the floor of Storybrooke’s town hall. Nobody would blame her, would they? It was Blue this time, not the Evil Queen who brought about Snow’s downfall. She would be in the clear, and Snow would be forever ruined. 

Another kiss to her back, a chin on her shoulder, a large, male hand on her upper arm. 

Regina pushed down every single thought and simply focused on the love surrounding her. Her thumb caressed the heart in her hand and as a last ditch effort she whispered, lips still pressed against Snow’s forehead, “Come back to us, Snow White.” 

The magic did not come, at least not from where Regina’s lips were pressed against Snow. But it did ripple out from the heart she held onto carefully, the ripple so small and soft that Regina barely noticed. She only realized that something had happened when she was pulled back from Snow’s body and wrapped in a family group hug that threatened to cut off her air supply. 

“What?” she croaked, still not sure what was going on. 

“You did it, Mom,” Henry yelled in her ear, causing Regina to wince and squeeze Snow’s heart by accident. 

There was a sharp gasp. Regina looked down to see that Snow was wrapped in David’s arms, both shaking and whispering to each other things that Regina was glad she couldn’t hear. She looked at the heart in her hand, needing the visual confirmation that it had worked. 

The heart looked alive once more, mostly red, pulsing with a healthy glow, although it was beating a little fast. “It really worked,” she muttered in surprise. 

“It did,” Emma confirmed. “Thank you. I love you.” 

Regina breathed in relief. “It took so long and nothing was happening,” she tried to explain. “My brain … or my magic … assaulted me with images, didn’t want me to help … it felt like hours.” 

“Really?” Emma sounded surprised. “It wasn’t even a minute, I think.” 

“It was an eternity for me,” Regina mumbled. “And I only managed to do it because of you.” 

“Me?” 

Regina nodded. “You and Henry … and even David … I felt you all.” She looked over to the man in question who looked up at her from. “I’m glad it worked.” 

“Thank you,” David choked out. “Thank you, Regina.” 

“Mom,” Henry nudged her shoulder. “Why is there still black on grandma’s heart?” 

“I’m guessing that was there before Blue used the Dark Wand on Snow,” Emma said softly. “Your grandma’s done some things in her life that left their mark on her heart.” 

“But my book always said that Snow was pure of heart,” Henry insisted. 

“Well, that book never was interested in the whole truth,” Emma replied grimly. “We’ve talked about that before, kid. Nobody’s all good or all bad. We all have those spots.” 

“So basically we’re all leopards?” Henry grinned, accepting the explanation. 

“Or giraffes.” Emma grinned back and ruffled his hair. 

Regina tuned out the conversation around her as her eyes went back to Snow who looked like she wanted to say something. “Everything all right, dear?” she asked with a small smirk because she just couldn’t help herself. She was very tempted to toss Snow’s heart in the air and catch it just for the slightly villainous effect. 

David loosened his hold on his wife, helping her to sit up with a small grunt. Snow stared at the crowd surrounding them. 

“Would you mind giving us some space?” David asked loudly when he saw the look. 

When the crowd shuffled a few feet back, she turned to Regina. “Thank you,” she said quietly, sincerely, looking like she wanted to hug Regina but restraining herself. “Can I have my heart back now?” 

Regina looked at the heart in question and shrugged. “Oops?” She smirked and pushed the heart back into Snow’s chest without much fanfare or finesse. She smiled when Snow gasped in shock and, she hoped, a little pain. It wasn’t like Snow didn’t deserve a little pain. 

David winced. “We only needed it to see if the curse was actually broken.” 

Snow looked from David to Regina and back. “Curse?” 

==*==*== 

David explained everything to Snow in a loud enough voice that everyone in the room could hear it while Emma, Regina, and Henry huddled together, close by. _What if Snow had no memories of the past weeks?_ Regina wondered. She had no idea how much of Snow’s consciousness was taken over by the wand’s doing. 

“That was a curse?” they heard Snow ask, and she sounded relieved. “I thought I was going crazy.” Her eyes immediately found her grandson. “Oh, Henry, I’m so, so sorry. I would _never_ willingly hurt you ... but at the time I thought it was what I had to do to save us all from the Evil Queen. I'm so glad it was a curse that made me do all those things." She looked at Emma. " _Say_ all those things." 

Snow got to her feet and walked over to Henry, arms outstretched to pull him into a hug. Henry didn’t move from his mother’s side. “I know, Grandma,” he said, sounding incredibly mature to Regina’s ears. “But you used me to try and hurt my mom … and I think she’s the one you really need to apologize to.” Henry curled his hand around Regina’s shoulders. “You’re just lucky my mothers both have magic _and_ true love,” he continued, his voice shaking a little. “I would never have forgiven you for killing my mom.” 

Snow had tears running down her cheeks as she watched her grandson be protective of his mother. “I understand, Henry,” she sniffled. “But I really wasn’t myself … I really believed I was doing the right things … my thoughts were warped by the curse.” 

She turned to her former step-mother. “I’m sorry, Regina,” she whispered hoarsely. “So, _so_ sorry … I know it’s unforgivable … what I did but I’m really happy you’re all right. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I had been successful ... and I truly hope you c-can f-forgive me one day.” 

Regina nodded once, lips pressed in a thin, stark line. “Apparently I have ... _I_ _will_ … otherwise you wouldn’t be talking to us right now,” she pointed out, although she looked pained and uncomfortable. “But don’t expect any family dinners any time soon.” 

Snow looked to her daughter who just glared back at her. “Emma?” 

Emma shook her head. “Mom, don’t,” she croaked. “You can’t expect me to just forget that you tried to kill the woman I love … You _knew_ Henry needs his mother, you _knew_ I’m in love with Regina, and you actively tried to destroy our happiness.” 

“But—“ 

“I _know_ you were cursed,” Emma ignored the interruption as she continued, her hands digging into Regina’s arms so hard it hurt. “I _do_ know that in my head … but the things you said … the things you did under the influence of that wand … they were all said and done by someone who looked exactly like you. I’m going to need some time to process all of this.” 

Snow sank into David’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder. “I think we’re all going to need some time,” David said, giving his daughter a look that was part understanding, part exasperation. “Why don’t we call it a night and continue this tomorrow?” 

There was a general murmur of assent until one voice piped up from the back of the room. “Does that mean we won’t be having an election after all? Snow made a proclamation that promised us an election.” It was a man’s voice. “I mean that's why we all came here tonight, right? To talk about the election. What about all the people who wanted to run?” 

“You think there’s anyone here who actually _wanted_ that job?” Granny asked, casually hefting her skillet onto her shoulder. 

There was silence all around. 

“What about you, Granny?” Leroy finally called out. 

Granny shivered visibly. “Oh, hell no,” she replied, disgust lacing every syllable. “Trying to govern you lot would be worse than herding cats, and I want no part of it.” 

When the laughter at that had died down, Snow withdrew from David’s embrace and stood to her full height. “Everyone ... there will be an election,” she said, her voice ringing out loud and clear. “When Mayor Mills’ current term is up.” 

“When is that?” A woman’s voice asked. “She’s kinda always been mayor …” 

Snow turned to Regina, a question in her eyes. Regina rolled hers. “Next year, in March,” she said dismissively although inside she wasn’t sure what to think. She had resigned herself to losing her position but now it looked like she’d get to keep it, at least for another few months, which meant that now she had to think about what she wanted to do with her life. 

Snow nodded and addressed the crowd again. “So we’ll have a mayoral election next year, and everyone who wants to run _then_ is welcome to do so.” She paused, then added under her breath, “I know I won’t.” 

Henry looked at his mothers. "Can we go home now?" 

Regina and Emma shared a look. "We will, kid," Emma then said. "As soon as we put Blue behind bars." 

Henry nodded with a sigh. "Let's go then," he huffed. 

Regina cupped his cheek. "Would you like to go home ahead of us? I'm sure Belle or Ruby wouldn't mind taking you to the house." 

Henry shook his head. "Not the house, the cabin," he muttered quietly so that only his mothers could hear. "Can you send me there? With magic?" 

Emma ruffled his hair, inordinately glad that he had chosen the cabin instead of the house on Mifflin Street. She knew they'd have to go back to Storybrooke proper some time soon but for now she was looking forward to hiding away from the world for a while with her family. She needed time to process, to work on forgiving her mother, to come to terms with everything, and she was looking forward to doing it where nobody could interfere, interrupt, or bug them with their need to talk and ask for forgiveness. 

Her eyes met Regina's. "You want to take him to the cabin and come back? I think I might need you to lock up Blue ... otherwise I'd just tell you both to go home." 

Regina pulled Emma into a hug because she could and because Emma looked like she was holding on by a mere thread. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She pressed a sweet kiss to Emma's lips, seeing from the corner of her eye how Snow winced a little. Then she put her arm around Henry's shoulder and led him out the door. 

Once outside, she took Henry's hand. "Ready?" 

"So ready, Mom." 

They disappeared, leaving behind a plume of smoke that quickly dissipated in the evening wind. 

==*==*== 

When Regina returned a few minutes later, most of the people had left. Ruby and Belle were talking quietly in a corner, not too far from where Granny was still standing watch over the prone form of the Blue Fairy, flanked by Tink and Nova. With a smirk Regina wondered if Granny had to use the skillet again in the meantime. 

In the center of the room Snow was standing in David’s arms, very obviously trying not look like she was staring at Emma who was ignoring the looks by staring at the floor as intently as she could. Regina’s heart went out to her love. She had been surprised at the amount of anger Emma had for her mother considering the things she had forgiven _Regina_ for. 

It would take time, Regina assumed. Time and a lot of talking, and she was there to give Emma both. She supposed that’s why Emma had looked so relieved when Henry had asked to go back to the cabin … and when the two people she loved most wanted to spend some time away from the troubles of the world in a comfortable cabin in the woods, Regina was the last person in the world to stop them. 

On the contrary, she relished the thought of just being around Henry and Emma with no distractions, no interruptions. They could finally learn what it meant to be a real family, and maybe could start to work through some of the things that had gone largely ignored so far. Her past, Neverland, magic … family, and what she and Emma wanted to happen for the two of them. 

Regina smiled as Emma noticed her presence and looked up with such a relieved smile on her face that Regina felt the need to rush over to where she was standing and pull her into her arms. “Are you okay, Emma?” 

Emma nodded against Regina’s forehead, brushing her nose against her eyes. “Yeah … just uncomfortable, you know,” she mumbled. “Snow has been staring at me with this wounded expression on her face.” She sighed. “Why can’t she understand that I’m going to need some time?” 

“Because she’s Snow,” Regina replied simply. “She loves you and wants to be forgiven.” 

“But it’s not _about_ her,” Emma complained tiredly. 

Regina chuckled. “It’s _always_ about her, dear,” she disagreed. “It always has been.” 

Emma leaned back a little in Regina’s arms to see her eyes. “Was that one of the many issues you had with her?” 

Regina nodded. “She was a spoiled brat,” she sighed. “I mean, she got her father to basically buy her a teenage mother because she liked me …” 

“That’s … _what_?” Emma shot Snow a glance and saw that her mother was watching them openly now. “ _That’s_ why you had to marry the king? Urgh.” 

“Indeed,” Regina agreed. “But now is not the time to talk about that. I’m afraid you might get even angrier if we did, and I didn’t save your mother only for you to kill her now, okay?” She pressed a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. “We’ll talk at home, dear.” 

“I love you, you know that, right?” Emma asked far more seriously than Regina expected. “I guarantee I’m nothing like everyone else in my family.” 

“Apart from Henry, you mean,” Regina chuckled. 

Emma grinned. “But you don’t mind that.” 

“Not anymore, I don’t,” Regina agreed. “In fact, these days I really like it.” 

They smiled at each other for a few heartbeats until Emma reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. “Let’s get this over with?” she asked. “I can’t wait to be home alone with you and the kid.” 

With one last smile they went off in separate directions. By unspoken consent Regina went to send Snow and David home while Emma walked over to Ruby and Belle. 

“We’re going to take the blue gnat to the jail and magic-proof a cell for her,” Regina said without preamble. “She can stay there until there’s a decision on what to do with her.” 

“Okay,” David replied grimly. “Sounds good. She and Spencer can rant and rave together.” 

“We’ll take Tink and Nova with us to help,” Regina continued. “So why don’t you head home and get a good night’s rest?” She looked at David, knowing he was the more reasonable of the two in this situation. 

“I can’t,” Snow said. “I want to … _have_ to talk to Emma.” 

“Snow,” Regina said firmly but with a touch of gentleness. “She doesn’t want to talk to you, not tonight, which means your _needs_ will have to wait.” 

Snow bristled at that. “You can’t dictate when I can talk to my daughter, Regina.” 

“No, but Emma can,” Regina stated evenly. “And you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed she doesn’t want to talk to you right now.” She turned back to David. “Please leave her be and go home. Emma needs some time.” 

David squeezed Snow. “Regina’s right, Snow,” he whispered. “Give her some time. Everything will be fine but … it might just take some time, okay?” 

Snow let out a long sigh. “Fine,” she huffed. “I’m going to come by the house tomorrow, Regina.” 

Regina smiled. _It’s a good thing nobody knows about the cabin apart from my family and Ruby._ “You’re welcome to try, Snow,” she said. “Although I think it might be a little soon.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

David nodded to Regina, waved in the direction of Emma, then guided Snow out of the room. Regina let out the breath she had been holding to rein in her instinct to just hit Snow over the head with a few choice words. 

Regina saw that Emma was talking to Ruby and Belle. The two women were standing very close together, although Ruby seemed to be either nervous or uncomfortable. _Those two definitely need to talk._

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma from behind and smiled at Ruby and Belle. “Ready?” 

Emma grinned over her shoulder. “Thanks for getting rid of them.” 

“My pleasure.” 

“Oh, I know,” Emma grinned. “Ruby is going to keep an eye on the station tonight, so I think we should head over.” 

Regina thanked Granny and bid her goodnight before she magically lifted the unconscious fairy so she wafted along with their small group. They put her in the cell and locked the door before Regina and Nova added their magic to both cells just in case. Emma stood closely behind Regina, one hand in the small of her back, channeling some of her energy into Regina. She couldn’t magic-proof anything but she sure as hell could help Regina out with some magical energy. 

Once they were done Regina gave Emma a warm smile over her shoulder. “Thank you, that was qui—” 

“Aw, look at the Savior and the Evil Queen being all friendly,” Albert Spencer’s voice came from the other cell. “Disgusting! Now let me out of here!” 

“Not a chance, Spencer,” Emma growled at him. 

“Yes, George,” Regina added with a smirk. “Stealing my car? Not the most brilliant idea you’ve ever had.” 

“You weren’t using it anyway,” he snarled dismissively. “And it’s not like you deserve having it.” 

“Do you really want to get into a discussion about our respective deeds and what we do or do not deserve, George?” Regina asked curiously. “In the presence of the daughter of the man you tried to execute?” 

“That was a fair punishment,” the former King George insisted. “Now let me out!” 

Emma turned to Tink. “You have some of that stuff left?” she asked in a whisper. 

“Stuff?” Tink wondered. Then her face cleared. “Oh, yeah … a little bit.” 

“Can you please —“ 

“Shut him up? With pleasure.” Tink strolled over to Spencer’s cell and called him over to the door. Eager to be released Spencer rushed to the door and grabbed the bars. Quicker than he could react Tink raised her hand and blew some sleeping dust in his fast. He went down with a thud. 

“Well, that definitely improves my night here one hundred percent,” Ruby drawled with a chuckle. “Thanks.” 

Tink shrugged before waving goodbye and leaving with Nova. 

“I think that might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Belle commented on the departing pair who were laughing quietly. 

Regina smiled. “Or the beginning of a reacquaintance. They were friends a long time ago before Tink lost her wings.” She turned to Emma. “Ready to go home?” 

“God, yes,” Emma groaned. “Please take me home.” 

“See you tomorrow?” Ruby asked. 

Regina and Emma shared a look. “I don’t know,” Emma said. “I might try and avoid Snow for a while, you know …” 

“If you’re in the mood for a walk tomorrow, why don’t you come by the cabin?” Regina suggested. “You’re the only one who knows where to find it apart from us.” 

Ruby laughed. “At least sort of,” she replied but nodded. 

“Please bring Belle,” Regina said, turning to the librarian with a smile. “I think there are some things we need to discuss concerning the library now that it seems I’m mayor for a while longer.” 

“I’d love to,” Belle said softly. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow then … just knock on the border or something,” Emma muttered, impatient to leave. “Oh, and please don’t tell anyone about the cabin. Especially not—“ 

“Especially not Snow, I know,” Ruby grinned. “Go home, you two.” 

And they did. 

==*==*== 

As soon as they were alone Ruby and Belle fell silent, standing in the middle of the room. Finally, Ruby cleared her throat. “You said you wanted to talk,” she mumbled, more than a little nervous about that. 

Belle gave her a shy smile. “I did,” she replied. “Can we go outside, though? Talking in front of them would be creepy, wouldn’t it? Even though they’re asleep.” 

“Sure.” Ruby turned and practically ran for the door. 

“Ruby, what’s wrong with you?” Belle asked once she had caught up to her. “Why are you so … _skittish_ all of a sudden?” 

Ruby huffed, clenching and releasing her fists in quick succession. “I don’t know,” she muttered. “I guess I’m nervous about this talk you want to have. I get nervous when I don’t know what to expect.” 

“Oh,” Belle said softly. “But it’s nothing bad … at least I _hope_ it’s nothing bad … I just wanted to, you know …” 

“Belle,” Ruby interrupted. “Please … can you get to the point and put me out of my misery?” 

“Misery?” Belle looked shocked. “Is that what talking to me is for you?” 

One step crossed the distance between them. “No, no … Belle, that’s not what I meant at all,” Ruby rushed out. “I’m just scared.” 

“Of what?” 

Ruby was glad that it was dark enough for Belle to miss her blush. “I’m scared that you won’t want to spend time with me anymore.” She clenched her fists again. “And I really, really like spending time with you. In fact—“ 

“Why would I want that?” Belle gasped. “I _like_ you, Ruby, I like spending time with you. That’s what I wanted to talk about … I wanted to talk about us.” 

“Us?” Ruby gaped at her before she giggled in sheer relief. “That’s good … good. I like it when there’s an us.” _Jesus, I’m turning back into a teenager,_ she thought in disgust at her own behavior. 

Belle smiled. Ruby was absolutely adorable sometimes. “Yes, _us_ ,” she confirmed. “Isn’t that what we’re becoming … what we’ve become over the past few days?” 

Ruby nodded mutely, too stunned for words. 

“So I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go on another date,” Belle continued. 

“Date?” Ruby repeated stupidly, feeling like her brain was wrapped in cotton. “Wait … _another_ date?” 

“Yes, a date,” Belle smiled. “Isn’t that what those breakfasts were … what we’ve been doing?” She paused, trying to gauge if the shock on Ruby’s face was a good thing or a bad thing. “I was led to believe by someone recently that that’s what we’ve been doing … and quite obviously too, or so I was told.” 

“ _Obviously_ dating?” 

“Yes,” Belle smiled. “Although I think it was obvious to anyone but us.” 

“You can say that again,” Ruby mumbled. 

Belle started to worry a little. “Does that mean you don’t actually want to date me? That it was a misunderstanding?” 

“Oh, Belle.” Ruby smiled so widely her cheeks hurt. “I’d love to date you so freaking much … I just thought, you know, with Rumple and everything … I didn’t want to come on too strong. But I _really_ like you, Belle … I actually more than like you.” 

“You’ve been wonderful to me, Ruby,” Belle reassured her. “You managed to make me smile even when I didn’t feel like it, and you’ve been a good friend. And now … now I think there’s a good chance that we might become something else entirely.” 

Ruby was still smiling harder than she could ever remember smiling. “So … a date?” 

“A date,” Belle nodded. “How about a nice walk in the woods tomorrow?” 

Ruby pretended to think about it. “I like it,” she finally agreed. “Sounds romantic.” 

“It’s only romantic if you hold my hand,” Belle pointed out. 

“Oh?” Ruby shuffled a little closer to Belle until they were almost pressed together. “I think that can be arranged.“ She took one of Belle’s hands and felt a happy jolt when Belle immediately reached out with her free hand to take Ruby’s other hand. “You know what else would make that date romantic?” 

Belle stared into Ruby’s beautiful ideas. “Tell me.” 

“A kiss,” Ruby rasped. “A kiss would definitely be romantic.” 

Belle swallowed hard. “Sounds wonderful.” 

Ruby leaned in to close the final distance between them. “Would you care for a preview, Ms. French?” 

Belle wet her lips, unable to tear her eyes away from Ruby’s mouth. “I think … a preview would be …” Belle stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Ruby’s who couldn’t hold back the small moan at the long-awaited feeling of Belle’s lips on hers. 

The kiss went on for a long time, although it stayed relatively chaste, just lips moving across each other, pressing lightly, then more strongly, with no discernible rhythm. When they finally parted, Ruby’s eyes stayed close for a little while longer. “Wonderful,” she whispered, finishing Belle’s sentence. 

“Wonderful,” Belle echoed. “Want to try it again?” 

Ruby grinned wolfishly. “Absolutely. 


	26. Chapter 25: Gone With The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. 
> 
> A/N: I apologize for the amount of time it took to post this update but my brain was and is busy with Let Stars Be My Asterisks and Trauma Team. Oh, and that pesky thing called real life ... Anyway, this story is now slowly heading towards the end (and I'll be sad to see it go). 
> 
> A/N 2: Thank you for all the love you've shown this story. Your comments and reviews make me smile on a regular basis.

**Chapter 25: Gone With The Wind**

Emma woke up smiling. That used to be a very rare occurrence but whenever she woke up like this — wrapped around Regina from behind like a koala — she could feel the serene smile on her face. _And what’s not to smile about?_ she thought, as she tightened her arms and curled a little tighter. This morning especially she had more than enough reasons to smile. 

Her mother was freed from her demon possession and by Regina’s selfless kiss no less. Henry couldn’t be happier that his mothers were in love, and he’d had a blast doing a little relaxing night walk the night before, with magic fireflies dancing around them and lighting their way. They had glowed brightly enough for them not to stumble, and it had still been dark enough for Regina and Emma to engage in ridiculously cuddly behavior in their son’s presence without him noticing too much of it. The few times he had turned around and had caught them clinging to each other tightly while walking or kissing or rubbing noses he had made some disgusted sound while still sporting a huge grin. 

Henry had also disappeared into his room pretty quickly after their return, turning down an offer of hot chocolate and sitting in front of the fire with his mothers for a talk, claiming tiredness while giving Emma a wink before closing his door. 

Emma grinned. _Okay, so maybe there was a little too much PDA in his presence, even if it was dark … but Henry’s just gonna have to learn to live with it._

And it’s not like she and Regina hadn’t made good use of the earlier than normal bedtime. 

_Very good use._

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” came a slightly groggy, deliciously raspy voice from the human bundle in her arms. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma mumbled back, genuinely confused until Regina moved around under the covers and touched Emma’s hands in turn — one of which was cupping Regina’s sex, while the other held onto one of Regina’s breasts. “Oops,” Emma commented but made no move to withdraw her hands. 

Regina took a deep breath, now fully awake, and turned her head so Emma could lean closer and kiss her. The first kiss was light, the second lingered, the third, fourth and fifth turned hotter and wetter with each one. Regina turned fully in Emma’s arms, so she could focus on Emma’s beautiful lips without fearing for her neck. They kissed slowly, intensely, the kisses almost obscenely wet and arousing. 

“Who’s insatiable now?” Emma rasped breathlessly once she could bring herself to part from Regina for a second before diving right back in, rubbing her whole body against her lover’s. 

Regina chuckled, the sound more dirty than Emma had ever heard her. “Seems to me _you_ are still, dear.” 

“I’d say you’re right if your voice didn’t sound like you wanted me to _fuck you until you scream_ ,” Emma growled as she rolled Regina onto her back and rocked her hips in time with her last few words. 

Regina wouldn’t have denied it even if she wanted to, which she didn’t. Instead she spread her legs and rested her feet on Emma’s ass, pressing her closer. Her hands wrapped into Emma’s hair while her mouth sought out its counterpart. “I … want … you,” she breathed between kisses, gasping when she felt Emma’s wetness against her own. 

Emma rolled her hips into Regina with a blissful smile. “Is this what you want?” she asked. “Tell me what you want, Regina.” 

Regina stayed quiet, even as her hands grappled at Emma’s shoulders to pull her closer. 

“I want to hear you say it, Regina,” Emma whispered in her ear, moving her hips in a small circle. Regina tightened her hold with her legs, pulling Emma closer still. “I want you so much … and I want to hear you s—“ 

“Fuck me,” Regina demanded, finally breaking her silence. “Shut up and fuck me … please … I need to feel you.” 

Emma kissed her hungrily and redoubled the movement of her hips, rolling her wet heat over Regina’s again and again and again, the feeling making her almost dizzy with arousal. She lifted her upper body and rested her weight on her forearms so she could put more force behind her rhythmic rocking, and never even noticed when she started to ramble. “Gods, I love you … love fucking you … never wanna stop …” 

“Oh, Emma,” Regina gasped, unsure if it was Emma’s movement against her or her barely coherent words that had a bigger effect on her. Her hands scratched down Emma’s back until she could grasp her ass cheeks with both hands, assisting with the movement. Her head swam and she fought to keep her eyes open because she didn’t want to miss a second of Emma straining so gloriously over her, intent on their mutual pleasure, lost to the feeling of ecstasy. 

Emma’s rhythm began to falter as she got closer to her climax. Her eyes met Regina’s and the look of love and desire she received added another spike to her already sky-high arousal. “Don’t know … how long … I can …” 

“Let go, darling,” Regina breathed. “Please, I’m so close …” 

“Together,” Emma smiled. “Want to keep doing this forever … looking at you … while we make love … never want this to end …” She sped up her movement, finding more strength somewhere deep inside. 

Regina moved one hand to reach between them. She managed to work her fingers into the space between their centers to press two fingers against Emma’s clit, and Emma’s rhythm faltered completely at the touch. The back of Regina’s fingers worked against her own clit in the rhythm of their hips. “Please, don’t stop moving, Emma … don’t stop …” 

“Jesus, Regina.” Emma almost collapsed on top of Regina before she pulled herself together and moved again. “This … Jesus … so good …” 

“Come for me, Emma,” Regina coaxed. “Now!” 

Emma screamed as Regina pushed two fingers as deeply into her as she could given the constraints of their position, making her come hard. Emma still had the wherewithal not to stop moving until she could hear Regina coming not more than two seconds after her. Only then did Emma’s arms give out, and she collapsed heavily onto Regina. 

“Jesus …” Emma breathed after several moments when her brain wasn’t entirely occupied with minor issues like breathing. “That was …” 

Regina chuckled deep in her throat, a sound Emma felt low in her abdomen despite the huge orgasm she had just experienced. “I’ve never heard you quite so religious, dear,” she teased. 

“Well, that just now was the closest I’m ever likely to get to a religious experience, so it’s damn well justified, I’d say,” she stated with a grin. She put some of her weight on her own arms again and looked down into Regina’s face. The smile slowly slipped from her face as her eyes roamed her lover’s features until they settled on her eyes. “I love you, you know that?” 

Regina reached up to push a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear. “I know that,” she confirmed despite knowing that it was a rhetorical question. “I love you too.” 

“Can we stay like this forever?” 

“I think we’ve discussed the impossibility of that before, darling,” Regina replied softly. “Although it’s a nice thought.” 

Emma sighed. “I might not let you out of my sight for a while after that whole thing with Snow.” 

“Whatever you need,” Regina simply said before lifting her head to kiss Emma again. 

Emma returned the kiss with all the feelings she held for Regina, trying to forget all the other confusing feelings concerning her mother. 

Before the kiss could lead to more — again — there was a loud knock on their bedroom door. “Moms?” Henry yelled. “Are you going to get up any time soon? It’s getting late and I would sort of like Mom’s famous pancakes for breakfast.” 

Regina removed the soundproofing with a wave of her hand. “We’re coming, Henry,” she called out. 

“Not anytime soon,” Emma groused playfully. 

“Shush,” Regina said, swatting her backside. “Give us a minute, Henry.” 

“It’s a good thing his stomach didn’t demand food ten minutes ago,” Emma sighed. “I’m not sure I could have stopped.” 

“That would have been … difficult,” Regina agreed. “Come on, dear. Let’s go take a shower, so I can feed that bottomless pit also known as our teenage son.” 

Emma perked up. “Want to shower together?” 

Regina snorted inelegantly. “I’m sure Henry would like his breakfast sometime before dinner, dear.” 

“Is that a no?” Emma pouted. 

“That is definitely a no,” Regina confirmed as she got up and stretched her body. Then she leaned over the bed and Emma who was gaping at her with her mouth wide open at the display. “If it’s any consolation, however … I’d much rather have my wicked way with you under the _hot, pulsing stream of water_.” 

Emma groaned when Regina practically breathed those final words across her breasts, much to her nipples’ enjoyment. “Damn, you’re really, really evil,” she huffed. “Go, please … before I spontaneously combust.” 

Regina grinned and headed to the bathroom with a glorious swagger. 

Emma groaned as she fell back against the pillow. _This woman is going to be the death of me one day._

==*==*== 

_Knock, knock._

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Regina! Emma!” 

“Regina, open the door! I want to talk to my daughter!” 

“Emma, honey!” 

Snow banged her fist against the white door of the mansion again and again, until David was afraid that the golden numbers were about to fall off. "Snow, they clearly aren't ho— _here_ ,” he said soothingly as Snow started to pace the porch. "Why don't we go to Granny's for some coffee, huh?" 

"I need to talk to Emma," Snow insisted. "I _need_ to talk ... explain everything." 

David sighed. "Emma knows that, Snow," he said, trying to keep his voice gentle. "And she said she needs time to deal with ... everything. You should ... _we_ should give her that. Wait until she comes to us to talk." 

Snow looked like she wanted to protest, stomping around the porch like a kid throwing a tantrum, but to David's surprise she relented — although not before giving Regina's door a solid kick that left a dark scuff mark. David shook his head and walked away, hoping Snow would follow. He loved his wife more than anything, but right now he was having trouble staying calm and patient with her. 

David wasn't sure if he wanted Emma to give in and talk, so Snow could have the peace of mind she seemed to expect from that talk – although he had his doubts it would be that easy – or if he hoped Emma and Regina would just go on a month-long vacation to forget about the past few days. 

The latter thought made him stumble over his own feet. Well, it seemed he really had accepted Regina as Emma's true love if he wanted them to have some peace and quiet _together_ , away from here. Not that it should surprise him after the things he had witnessed between them — the kisses, their magic, Emma's happiness whenever Regina was present, and the calm and content that seemed to settle around Regina like a warm shawl whenever Emma was in touching distance. 

No, there was no doubt in David’s mind anymore that they truly loved each other. He only hoped that the non-possessed version of Snow would be more accepting of them than her evil version. Otherwise Storybrooke was about to become a very unpleasant place to be. 

"What are you thinking about with such focus?" Snow asked, falling into step next to him and looping her arm around his. "Are you worried about Emma too?" 

David frowned at Snow. "I was thinking about Emma and Regina actually," he said cautiously. "Which sort of answers your second question, I guess.” 

"It does? How?” 

"It does because Emma is most probably with Regina and there's no safer place for her in this realm or any other." David tried to find the right mix of casualness and conviction in his tone. "Emma is with her true love and their son — we have no reason at all to be worried about her." 

Snow grunted unhappily. "I just don't understand that," she started as David pulled open the door to the diner and let her enter before him. "Emma and Regina ... how is that even possible? How does that make sense? Deep down I'm still convinced that Neal is Emma's true love ..." 

"Thing is … I'm really not," came Neal's voice from the table by the door. "And as much as I'd like that to be different, I never was." 

"Hello, Neal," Snow greeted him. “But if that's true why did you tell me Regina was poisoning Emma's mind against you and that you _were_ her true love?" 

Neal looked down at his plate. "I'm not proud of that," he finally admitted in a small voice. "And I hope both Emma and Regina will allow me to apologize for that ... and for trying to take Henry away." 

"You tried to take Henry away?" David hissed. "It's a wonder you're still alive!" 

"I know," Neal agreed. "I'm still surprised Emma didn't rip me apart at the seams. I think they forgave me for that ... sort of ... and I'm going to keep making it up to them by trying to be a good friend and a good father to Henry." 

"Emma?" Snow asked in surprise. "Why would Emma ... Emma would never kill anybody over what I’m sure was just a misunderstanding. If anyone was going to kill people it would be Regina ..." 

"Not if you're threatening Regina or Henry or, even worse, both of them," Neal explained. “I mean, have you ever seen Emma when someone she loves is threatened? I have now, and I’m definitely not going to try that again. Ever.” He gave Snow a long look. Maybe he could start being Emma's friend right here, right now. "Have you figured out how you're going to try and make it up to Emma yet?" 

“M-Make it up?“ Snow stared at him, eyes wide. "But none of what happened was m-my fault," she stammered. "I was cursed … under the influence of that evil wand." 

Neal didn't know whether to laugh or hit Snow over the head. "Don't take this the wrong way," he said as calmly as he could. "But if that's how you’re going to want to deal with this, Emma's not going to talk to you." 

Snow opened her mouth, then closed it again as she kept on staring at Neal. "I-I'm ... I don't ..." 

"Snow," David said. "You tried to kill Emma's true love using their son as a means to achieve that end. And as much as Emma may know in her head that you were cursed, what she _remembers_ is Regina’s bleeding body in her arms and you being the cause of that.” 

" _'It wasn't my fault'_ isn't going to make Emma forget about that," Neal added. "The best thing you can do is give her time to process and calm down, and wait until she comes to you. And _when_ she talks to you, you can’t just demand her forgiveness.” 

"That should also give you enough time to learn to accept that Emma loves Regina, and that their relationship isn't going to go away." Granny had snuck up behind Snow, shamelessly listening in on their conversation like most of the people in the diner. "In fact, I've already checked my tumblr dashboard for some wedding cake inspiration ..." 

Snow gasped and whirled around. "Wedding?!" 

"Relax, Snow," David soothed her. "Nobody's talking about that. Yet." 

"But it's not a thought that's completely out of this world," Neal added, just for the fun of torturing Snow a little. "They already are a family ... just look at them, Snow, and you'll see it too." 

Snow looked like she was about to keel over. "I think I need to go lie down," she muttered, feeling barraged and a little defensive. “I can’t deal with this right now … I- I need to think about this." She turned to walk straight back out the door. "Are you coming, David?" 

"One second," David replied. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee first." Snow left without another word, and David turned to Neal. "Thank you for that," he said. "I think Snow needed to hear that." 

"I feel partly responsible," Neal admitted. "I told her that Emma was just running away from her love for me and was being used by Regina. I swear I didn't know that Snow was under the influence of dark magic at the time. I just wanted her to stay on my side … she had always been my biggest supporter, after all. My _only_ supporter, I guess.” He grinned sheepishly. “Like I said, I have a lot to make up for with Emma _and_ Regina, so if there’s anything I can do to help with Snow, let me know." 

Ruby came over and handed David a to go cup, having witnessed the whole conversation from her spot behind the counter. David nodded his thanks – first at Ruby, then at Neal – before quickly following his wife. 

Ruby fixed Neal with a glare. "You did good just now," she said after a long moment. "But if I had known what you did to them, you wouldn't be sitting here in one piece right now. Remember that." 

“Duly noted,” Neal nodded. “Hey, Ruby … if you … erm … if you’re seeing Emma and Regina later ... I mean, just in case ... would you ..." 

Ruby rolled her eyes. " _If_ I see them, I'll let them know that you did your best to talk some sense into Snow." 

She turned to head back to the counter, but Neal stopped her. "No, it's not that," he said urgently. "I don't need you to put in a good word or anything ... just, let them know I've decided to stay and take over my father’s shop for now. And that I want to try and be a good father to Henry ... one that they can count on ... if they let me." 

==*==*== 

Blue sat on the cot in her cell, staring blankly out through the bars that were shimmering lightly with magic. From the cell next to her she could hear Albert Spencer snoring but other than that there was no sound until a door opened and footsteps came closer, light and quick. 

After a couple of seconds Nova entered the sheriff’s office. “Tink?” 

“In here,” came the reply from the small office to the side. 

“Ah, all right.” Nova walked over to a desk and dropped a small leather pouch onto it. “I brought the remains of that wand,” she explained her presence with a small shiver. “It’s just ashes now – whatever I could collect – but maybe Regina or Emma will want to do something even more _final_ to it.” 

“Hmm, maybe.” Tink appeared by Nova’s side. “Even the bag gives me shivers.” 

“Oh, you too? Then I’m not the only one.” Nova rubbed her arms. “Want to take a break and have a cup of tea at the diner. I’d like to get rid of this feeling.” 

Tink hesitated, but then she nodded. “Well, these two aren’t going anywhere … a coffee break won’t hurt.” 

Blue watched with empty eyes as the two fairies left the room. She could feel the malice coming from the bag even from a few feet away but the only outward sign of that was her slightly quickened breathing. 

She stiffened when the leather pouch on the desk began to move, barely noticeable at first, then ever more vigorously, as if something wanted out. The laces holding it closed slowly unfurled and the pouch fell open. 

Blue watched with detached interest as a plume of black ash slowly rose from the pouch until it hovered in the air above it, seemingly turning right to left, perhaps looking for something. It rose a bit more and wafted over to Spencer’s cell. There was an almost electric spark when the ash cloud hit the magical barrier Regina and Tink had put up around the cells, but then it simply moved through it. 

_Wrong place, wrong time,_ Blue thought when the ash cloud settled over the man not five feet away. She knew it was only the intro to the main event, and she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry for the man formerly known as King George. She could hear his breath getting labored, and more labored until it finally stopped with a rattle and a low moan. _At least it didn’t get an innocent …_

_You failed me._ Blue could swear she heard a dark whisper close to her. She knew what was coming, knew her life was over. She was the real target. She had lost everything in a huge gamble for power, played by a much more powerful magic than her own. _Lesson learned then,_ the whisper continued, getting closer. She had forgotten that it could read her mind … 

Then the cloud surrounded her, caressing her almost like a friend until it moved ever tighter around her throat and chest. Blue didn’t fight it, saw no point in fighting the inevitable. Death came more quickly and more gently than she had expected, and Blue accepted it as the mercy it was. 

When its work was done, the ash cloud rose into the air and disappeared through the ventilation slits in the wall. 


	27. Chapter 26: Dark Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own them.
> 
> A/N: Apologies for the HUGE delay but real life and _Let Stars ..._ and _Trauma Team_ and a host of other things conspired against this update. Mea culpa - I sincerely hope it doesn't happen again (and since the story is _almost_ over, I feel quite confident in saying that).
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to all of you who have been with this story from the beginning, and for all your support, messages and reviews. They've kept me going when I was close to giving up on this a month ago.

Nova’s giggle died the second she and Tink rounded the corner and walked back into the sheriff’s station. 

“What?” Tink asked when Nova stopped abruptly. 

Nova ignored her and moved carefully towards the cells instead. “Oh my,” she breathed. “Tink, we need to get Regina and Emma here immediately!” 

“Why, what’s going on?” Tink still hadn’t realized what had happened. She walked up to Blue’s cell and saw her lying very still on her cot. “Is she …?” 

“I think so,” Nova nodded. 

“And …” Tink pointed at Spencer’s body. 

Nova just nodded, fear tightening her throat. 

“But how?” Tink looked around. “What happened? The cells are closed …” 

With a heavy sigh, Nova pointed at the open leather pouch on the desk close to the cells. “It’s my fault,” she whispered. “I brought the ashes here. It’s all my fault.” 

Tink whirled around. “You think the dark wand’s _ashes_ did this? How is that even possible?” 

“I don’t know,” Nova admitted. “But Blue and Spencer are dead and the ashes are gone.” 

“You mean the _ashes_ can actually _kill_ people … and they are floating through Storybrooke as we speak?” 

“Yes … I don’t know … yes.” 

“We don’t even know for sure they’re dead,” Tink hedged. “Maybe they’re just unconscious?” 

Nova gave her the most scathing look she was capable of. “Do you see them breathing?” She pointed at Blue. “Does she look alive to you?” 

“No … but shouldn’t we check to make sure?” 

“For that we’d need to get into the cells, which you and Regina enchanted, which means …” 

“We need Regina,” Tink declared. 

“That’s what I said _five minutes ago,_ ” Nova replied testily. “The mansion?” 

Tink nodded, hoping that Regina would know what to do now. 

**o o o**

Ruby looked up as a frazzled-looking Nova and Tink returned to the diner. “Back so soon?” she asked with a grin. “Enjoyed your tea so much you want seconds?” 

“No,” Tink panted. “No tea.” 

“Are you okay?” Ruby looked concerned. “Did you _run_ all the way here?” 

Nova also gulped for air. “From the station … to the mansion … and back here …” 

“Why didn’t you fly? Don’t you guys have wings for that?” Ruby wasn’t prepared for the dirty looks she received for her perfectly logical question. 

“Because Green here doesn’t have her full powers yet,” Nova grumbled. 

“My name is Tinkerbell. But yes, that’s unfortunately true.” 

“Okay, so why all that running around all of a sudden? You were a lot more relaxed earlier …” 

“That’s probably because we didn’t know about the two dead bodies in the cells back at the station then,” Nova hissed. 

“Dead bodies?” Ruby gasped. 

“Nova!” Tink rolled her eyes. “Maybe we shouldn’t spread that around the whole town.” 

“Thanks for that vote of confidence,” Ruby snarled. “So I take it you’re looking for Regina?” 

“How did you know?” 

Now it was Ruby’s turn to roll her eyes. “Because you just said you went to the mansion,” she pointed out.“And now you’re here because you think I might know where she is.” 

“Do you?” Tink asked hopefully. 

Ruby looked around the diner and when she was certain nobody was paying them any attention, she nodded. There was no way she was giving away Regina’s secret hideaway. “I can’t take you there,” she said quickly. “But I can get a message to her, and I’m sure she’ll come.” 

“That’s a relief,” Nova breathed, 

“Why can’t you take us to her?” Tink whined suspiciously. “Where is she?” 

“Frankly, that’s none of your business,” Ruby replied in a no-nonsense tone. 

“But we’re friends,” Tink insisted. 

“Really?” Ruby drawled. “Listen, you either let me get that message to her as soon as possible or you sit around and wait until she finds out about the dead people at the station all on her own, whenever that may be.” 

Nova nudged Tink who nodded grudgingly. “Please let her know that both Bl— … that both prisoners in the cells are dead … and we think the remains of the wand did it.” 

That got Ruby’s attention. “The evil wand, the one that took over Snow? The one we burned last night?” 

“That one, yes.” Nova grimaced. “I put the ashes in a leather pouch this morning and took them to the station, so the Savior and Regina could decide what to do with them and …” 

“And apparently the ashes got hungry?” Ruby shook her head. “Weird.” She took off the small apron she was wearing and tossed it on the counter. “Let me just talk to Granny real quick, then I’m off to find Regina.” 

“What do we do while you’re gone?” Nova asked timidly. 

“You should go back to the station and make sure that nobody else stumbles upon Blue and Spencer,” Ruby suggested, her former training as a deputy coming back to her. “Go inside, lock the door, let nobody in until Regina and Emma arrive, okay?” She paused. “I’ll call David and tell him to keep an eye on Snow,” she added, just loud enough for Tink and Nova to catch it. 

The two fairies didn’t look too happy about the prospect of spending time with the dead bodies, but they nodded and slowly turned to leave. As soon as they were gone, Ruby went into the kitchen to find Granny. “I have to—“ 

“I know,” Granny said. “My ears still work fine. Go and get Regina …” She went back to the pie she was making, muttering under her breath. “Wherever that woman is hiding … don’t know why she continues with that …” 

”My guess is she did it to save Emma from having to talk to Snow,” Ruby reminded her evenly. “You saw Snow, heard what she was saying earlier — she stormed to the mansion at ridiculous o’clock this morning and probably demanded to be let in. It was a good thing Emma wasn’t home.” 

“Home, eh?” Granny looked thoughtful. “You may be right …” 

Ruby cocked her head, expecting a follow-up from the tone her grandmother used. “I can hear the cogs clunking in your brain,” she said when nothing else was forthcoming. “What are you thinking?” 

“Nothing … I don’t know …” Granny sighed. “I guess I’m wondering how much of Snow’s recent behavior was influenced by the wand and not …” She shrugged. 

“Not just Snow’s deepest, darkest thoughts and feelings just set free?” Ruby suggested. “Yeah, I’ve been wondering that as well …” 

“Nothing we can do about,” Granny groused. “Maybe Regina has an answer.” 

“Maybe.” Ruby couldn’t quite manage to sound convincing. “I think I’m going to ask David what he thinks … he knows her best, and I know he was really shocked by Snow’s behavior. But it also took him a damn long time to realize something was wrong …” 

“So either Snow’s a remarkable actress or David is the idiot Regina thinks he is or …” 

“Or Snow isn’t quite the good person we all thought she is,” Ruby finished the thought. “Well, all of us except for Regina …” 

“Speaking of her majesty,” Granny said pointedly. “Weren’t you on the way somewhere?” She shooed Ruby out the door. “Oh, by the way … those two meddling fairies are hiding behind the dumpster outside to follow you. I can hear their breathing and whispers from here …” 

“Ungh, _fairies_ … thanks, Granny. I might not be back for a while …” Ruby quickly hugged Granny and ran out the backdoor, although she waited to change into her wolf form until she was at the forest’s edge. Then she was just a blur as she rushed through the trees, leaving the two nosy fairies behind in the dust. 

**o o o**

Breakfast at the cabin was a joyful affair and Regina couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much or smiled so brightly that her face ached from it. Most of it was due to just being alive and happy and with the two people she loved more than anything else — but a lot also had to do with Emma’s and Henry’s pancake war and her son’s vivid description of Granny and her skills with the skillet. 

Now she and Emma were enjoying a quiet cup of coffee while Henry polished off the last pancake. He sat back in his chair with a slight groan and rubbed his stomach. “This was so good,” he said, still swallowing the last bite. “This _is_ so good.” 

Regina smiled. “Glad to hear my pancakes are still acceptable.” 

“Not the pancakes, Mom.” Henry shook his head. “Well, those too … but this — having breakfast together as a family, the three of us together — this is awesome.” 

Emma smiled at Henry and Regina over the rim of her cup. “Couldn’t agree more.” 

“I agree, Henry,” Regina added, voice a little tight and eyes a little shiny. “This is most definitely awesome.” 

“So when’s Emma moving into the house with us? Or are we going to stay here?” 

If he expected a major reaction, his mothers disappointed him. They simply smiled at each other, Emma a tad more nervously than Regina maybe, before Regina addressed her son. “We can’t stay here,” she pointed out. “It’s too far from your school and our work … and no, I won’t poof you there every morning," she added when she saw Henry’s hopeful grin. ”We’re going back to the house soon, no matter how much we’d all like to stay here in the woods. We’ll just have to make sure to come back regularly.” 

“Like on weekends?” Henry perked up at the idea. 

“On weekends,” Regina promised. “We could have vacations here as well.” 

“As long as we keep the location secret and the shield up,” Emma interjected. “Otherwise Snow will show up here every day …” 

“We can do that.” The smile she gave Emma was understanding but also challenging, and Emma knew that Regina wouldn’t give up in trying to get her to talk to Snow. _Soon … just not right now._ The thought must have shown in her eyes because Regina nodded once and rested her hand on Emma’s, her thumb softly stroking the backs of her fingers. “As for when Emma moves into the house,” Regina continued, turning back to Henry. “That’s entirely up to your other mother, dear.” 

“But you _want_ her to move in?” 

Regina locked eyes with Emma and smiled. “Yes,” she whispered. “But it might be too soon …” 

“Why?” Henry thought that was a stupid thought. “You have true love, you can skip ahead a little.” 

Emma hadn’t taken her eyes off Regina’s face the whole time. “He’s right, you know?” she now murmured. “I told you I wasn’t going to let you out of my sight after this, at least not if I don’t have to … and besides, who knows what shenanigans our magic would come up with to get us to be in the same place?” Her face said she was joking but her eyes told Regina that there was a kernel of truth in her reply. 

“Awesome!” Henry shouted. “So we’re just going to pick up your stuff once we decide to go back. This is going to be so great!” 

“Absolutely,” Emma agreed. 

“Indee—“ Regina started but then flinched and shook herself. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked worriedly. “Regina?” 

“I’m fine,” Regina said immediately. “Seems we have a visitor.” 

“You mean you can feel when there’s someone out there at the border?” Henry asked. “But that looked so far away last night.” 

“It’s a bit of a walk from here,” Regina confirmed. “But I can feel the magic reacting if someone touches it.” 

“Has to be Ruby,” Emma surmised. “She’s the only one who knows how to find us and I doubt she told Snow.” 

“I agree,” Regina said as she stood. “So let’s go see what Miss Lucas wants, shall we?” 

“And if it’s not Ruby?” Henry piped up. 

“Then we’ll come right back here.” Emma shrugged. “They can’t see or hear us until we leave the bubble, kid.” 

“It’s actually more of a dome,” Regina corrected. 

“Dome, kid … you heard it.” 

“There’s a difference?” Henry scratched his head. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Whatever,” Henry muttered under his breath. 

**o o o**

Ruby tried not to jump when Regina and Emma showed up out of nowhere in front of her as they stepped through the barrier, Henry in tow, but to her embarrassment — and the Swan-Mills family’s delight — she squeaked girlishly. 

“Ruby,” Regina greeted around a small grin. “What a lovely surprise.” Then she saw the look in Ruby’s eyes and the grimace on her face. “Did something happen?” 

Ruby looked at Henry, then at Regina and Emma. Well, the kid was going to hear about it sooner or later anyway … and, knowing him, it would be sooner. “Yes, something did happen,” she started quietly. “At the sheriff’s station, sometime this morning.” 

Something in the younger woman’s eyes alerted both Emma and Regina that whatever happened had to be serious, so Regina uncharacteristically touched Ruby’s arm to stop her in an effort to shield Henry from whatever it was for at least a while longer. “And you need us to come take a look?” she offered, mostly rhetorically. 

Ruby nodded gratefully. “That would be good, yeah,” she said. “If you want, I can stay here with Henry … I’ve been meaning to sneak a look at your little cabin in the woods anyway.” 

Regina gave her a smile at the veiled hint that whatever they would be seeing in town would not be for Henry’s eyes. “Oh, you think you can snoop around my cabin while we’re gone, Ms. Lucas?” she asked with an edge in her voice that was in no way reflected on her face which couldn’t be seen by Henry. She knew he would jump in to defend Ruby. 

“Oh, Mom,” Henry complained at her tone. “Don’t be like that … I won’t let Ruby do anything. I promise.” 

Regina winked at Ruby, and filed away the fact that Henry seemed quite eager to spend time with Ruby alone. _Mission accomplished._ “All right then … I guess, I’m outnumbered.” 

“Er, Mom,” Henry piped up. “Will Ruby even be able to … you know?” 

Regina nodded and focused on her magic for a moment. She touched the barrier, allowing the others to see it shimmer and move under the force of Regina’s magic changes. “Now she will,” she told Henry who beamed at her. “But, Ruby,” she turned back to the other woman, “you’re still going to feel the barrier, and it’s not going to be fun.” 

“It’s not that bad, Ruby,” Henry said. “You’ll get used to it.” 

Ruby nodded. “Thanks, Henry,” she said but her eyes didn’t leave Regina’s. “Oh, before I forget,” she added, facing Emma who had come to stand by Regina’s side, her hand resting lightly in the small of her love’s back. “Snow came to the diner this morning—“ 

Emma groaned. “Let me guess, looking for me?” 

“Well, mostly complaining that she couldn’t find you.” Ruby grinned. “She had an interesting little run-in with Neal …” She saw the same scowl on the three faces in front of her. “No, really, it was interesting … it’s not like I’m the guy’s biggest fan, especially not since I heard he tried to take Henry away from you—“ 

“Who told you that?” Emma interrupted. 

“He did,” Ruby explained, “this morning. Well, he told Snow and David and I was just sort of there, listening.” She paused because it really hadn’t been her plan to speak nicely of Neal but now that the opportunity presented itself, it seemed wrong not to. “Listen, he basically told Snow to own up to what she did, wand or not, and to not pester you for forgiveness, and David agreed with him.” 

Regina and Emma shared a look, eyebrows raised at that information. Ruby sighed. “Yeah, surprised the hell out of me too, let me tell you.” 

“Well, well … sounds like there might be some sense left in Mr. Cassidy,” Regina commented softly. 

Emma hummed. “About time,” she grumbled. “After the number he pulled.” 

“He also asked me to tell you that he was planning to stay in town,” Ruby added. “Take care of his father’s shop, do what needs to be done there.” 

“That’s good,” Regina stated, pleased that Neal had taken her suggestion to heart. “There are too many dangerous magical artifacts in that shop to just be sitting there.” 

“Are you going to help my dad with that, Mom?” 

“If he wants my help, I will.” 

“I’m still kinda mad at him but with everything that happened, I guess I’m glad that dad is going to stay.” Henry looked uncertain at his own thoughts. 

“Oh, Henry, it’s perfectly all right to be happy that your father wants to be a part of your life,” Regina reassured him. 

“And he really wants to be, he said,” Ruby offered. “He told me he wants to prove to all three of you that he can be a good friend. He’s accepted that you two are in love.” 

“Really?” Emma snorted. 

“Really,” Ruby confirmed. “In fact, he told Snow that the three of you are a family and that she shouldn’t come between you or face the consequences.” 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t forget that once things have calmed down.” Emma still didn’t sound convinced. “Let’s get going,” she added to Regina. “Kid, be good for Ruby, ‘kay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Henry replied easily 

Emma and Regina looked at Ruby who held up her phone. “Just going to let Granny know, then I’ll take Henry back inside your— 

“Bubble.” 

“Dome.” 

“Whatever.” 

Ruby could hear Regina’s sigh even as the couple disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. 

**o o o**

“What happened?” Emma asked immediately when she and Regina appeared outside the station only to run into a timid-looking Tink and Nova just outside the door. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Ruby didn’t tell you?” 

“She thought it was more important that we get here quickly,” Regina said impatiently. “So, what happened?” 

“We found Blue and Spencer dead this morning after we had some tea at the diner.” Nova pointed inside the building. “I think … _We_ think it was the remains of the ashes.” She explained everything she knew in a breathless rush. “See for yourselves.” 

Regina and Tink lifted the spell on the cells before the two fairies ran off to be as far away from the scene of the crime as possible, leaving Emma and Regina to check out the bodies. 

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Emma said. “They’re definitely both dead, and there’s no visible cause of death.” 

Regina looked up from where she was bent over the leather pouch, poking it with a pen. “Magic doesn’t leave trace evidence,” she muttered. “Unless it’s supposed to.” 

“So you really think the _ashes_ of a burnt piece of wood did this?” 

“No, I think the _magic_ that took hold of the wand simply used whatever it had available once the wand was destroyed, and it will do so until it finds a better … host.” Regina walked into the cell and crouched down next to Blue, touching her neck and chest. “I don’t know exactly how they died but if I had to venture a guess I’d say the magic simply took their life force or choked them to death.” 

Emma nodded as she took in the information and the scene. “So this thing is what …? Pure dark magic?” She really was trying to understand but found it difficult even after a couple of years in a place with magic. 

“Dark magic, dark energy,” Regina said slowly. “Whatever you want to call it, this magic is very, very old and much more powerful than we all thought. The wand we burned … that was a magical object that had turned into a _myth_ a long, long time ago … it was one of the oldest magical objects I’ve ever even heard about. And I think this _magic_ just used it as a powerful body, which means it’s probably even older.” She sighed. “I’m not thinking that often, but I wish Rumpel were still with us, so I could discuss this with him. He knew more about the old magics than anybody else living or dead.” 

“Maybe there’s something in one of his books,” Emma said. “Or Belle knows something.” 

“Maybe …” 

“So where is it now?” Emma asked. “Do you think it’s gone? Dissipated or something?” 

“I wish,” Regina replied as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the ventilation slits and she nudged Emma, pointing them out. “I think it’s out there.“ 

“This is worse than _The Fog_ ,” Emma muttered under her breath. “We can’t just let that dark _thing_ fly around Storybrooke like a low-hanging dark cloud or something.” She gave Regina a look. “What do we do?” 

Regina almost smiled at Emma’s mention of the old horror movie, which was one of her own favorites. “There's nothing much we can do, unfortunately,” she replied evenly. “The magic is probably looking for a new host, a new magical object to live in as we speak.” 

Emma bit her lower lip. “What if it, you know … chooses a person? A magic user … or a magical being? What if it’s out there just waiting for someone like …” 

“Like me?” 

“Or me.” 

“You’re not nearly dark enough,” Regina muttered. 

“Then neither are you.” 

“Thank you for that lovely thought, but we both know that’s not true,” Regina said, and before Emma could say anything else, she stopped her with a raised hand. “Besides, I think if it could choose people, it could have just used Blue without any of us noticing it.” 

“That’s true,” Emma agreed grimly. “Plenty of darkness there for the magic to tune into or whatever.” 

“Maybe the magic doesn’t necessarily need something that’s already dark,” Regina mused. “It has enough darkness to overpower even the most benign object or intent, I think. It’ll look for something close to the wand in power maybe, or at least in age.” 

“And then what … it just goes to sleep for a century or two? Getting right back to work?” 

“Either option is equally possible,” Regina replied with a shrug. “Emma, I don’t _know_.” 

Emma stared at a spot in the far distance, not really seeing anything. “Do you really think the magic doesn’t care about darkness that’s already there?” 

Regina stepped close to Emma, concerned at the suddenly hollow tone, and rested a hand on her shoulder. “What are you thinking, my love?” 

“I don’t know …” Emma leaned into Regina. “I just can’t help wondering if it was the wand or the magic that made Snow evil …” She swallowed audibly. “Or if it just reacted to something already there … only took out the veneer of politeness and pretense and goodness, and brought out Snow’s real feelings … allowed them to act on them.” Emma turned fully in Regina’s arms and the older woman instantly pulled her into a tight hug. “I just don’t know if I could deal with that … and what would Henry think if Snow White suddenly turned out not to be one of the good guys?” 

Regina pressed her lips against the side of Emma’s head and soothingly rubbed her back and shoulders. “I’m the first person to tell you that Snow White is a self-righteous, self-absorbed, _selfish_ brat who thinks she can’t do anything wrong, Emma,” she murmured intently. “But even I don’t think she’s some kind of deep, dark evil.” 

“All those things she said and did,” Emma sighed. “Before any of us even realized that she had changed … I wasn’t even surprised at some of the things she said.” 

“Darling, there’s not much I can say to you that will make this better,” Regina tried to calm Emma. “But unless you talk to Snow, you will never know.” She paused. “For what it’s worth, I think it was the wand, not your mother … but that doesn’t mean she didn’t say things she might repeat now.” She pointedly cleared her throat. 

Emma looked up at Regina. “You mean about us? Being together?” 

Regina nodded. “I’m frankly still surprised that your father accepted it as fast as he did …” 

Emma snorted. “Took him long enough,” she groused. “They should be happy that I found my true love.” 

“And they would be _ecstatic_ if your true love weren’t their former arch-enemy … I’m quite convinced they’d have an easier time accepting Leroy actually.” 

Emma exhaled slowly. “You think I should talk to Snow, huh?” 

“Yes … whenever you feel ready for it.” 

“I’m not ready yet,” Emma immediately replied. 

“You will be.” 

Emma slowly pulled back from Regina. “So there’s really nothing we can do? About the magic?” 

Regina blinked at the sudden change in direction. “We can keep an eye on things,” she said. “On magical objects and the like … but not much else …” 

Suddenly Emma’s eyes widened. “Oh my God,” she breathed. 

“What?” Regina exclaimed, turning around wildly to see if there was someone — or some _thing_ — in the station with them, but there was nothing there. “Emma, what is it?” 

Emma pulled completely out of Regina’s arms, suddenly filled with a strange restlessness. “I just … I had a thought …” 

“Goddammit, Emma, what?” 

“What’s the most logical place for that magic to go to find a new host?” Emma asked rapidly. “If it’s drawn to old magic crap like you think, then the best place to find those would be …” 

“Gold’s shop,” Regina finished the thought, wanting to smack herself for missing that. “Why didn’t I think of that immediately? All the magical objects in there would be like …” 

“The ultimate lure.” Emma moved quickly for the door. “And if what Ruby said was right, there’s a very good chance Neal is in that shop right now with no idea what’s going on.” 


	28. Chapter 27: Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just borrow them for some fun. I promise to put them back happy and satisfied and (mostly) unharmed. 
> 
> A/N: We're almost at the end, folks.

Neal looked up when the door to the shop opened with a clang. “Oh, hey, Belle,” he greeted the newcomer in friendly surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hey, Neal. I heard that you decided to stay and take care of Rumple’s shop,” Belle explained. “I just thought I’d say hello and see if I could help.” 

“You heard …?” Neal gave her a look. 

“I went to the diner to see Ruby,” Belle said with a smile. “And while she wasn’t there, Granny was and …” 

“She told you,” Neal finished her sentence. “I forgot how fast news in a small town travels.” 

“You don’t sound like you want to remember what small town life is like,” Belle prompted. 

“No, it’s not that,” he replied quickly. Then he sighed. “No, that’s not true … after New York City it’s going to be tough to get used to this sense of … claustrophobia again, I guess.” He shrugged. “But Henry is here …” 

“Henry, yes … and Emma?” Belle’s tone conveyed nothing but honest curiosity. 

“I’m staying for Henry,” Neal insisted. “I know that I don’t stand a chance with Emma anymore … maybe I never did after what I did to her, and I probably never deserved one …” He lifted a trinket and looked at it from all sides with no idea what it might be. “It’s going to hurt a while, but I’ve seen Emma with Regina and it’s just so clear that what they have is—“ 

“True love?” 

Neal nodded. “ _Real_ love, the best kind." He picked up another object. “I truly believe that Emma would lay down her life for Regina if she had to, and Regina would do the same for Emma … and to be honest, I’m not sure if I’m even capable of loving someone like that.” 

Belle gave him an understanding smile. “They really do love each other,” she agreed. “And they make each other happy … but they could always use another friend in Storybrooke.” 

“And that’s why I’m staying.” Neal hesitated, then looked up at the ceiling. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Belle asked. 

“Not sure,” Neal muttered. “I thought I heard something … probably just the wind. Maybe there’s a window open somewhere.” 

Belle looked outside at the completely unmoving trees outside. “Maybe,” she said slowly. “Or it’s …” 

“Yeah, one of the things in here,” Neal said. “I think I’m going to have to ask Regina to help me with some of the stuff around here. I know _some_ things about magic … but there are so many things in here that I have no idea what to do with.” 

“And some are definitely more dangerous than others,” Belle pointed out. 

Neal studied Belle for a moment, a question in his eyes that he didn’t know how to voice. “Do you …” 

“What?” Belle cocked her head. “Is there something you need?” 

“I was just wondering … do you know where my dad kept his dagger?” 

Belle’s eyes widened. “The dark one’s dagger?” She shook her head almost viciously. “No idea … and I don’t _want_ to know either.” 

“Maybe its best that it’s lost,” Neal mused. “But what happens if someone finds it?” 

There was another noise, and this time both Neal and Belle heard it. “There’s something moving around up there,” Belle whispered. “Or some _one_.” 

“I haven’t been upstairs yet,” Neal revealed. “What’s up there?” 

“A sort of attic,” Belle replied. “Storage space for yet more magical objects.” She paused. “You know, I guess that might be where …” 

There was a crash upstairs, interrupting Belle and before Neal could say anything Belle was moving towards the rickety stairs in the back. With a shrug Neal followed. 

**o o o**

It wafted over the rooftops of the town feeling for that special something that would draw it, would call out for it. Hmm, there was something there, there, _there_ , and it swooped a little lower to get a better feel. _Ah_ , it recognized that call, it was a taste it had had before — albeit indirectly — but alas, it was human and _frail_ and had recently been purged, so it was useless. 

Higher then, again, and onward. 

A few moments later it stopped in midair as a surge of darkness hit it with a wondrously, lovely shiver, the likes of which it hadn’t felt in too many centuries. It circled the building, ignoring the humans inside, until it found a way in. Then it hovered, waiting, _feeling for the dark_ , where where _where_ … the pulses were getting stronger but the exact location remained elusive. The darkness was hidden, and hidden well, or being _coy_ … Excited, it moved around more quickly ignoring the small mirror that crashed to the floor. 

There were footsteps getting closer and still it hadn’t joined with its new home. It settled on top of a tall armoire and watched. 

**o o o**

David watched Snow mutter under her breath and pace the length of the room from his perch on a stool at the breakfast bar of their kitchen. “Snow, why don’t you sit down and talk to me,” he suggested. “Have some tea, try to relax … you’ve had a rough few days …” 

Snow whirled around to him. “And I missed a lot apparently,” she said. “How did Emma go from being with Neal to being Regina’s true love?” 

“Emma hasn’t been with Neal since before Henry was born, Snow,” David reminded her gently, although. “I know that Emma told you again and again that she wasn’t interested in being with Neal, no matter how much you wanted them to have true love.” David stood and took a few steps towards his wife, but didn’t touch her. “There is no doubt that Regina is Emma’s true love, and Emma is Regina’s … they’re connected in every way … even their magic is connected.” 

“Maybe that’s _all_ it is,” Snow wondered. “How do we know that’s not all it is? Just some kind of magic?” 

David grabbed Snow’s shoulders to stop her pacing and force her to meet his eyes. “That’s not all it is, Snow,” he said seriously, keeping his voice gentle. “There’s no spell, no curse, _nothing_. Do you really think I was happy about the whole thing when I found out? Of _course_ not … but once you see them together and you actually _see_ them, there’s no denying it.” 

“It just seems so _wrong_ , Charming,” Snow muttered against his shoulder. “Our baby girl and the Evil Queen.” 

“Yeah, you better not call her that in Emma’s presence,” David reminded his wife. “She really doesn’t like that.” 

“Calling her _Regina_ doesn’t change our history.” 

“But it sounds better, at least to Emma and Henry,” David pointed out. “Give them a chance, Snow.” 

“What if I can’t?” Snow asked against David’s shoulder. 

“Are you prepared to lose Emma a second time? For good?” 

Snow leaned back. “What do you mean?” 

“You can’t come between them, Snow,” Charming replied. “Emma’s not going to accept that … and if you make her choose …” 

“She would always choose her family,” Snow insisted. 

“Yes,” David agreed. “And her immediate family? That’s Regina and Henry. Oh, don’t worry, we’re also her family but, Snow, _they_ will always come first for Emma … It would hurt her to have to choose, but she would do it, and you can’t make her go through that.” 

Snow just stared at David. 

“Snow, _promise_ you’ll try to accept them! Or at least not say anything to them , if you can’t.” David’s voice was firm. “Regina saved your life _and_ your heart … you _owe_ it to her to give them a chance!” 

Snow didn’t say anything for the longest time. Then, all of a sudden, she stared into the distance. David shook her shoulders, gently, but she didn’t react. “I need to go,” she breathed after several moments. 

“What? Where?” David sounded just as confused as he felt. “Where do you need to go _now_?” 

“I’m not sure …” Snow muttered hesitantly, unable to explain the pull she felt. “I’ll know when I get there.” She turned and walked quickly to the front door and out of their house. 

David followed her after a moment, grabbing his jacket as he went. None of this felt right. “I’m coming with you!” 

**o o o**

“There’s nothing here,” Neal said after he and Belle had taken a good look around the cramped upstairs space. “Nothing but … junk and magical objects that can do who knows what … and lots and lots of dust.” 

Belle ran a finger along a dresser, then wiped it on her dress. “Yeah, it’s pretty dirty up here …” She looked around once more. “Still, something feels off somehow. Don’t you feel that?” She wished Ruby was here with her; she was sure Ruby would feel what she felt. 

To her surprise, Neal nodded. “It feels, I don’t know … malicious up here?” he mused aloud. “More than downstairs, I mean.” 

“Yes, exactly.” 

“But that could be any number of things that my father has stored up here,” Neal pointed out. “Let’s go back downstairs. I’m going to tackle this room some other day.” 

“A bright and sunny day,” Belle suggested as they climbed down the stairs. 

The ashes gathered into a neat pile and settled in to wait, feeling for just the right _incentive_. 

**o o o**

Emma and Regina appeared in front of Gold’s shop. Regina was ready to storm right in, but Emma held her back. “Wait! What do we do if this evil thing or _whatever_ is actually in there? How do we get it before it finds a new home?” 

“I’m not sure,” Regina replied. “Maybe we could trap it somehow … bind it inside a neutral object, something magical but nothing that this being could use for its purposes.” 

“You talk about it as if it’s alive,” Emma said. 

“It _is_ ,” Regina replied. “Or at least if not alive then at least … _aware_ , if that makes sense? It did leave the leather pouch and killed two people, and I don’t think it was just because they were there. Well, maybe Spencer but Blue …” 

“There was a connection there between Blue and that thing … _being_ … and it just removed a loose end?” Emma theorized. “So what do we do? Find some object and then …?” 

Regina turned her wrist and when the purple smoke cleared there was a small metal box in her hands. 

“Did you just pull that here from your vault?” Emma asked. 

“My bedroom, actually,” Regina replied absent-mindedly. “It’s a simple jewelry box. I bought it in this world.” 

“So it’s not a magical object?” 

“Not yet.” Regina put the box on the ground. “You might want to call Neal and ask him where he is. If he’s inside the shop, tell him to come out, but behave normally.” 

“Why don’t I just go inside and look for him?” 

Regina sighed. “I don’t want you in there, Emma,” she breathed. “Not with evil magic flying around that we know nothing of, and that could kill you.” 

“Got it,” Emma replied, pulling out her phone. “Not leaving your side.” 

“Thank you.” 

Regina focused on the box once more, seemingly deep in thought while Emma dialed Neal’s number. They could hear his phone ringing inside. “Neal,” Emma said when he answered. “You need to leave the shop now,” she ordered. She heard a breath on the other end, and stopped any questions by just continuing. “Just act normal, but come out now. We’re waiting for you outside.” 

Two seconds later, the door opened and Neal and Belle walked out looking slightly confused. 

“Belle,” Regina sighed. 

“Regina?” Belle asked. “What’s going on?” 

“Emma?” Neal asked, sounding more suspicious than confused. 

“Dear, would you explain the situation, please,” Regina mumbled. “I need to think.” 

“What’s going on here?” Snow suddenly showed up from around the corner, slightly out of breath and followed by David. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Emma growled but stopped talking when Regina rested a calming hand in the small of her back. 

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Snow. “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she replied, ignoring the hurt she felt at Emma’s tone. “Something was drawing me here … and now you’re all here. So what’s going on?” 

Regina pulled Emma closer so she could talk to her in private. “I think that just about confirms that the _being_ is in the shop,” she whispered directly in Emma’s ear while keeping up small, soothing motions with her fingers on Emma’s back. “I think Snow was drawn here by the dark magic … there must be some kind of trace left, like a memory …” 

“We can’t risk Snow being anywhere near that _thing_!” Emma hissed back. 

“I know, which is why I want you to explain to them what’s going on,” Regina said. “Preferably as far away from here as possible. Granny’s, maybe?” 

Emma reared back. “Oh no, I’m not letting you deal with this alone,” she said at a normal volume. “You’re not playing the hero here, risking your life. At least not without me.” 

“Would somebody please fill us in before we draw even more of a crowd?” David asked reasonably, pointing at the few people who had stopped at a distance to watch. 

“Emma, please …” 

“No, Regina,” Emma insisted. “I’ll explain it to them, then I’ll send them off, but we’re doing this together.” She cupped Regina’s face, not caring that they were in public and Regina was not a fan of PDA. “We’re better together, remember? Besides, what kind of chance does that evil stand against our combined magic?” 

Something pinged in Regina’s brain at that. “You’re right,” she sighed with a heavy heart. “This might need us both.” 

Emma was happy enough about those words that she pulled Regina into a short kiss, before turning to the others to explain. 

Regina tuned out Emma’s words as she focused on the box. Even their short kiss had spiked their magic inside of her and she could feel something inside the shop reacting to it. There was incredible darkness in there, and she knew it wasn’t just the dark magic they were chasing. If that magic combined with any of the truly dark objects in Gold’s shop, they were doomed. No, she had to lure it out by making it believe that the darkest object in the vicinity was the harmless jewelry box before her. 

She sighed, eyes closed in dismay, when she realized what she needed to do. 

**o o o**

Inside the shop, the ashes perked up at the almost disgusting feeling of good, light magic in the vicinity. It recoiled a little, tensing up as much as it could while in this form, then began to move. 

**o o o**

Emma looked at Regina and was by her side in an instant when she saw the look on her face. “Regina?” 

The dark eyes that met Emma’s were haunted. “I know what I need to do, what _we_ need to do,” Regina said quietly. “Did you explain …?” 

“I did, they’re up to speed,” Emma replied immediately. “I’m going to send them off now.” 

“Good.” Regina nodded, then added as an afterthought, “Tell David to stay behind.” 

“David? Why?” 

“Just do it, Emma.” Regina’s tone left no room for argument, so Emma turned to do as requested. 

“I need you all to leave now,” Emma told the others. “You know it’s too dangerous to hang around.” 

Neal and Belle nodded but, predictably, Snow balked at being sent away. “I’m not going anywhere,” she insisted. “This is dark magic you’re dealing with … you might need us.” 

“Need you to do _what_?” Emma snorted. “You really want to be used as a vessel for darkness again, Snow? Does it _speak_ to you?” 

“I’m _not_ the dark witch here,” Snow snarled with a look at Regina. 

“No, you’re just the person who tried to kill the woman I love and used our son to do it,” Emma growled right back. “Remind me again how that was light and good?” 

Snow opened and closed her mouth a few times. “That wasn’t me,” she finally said. “It _wasn’t_ …” 

Neal shook his head with a sad smile, knowing this was the exact wrong thing to say. David frowned and pulled on Snow’s arm. “I think it’s time for us to go,” he said. “Emma and Regina can handle this.” 

Snow made no move to leave. 

“You _have_ to leave, Snow,” Emma repeated, almost pleadingly. “I don’t want to have to be afraid for Regina again.” 

“Afraid _for Regina_?” Snow asked, sounding broken. “Are you afraid I’d hurt her?” 

Emma nodded. “So please, go with Belle and Neal to the diner. I’ll call you when this is over, okay?” 

“What about Charming?” 

“He needs to stay,” Regina said. “The rest of you need to go. Now.” 

Neal and Belle turned to leave, and Snow followed, visibly reluctant. It wasn’t until the other two flanked her and gently prodded her along that she took longer steps. At the corner, Neal turned back to Emma and gave her a thumbs-up, allowing the sheriff to let out the breath she was holding. She knew that if he had to, Neal would knock Snow out to keep her away from here. 

Regina called David over. “What do you need me for?” he asked immediately. 

“Yeah,” Emma added. 

“David,” Regina said urgently. “In order to make a trap for the dark magic, I have to make it believe that this box is the darkest of objects.” She looked at Emma with a sad smile. “Which means I have to drag up the darkest magic possible inside of me and put a dark spell inside the box.” 

“Wait,” Emma grabbed Regina’s hands. “Is that really the only way?” 

“Access the dark magic inside of you,” David muttered. “That sounds a lot like you have to be—“ 

“The Evil Queen, yes,” Regina confirmed, not taking her sad eyes off of Emma. “That’s why I need you here.” 

“So you have someone to kill?” he tried to joke. 

“So if I can’t pull back from that … if I don’t come back …” 

“I’ll pull you back,” Emma swore. “Our magic will pull you back.” 

“That’s what I’m hoping for, and I’m _almost_ sure it’s going to work,” Regina soothed her. “But just in case, on the off-chance … David, if Emma … if our love can’t pull me back … I need you to kill me.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” David asked. “I can’t do that … I _won’t_ do that.” 

Regina smiled sadly at the irony. “David, please.” Her tone was both pleading and insistent. “If it comes to the worst, _someone_ has to make sure I don’t hurt the people I love …” 

“But—“ 

“And would you really want me to have to ask Emma to do it?” 

“God, no,” David replied immediately. “Okay, I’ll do it,” he finally sighed. “But you’d better do your damn best to come back.” 

“Regina,” Emma murmured. “It’s going to be fine. I believe in you.” 

Regina swallowed hard. “I hope you’re right because we’ll need both of us for the second part of this …” She pushed a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear. “But just in case—“ 

“No,” Emma interrupted. “You’re not saying goodbye to me. We’ll do this, together.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

They both looked up when there were sounds coming from the empty shop. “We better get started,” Regina rasped around the tight feeling in her throat. 

“So you put a dark spell in the box to draw this thing out and when it’s in there—“ 

“We’ll use our combined magic to lock it inside the box and neutralize it,” Regina finished. “And then we’re going to bury this box where nobody will ever find it again.” 

“Your vault?” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of the Mariana Trench, to be honest,” Regina replied. “We’ll find a place, but I don’t want it anywhere near my vault.” 

“The bottom of the ocean it is then,” Emma agreed. “Ready?” 

“No,” Regina replied more honestly than expected. “But we’re going to do it anyway.” She picked up the box and walked inside the shop, locking the door once Emma and David were also inside. 

Regina set the box on the counter and closed her eyes as she focused on finding the darkness inside her own heart. To her dismay — and disgust at herself — it was easier than she had hoped. Almost without conscious thought her arm stretched out towards the box, hand curled into a fist, then opening. 

Emma swallowed as she saw the black smoke grow inside the hand that she knew so well, but what made her heart stop and stutter was the empty look in Regina’s almost black eyes. Her face was a mask, her mouth curled into an evil smirk as she twirled her wrist with a short jerky move that sent the black ball of pure darkness hurling into the box. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist from behind, holding her close, breathing into her neck. “I love you, Regina,” she whispered. “Feel me, feel our magic.” She pressed her hands against Regina’s stomach and her lips against the nape of her neck, willing her magic to find its counterpart inside Regina. 

Regina growled at being held tight but the feeling wasn’t _all_ bad, which was the only reason Emma wasn’t currently flying through the room. Then, just as she was about to push Emma away, she felt something in her body connect with Emma’s magic, and the feeling was so intensely _joyful_ and _light_ she almost sagged in relief. The darkness inside fought against the light for a few more moments, causing Regina to breathe harder, but it only took a short time for the light magic to come out on top. The dark spell from the box, however, kept on pulling at her. “The box, Emma,” Regina croaked. “Close it.” 

Emma let go of Regina and slammed the lid of the box shut before jumping back to Regina’s side just as her lover crumpled on the floor, panting hard. “Regina! Regina, are you all right?” 

Regina fought off the urge to slap Emma into next week as a last wave of darkness rolled around her body before fizzing out. She took a deep breath, then another, relieved when that seemed to keep the darkness at bay and center her. “Emma, we need … to move … get away from the box. Let it serve its purpose …” 

Emma nodded and pulled Regina to her feet, taking on most of her weight. “Come on,” she grunted as she walked with Regina into the back room to get away from the box that made her skin crawl and Regina wince. “It’s going to be fine.” 

Once they were huddled in a dark corner in Gold’s back room — Emma on the floor with her back to the wall and Regina resting against her — Emma tried to take stock of the woman in her arms. “Are you okay?” she asked running her hand over every body part she could reach. 

“I did not receive any kind of bodily harm, if that’s what you’re checking for,” Regina rasped. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Did it work?” David asked from where he was crouching next to them. “Are you … you know, _you_?” 

Regina smiled when she saw that he had his hand on the grip of his gun. “I’m fine, David,” she tried to reassure him. “I’m … me.” 

“No urge to kill me? Or Snow White?” 

“Not more than usual,” Regina replied dryly. She smiled up at Emma over her shoulder. “I’m sorry I worried you, darling,” she whispered. “You pulled me back. I could feel you inside me.” 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere without me,” Emma swore with a half grin. “You better get used to it.” 

“What do we do now?” David interrupted the moment once he became a little uncomfortable at the look Emma and Regina were sharing. 

“You need to open that box again, David.” 

He went immediately, returning after a second. “Now we wait and watch,” Regina said, turning her a little to look at him. “I don’t think it will be long. Maybe you should go join the others at the diner.” 

David relaxed and shook his head. “Nah, can’t do that,” he said with a grin. “Not when this isn’t over yet.” 

**o o o**

The ashes floated towards the stairs at the utterly _delicious_ feeling of darkness that suddenly came from downstairs. The pull even overpowered the elusive darkness it had been searching for before, if even for a moment. That other darkness was still stronger, offered more, but this? This one was there, and enticing, and promised a home. It could always move to another, better home later. 

The ashes floated slowly down the stairs towards the source, its new home. It felt the humans in the area but decided to ignore them for now. 

Its need for a new home was greater. 

**o o o**

“There,” David whispered urgently as soon as he spotted movement. “Is that it?” 

Regina nodded, tensing in Emma’s arms. “Time for phase two, I guess,” she muttered, moving slowly and carefully into a sitting position so as not to draw attention. Since the ashes continued to move straight for the box, she assumed they were going to be ignored, at least for now. 

“What now?” Emma asked, barely audible. 

“We wait until it’s inside the box, then we hit the box with our combined magic to seal it inside, dear.” 

“You make it sound so easy,” Emma murmured. 

“It’s going to be anything but,” Regina replied. “We need to infuse the box with so much light magic that it can contain the darkness inside, trapping it, allowing us to get rid of it somehow.” 

“The Mariana Trench?” 

“Or something similar.” 

The ashes were hovering over the open box now, and the three of them watched as the small cloud collected into a more cohesive heap, then dropped into the box. Regina could have sworn she heard a sigh as that happened. She jumped up quickly. “Now! David, close the box, then get out of the way!” 

David jumped and closed the box, then dived to the side, well out of the way. The box began to rattle but by that time Emma and Regina were ready, standing strong, holding hands, fingers laced together tightly. Emma focused all her thoughts on her love for Henry, for Regina and directed a stream of pure white magic at the box on the counter, imagining fusing it shut, turning it into an object of pure light magic itself. Regina joined her own magic to Emma’s, and it was bright red, not the usual purple. Together, both streams engulfed the box, which was struggling and moving, trying to escape the assault. 

The box crashed to the floor, and for a split second Emma thought they’d lost it, but their magic never let go of the box, following its path down to the floor and across it as it tried to skitter away. The perfect opportunity for them to intensify their assault came when the box worked itself into a corner of the room, and their stream of magic could focus on a full-frontal attack. 

Emma felt the sweat running down her back and face, and exhaustion taking over. Even combined with Regina’s magic and the sheer force of their magical power, using that much magic was tiring to the extreme, as Emma remembered well enough from the day she had been chasing Regina all over Storybrooke. “Regina,” she breathed. “How much longer?” 

“I don’t know,” Regina panted hoarsely and Emma took her eyes off the box for a second to look at her partner at the rough sound. Regina looked much worse than she did, which meant that either Regina was still exhausted from fighting off her own darkness inside or — Emma felt a tingling in the hand that was connected to Regina — she was actually feeding Emma energy at the cost of her own. 

Emma tried to pull her hand away, only for Regina to hold on tighter. “Don’t,” came the bitten-off command from the older woman. “Just a … little … longer.” 

“Regina …” 

“Just … a … little …” 

There was sweat running down Regina’s face in rivulets from her hairline, and her hair was sticking to her head in places. Her skin color was getting paler by the second, and she had a nosebleed. Emma remembered what came next from her own experience, but there wasn’t much she could do. “Dad!” she called out. 

David was by her side in an instant. “What do you need?” 

Emma shook her head wildly. “Not me,” she panted. “Regina … she’s going to crash … you need to hold her up.” 

David gasped when he saw the state Regina was in and was behind her in a flash. He rested his hands on her waist to prop her up if necessary. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, and received an almost imperceptible nod. 

Emma tried not to split her focus between the box and Regina but she found that to be impossible. She was just too worried about her lover. 

“Don’t … lose … focus,” Regina groaned. “Almost … there …” 

And then — almost anti-climactically so — the box stopped moving. 

“Is this it?” David asked. 

Regina shook her head with a groan. “Have … to make … sure …” 

Emma nodded and didn’t let up. Her arm was shaking and she was feeling slightly nauseous, and she couldn’t even imagine how Regina felt. “Regina … we’re done … this is … as much as … as we can do …” She yanked on her hand and broke their connection just as Regina crumpled and fell back in David’s arms. Their magic fizzled out, and Emma stared anxiously at the box. 

It remained quiet, still, only emitting a white glow for long, long moments until it went back to normal, and just sat there. 

“Is it done now?” David asked as he gently lowered an unconscious Regina to the floor. 

“I hope so,” Emma croaked as she sank to her knees next to her lover. “Because we’re all out of light magic.” Her eyes blinked, staying closer longer and longer. “In fact, we’re all … out … of everything,” she wheezed and collapsed right next to Regina. 

David sighed at the sight of the two women on the floor before he remembered seeing a sofa in the back room. He carefully carried first Emma, then Regina into the other room and placed them on the sofa, arranging them as comfortably as he could. 

He watched over them for a few moments, smiling when they curled into each other even in their unconscious states, then went back to the front room to watch the box. 

Hoping it would stay harmless. 


	29. Chapter 28: Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.
> 
> A/N: Oh, look, another update ... and this time it hasn't been close to a month or so. ;-) Thank you all for the continued support for this story. I hope this chapter calms the fears some of you had.

Regina awoke to a screaming headache, the likes of which she’d hardly ever felt before. She sat up slowly, only to recognize she needed to amend her first, waking thought. She had woken up to screaming _and_ a headache, the latter not really being helped by whatever was going on in the front room. 

“Emma?” she rasped, when she couldn’t feel Emma by her side, but her voice barely carried past her lips. She cleared her throat, wincing when even that hurt, and she realized that she had done a real number on herself. What she wouldn’t give for one of her regenerating potions and one of her shakes right about now to solve that problem. “Emma?” she tried again, a little louder this time. 

It took way too much effort to sit up but Regina finally managed to get herself in a sitting position. By the time she managed, Emma was by her side. “Regina, you’re awake,” Emma breathed, sounding relieved. 

“What’s going on out there?” Regina’s voice was thick and raspy, betraying her exhaustion. “If you’re in here, who’s out there disrupting the peace?” 

Emma sighed. “My m— Snow,” she revealed. “She came back a little while ago, and she’s not happy.” 

Regina rested her head against Emma’s shoulder. “About what?” 

“I just woke up a minute ago but as far as I can tell from the hissing and shouting, David won’t let her near the box,” Emma replied around a yawn. “Man, I’m so damn tired.” 

“We need to go home,” Regina croaked. 

“The cabin?” Emma sighed in pleasure. “God, that sounds good.” 

“Well, one of us has to go pick up Henry at some point,” Regina said as she shook her head in a minuscule motion that still made her flinch. “But I actually meant the mansion. I have potions there for us and—“ 

“Oh yeah, I could really use one of those right now, and I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling.” Emma glared at Regina. “What on earth were you thinking, Regina? Feeding me your energy on top of hitting that stupid dark magic?” she hissed. “Risking your own—“ 

“I was thinking that I love you and this town needs you more than it needs me,” Regina replied wearily, stopping Emma’s tirade before it had a chance to really get going. “Can we please fight about this when we’re sure we’ve taken care of this whole mess for good?” 

There was something so incredibly resigned in Regina’s tone, as if she expected Emma to turn on her now, that Emma felt all her frustration leave her in a whoosh of air. She realized that this was really not worth fighting about, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t known about Regina’s protective streak before today. She just hadn’t expected to be at the receiving end of it. It made her feel incredibly loved and cherished, and her anger dissipated. 

“Thank you.” Her voice implied much more than just gratefulness. She turned her head and pressed her lips to Regina’s temple. “You look like you might need a bucket of that regeneration stuff and then maybe take a bath in it.” 

Regina met Emma’s eyes, her own open, relieved, and vulnerable. Then she smiled as Emma’s suggestion registered. “That’s actually not a bad idea,” she mused. “I could toss a few of the potions in the hot tub and …” 

“I was kidding,” Emma snorted. “But if that actually works … can’t wait.” 

There was a small pause as both women just leaned against each other, continuing to fight off their exhaustion. “What does Snow want with the box?” Regina suddenly asked. 

“No idea.” 

“Great …” Regina muttered darkly. “I can only assume that she still feels drawn to it for some reason. We have to take care of the box for good, Emma. I think the residual effects on Snow would go away with time anyway, but by taking care of the box, we can ensure it happens sooner rather than later.” 

“Good idea. Nobody needs a Snow White that’s attracted to the dark side.” 

“We can’t let anyone know where we’re putting it,” Regina added. “Not even David. And we need to make sure it can’t come back.” She frowned. “I wish we could send it to another realm.” 

“Neverland would be good …” 

“Alas …” 

“Yeah.” Emma heaved herself to her feet, then helped Regina stand as well. “You wanna tell Snow to get out of here or should I?” 

**o o o**

“David, just let me see it, please,” Snow repeated, and it didn’t sound like a request at all. “I need to … want to make sure that everything is safe.” 

David swallowed hard, not sure how much longer he could withstand his wife. She had asked, cajoled, shouted, threatened — _jokingly_ , she had reassured him afterwards — ever since she had arrived ten minutes earlier, and now she was pleading, _or something like it_. “Snow,” he tried to reason with her once again. “Until Regina tells me with absolute certainty that this _thing_ is neutralized, _nobody_ is getting close to it.” _Especially not you,_ he thought but refrained from adding. 

“But I can help, Charming,” Snow begged softly. “We’re the good guys, remember? We take care of such things.” 

“I know,” David said, relaxing slightly, “but in this case it’s not _our_ job.” He put his hands on her arms. “This one is definitely one for Emma and Regi—“ 

“Quite right,” Regina said as imperiously as she could despite her utter exhaustion. She walked into the room, subtly using the door frame and the counter for support as she got closer to David and Snow. “I think the two of you should leave now, so we can take care of this once and for all.” 

“Regina …” 

“Now, Snow,” Regina ground out. “I’m not sure what made you think this was a request.” She looked at David. “Thank you for your help,” she said sincerely. “Now you need to go.” 

“We’ve got this,” Emma added. 

“You both look like death warmed over,” Snow remarked. “I’m sure you could use our help.” She inched closer to the box, now that David’s attention was diverted. 

Regina casually reached out with her hand and magically moved the box away from Snow and to the countertop next to her and Emma. The effort nearly caused her to collapse but the counter and Emma’s hand at her back kept her upright. Snow glared at her but Emma stepped in front of Regina and glared right back. “Please leave, Snow,” she growled, images of Regina being harmed by the woman in front of her flooding her mind. “I’m not going to ask again.” 

“But we need to talk, Em—“ 

“Dad,” Emma said without taking her eyes off her mother. “Take her home, please.” David nodded immediately. “I’ll call you later and we’ll talk.” She looked at Snow. “All of us.” 

David grabbed Snow by the elbow and marched her out the door. 

Emma let out a long breath, turned to face Regina, and pointed at the box. “So, what do we do first?” 

“First ,” Regina said as she sagged against the doorframe, “I suggest we try not to keel over again, dear.“ 

**o o o**

“Thanks, Neal,” Emma said as she crawled out of the backseat of the yellow bug in front of Regina’s mansion. 

“My pleasure,” Neal said with a smile. When Emma had called him to pick up Regina and her from the shop and drive them to the mansion, he had agreed immediately. “Least I could do after leaving you guys to deal with that thing in my dad’s shop.” He pointed at the box in Regina’s hands. “I’ll leave you to it then … call me if you need anything else.” 

Emma watched him walk down the street for a moment before closing the door of her bug and walking to Regina’s side. “Haven’t used the backseat of my car since the time when you had me kicked out of Granny’s,” she muttered, but it was almost as if recounting a nice memory. “Simpler times.” 

Regina only nodded. She was mostly focusing on staying upright and walking the few feet to her front door as well as not dropping the box. She felt Emma’s hand in the small of her back and the subtle way the blonde was guiding her up the path. Once they were inside the house, Regina immediately walked into the kitchen and to the fridge before she remembered that she had transported almost everything she needed for the shakes to the mansion. “No matter,” she muttered under her breath. “The potion will do.” 

“Anything I can do?” Emma asked from the doorway, hands jammed into the pockets of her jeans. Watching Regina in her kitchen had always intimidated her to a certain degree, and she was too shy to just come in and touch anything. 

Regina opened the pantry and walked inside. Once there, she opened a well-hidden panel in the back wall that revealed a set of stairs going down. “You can accompany me, if you’d like,” she said over her shoulder. “I need to go downstairs to get us some of the potion.” 

Emma took a few quick steps to the pantry. “But I thought your basement was …” She trailed off, not sure how wise it was to reveal that Henry had once allowed her to sneak around the house before the curse broke. She did remember that the stairs down to the basement were inside the garage, though. 

Regina turned around with a raised eyebrow. “The one you used to snoop around in was the _regular_ basement,” she explained with a knowing grin. “The one Henry knows about and we both use. This one,” she continued as she slowly walked down the steep wooden steps, “is the one that only I know about. It’s where I make my cider …” 

“Among other things?” 

“Among other things,” Regina admitted. “And be glad I do. If I didn’t, we’d both need to sleep for about a week to make up for what we expended in energy today.” 

“Oh, I _am_ glad,” Emma chuckled. “I also wouldn’t mind some of that cider, although maybe not right now,” she added as she almost missed a step, tired as she was. 

At the bottom of the steps, Regina turned right, following the light that came down the narrow passage. At the end of the passage, a larger room opened. There were shelves with cider bottles on one side, and at the back wall Emma saw an apparatus that she assumed to be some kind of distillery. On the wall across from the cider there were shelves filled with all sorts of different and strange things. “Don’t touch anything,” Regina warned. “Unless it’s the cider. I just don’t have the energy to undo whatever it is you could do to yourself down here unsupervised.” 

It wasn’t said unkindly, and Emma nodded as she held up her hands, then shoved them into the front pockets of her jeans. “All safe now.” 

Regina snorted, but gave her a smile. She put the box on one of the shelves, then walked to another one and pulled down another one, this one made of wood with an intricate carving on the top. She put it down on a small side table to open it and chose a medium-sized vial. “Drink this,” she ordered as she handed it to Emma. 

Emma gulped down the contents of the vial without question, smacking her lips afterwards. The taste wasn’t too bad for something that could be considered medicine. “What about you?” she asked when she saw that Regina was simply watching her. 

“Your trust in me is amazing,” Regina whispered, sounding completely in awe. 

Emma stepped close to Regina and cupped her cheek. “I trust you with my life,” she said. “I know you would never hurt me.” 

“I might.” 

“Not willingly,” Emma insisted with absolute certainty. “Now drink your potion. I’m already feeling a lot better.” 

Regina pulled a slightly larger vial from the box and downed its contents, then leaned her head back and sighed as she felt the potion work its magic in her thoroughly depleted body. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma breathed, watching as Regina’s whole body lost some of the tension it had been holding for way too long. “Wanna go have that bath now?” 

To Emma’s disappointment, Regina shook her head, relieved when it didn’t hurt. She _loved_ magic. “Tonight, when everything’s done, dear,” she said quietly. “For now, we have too much to do yet.” 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” 

“I think you should get Henry from the cabin and take him to Granny’s,” Regina replied. “Buy him some of that greasy food you both love so much … he must be hungry.” 

“He’s always hungry,” Emma snorted. 

“Well, he _is_ your son,” Regina pointed out with a smile. 

“What are you going to do?” Emma asked. “No, let me guess … you’re sending me away so you can dispose of that evil magic box on your own …” 

Regina sighed. “I’m going to find a place to get rid of it, yes,” she admitted. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Emma’s tone was a little wounded and a lot sad. 

“I trust you with my life,” Regina firmly repeated Emma’s earlier words. “But I don’t trust Snow and her ability to guilt others into doing her bidding or revealing things she wants to know.” 

“But you said once we got rid of this thing, Snow would go back to completely normal …” 

“And I sincerely hope that’s the case,” Regina said. “Just in case it’s not, however, please allow me to be the one to hold on to this secret alone. I have a plan.” 

Emma huffed but relented after a few moments. This didn’t sit well with her, especially since she could tell from the way Regina refused to meet her eyes that she probably wouldn’t like Regina’s plan at all. “Promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I promise,” Regina replied solemnly. “Would you like to meet at Granny’s later or should we meet back here once I’m done?” 

“How much time do you need?” 

“I’m really not sure.” 

“Then we should just meet here, I guess?” 

Regina nodded, secretly relieved. She was looking forward to a quiet night with Emma and Henry after all of this was over. _If_ she managed to come back, that was. “You should go, dear, Henry’s been waiting long enough.” 

“Are you sure I can get there without you?” Emma asked. 

“Close your eyes and think of the cabin,” Regina instructed with a gentle smile. “You should have some good thoughts connecting you to it by now. Think of Henry and how much you want to see him, and then just—“ Emma vanished in a plume of white smoke. 

“… go,” Regina finished her thought. Then she turned towards the box. 

Maybe she should have said goodbye. 

**o o o**

Regina took a deep breath as she stared at the orange line on the ground a few feet away. She had no idea if this would work, if she could come back from the other side, and if so, if she’d still be the same woman. She’d crossed the town line several times during the curse, sometimes just to get away from it all for a day, but hadn’t tried since the curse had been broken. She knew that others couldn’t cross without losing part of themselves — apart from Emma and Henry — but she hoped that her status as the caster of the curse hadn’t changed with the breaking of it. Still, she wrapped Henry’s scarf tighter around her neck, wishing once more she had something of Emma’s as well, to be doubly sure that she was as connected to Storybrooke as she possibly could. 

She knew that nobody would blame her if she didn’t do this. In fact, Emma was sure to be completely livid once she figured out what Regina had done, but by that time she would hopefully be back across the line, back in Storybrooke, where she could soothe Emma’s anger with a loving touch and some groveling. 

To come back, however, she had to leave first. She shouldered her shovel, clutched the box tightly under an arm, and started walking. She stopped once again, an inch from the town line, and looked at the shovel. Maybe she could get her magic to work a little if she stayed inside Storybrooke? Just to make things easier? 

She set the box and the shovel down and held out her hand as she focused on making a deep hole in the ground a few feet away. There was a crackling sound as her magic traveled across the line and died out before it ever reached its designated spot. 

“Well, then,” Regina breathed. “Digging it is.” 

She picked up her shovel and the box again, and stepped over the line. 

**o o o**

Snow gasped and dropped her tea cup, which clattered to their kitchen table and spilled the last drops of its contents in a thin stream along the grain of the wood. 

“Snow?” David asked, surprised at the sudden sound. Snow had been giving him the silent treatment since they had left the shop, and he had not expected that to change any time soon. “What is it?” 

Snow smiled at her husband, freely and openly. “Charming,” she breathed, and even her voice sounded a little different. She took his hand and squeezed. “I missed you.” 

David looked taken aback for a second because it had been quite some time since he’d heard words of that kind, but then he saw the look in his wife’s eyes, the love, the light, the openness. “Whatever Regina and Emma did worked,” he surmised with a huge smile. “You’re _you_ again … completely, I mean.” 

Snow nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. Then she launched herself into David’s arms. “I’m so sorry,” she breathed against his neck as his arms tightened around her. “I love you.” 

David’s smile was just a little bit tremulous. “I love you too, Snow,” he whispered. “I missed you so much.” 

They kissed, reconnecting on a level they both craved. Suddenly, Snow leaned back. “I have to apologize to Regina and Emma and … and Henry, oh my,” she rambled. “I owe them so much.” 

“Yes, we do,” David agreed. “But give them tonight, okay? They’re having a pretty rough day …” Snow bit her lip, hesitating. “Besides, wouldn’t you much rather spend the next few hours getting reacquainted?” he tempted her. 

With a grin, Snow nodded and leaned back into to resume their kiss. 

**o o o**

Emma checked the time on her phone for the tenth time in almost as many minutes but apparently she wasn’t doing it surreptitiously enough. 

“Are you sure Mom said we’d meet her here at home?” Henry sounded worried, and Emma wondered if he really was or if she projected her own feelings onto his tone. “Maybe she’s waiting for us at Granny’s or at the cabin?” _Nope, he was worried._

Emma shook her head, not sure what to tell their son. It had been well over two hours since she had last seen Regina, and the worry was eating away at her insides. “I’m sure everything’s fine, Henry,” she forced out with a smile that she hoped looked more convincing than it felt. 

“Yeah, sure,” Henry replied with a frown. “That’s why you can’t look at me and why you’ve been checking your phone every thirty seconds or so.” He gave her a glare that was pure Regina. “What’s going on, Ma?” He hesitated. “Do you think … did Mom leave again? Did something happen between you? I thought you two were happy …” 

“Oh, Henry, we are,” Emma reassured him as she gathered him into her arms. “Your mom didn’t leave.” _At least she better didn’t._ “She’s just taking care of that evil magic that was inside the wand.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you said earlier,” Henry mumbled against her neck, suddenly a little boy again. “But what does that mean? What is she doing with it? Where did she go?” 

“I don’t know, Henry,” Emma admitted with a heavy heart. “She didn’t want to tell me.” 

Henry considered that. “She probably thought it was safer that way, but sometimes she doesn’t know when it’s better to accept help.” He picked up Emma’s phone and scrolled to his mom’s number and pressed the button. The call went straight to voicemail. “She’s not answering,” he sighed. 

“I know, kid,” Emma replied. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried. “How about you spend some more time with Ruby at the diner?” 

“Are you going to go look for mom?” 

Emma nodded. 

“Sure, and if Ruby doesn’t have time, I can always go spend time with Belle at the library.” 

“I’ll call you as soon as I know something, okay?” 

“Promise you’ll find her,” Henry said seriously. 

“I promise.” 

As soon as Henry was out of the house and on his way to the diner, Emma closed her eyes to concentrate. Since she had no idea where exactly Regina had gone, she’d have to follow her using her magic — or their magic connection, to be more precise — and hope for the best. 

“That sounds awfully familiar,” Emma muttered as she focused on her feelings for Regina, the tiny tingle at the base of her spine, and willed herself to Regina’s side. 

**o o o**

Emma carefully opened her eyes to look around, only to close them again in dismay when she realized that she had only gotten as far as the mansion’s porch. “Great time to stop working,” she groaned. _Stupid magic._

“What are you doing, Emma?” Regina asked from behind her, voice a mix of confusion and tiredness. She had been about to open the door when Emma had materialized behind her. “You shouldn’t use your magic this frivolously, not after using up so much energy earlier. Why didn’t you use the door like a normal person?” 

Emma whirled around on the porch to face Regina. “You’re here,” she exclaimed. “Home … you’re home.” 

“Yes, I know,” Regina said slowly as she opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door behind them both. “What’s going on, Emma?” 

“You’re asking _me_ what’s going on?” Emma’s worry came back at the state of Regina and her clothes, flaring just as quickly as it had vanished with the relief that Regina was home and safe. When she noticed Henry’s scarf around Regina’s neck, she put two and two together, and her worry turned to anger. She grabbed Regina by the shoulders and walked her backwards until she hit the wall next to the front door with a thud. 

“Emma! What ar—” 

“Do you have any idea how long you were gone?” Emma growled low in her throat. “How _worried_ I was? How worried Henry was?” She pressed her whole body against Regina until she could feel every breath the other woman took on her face, against her chest, against her stomach. It was distracting, to say the least. “I called you like a million times … so where the hell were you?” 

“Language, Miss Swan,” Regina said firmly. “Henr—“ 

“Henry isn’t here,” Emma interrupted. “Sent him off to the diner, so I could go and find you.” Emma saw understanding bloom in Regina’s eyes and relaxed a little at the look she received. “I didn’t know if you were okay,” Emma whispered. “And I _need_ to know that you’re okay.” She rested her forehead against Regina’s chest, not even caring that she sounded needy and clingy. 

“I’m fine,” Regina said soothingly. Well, _fine_ was quite an exaggeration given that she was bone-tired after digging a deep hole in the ground and burying that blasted box with its evil occupant in the middle of nowhere, outside of the reach of any magic. But at least the danger was over now. Regina knew nobody could ever be one hundred percent certain with magic as old and resilient as that, but even ancient magic should find it hard to endure where magic simply _didn’t exist_. “I’m fine,” she repeated. “It’s taken care of, and I’m fine.” 

Emma looked up, her hands unconsciously running over Regina’s body. “Are you sure?” 

Regina nodded, then raised her hand to push a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear and cup her cheek. “I’m sorry I worried you but it took … longer than I expected.” 

“I guess you’re not going to tell me where you went, are you?” Emma asked as she leaned back and gave Regina’s appearance a long look. “Or why you look like you spent some time rolling around in the dirt?” 

“Maybe some day,” Regina replied. “Now I just want to take a bath and then get started on my happy ending.” 

“How about some company?” 

“Well, since you’re a big part of my happy ending, I was actually counting on that …” 

“For your bath,” Emma corrected with an eye roll. 

Regina pretended to think about that. “I guess since we’re all alone, we could make use of the opportunity—“ 

Emma stopped her with a kiss that turned from fierce and almost desperate to sweet and soft. When they parted, Emma had tears in her eyes. “I don’t need you to tell me that you did something potentially dangerous again,” she rasped. Regina took a breath to say something but Emma stopped her with a quick shake of her head. “I love that you’re doing the right thing these days, come hell or high water, but …” 

“But?” Regina’s tone was gentle. 

“But don’t ever do something like that again, no matter what it was,” Emma demanded hoarsely. “I can’t lose you, or even a part of you …” 

Regina cocked her head in question and Emma snorted. “I may not be as smart as you, Regina, but even I can guess from the state you’re in that you buried that box somewhere … and the fact that you’re wearing Henry’s scarf?” She pulled on the ends. “Dead giveaway as to where you went to do it.” 

“Emma, I—“ 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Emma pressed her thumb to Regina’s lips and continued. “I agree, it was the right thing to do … I just wish you’d have told me or let _me_ do it.” She replaced her thumb with her lips. “Please promise me you’ll at least talk to me before you do something like that again,” she added after the kiss. 

“Emma …” Regina wasn’t sure if she could promise something like that. Trying to be good had so far proven to be decidedly bad for her health. 

“Promise!” 

Regina took in the look on Emma’s face, the fierceness of the love directed at her, the fear of being left alone, and she found herself nodding despite her misgivings. “I promise … if you promise the same,” she whispered. “Because we both know that between you and me, _you_ are the one that is much more given to stupidly dangerous heroics in the name of the greater good.” 

Emma grinned sheepishly at the truth of that. “I promise.” She kissed Regina again, just because she could. “So, about that bath … do you really have a hot tub?” 

Regina grinned and pulled Emma up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave their _rejuvenating bath_ \- potion and all - to your imagination, knowing it would be hotter than anything that I could write. ;-)


	30. Chapter 29: Breakfast of Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not my characters.
> 
> A/N: This is it. Well, almost ... there's going to be an epilogue ... but other than that, we're done. :) Thank you all for your love and support for this story.

Regina groaned low in her throat as Emma’s hand worked its way under the shirt she had _just_ managed to button up, and cupped her lace-covered breasts. “Emma,” she breathed. “We have to stop. We’re supposed to meet your parents for breakfast.” 

“Don’t want to,” Emma replied against Regina’s throat before going back to her nibbling, moving from the base of the throat up to Regina’s jaw. Her fingers moved out from under Regina’s shirt but only to start unbuttoning it again with nimble fingers, trying to get Regina naked again, which should be easy enough given that the shirt was all she had managed to put on before Emma had accosted her — still naked herself — in the middle of the bedroom. 

Regina swallowed, trying to combat the arousal running through her system. Still, her hands moved into Emma’s hair and she pulled her face up, so they could kiss. Regina meant for the kiss to be calming, relaxing but it quickly turned into a hot, open-mouthed affair that had both of them moaning and pressing into each other, hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically. 

Regina had no idea how much more she could take. They’d already made love through most of the night, invigorated by the effects of the regeneration potion she had added to their bath in a generous amount. Her body should be utterly sated but it reacted to their kiss and to Emma’s insistent fingers with heat and returning wetness between her thighs, rendering the shower she had just taken utterly useless. 

Both women were startled out of their increasingly passionate embrace by a knock on the door. “Moms?” Henry called out. “Are you ready? We need to go!” 

Regina swallowed a few times as she swiftly removed the silencing spell and unlocked the door to open it a couple of inches. “Good morning, dear,” she said with what she hoped was a convincingly relaxed smile, holding her shirt closed with one hand at the collar as if Henry could see through the solid wood of the door. “What time is it?” 

Henry cocked his head. “It’s late,” he replied with a questioning look. “We should already be on the way. Come on!” 

“Oh, is it _that_ late already?” Regina had no idea what to say or do, torn between what she should do and what she wanted. 

“Hey, kid,” Emma said from behind the door as she pressed close to Regina. “Why don’t you run ahead and let Snow and David know that we’re running a little late this morning?” She ran a finger down Regina’s spine and smiled when a shiver followed the move. 

“Yes, dear,” Regina agreed as nonchalantly as she could with Emma's fingers drawing patterns on her shirt. “I think Emma’s right … we didn’t sleep well last night and completely missed the alarm this morning.” Both statements were technically true but there was still a part of Regina that felt bad for lying to her son. 

“Oh.” Henry said. “Are you two all right?” 

“Yes, we’re both fine,” Regina replied, maybe a little too quickly. “Just a little tired.” 

“Well, I guess heroes deserve to sleep in after evil is vanquished.” Henry grinned. “I’ll tell them you’ll be late.” He turned and scampered down the hallway and towards the stairs before Regina could say anything else. 

“Thank you, Henry,” Regina called after him. “We won’t be long.” 

As soon as Regina had closed the door, Emma pressed her against the wood with the weight of her whole body, connecting them head to toe. She groaned at the contact of skin on skin. 

“Is this just because you want to avoid your mother?” Regina asked slightly breathlessly, equally affected by their closeness. “You were the one who—“ 

“It’s not about them,” Emma mumbled against Regina’s chin, then worked her way lower. “This is about me wanting you,” she added against her breastbone. “About not being able to get enough of you,” against a belly button. “About loving you,” against a lace-covered mound. She really couldn’t help herself. It was as if something inside of her was drawn to Regina even more than usual. The pull was almost irresistible, maybe even magical. 

“You’re insatiable,” Regina complained but her voice was shaky and scratchy, the way it got when she was feeling too much. She just wasn’t sure if she could take another orgasm at Emma’s hands or mouth. 

“Not my fault that you underestimated the effect of your potion,” Emma replied, her breath driving Regina crazy and making her tremble. 

“Emma,” she moaned when Emma breathed on her sex again just to see if she could get a repeat of Regina’s reaction. “Please,” she begged although she wasn’t sure what it was that she wanted. 

Emma smiled against the scrap of black lace that was getting warmer by the second. “Allow me,” she asked, looking up to meet Regina’s eyes and seeing the hesitation in them. “Henry is already letting them know we’re running a little late. Why not make good use of the extra time we have?" 

Regina snorted as she imagined Snow’s reaction when Henry told them that his mothers would be coming whenever they felt like actually making it out of the house. She met Emma’s bright eyes, and felt herself nod before she even thought about it. 

Emma grinned and hooked her fingers in the thin, lacy waistband of Regina’s panties. 

**o o o**

Snow checked her watch, then played with her tea cup before checking her watch again. She felt queasy with nerves and just needed to do _something_ with her hands. 

"Relax," David whispered, stilling her hand with his. “We got here early." _Because you couldn't wait to get here._

They were supposed to meet Regina and Emma for a late breakfast — the _late_ part had been a condition of Emma's when she had talked to David on the phone the night before to let him know that Regina was okay and that the box was gone — and Emma had only agreed to the meeting at all because her father had assured her that Snow was now completely back to normal. 

"Regina is the one who's _always_ punctual," Snow pointed out. "She used to complain that I never got anywhere on time ... And us being here before them ..." She turned to David. "Do you think something happened to them?" 

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Something else," Snow amended. "A car accident maybe or—“ 

"Snow, relax," Ruby said calmly as she refilled David's coffee. "When I dropped Henry off at the mansion last night, they both looked totally exhausted." _Also sated and happy and they were giving off enough pheromones to drive_ my _hormones nearly into overdrive._ "They probably slept right through their alarm." 

"Exactly," David chimed in. 

"I'm going to call Emma," Snow declared. 

"Snow, no!" Both Ruby and David exclaimed, the latter plucking Snow's phone from her hands with a quick move. 

Ruby leaned over the table, as close to Snow as she could get. “I’m guessing you’re impatient because you want to start your apologies and, you know, talk to Emma and Regina,” she said intently. “I get that. But believe me when I say you do not want to disturb them until they’re ready. They deserve to be late for breakfast after everything they’ve been through, Snow. I’m pretty sure they’re going to show up when they’re good and ready, so calm your t— horses and have some more tea.” 

Ruby didn’t think it wise to mention that she assumed that Emma and Regina probably got lost in each other’s arms just as much as Morpheus’s, if the looks they had shared the night before were any indication. _They either banged each other all night and are still sleeping, or they fell asleep last night and are banging now,_ she mused. _At least that’s what my wolf says._ Either way, she assumed calling them would be quite detrimental to Snow’s health. 

“Fine,” Snow sighed with a frown. 

The door dinged and Henry walked in. Alone. He looked around, then ambled over to his grandparents, but his progress was a lot less enthusiastic than normal. He still wasn’t sure how to be around the grandmother he loved but who had also used him to try and kill his mother. “Hey,” he greeted them, mostly looking at David. 

“Oh, Henry,” Snow blubbered as soon as he was within range. “Oh, Henry, I’m so sorry.” She tried to get up to hug him, but David saw Henry tense and held Snow back. Surprisingly enough, Snow sat back down without a word. 

Henry gave David a small smile. It wasn’t that he didn’t know that it wasn’t really Snow who had shot his mom … but that didn’t mean he wanted to be hugged right then. 

“Where are your mothers?” David asked to take the tension out of the moment. 

“Oh, they’re coming,” Henry said easily, looking surprised when Ruby snorted loudly, causing his grandparents to stare at her. “Soon,” he added, a little confused. 

Ruby burst out laughing, her imagination running off to wonder just how unconsciously accurate he might be about his parents. 

**o o o**

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Regina unconsciously chanted in an endless, breathless stream of syllables, urging Emma to intensify her attentions on Regina's clit. 

Emma grinned against the slick, heated folds as her tongue skimmed along the surfaces and creases, flicked against the small hood, and spelled out words of love and desire. She drew light, tight circles around Regina's clit, coaxing forth a loud, breathless moan of pleasure. She felt Regina's thighs beginning to shake and knew she couldn't draw this out indefinitely, no matter how much she wanted to. She withdrew her mouth and looked up to meet Regina's eyes. 

"Don't stop," Regina panted, expression almost desperate. She had been so, so close, close enough for the heady feeling in her lower belly to start and slwoly spread. "Don't ... Why ... Please ..." 

"I love it when I make you incoherent," Emma whispered reverently. Then she entered Regina with a swift, carefully rough push of two fingers and put her mouth back to better use. 

That was all it took. 

“Emm— _aaaaah_ ," Regina screamed her name, the end turning into a drawn-out moan that was without a doubt the most erotic sound Emma had ever heard Regina make, and that was saying something. It was _almost_ enough to make her follow right over the edge. 

“Jesus, you’re amazing,” Emma groaned, looking up and watching Regina’s face as the aftershocks ran through the other woman. “I love you so freaking much.” 

Regina hummed low in her throat, trying to get her limbs to answer to her brain’s commands again but everything felt like jelly. When she could finally move, she pulled Emma up — in a wholly uncoordinated maneuver that would have her ashamed at any other time — and kissed her with every ounce of feeling she could muster. “You’re remarkably good at that,” she husked as her hand ran over Emma’s body with intent. “It’s a good thing you never managed to get dressed in the first place.” 

Emma grinned even as she moaned when Regina palmed her ass and pulled her sharply against the thigh pressed between her legs. “Shouldn’t we get … ready?” she asked teasingly, happy to forget about breakfast with her parents for another half hour. 

“Well, I guess you’re right,” Regina called Emma’s bluff and let go of her, pushing her away with a light shove. “We really should … and thanks to you, I’ll have to take another shower.” 

Emma’s pout was so adorable that Regina couldn’t have stopped her smile had she wanted to. She pressed a kiss to Emma’s nose, then sauntered in the direction of the bathroom. At the door, she turned around, only to see Emma still standing at the door looking like a lost puppy. 

Regina smirked. “Well, are you coming or not, Ms. Swan?” 

Emma was by her side in an instant. "Oh, yeah." 

**o o o**

Snow spotted them long before they even got inside the diner. She had looked up by chance and her eyes had fallen on the two women walking across the street, hand in hand, shoulders close together, talking quietly. Smiling, glowing, radiant, looking like two people in love. 

_So that's what everybody was talking about,_ Snow thought, and she had to admit that David and Neal and Ruby had been right. _Well, there's no doubt that Regina makes Emma happy._ She couldn't remember ever seeing Emma smile that way at anybody and she felt a pang of anger and pain in her heart at the realization. _My greatest enemy is my daughter's happiness … and also my savior. This is going to take some getting used to._

David spotted Regina and Emma shortly after Snow did, and leaned close to his wife. "It's fitting, isn't it?" he whispered. “The Savior and the reformed Evil Queen?” 

Snow turned her head to stare at David, the words taking a long moment to register fully. Finally, just as Regina and Emma entered the diner, she nodded with a smile. "They _do_ fit.” 

Snow watched Regina walk closer. The thought that this woman, her former nemesis, saved her with a kiss that proved there was still some love inside her for Snow, was mind-boggling to her, but it also made her want to giggle with glee. She had always hoped, prayed, and just plain _assumed_ that Regina hadn’t hated her all that much because if she had … _I’d be dead now,_ Snow thought with a gleeful smile. 

“Well, look who’s back to her annoyingly positive disposition,” Regina commented dryly when she saw Snow’s broad smile. 

“Pfft,” Snow returned. “You love me. We all saw it, so don’t even bother denying it.” 

Regina sighed, a deeply aggravated sound, as she slid into the booth. “I should have let you be consumed by the darkness,” she muttered. “If you’re going to be irritating about it …” 

“Why didn’t you?” Snow was suddenly serious. “I hurt you … I almost killed you.” 

”Wasn’t the first time,” Regina replied mildly. “Maybe I wanted to give you a chance for a next time.” She picked up the menu and studied it intently, ignoring Snow’s and Emma’s looks. When nobody said anything for long moments, she looked up. “What?” 

“You know,” Snow said slowly, “I always had the feeling you didn’t hate me as much as everyone thought you did, but to have evidence that you actually still love m—“ 

“Loved.” 

“ _Loved_ me at some point in our lives …” 

“For about five minutes when you were a child, before you decided that I need a mother and betrayed my secret.” Surprisingly, Regina’s voice was still mild, if a little acerbic. “I had to dig deep to get to that memory of love.” 

“How did you even manage that?” David asked, more for Snow’s information than his own. 

“You helped,” Regina replied. “You and Henry and Emma … feeding me light magic and love, not letting me succumb to the darkness and the hate.” She turned to Emma with a smile. “It also helped a lot that Snow is Emma’s mother, that she gave me my true love.” She laced her fingers with Emma’s. 

“She took away one happy ending,” Emma whispered with a bright smile, “and then gave you a new one.” 

“Yes.” Regina’s voice didn’t rise above a whisper either. Together, she and Emma then turned to Snow, their intertwined hands resting ostentatiously on the tabletop, their eyes challenging her to say something disparaging. 

Snow simply returned their look with a smile and a raised eyebrow of her own. “You look good together,” she commented. “I’m happy for you.” 

“No problems with us?” Emma asked dryly. “No _but Neal is your true love_?” 

“I told you she’s back to normal,” David reminded Emma, always ready to defend his wife. 

“I know,” Emma huffed. “I just didn’t know how the normal Snow would react to us … I thought the whole thing with Neal was Snow being normal.” 

“You were quite adamant about Neal being Emma’s true love,” Regina added. 

“That insistence almost cost me Regina,” Emma said. “It was the reason she left.” 

David and Snow looked at each other, then at Regina and Emma. “You were gone?” 

The look of complete surprise on their faces broke the mounting tension as Regina and Emma broke out into laughter and the others followed. “See, I told you nobody would notice if I were truly gone,” Regina told Emma. 

“Henry and I noticed,” Emma reminded her. 

“After a week.” 

“Five days.” 

“That’s _almost_ a week.” 

“Where did you go?” David asked. 

Henry opened his mouth to reply, but Regina stopped him with a quick shake of her head. “That, my dear Charming, is going to remain a secret,” she told David in no uncertain terms. “We don’t want the whole _clan_ to show up when we decide to go back for some quiet time.” 

“One could say you’re a member of that _clan_ ,” Snow insisted. “Now more than ever.” 

“Don’t remind me …” 

Emma snorted. She was finally beginning to feel like being on an even keel, sitting here with her mother and the rest of their highly dysfunctional, strange family. She squeezed Regina’s hand, knowing full well that her girlfriend had only talked as much as she had to give Emma some time to get used to being in Snow’s presence. “I think we should drop that particular subject,” she said with a grin before facing her mother. “I’m glad you’re okay, though.” 

“Thank you.” Snow hesitated, unsure how to proceed. _How do you apologize to your daughter for almost killing the love of her life?_ Snow tried to remember what Neal had told her the day before. “Listen, Emma … I’m really sorry for how I behaved,” she started. “I know that it’s going to be hard for you to forgive me but … the woman who tried to kill Regina _really_ wasn’t me. I never would have done it if it hadn’t been for the wand.” 

“I know,” Emma sighed. 

A watery smile instantly bloomed on Snow’s face. “Oh, Emma, I’m so gla—“ 

“But,” Emma stopped her with one sharp word, “but it’s still going to take some time for me to get over it. I _know_ that you were under an evil influence but it was still you … _your_ face, _your_ finger that pulled the trigger on Regina.” She had to clear her throat before being able to continue. ”Can you understand that it’s not quite so simple for me?” 

“Emma,” Regina whispered. “I survived.” 

“Barely,” Emma growled. “And only because I could heal you with magic and kiss you awake.” 

“Using me to try and kill my mom was pretty low as well,” Henry murmured. He had almost forgiven Snow after she had apologized and explained and pled for forgiveness over their shared breakfast, but he still needed to voice his feelings on the matter. 

“Yes, it was … I _know_ it was,” Snow agreed readily. “And I’m so, so sorry.” She turned to Emma and Regina. “I’ll never be able to apologize enough for that, for everything. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove to you both … to you three that that person was _not_ the real me.” 

“Give it time,” David said softly. “We’re a family, we can get through this.” 

Emma stared at Snow for a long moment before finally acknowledging her father’s words with a minute nod. Snow sighed in relief. 

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “We have all the time in the world.” 

“Yeah,” Emma snorted. “Until the next big bad comes crawling out of some hole.” 

**o o o**

Ruby watched the tense mood between Emma and Snow. She was tempted several times to just walk over and step in, although she had no idea what she would have said or done. 

The door dinged and Belle came in with a wide smile for Ruby that only got wider when she spotted the family reunion going on in the back booth. “Hello, my darling,” she grinned after greeting Ruby with a chaste kiss. “How’s that going?” she asked with a nod to the back table. 

Ruby blushed and smiled almost bashfully, not yet so used to the shows of affection from Belle that she could just take them as nonchalantly as she wanted. It was a foreign feeling to her but one she thoroughly enjoyed. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and curling a lock of Belle’s hair around a finger. “Not exactly easy,” she finally replied when she remembered that Belle had asked her a question. 

“Ah … not exactly unexpected,” Belle murmured. “They have some big things to deal with.” 

“At least Snow seems to have no problem with Regina and Emma as a couple now that she’s back to being herself,” Ruby whispered back. “And it’s good to see my friend back the way I remember her …” 

“Still, the things she did while under the influence of that wand will remain on people’s minds,” Belle pointed out. “Things can’t just go back to the way they were, especially for her friends and family.” 

“But they can try … _we_ can try.” 

“Yes, and we all should.” Belle ran a hand down Ruby’s arm. “I’m just glad that Regina took care of that ancient evil for good. She deserves a medal for all the good she’s done for this town in the last week alone.” 

“Let’s hope people will at least remember that she saved Snow White, if nothing else,” Ruby said with a snort. “They have a tendency to forget that she does a world of good these days. Or they simply don’t care …” 

“Then we’ll have to be the ones to remind them,” Belle stated. “Because I plan on being her friend, and I hope she feels that way too.” She grinned at Ruby. “If you had told me a year ago or even six months ago that I’d grow to really like that woman, I would have locked you up in my old cell.” 

“Yeah, I never thought I’d want to be her friend, but here we are.” Ruby’s smile turned into a cocky grin as she wiggled her eyebrows. “But I’d much rather be _friendly_ with you, Ms. French,” she said, making her voice as suggestive as she could 

“Why, Ms. Lucas,” Belle mock-gasped. “That sounds an awful lot like a proposition to me.” 

“Oh, good … means I did it right.” 

Their laughter drew Regina’s attention. She leaned into Emma who was talking quietly to her parents — mostly David, though — and spoke directly into her ear. “Will you be okay here, dear?” She enjoyed the slight shiver her breath against Emma’s ear caused in her lover. “I can see Belle is here, and I owe her a talk.” 

Emma unconsciously leaned closer into Regina until the words registered. “Uh … yeah, I’ll let you out.” She scooted out of the booth and held out a hand for Regina. 

“Oh, chivalry at its finest,” Regina commented, a soft expression on her face. 

“Well, I _am_ your knight,” Emma said with a small blush. “Isn’t this in my job description somewhere, my Queen?” 

“I’ll be sure to check the manual when we get home.” 

“Home?” There was a hopeful question in Emma’s voice that couldn’t be denied. 

“Home, dear,” Regina confirmed. “You’re mistaken if you think I’ll let you leave my side. You’re moving in.” 

“I like that plan.” Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek, unwilling to do more in front of Snow, who she still didn’t feel comfortable with. “Now go talk to Belle.” 

“Will you be okay with your parents?” Regina’s question was barely audible. 

Emma met Regina’s eyes before leaning in close again, so she could whisper in her ear. “We’ll be fine.” Her tone made it clear that she meant it for more than just today. “I’ll see you at home?” 

Regina nodded and turned to go but then she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. With a side glance at Snow to make sure she was watching, she wrapped her fingers into the lapels of Emma’s leather jacket and pulled her into a short, searing kiss. “See you at home, dear.” 

Emma stared dumbly at Regina’s back for a long second before shaking off the effects of the kiss and sliding back into the booth with a dopey grin on her face. 

_I’m moving in with Regina._


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my town. I do claim ownership of my mistakes, however. :)
> 
> A/N: So, this is it - finally the end of this journey. Thank you all for the love you gave this story by following, favoriting, commenting or reviewing. 
> 
> A/N 2: I apologize in advance for the angsty fluff in this epilogue. I thought they deserved this after all the trouble I put them through. ;-)

Emma wasn’t in the mood for breakfast. In fact, even the thought made her stomach turn. Nonetheless, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, knowing that she’d find her family there. 

_Her family. Regina and Henry._ Even after several weeks of living together that thought still made her smile. 

The mixed smells of freshly brewed coffee and bacon and eggs hit her nostrils — Regina made her favorite breakfast again — and her stomach promptly rebelled. She practically jumped down the final few steps and ran as fast as she could to the downstairs bathroom where she lost what little her stomach held. 

“Emma?” Regina poked her head round the door with a worried expression. “Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” 

Emma shook her head with a groan as Regina crouched down next to her and pulled the long blonde hair back with one hand while caressing her back with the other. “It’s just a bug,” Emma finally moaned pitifully. 

“But this has been going on for a week now,” Regina pointed out quietly, trying not to push Emma who didn’t react too kindly to being prodded and coddled like that. “A stomach bug would have been over by now, I believe.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Emma growled. “I promise, okay?” 

Now it was Regina’s turn to sigh. “If you’re sure, dear …” She pressed a kiss to Emma’s head, then got up to give her the space she knew her girlfriend needed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Emma replied, trying to sound reassuring. Except she wasn’t sure at all, she just didn’t want to worry Regina any more than she knew she was already doing. Emma rinsed her mouth, then went upstairs to brush her teeth. Again. At least the nausea seemed to abate somewhat every time she emptied her stomach, so she could at least have a light breakfast afterwards. 

She spit out the toothpaste, lost in thought. She _was_ getting a little worried herself, a lot more than she let on to Regina. The last time she had felt this way she was pregnant with Henry but there was no way she was pregnant. She hadn’t slept with a man in _ages_ … besides, she’d had her period just the week before. Maybe she _should_ go see a doctor, but the thought of talking to Whale of all people made her skin crawl. She shook herself even though she knew that she would have to go see him sooner or later, just to make sure it was nothing serious. 

Downstairs, Regina was biting her lip in worry after sending Henry off to school. If Emma insisted on being stubborn for much longer, she would simply transport her to the hospital and into Whale’s office. She was not going to sit idly by if her girlfriend was sick and just too damn pigheaded to deal with it. 

She looked up as Emma walked in, a determined look on her face. “Listen, Emma—“ 

“Listen, Regina,” Emma said simultaneously. 

They both smiled and shrugged until Regina nodded for Emma to continue. “Listen,” she started again. “I thought … maybe I should go and get checked out after all.” 

“Oh, thank God,” Regina breathed. “I thought I’d have to drag you to the hospital by your ears.” 

“Yeah … So if this thing isn’t gone in a couple of days, I’ll—“ 

“No.” Regina shook her head. “Today. Right now, in fact, and I’ll go with you.” She saw the look of outrage on Emma’s face. “Not because I don’t trust you to go, dear, but because I’m worried. I need to know what’s going on.” 

**o o o**

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you,” Whale said a few hours later after several tests and a quick blood test. “At least we can’t _find_ anything. Your blood work’s clear, as is your urine. The CT scan and the MRI Regina insisted on were clear as well. In short, you’re as healthy as a horse, Sheriff.” 

Emma frowned, even as she felt relief coursing through her body. “Then why am I throwing up every morning like clockwork?” she asked. “It almost feels like …” 

When she didn’t continue, Regina leaned closer. “Feels like what, dear?” 

“Like when I was pregnant with Henry,” Emma admitted. 

Regina looked stunned. The thought hadn’t even entered her mind. Had Emma been with Neal the five days that she had been gone and Emma and Henry hadn’t missed her? But Emma would have told her, wouldn’t she? 

Emma saw the questions enter Regina’s eyes. She reached out to take Regina’s hand but the other woman pulled it out of reach in a subtle move. Emma could imagine quite clearly what Regina was thinking, even if there was no freaking way that was possible. “But that’s really no—“ 

“I can assure you, Sheriff,” Whale interrupted. “You’re _not_ pregnant.” 

“Then what is going on?” Regina asked, a little louder than strictly necessary, and Emma could read the vulnerability in the stiffness of her posture and the darkness of her eyes. 

“Honestly?” Whale shrugged. “I don’t know. At this point I’m assuming it’s something magical.” 

“Magical?” Regina’s eyebrow spiked. “What kind of magic?” 

“I was hoping _you_ might have an idea.” Whale looked slightly uncomfortable. “Did anything happen recently that was … unusual?” 

“Unusual?” Emma snorted. “In sleepy Storybrooke?” 

Whale chuckled. “ _More_ unusual than our everyday unusual,” he amended, then cleared his throat. “I’ve heard through the grapevine that … well, that you two share true love, and also a magical connection …” 

“That’s right,” Regina said slowly. 

“And that can sometimes have quite interesting effects,” Whale continued. 

“You think our magic might have something to do with this?” Emma added. 

“Well, even for normal, non-magical couples it’s not entirely uncommon to share symptoms,” Whale explained his thought process. “So your connection is … well, maybe it’s causing this …” 

“You think we’re sharing symptoms?” Regina interrupted. “But I’m the picture of health.” 

Emma gave Whale a long, calculating look. “Do you think I’m having symptoms that Regina should be having? Or that hers are just going to come later?” 

“It’s a possibility, but for that something would still have to be the _cause_. Of course I’d have to do some research.” Whale turned to Regina, “And so should you. I’m sure your resources on magic are better than mine.” 

Regina’s mind was racing. She _had_ been doing research into their connection in the past few week, alone and with Belle who was becoming a really good friend. And what she’d read told her that what Whale thought might actually be possible. 

The memory of a day a few weeks ago suddenly appeared in her mind. Emma and her, the day she got shot, Emma healing her, Emma making love to her — and using magic to do so. And if Whale was right, then … “Emma, I think we should go.” 

“Okay?” Emma sounded surprised even as she got to her feet. “You look like you had an idea.” 

Regina nodded distractedly, then turned to Whale. “I have some thoughts on this, but I’ll have to do some more research. I’ll see what I can find out.” 

“I guess I’ll see you once you figure it out then,” Whale said with a shrug. “Or sooner, if the symptoms aren’t getting better, Sheriff.” 

Outside in the parking lot, Regina got into the passenger seat of her Benz, still looking a little freaked out. Emma got behind the wheel and started the car. “Let’s go home,” she said with a grin, trying to make Regina feel better. “I called in sick today, so how about we make use of all the free time?” When Regina didn’t reply, Emma looked over. “Are you okay?” 

Regina nodded absent-mindedly. “Yes, let’s go home,” she whispered. “But … Emma, can we stop by the pharmacy first?” 

**o o o**

“Are you going to tell me _now_ what the hell you got from the pharmacy?” Emma demanded as she followed Regina into the mansion. Her frustration was evident in her tone. Regina had insisted on going into the pharmacy alone, and hadn’t said a word since then. “Whale said I’m not sick, so I don’t get why—“ 

“It’s not for you,” Regina replied softly. “It’s for me.” 

“Wha—? Why? Are you feeling sick too?” 

“I’m absolutely fine, dear,” Regina replied instantly, reassuringly. “I promise it’s nothing bad … it’s more of a scientific inquiry.” 

“Scientific inquiry?” Emma repeated slowly. 

“Testing Whale’s hypothesis, if you will … like I said I would.” Regina would have smiled at the look on Emma’s face if she hadn’t been so goddamn nervous all of a sudden. The gamut of emotions she had run this morning was beginning to drive her up the wall a little. “You can come along, or you can fix us some coffee, whatever you prefer. I’ll only be ten minutes or so.” With that Regina leaned in for a sweet, short kiss, before she walked upstairs, clutching the nondescript white paper bag from the pharmacy in a white-knuckled grip. 

Emma took one look at Regina’s odd behavior and stumbled up the stairs after her as quickly as she could. 

Fifteen minutes later she stared open-mouthed at the three pregnancy tests lined up on the bathroom sink, all positive. Her gaze went to Regina who looked just as stunned as she felt. “How?” she asked. 

And then the Savior of Storybrooke fainted right into Regina’s arms. 

**The End**


End file.
